Blood Binding
by SphinxScribe
Summary: AU, post-GOF: The blood magic used in Little Hangleton Graveyard does more than grant Lord Voldemort bodily form; it also brings back Lily and James Potter from the dead. A few weeks later, the Order of the Phoenix receives surprising news. Lily/James, Jily
1. The Resurrection

Chapter One: The Resurrection

The door to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, slammed shut as a thin, hook-nosed figure whisked through the hall inside, his dark robes swaying to and fro to match his brisk pace. The man did not appear pleased to be there, judging from the sourness of his expression, but when he reached the door at the end of the hallway, he did not hesitate to push it open and stride into the room beyond.

It appeared that he was expected. Many were seated at the long wooden table there, and all glanced up when he entered. They appeared to have been in deep, hushed conversation. The room around them was a kitchen, with a large, gaping fireplace at its end and chairs surrounding the table.

"You called, Headmaster?" asked the Potions Master coolly, with barely a glance at the others there.

"Yes, yes, Severus." Albus Dumbledore motioned vaguely to one of the empty chairs. It was obvious his mind was returning from wherever it had ventured in the wait for Snape's arrival. "Come in. Sit down."

Distinctly turning his nose up at the empty space at Sirius Black's side, Severus Snape moved down the table, past the Weasley parents and Minerva McGonagall, and took a seat stiffly beside Kingsley Shaklebolt. At the table, the other Order members already had their attention fixed on the headmaster, waiting in anticipation for Molly Weasley to place the usual protective charms so the meeting could begin. They couldn't risk anyone eavesdropping, not after the Weasley twins' incident last week.

"I expect there is an explanation for this emergency meeting, Dumbledore?" Alastor Moody said gruffly. "I had to wrestle with my time just to get here."

"Yes, Alastor." The blue eyes, usually glittering with life, were dull behind his half-moon spectacles as he surveyed the members of the Order before him. "I assure you, the news of this meeting is, in fact, very serious." He waited for them to settle and Molly Weasley to seat herself, and then began.

"I'm afraid I have received… startling news two days ago," he said, setting his wrinkled hands down on the table. "Concerning the lives of Lily and James Potter."

There was slight shifting at the mentioning of the names; the members of the Order were obviously a bit offset by the unusual topic, and further unsettled by the fact that it had been classified as an urgent meeting. A few glanced at one another, as if to assure themselves that they were not the only ones taken aback.

Dumbledore paused, giving the others time to refocus their thoughts before he continued, "Two days ago, I received strange news from down in West Country. It was brought to my attention by a squib who works at a muggle hospital there that two individuals, a man and a woman, had been brought there to be treated for hypothermia, curiously enough." There were slight murmurs at Dumbledore's words. "According to the hospital's reports, they had been found outside of Godric's Hollow graveyard, collapsed on the ground. But that was not what drew his suspicion. In addition to realizing that the two were, in fact, a witch and a wizard, it soon also became apparent that the two were under the mistaken impression that the year was 1981."

Frowns greeted Dumbledore's words. Nymphadora Tonks murmured something in a low voice to Moody. It was apparent that not many in the room seemed to like where this story was taking them. Not when 1981 had been the year of Lily and James' deaths. No one liked the idea of unearthing what was buried.

"Normally," Dumbledore continued, "If a witch or a wizard has misconceptions like that, they are brought to a wizarding hospital and checked for spell damage, another possible source of confusion or amnesia. The curious thing about this couple, however, was the fact that they kept asking for their son, Harry, whom they believed to be an infant. Eventually, the coincidences became too similar, and when the two finally identified themselves to the squib as James and Lily Potter, the squib contacted me immediately."

"That's impossible!" Minerva McGonagall interrupted. She had suddenly grown very pale, and seemed deeply unsettled at the idea that others could be masquerading as the Potters. Across the table, Remus and Sirius looked ashen gray.

"I was under the same impression, Minerva," Dumbledore replied. His voice was quite steady, but his stern gaze warned her against making further interruptions. "Until I went to Godric's Hollow the next day to see for myself. Local muggles claimed that the graveyard at Godric's Hollow had been torn apart on the twenty-forth of June. Tombstones had been thrown about. The earth was uprooted. And, at the place where Lily and James were buried, the graves were empty. There were just holes in the ground."

"What are you saying?" Sirius Black snapped suddenly.

"The similarities are eerie," Dumbledore said, continuing the narrative as if there had been no interruption. "I did not expect to find them. But I did find them, the self-proclaimed James and Lily, just as the squib had told me. They were most certainly alive, healthy, and determinedly inquiring after the whereabouts of their son." He paused for a moment. "I questioned them thoroughly, and… and I believe there's a strong possibility that these people are who they say they are."

There was a tense moment of silence as the members of the Order peered at Dumbledore under troubled brows. Sirius Black paled.

Kingsley Shaklebolt broke the silence. "Could they be Death Eaters?" he suggested in his thick accent, shrugging his shoulders and glancing to the Order members beside him, as if for confirmation at the validity of his suggestion. "…Some type of Dark Magic?"

"At first, I believed it to be a trap for the Order," Dumbledore said. "Or some type of mockery of the dead who had died at the hands of Voldemort-" The others flinched. "-But both were able to answer all of my questions and more, even things only Lily and James would know."

An incredulous silence followed in the wake of his words. The possibility that the two could even be back was too incredible for words.

"And what method did you use to accomplish this interrogation?" Moody asked him, looking extremely dubious.

"My own personal supply of Veritaserum. And I assure you, Alastor, my supply has not been tampered with."

"Veritaserum is not foolproof," Moody pointed out gruffly.

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore. "However, both were also able to produce full-bodied patronuses, a stag and a doe. That, if anything, cannot be faked. If they were Death Eaters, they would not have had the ability to perform such magic."

"Could it have been Inferi, Albus?" McGonagall asked in a hushed voice. "Or the effect of some type of Dark Magic to bring back the dead? Could You-Know-Who have tampered with their minds to make them appear to be the Potters? Could he have Imperiused them?"

"I'm afraid not, Minerva," replied Dumbledore. His features were solemn. "They were not Imperiused; I made sure of it. As for mind tampering, I was able to examine their minds and I am fairly confident in the assertion that they were not meddled with. Of course, there is the possibility that they are practiced in the art of Occlumency, but I suspect not." He paused for a moment. "As for Inferi, Inferi have no will of their own; they are puppets for the dark wizard who reanimates them. These individuals were no way puppet-like. They showed no signs of vacancy or emptiness." He smiled grimly. "And I'm afraid there are no other known ways of bringing the dead into a full, lucid state. This type of magic has never witnessed before. No one has thought it possible. But then," he said darkly, "No one believed it was possible to survive the killing curse."

"Could they be dark wizards under the effects of Polyjuice Potion?" Arthur Weasley said. The others glanced around, seeming uncomfortable with the idea. Over the rims of his glasses, Dumbledore raised his brow at Severus, inviting him to answer the question.

"Not for that amount of time," Snape said finally. He seemed even more pale than usual. His paleness was matched only by that of Sirius, who now looked as though he was about to be sick. "Like most potions, the Polyjuice Potion can age and fall from functionality. Samples taken from the subjects must be fresh… and the subjects must be alive. Additionally, even under the effects of Polyjuice Potion, Death Eaters would not be able to produce a patronus."

There was another long silence. The Order seemed disturbed by the reply.

"Could it be another type of Dark Magic?" Arthur Weasley asked.

There was another silence. No one seemed to be able to list any other possibilities.

"What is your opinion, Albus?" McGonagall asked him. "You undoubtedly have dwelt upon this."

"…I find it highly unusual that the day Voldemort returned-" The others flinched. "-Happened to be the day Godric's Hollow Graveyard was upset and the Potters were resurrected-"

"We don't know that this is the real James and Lily," interrupted Sirius savagely.

Dumbledore paused. His expression hardened. "The explanation for Harry's survival is the fact that Lily Potter, on the night that Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, gave up her life to save Harry. She cast her love between them, and the killing curse rebounded, saving Harry's life. Lily's protection still lives in Harry." Dumbledore glanced about the room, at the Order members who were staring attentively at him. "When they gave their lives to protect their son, Voldemort was destroyed, ensuring Harry's safety. Now that the threat has returned, however, it _is_ possible – however unthinkable it may seem – that the same binding spell that allowed Lily and James to cast protection over their son has now caused them to be resurrected in light of the returning threat."

There was another long pause.

"You're saying that it _is_ possible for them to be Lily and James?" Tonks asked carefully.

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed at her over his glasses. "It is a possibility. Just because we have never heard of it happening does not mean that it is impossible."

"And they're bound to protect Harry against You-Know-Who?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Bound by their protective shield, perhaps," replied Dumbledore. "Only love has such power, something that Dark Magic has never truly been able to match in strength."

"But you said previously that _Lily_ Potter managed to set up the shield," Molly Weasley began. "How, then, is James Potter alive as well?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "That, I do not know. Perhaps it the fact that Voldemort was resurrected with both Lily and James' blood. The magic used to resurrect Voldemort could have caused a parallel resurrection in Godric's Hollow… I do not know for certain yet."

There was another long silence as his words sunk in. "You really believe it's them?" Tonks asked him. Her tone was hushed, and even though the room had protective charms that prevented them from being overheard, it seemed appropriate to speak softly.

"Never have I seen such devotion for a child in anyone but a parent," Dumbledore said, and Sirius made a choking sound. "When they were lucid and fully off the medications that the muggles were giving them, they were immediately demanding for their son. …Though I cannot say I have much experience parenting, I know that concern was real."

"Has someone already told them the current year…?" McGonagall asked him. "About You-Know-Who and their son...?"

"Unfortunately, they had already found out by the time I reached them. I did not explain much of what had transpired since then, as they were too distraught and needed to be assured first and foremost that their son was safe." Dumbledore folded his hands on the table. "They have no recollection of waking in their graves. They do recall dying, and awakening in the muggle hospital. It came as quite a shock that fourteen years had elapsed and their son was no longer an infant."

"But Albus," began Molly Weasley. She looked uncomfortable. "If this is some type of binding charm, then how were they able to be resurrected to the state they are now…? Fourteen years…" Molly trailed off, shaking her head and glancing sideways at her husband. "By now the bodies would be…"

"Decayed," offered Arthur Weasley.

Molly nodded. "Decayed. …How is it possible that the pieces could come back together…?"

"I do not know, Molly," Dumbledore said. "This is a highly unusual situation, as I have mentioned. We're dealing with protective charms, ones we have never encountered before. I do not know how the bodies came to be reformed. I do not yet know if this situation is permanent, if Lily and James will cease to exist if Voldemort is destroyed, or if they will be able to return to functioning lives when the charm binds them so closely with their son. I do not know how this will affect Harry or the Durselys, who are shielded by Lily's blood. All I know for certain is that the graves at Godric's Hollow are empty, and the witch and wizard I encountered yesterday are living, breathing, and fully lucid."

"…You really believe it's them, Albus?" Remus asked quietly from the side of the table.

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment. "I do," he finally admitted out loud.

There was another choking sound from Sirius. The Order did not seem to believe it, and they sat through another dumbfounded silence.

"And Harry," began Molly Weasley. "What about Harry…?"

"…What they know about their son?" Arthur Weasley finished, glancing from his wife back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes glinted over the rims of his glasses. "They would not calm until I had assured them that he was both safe and in good hands." He paused for a moment, then, in an afterthought, he added, "I confided little else, for Harry's protection. They were placated only when I told them the ambiguity was for Harry's safety."

"And what about Harry?" Tonks asked him, phrasing aloud the question all had been wondering. "Who will tell him?"

"I will inform Harry when the appropriate time comes," Dumbledore told her. "In the meantime, we should work at reintroducing James and Lily to the Order. Slowly, for the Order's own safety. The more people that surround them, the more likely it will be ensured that this is the true Lily and James."

"They're going to rejoin the Order?" Tonks asked him, seeming surprised.

"It would be best if we confided in them slowly," Dumbledore admitted. "Although I am fairly confident in my assessment that these are true Potters, I think that hasty reintroduction will be unwise. At least, until we know more about the situation."

"We must be cautious," Mad-Eye Moody growled, his fake eye swiveling in its socket as it scanned the room. Of all the Order members in the room, he seemed least certain with the idea of bringing in two mysterious figures.

There was a general murmur of consent. The other members of the Order seemed to be thoughtful, only just pulling out of the incredulous trance that had befallen them at the initial relay of the astonishing news.

"And where are they now, Albus?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore, breaking yet another pause in the conversation.

"At the hospital. I will bring them here tomorrow, if all goes well," Dumbledore told them. "Then, I expect we will have a lot of explaining to do. In fact, I fear we will have more to explain than they will."


	2. Shadows on Marble Graves

Chapter Two: Shadows on Marble Graves

The next morning, a tall gentleman in strange robes appeared with a _pop _in the middle of the town of Godric's Hollow. No one knew how. No one knew why. No one knew where he came from. All the inhabitants of the sleepy town knew was that the man was most certainly peculiar, judging from his long, snow-white beard and curiously vibrant robes, and that this was not the first peculiar event in the past week, not after the graveyard mystery. They watched in nosy curiosity as the man, without so much as a glance around him, headed into Saint Agatha's Hospital and disappeared.

The doctors and nurses seemed to be startled by the appearance of the man, but did not stop him as he made his way to the Inpatient Clinic. Left and right, heads did double takes as the curiously robed man moved through the hallways. He didn't seem to mind, because he sauntered through to the Impatient Clinic with purpose, not even stopping at the front desk as he whisked by. The nurses watched him disappear behind the doors of the Inpatient Clinic, and then shrugged off the curiousness of it all as they returned to their work. They encountered visitors of all kinds in their clinic anyway.

There were two patients in the Inpatient Clinic – it was a small hospital, after all – and both looked up when the man had finished speaking with the doctor outside and had entered the room.

"Professor Dumbledore!" the man on the left bed said in surprise, sitting up straighter on his sheets. He had glasses and messy black hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"We didn't think you were coming so soon," the woman said. She had dark red hair and green eyes, and looked relieved to see him.

"I told you Wednesday morning, did I not?" Dumbledore replied, and though his eyes were bright, they had a solemn glint to them. "James, Lily," he greeted them.

"What's going on?" James asked. He tugged off some of the medical tubes so he could slide off his bed. "The muggle healers say they're letting us go. What's going to happen?"

"I'm going to take you back to the Order," Dumbledore told him, drawing a chair between the beds and lowering himself onto it. "It'll be safe there. I cannot be certain whether enemy ears lurk here."

"Wh-what do you mean it'll be safe there?" James asked, frowning. "We thought that the war had ended. There's been no mention of Voldemort or destruction, we've checked all the papers-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to calm him. "Just because the pond is calm does not mean that something does not lurk underneath," he said, and James seemed to deflate. "But I will explain when we get there."

"What about Harry?" Lily asked him, her gaze hard. "Is Harry safe? Is he still in danger?"

"Harry is safe for the moment," Dumbledore said.

"For the moment?" echoed Lily.

"He is secure where he is," he told her, and under his unwavering gaze, Lily seemed to calm.

She was silent for a moment, and then asked, "Where is he?"

"For his own safety, I cannot dispatch that information right now," Dumbledore said. "I assure you, he is safe and secure. We have people looking after him. You will meet him soon enough."

Lily gave a brief nod, and though it was obvious that she was not satisfied with Dumbledore's reply, she did not ask anything else.

"I have just spoken with your healer- or doctor, rather," Dumbledore told them. They nodded. "If you have your things and are ready, you both are discharged to come with me."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after checking in their medical robes and retrieving their clothes and wands, the three left the hospital and stepped out onto the quiet street of Godric's Hollow. They chose not to pass by the shattered house where they had lost it all fourteen years ago, instead heading for the small town park. They walked to the most shaded area there, and, when safely out of sight, disapparated with a loud crack.

When their feet were firmly planted on the ground, they were greeted with the scene of a serene, London-esque street. On either side, the street was lined with tall, brick homes and patterned iron fences; it was obviously an urban area, judging from the close proximity of the homes, but the neighborhood had a nice sort of old charm to it.

"This is Sirius's old place," James said suddenly. He glanced down the sidewalk, taking in the neighborhood. "This is where he grew up. We're in London." Lily followed his gaze down the drive, noting the busy amounts of cars that were passing by on a perpendicular street.

"What is it, number twelve?" James said. Not waiting for a response, he headed down the sidewalk in that direction. Eventually, he stopped right in front of where number eleven met number thirteen. And frowned when twelve was nowhere in sight.

"It's supposed to be right here," said James, his brow lowering. He turned back to look at Lily and Dumbledore, who drew up beside him. Then, suddenly, both Potters seemed to figure it out.

"Fidelius Charm," Lily said, and James turned a bit gray.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore told him. "Times are more dangerous than ever. We've needed to improvise to keep safe."

This did not seem to settle well with Lily or James. Not when they had just come from a time in which Voldemort had held the world in fear. If things hadn't improved in fourteen years, Lily and James didn't seem sure what to make of it.

"Who's the Secret-keeper?" James asked him finally, ripping his eyes from where number twelve should be.

"I am," Dumbledore told him. "Though I must warn you before we enter: things will be different when you arrive."

"Different?" echoed Lily uneasily. "Different how?"

"Is Harry here?" James asked him.

"Harry is not," said Dumbledore. "But many of your old friends are, and they are anxiously awaiting your arrival. I will explain inside. Perhaps it might do you some good to revisit familiar faces before we re-induct you."

Lily and James glanced at one another. It seemed to come as a bit of a relief for them.

"Here," Dumbledore said, slipping them a piece of paper. He watched James and Lily peer at it. "Read it aloud, but keep your voices down. I'm afraid some Death Eaters still enjoy tracking charms."

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," James read softly for both him and Lily. They looked up at the houses, waiting for something to happen.

Then, with a loud, trembling sound, the houses eleven and thirteen began to shake. As if being towed by an invisible force, they began to move away from one another, meter by meter, revealing another stretch of wall beneath it. Number twelve. Windows clicked into place. Balcony railings sprung out as if in a pop-up book. It continued for a few moments like this, until the entirety of number twelve had been drawn out. Then, the rumbling slowed, and the houses stopped.

"Come," Dumbledore said. He led them up the front steps and inside the door.

They were heading down a thin hallway when suddenly voices floated out from the kitchen, whose door was cracked open just enough so the visitors could glimpse a window of the dark room beyond.

"…Order cannot risk it, Sirius!" one of the voices was saying as they drew closer. "You must understand that Dumbledore has the best interests of the Order in mind, especially if Lily and James-!"

"You don't understand, Remus!" The reply was angry. "I can't just stay here, sitting in on meetings and listening to Snape hint that he's risking his bloody _arse_ while I'm hiding out here, useless!"

"Only for the time being, Sirius," Remus said. The voices were drawing closer; it sounded by the fluctuating volumes that the speakers were moving about the room inside. "Besides, once the Ministry learns the truth, I expect they'll let you off the hook soon enough. They just need to start listening to Dumbledore and start talking sense-"

The door to the kitchen swung open, and the speaker broke off when he saw the individuals standing there. His voice seemed to catch in his throat and he fell silent. The color drained from his face.

"_What_, Remus?" demanded the other, heavily irritated occupant of the kitchen, who was just out of sight. Footsteps indicated that he was marching over to where Remus had stopped short. "Bloody Merlin, finish your sentence. If you bloody well expect me to-"

Sirius, like Remus, froze when he saw the individuals standing just outside. His irritation died away immediately, replaced by shock. Like Remus, he turned deathly pale.

"…Remus," James greeted softly after a long, emotional pause. His voice wavered slightly. "Sirius."

Sirius made a choking noise, and his hand came up to clutch his mouth as if he was going to be sick. "…My God," he choked out. It took him a moment, and then in two bounds, he strode over to James and embraced him tightly.

James returned the embrace, and the two stayed there for a while, eyes squeezed shut with emotion, content just bathe in the overwhelming moment. Sirius would reach up and clasp his mouth every so often, and he was trembling terribly.

When they had broken apart, Sirius turned towards Lily. "Lily," he breathed, and immediately enveloped her as well.

Lily grasped him tightly, her hands bunching up the shoulder of his jacket as she held him close to her. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Sirius."

"Moony," James greeted Remus, managing a smile. His greeting was casual, but his voice wavered. "Looking good," he teased.

Remus let out a choked laugh, and he came forward to embrace James, and then Lily. Sirius stepped back to discreetly wipe at his eyes.

"Might I suggest we take this reunion into another room?" Dumbledore said quietly, interrupting as footsteps were heard moving around above. "Somewhere quieter, perhaps? There's much to explain, and I fear this reunion may not be private for much longer."

They could only nod, still recovering from the emotion of it all, and Dumbledore herded the four into an adjoining room. It was some sort of a living area, with an ornate tasseled carpet and fine, maroon furniture arranged around a coffee table. Once all were inside, Dumbledore flicked his wand at the gold key in the door, and the key gave a sharp _click _as it turned.

Dumbledore began to wave protective charms over the doorway, and the other four seated themselves there: James, Lily, and Remus on the couch, and Sirius in one of the chairs facing them. Sirius and Remus still seemed to be in states of incredulity.

"You're back," Sirius said softly as Dumbledore moved around them, murmuring incantations over the door. He shook his head, and a bittersweet smile spread across his features. "I just can't believe it. I can't believe you're back."

Lily could not do more than smile. James bent his head, subtly rubbing at a spot underneath his glasses, and her hand came up to grasp his. She squeezed it tightly. He squeezed back.

When Dumbledore had finished, he seated himself in one of the chairs across from the couch and looked at them over the rims of his half-moon spectacles. "Lily, James," he began. "There's much to explain. Before we begin, however, I think it would be best to confirm that those who are here are who they say they are."

"You questioned us thoroughly two days ago," Lily said. She shook her head. "Why bring us here if you didn't believe us?"

"I have fair confidence in my judgment, but in times like these, it is better to be safe," was his answer. "It might also do well to let your friends confirm your identity themselves."

"You've given us Veritaserum," James said. "What else could you...?"

"Veritaserum is not foolproof, James," Lily added for Dumbledore, repeating what Mad-Eye had voiced the previous day. She tore her eyes from Dumbledore to meet James' inquisitive gaze. "Anyway, I think it would be wise to double-check."

"How can one double-check if neither spells nor potions are completely safe?" James asked, looking from Lily to Dumbledore.

"Questions, James," Remus told him. "We'll ask questions that only Lily and James would be able to answer."

"If you truly are who you say you are," Dumbledore said. "You should have nothing to fear."

Lily and James nodded.

"James," Dumbledore said. "I believe you were so kind as to loan me a magical object a few months before your death. Do you remember what it was?"

James frowned for a moment, and then met Dumbledore's unwavering gaze. "My invisibility cloak, wasn't it? You said you were fascinated by the idea of such an ancient magical object and I told you that you could borrow it."

Dumbledore nodded, a small smile wrinkling his eyes. "Of course," he said. "A brilliant piece of magic. If it should interest you, the same cloak is now in possession of your son." At the peak in interest, his eyes twinkled. "Might I add that it's been used in plenty."

A small smile spread across Lily's face, but it was tinged with hints of sadness. Dumbledore seemed to recognize that her thoughts were turning wistful, and didn't allow her to dwell long on lost memories. "Lily," he prompted. "I believe Sirius bought Harry his favorite birthday present."

Lily smiled genuinely then. "His first broomstick, a toy broomstick." She looked at Sirius affectionately. "He couldn't come on Harry's birthday, so I sent him a picture and a thank-you note telling him about how Harry nearly killed Bagheera whilst zooming around…"

A broad grin spread across Sirius's face at the memory. "Elvendork," he corrected, and a smile twitched on James' lips.

"Elvendork…?" Dumbledore prompted Lily amicably.

"Our cat, _Bagheera_," Lily answered, directing the last part in Sirius' direction. "A stray we found in Godric's Hollow."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling at the way James and Sirius were smiling at the memory. "I should say that is sufficient," he said. "We had to check, you must understand."

"Of course," Lily said.

"Before we launch into explanations of time gone by," Dumbledore said. "I request only one thing more. Perhaps you could tell us what you remember from Hallowe'en night?"

James and Lily both seemed to deflate. James' smile fell from his face, and Lily's expression sank. Both suddenly looked older than their years.

"I know it is a difficult memory," Dumbledore said. "But words often give more healing than years of silence. And we must know how much we need to explain; I'm afraid much has transpired since."

Lily and James glanced at each another, and both were silent for a long moment. Then, James gave Lily's hand a brief squeeze, and Lily began.


	3. Folding the Sands of Time

Chapter Three: Folding the Sands of Time

"It was a quiet night," Lily began. "…James, Harry, and I were in the living room when he arrived. He – he blew in the front door, and James told me to take Harry and run. I took Harry and went upstairs, but I knew I couldn't hold him off. It was only a minute later when Voldemort blew open the bedroom door." She broke off briefly, bringing her fingers up to cover her mouth. "I- I knew James was …dead, so I asked Voldemort to have mercy on Harry. But he didn't listen. He asked me to step away, but I couldn't. I couldn't step away. The last thing I remember is green light. Then I woke up in the hospital." Lily shook her head, tucking her red hair behind her ear to hide the emotion that accompanied the memory.

"That's why we're so anxious about our son," James said. "The last thing we remember was Voldemort invading our home. We don't even know how he managed to escape."

Dumbledore thought for a long moment, his long, white fingers perched together. "He survived Voldemort's Killing Curse."

There was a beat of silence, and James shook his head. "Professor… I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Your son _survived_ the Killing Curse," repeated Dumbledore, his blue eyes serious. "He has become the only one ever in history who ever has."

Shocked stares accompanied his words; Lily and James had obviously not expected that reply. "_The_ killing curse?" James asked. "The Avada…?" He trailed off.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

They stared at him. James said, "No one's survived that curse."

"And Harry has become the first." When incredulous stares greeted his reply, he said, "I have had time to ponder this anomaly in your absence, and believe that your deaths created a type of shield over Harry. The love that you had for your son, so great that you were willing to die for him, evoked a very powerful, ancient magic, the shield of which was so powerful that Voldemort's curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort instead. Harry was only left with a jagged scar upon his forehead."

There was a stunned silence.

"So – so he is gone?" James asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said. "Though Voldemort was dispelled, he never truly died. For thirteen years he wandered about the world as a sort of hidden spirit, looking for hosts to reside in. Until last month, when he returned to a bodily form. Now, his power has returned in full."

Lily and James didn't have much of a reaction; their expressions maintained the same, bleak weariness. James rubbed his eyes and let out a short sigh. "So are we to assume Harry is once more in danger?" he asked.

"I'm afraid Harry has become very closely entwined with the Dark Lord these past years," Dumbledore replied carefully. "Voldemort has tried multiple times, unsuccessfully, to return before this summer, and Harry has played a large role in prevention. Voldemort has come to mark Harry as a sort of equal, which was why, last month, he used Harry to complete his resurrection. He attempted to kill him, but Harry was able to escape."

"And Harry was okay?"

Remus and Sirius glanced briefly at one another, seeming to anticipate Dumbledore's reply. The exchange did not go unnoticed by James, who frowned.

"…I cannot deny he was emotionally disturbed," Dumbledore replied carefully, seeming to realize that both Lily and James were already concerned enough as it was. "But he is safe, for now."

"But how could he possibly manage…" Lily shook her head. "How – how did he escape?"

Dumbledore brought his perched fingers to his mouth. "Harry and Voldemort's wands share the same core," he said carefully. "…When they dueled, their wands joined, and it created type of reversing spell that gave Harry enough time to run."

James looked shocked. "They dueled?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed dull, almost regretful. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

"_Merlin_," said Lily under her breath, closing her eyes for a moment. It seemed to take her a moment to process what Dumbledore was saying. "Professor, please," she said finally. "Please tell me he isn't in any danger."

"I cannot lie to you, Lily," Dumbledore said. "Harry _is_ in great danger… we are all in great danger. The Ministry is in denial. Cornelius Fudge, our Minister of Magic, will not accept our word that Voldemort has returned. The papers do nothing but slander and discredit Harry, myself, or anyone who publically announces their acceptance of our word. It's all a façade to keep the public at peace; Fudge is desperate to keep things as they are. So though the Order has reformed, we can do little when the public refuses to listen."

Lily shook her head in disbelief, and Dumbledore smiled grimly. He continued, "Meanwhile, we have sources that tell us Voldemort is beginning to build an army. We fear that he will soon stage an Azkaban breakout, and we know he's been recruiting other magical creatures. We've sent out Order members to help rally others to our side, but so far the Death Eaters' offer has been more appealing."

James looked grim. "Who have you sent?" he asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "I believe he is an old friend of yours. He's in the forests of Germany with another one of our Order members, bringing peace offerings to the Giants. I'm afraid it's been largely unsuccessful so far. I expect we might need to appeal to other groups as well—werewolves, merpeople, centaurs—but I do not expect these to be fruitful either. There's only so much these groups will listen to after suffering persecution for so long. Voldemort is offering a new kind of freedom to them, an opportunity at equality."

"And no one in the public believes you?" James said.

"They have the word of an delusional old man and a young boy," Dumbledore said, a bit sadly. "Both of whom they believe to be insane."

Sirius silently handed James a newspaper that had been lying on the coffee table.

_The Daily Prophet, _it read across the top. And underneath: _Albus Dumbledore: Psychotic Plotter? _Below rested a picture of Albus Dumbledore in his office, looking particularly grim.

"This is just one of their newspapers," Remus told them. His worry lines seemed deeper than ever as he watched James smooth out the front page. "They seem to think Dumbledore wants to take over the Ministry."

"They always manage to slip in subtle comments here and there about Harry or Dumbledore," said Sirius, and James' expression darkened. "Even if the newspaper isn't specifically slander."

"I'm afraid that times are indeed heading down the same road they did fourteen years ago," Dumbledore said. "Though things are not yet as bad, the wizarding world is steadily headed in that direction."

James folded the newspaper up. "What about Harry?" he asked abruptly.

"What about him?" Sirius asked.

"He's staying out of this, isn't he?"

Remus sighed. "We're trying our best, James," he replied.

"Yeah, that's why he dueled Voldemort this summer," James replied. There was a hint of hostility in his tone.

"We did not foresee the Dark Lord returning so soon, James," Remus replied.

"You were supposed to be keeping him safe," James said. The frustration in his voice was growing. "And now he's witnessed Voldemort's return, _dueled _him, and is being _slandered _by the Ministry!" He tossed the newspaper down on the table. "Is this how you've been protecting him in our absence?"

"James, you must understand that we've been trying our best," Sirius replied in a firm voice. "We all care about Harry, and put his needs before all else."

"Well he hasn't exactly had a carefree childhood, has he?" James challenged. "You're his godfather, aren't you? And you haven't been doing a very bloody well job of raising him, have you?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth. He seemed to be at a lack for words.

"James, please," Lily said, placing a hand on his arm.

"Well?" James said, his eyes on Sirius.

"Well… that's – that's the other thing, Prongs," Sirius said. He took a breath. "…I didn't… raise Harry." A shocked silence accompanied his words, and Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "I actually didn't see him for about twelve years-"

"You _what_?!"

"No, _listen_, James!" said Sirius as James opened his mouth to release a stream of words. He held up his hand to calm James down.

"What do you mean you didn't raise Harry?"

"James. _James_, listen! It was out of my control!"

"We bloody well picked you to be his godfather! That was your job!"

"I was _bloody well in_ _Azkaban_!" Sirius snapped back.

James recoiled, and an abrupt silence fell over the room.

After a moment in which he seemed to calm himself, Sirius eventually explained, "…Shortly after you and Lily were killed, I confronted Peter. …He- he shouted to the whole street how _I_ had killed you, and before I could stop him, he blew up the road and transformed, leaving nothing but a finger for the Ministry to find."

James' lips parted and he stared wide-eyed at Sirius. "What?"

"I- and I was sentenced to Azkaban for your deaths, as well as for the twelve muggles killed in the street explosion," Sirius told him. "I only… escaped two years ago when I swam as a dog from the prison to the mainland. I had found out that Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, and I knew Harry should not be left with him. I proved my innocence to Harry, and when we were unable to bring Pettigrew in for questioning, he helped me escape and return to hiding. I was forced to travel around, hiding and starving, while that _bastard _was free to run to Voldemort." Sirius took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "…After the Order began to accept my innocence, I offered this house as a base. It's been the about only useful thing I have done."

James still seemed stunned. "You… You were in Azkaban?"

Sirius nodded. "Seems our ruse worked," he said with a humorless chuckle. "It's not a pretty place, Azkaban."

"How- how…" James shook his head. "Didn't they believe you?"

"I had no proof," Sirius said hollowly. "They gave me no trial."

"And you still haven't been cleared?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's not so bad now. At least others know I'm innocent. Harry doesn't blame me anymore. …I just can't stand the feeling, being pent up day after day..."

Remus lowered his head, and an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"…Where has Harry been, then, all these years?" Lily asked.

Sirius and Remus locked gazes. "You might not like it, Lily…" Remus said, watching her closely. "He's been with the Dursleys."

Lily frowned. "With Petunia?"

"And her husband and their boy," Remus finished.

"Why would you send him there? I haven't spoken with Petunia since the wedding," Lily said. "She never came; we had a fallout-"

"We- we know," Remus said, shifting in his seat. "It's… it's just a bit more complicated than that."

Lily's eyes darted from Remus to Sirius. "What?" she said in a low voice when she noticed Sirius' stony silence. "What are you leaving out?"

"You should know... Vernon and Petunia…" began Remus. He glanced at Sirius. "They… they haven't given Harry the best treatment over the past few years."

"That's an understatement," Sirius muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Then, when Remus hesitated, she repeated more firmly, "What do you mean? I need to know."

"They neglect him," Sirius told them. "They are resentful of the fact that they have been left with him. They do not care for him, or love him; they treat him like a servant. Harry doesn't talk much about his life at home, but we know it's been rough for him there. Before his days at Hogwarts, his friend Ron told us he slept in a closet under their stairs."

Remus shifted, apparently unsure whether they should continue when Lily and James looked so aghast. "He is very thin," Remus said. "He wears his cousin's old baggy clothes; it's the only thing the Dursleys give him. I don't think he eats much when he's there. We know his uncle and his aunt have a severe dislike for anything magic. Harry says he was punished whenever he did accidental magic, so he's been taught to stifle his other life. Now that he's getting older, however, I think they've started to avoid him."

Lily turned to Dumbledore. "And you _sent _him there?" she said. "You _sent_ him there? How could you? If you _knew_ what they were like-!"

"Lily," Dumbledore interrupted, holding out a hand to settle her. "I cannot deny I sent him there. However, you are missing a crucial factor in our decision-"

"How can you allow him to stay there? If you _knew _how they were_-_"

"Lily, I'm afraid this information is only now becoming known to us," Dumbledore told her. "And as distressing as it is, you are missing a crucial factor of our original decision: Petunia shares your blood. When Petunia took your son in, a protective magic sealed the house. We did it so Harry could be safe, protected from Voldemort. I'm afraid we were only recently made aware of the difficulties of his childhood."

James massaged the bridge of his nose as Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Couldn't you have taken him elsewhere?" she asked. "To a proper family? A wizarding family?"

"He often goes to stay with his friend, Ron Weasley," Dumbledore said. "You know the Weasleys, I presume? Perhaps by association? Fabian and Gideon's sister is the mother. Molly is her name."

Lily seemed reluctant to nod a reply. James did not attempt to reply at all.

"The Weasleys are some of the most important members of the Order today," Dumbledore said. "They are trustworthy, and unquestionably loyal." He seemed to notice their silence, and passed them a small smile. "Harry and their youngest son, Ron, are in the same year and have become very close over their time at school. Harry and their friend Hermione often visit the Weasleys during the summer, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley keep a good eye on him. I suppose they've become a type of surrogate parents to Harry."

Lily's brow furrowed. She didn't seem placated by Dumbledore's words.

"You shouldn't worry about Harry, Lily," Dumbledore said. "He's well-loved, even if not by his family. Though he has experienced many difficulties, he is well adjusted. He has loyal friends, and he is happy."

"He's happy?" James repeated, and at Dumbledore's reassuring smile, James let out a long breath. "What's he like?"

Sirius's mouth twitched upwards. "He has a penchant for trouble, like his father," he joked. "But he's brave, and loyal. I dunno if you've been told, but he's in Gryffindor, and he's an excellent Quidditch player. He's a great flyer; would give you a run for your money, James," he said as he noted James' growing smile. "Moony probably knows him a bit better. Taught him in third year."

"At Hogwarts?" James said in surprise, turning to Remus.

Remus gave a shrug. "Wherever there is work. ...Anti-werewolf legislation has gotten even worse these past few years…" His jaw bunched briefly, and he shook his head. "But yes, I did. And Harry was a joy to teach. He is an extraordinary wizard. Highest in Defense in his year. You should know, James: he mastered the patronus charm at age thirteen, to protect himself against dementors, courtesy of Sirius Black." Sirius snorted, and Remus' voice softened. " A _stag_, James. A stag is his patronus. He is so very much like the both of you. Oftentimes, just observing him, it's easy to see his parents, hear you speaking through him. You should be very proud."

James smiled. "He's a Quidditch player," he said to Lily. "He's a Quidditch player. I told you so."

"A Seeker," Sirius added. "He's won nearly every game."

"Don't give James an overinflated ego, Sirius," Remus said.

They chuckled faintly at that, but soon silence set in. It yielded a moment of bitter reflection, until Lily said eventually, "We've missed so much of his life, haven't we?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "There will be many more years ahead," he said. "It does not do well to dwell on the past and forgo the opportunities of the future. I know Harry will be grateful to have you by his side. You have yet a chance to make a difference in his life."

Lily was silent for a long time. "Will you tell him?" she asked.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "It will be me, or another who knows him well. And with this recent change of events, I feel that he should be told immediately. I will send out a guard as soon as the Order can manage." Dumbledore smiled unexpectedly. "Besides, Ron and Hermione are already anxiously awaiting his arrival."

They rose from the couch, and Dumbledore guided them to the door. "We will discuss this in the meeting today. In the meantime, let's work on getting you both settled and reintroduced. The Order will be anxious to meet you."

* * *

_Thanks for the support and please review! It's the only feedback I get!_


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Four: The Order of the Phoenix

Dumbledore led Lily and James from the room, and they were almost immediately assaulted with the chaos of the house. As Lily and James hesitated under the lintel, unfamiliar Order members pushed through the hallway, not seeming to notice Lily or James in their hurry to get to the kitchen. Someone was shrieking in the next room over, pots and pans were clanking in the pantry, and overhead, something that sounded suspiciously like an explosion caused the chandelier to sway.

The kitchen door swung open with a crack, startling Lily and James, and they stared as two identical redheads sprinted by, chuckling madly.

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" shrieked a plump, redheaded woman wearing a patched apron and shaking a large wooden spoon after them. She started down the hallway after them, but when she seemed to realize she would not catch them, she shouted up the stairs, "IF I FIND ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR TRICKS, YOU'LL HAVE IT! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Molly," Dumbledore greeted her when she turned to head back to the kitchen. He motioned to where Lily and James were standing a little ways off. "Molly Weasley, meet Lily and James Potter."

Molly's anger vanished instantly, almost as if the twins had been shoved from her mind at the sight of them, and her scowl was replaced with a brilliant, beaming smile. "You're Harry's parents!" She held out her arms warmly, as if to embrace them, and squeezed their hands enthusiastically. "Molly Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," James said with a smile. "We knew Gideon and Fabian well."

"We understand you've been very gracious to Harry over the years," Lily said.

Mrs. Weasley waved her off. "It was nothing. He's such a sweet boy! Harry and my son Ron are great friends."

"Molly," Dumbledore said. "Lily and James have nowhere to stay. Perhaps you can show them…"

"Show them where to stay?" Molly beamed at them. "Of course! There are plenty of bedrooms in this place. Needless to say this old house does have its benefits." Ignoring the sour look on Sirius' face, she motioned eagerly for them to follow her as she headed up the stairs.

"I'll announce your presence to the Order while you're getting settled," Dumbledore told them. "Come down when you feel you're ready."

"Thanks," James said, and he and Lily followed Molly.

The staircase was a bit dark, and covered in a worn oriental rug. As they ascended, Molly lit her wand for light, illuminating snoring portraits and golden wallpaper.

"How many children do you have, Molly?" Lily asked her conversationally as they climbed, trying to break the silence.

"Six boys and a girl," Molly said, smiling at Lily over her shoulder. "My oldest sons, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, are away. Charlie's working with dragons in Romania, Bill's here at the Order and also working at Gringotts, and Percy…" She faltered for a moment. "Well, Percy's got a job in the Ministry." She spoke in a light tone, as if she somehow knew Lily and James needed a bit of light conversation. "And you've already seen Fred and George, or the tail-ends of them, rather. They, Ron, and Ginny are here at the moment. And, of course, Ron and Harry's friend Hermione Granger. Muggleborn, she is. She's not mine."

They rounded the landing on the second floor. Shouting and giggling could be heard in one of the bedrooms.

"Excuse me a moment," Molly said to James and Lily. She opened the door just enough for her to stick her head in the room. "_Ronald_ Weasley, if you or your brothers try to sneak another dungbomb into the kitchen, you will be scrubbing after Buckbeak for the rest of the week!"

"It wasn't me, Mum!" came an indignant cry from within. "It was Fred and George, I swear!"

Molly ignored him. "Hermione and Ginny, dear, dinner's in an hour."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," replied another voice from within. Molly shut the door after that.

"I don't know where they get it," Molly told Lily and James as they continued up to the third floor. "Arthur and I have been trying to squeeze it out of them ever since they could walk."

"Troublemakers?" James asked her with a ghost of a smile.

Molly shook her head in exasperation. "They love tricks and pranks. I don't know where they're getting the money for all their inventions, but I caught them pocketing doxies the other day…" She shot Lily and James a look that suggested she was not pleased.

They reached the third floor, and Molly opened a door immediately on the right. She entered it and allowed them to look around. "This will be your room."

It was small, but richly decorated. There was a maroon carpet on the floor, and thick velvet curtains over the windows. The bed had a tall canopy, and across from the bed was a carved dresser.

"Luckily, I had the boys clean this out just the other day," Molly told them brightly. "They took care of the doxy infestation, so it should be suitable."

"Thank you, Molly," James said, shooting her a genuine smile. "It'll be fine."

"Arthur and my bedroom is across the landing," she told them. "Fred and George's to the left. The loo is down the hall. I wouldn't go to the fourth floor. Sirius is up there, but so is his hippogriff." She looked at them warmly. "Oh! And-" She broke off and marched across the hall. Returning a moment later with a stack of blankets in her arms, she plopped them down on the bed. "It can get a bit frosty in here at night," she explained with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Molly," Lily said.

"Of course, dear," she replied, patting Lily's hand. "Meeting's starting momentarily, but if you need anything, call for me or Arthur." Seeming to know they needed a moment alone, she told them, "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. Join us when you're ready."

They nodded their thanks once more, and Molly turned to leave them alone, bringing the door closed behind her.

Once alone, Lily turned to James, whose eyes were running along the crown molding. He let out a weary sigh. "What do you think?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "It's a lot to take in," she admitted to him.

James did not reply, but his grim attempt at a smile suggested that he felt the same way. He lowered himself onto the edge of the bed and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes underneath with the heel of his hand. Lily came to sit by his side and slipped an arm around his waist.

"A part of me still feels like we should be caring for an infant Harry," she said. "I feel as if we're almost neglecting our duties by not being with him."

"I suppose he doesn't need us in that way anymore," James replied. He slid his glasses back on and drew her closer by putting his arm around her. "…He'll be here soon, Lily. Dumbledore will take care of him."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you think he'll even know us?"

"I expect Sirius's shown him pictures," James replied.

"…He probably doesn't remember us," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

James tightened his hold on her. "We'll figure it out, Lily," he said finally. "We've been though worse before. At least Harry's been cared for by loving people."

"Witches and wizards, you mean."

He looked at her, and looked down when she didn't meet his eye. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" he said. "I know you're upset."

"I didn't think she would hate us enough to do that to Harry," Lily said. "Why would she treat him like that?"

James was silent for a long while. "I don't know."

They stayed there for a few minutes, until Lily eventually spoke. "They're probably waiting for us downstairs."

"Are you up for it?" he asked her. She nodded.

They both stood, and James wrapped his arms around her one last time. "We'll figure it out, Lily," he murmured, though he suddenly seemed older than his years. "The Weasleys seem like kind people, and Sirius and Remus are here. They'll help us through, yeah?" His voice wavered a bit, and he pressed his lips to Lily's hair.

She took her head off his chest and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," she told him. "We'll make it through."

James was silent for a long moment. "I know we will," he said. His thumb stroked her neck, and Lily leaned in for a final kiss.

* * *

The meeting was already in session when Lily and James stopped outside the kitchen door; they could hear the muffled murmur of voices inside. It seemed that someone had already placed protective charms over the door, because none of the words were distinguishable.

Lily and James hesitated for a moment to pour a type of emotional strength into one another, and then with a deep breath, James twisted the doorknob and pushed.

Kingsley Shaklebolt appeared to have been talking when they entered. Upon noticing their entrance, however, he stuttered to a stop, leaving a room so quiet that the only sound was the squeal of the opening door. There was a long and uncomfortable pause, and then a chair squeaked against the floor as Dumbledore rose.

"Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said. "Please welcome back Lily and James Potter."

The whole room looked as if it had been petrified. Lily and James were frozen, overwhelmed by the vast collection of individuals, and the members of the Order looked just as stunned. When the moment drew on and neither party recovered, Molly stood abruptly and motioned to the empty seats beside Sirius.

"Come in," she told them warmly. "Sit down."

Lily seemed to shake out of it before James did. "James," she murmured to her husband, putting a hand on the small of his back to guide him gently toward the seats. She shot Molly a grateful glance as they went by.

"Welcome back," Sirius told them with a wink as they stiffly lowered themselves into the chairs beside him. To their right, a woman with hair as bright as bubblegum scooted her seat over to make room. Lily passed her a smile, and glanced further down the table. She could spot Remus, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, others she did not recognize, and, surprisingly enough, Severus Snape.

"James and Lily are rejoining the Order," Dumbledore said. He peered over his glasses at the others there. "It has been confirmed by myself and others that they are who they say there are. Therefore, let there be no question as to their identities."

There was another silence, and then a balding, red-haired man spoke, "Well, I speak for both me and my wife when I say you are both welcome here." He had a friendly smile, and his eyes wrinkled behind slightly lopsided glasses. "I'm Arthur Weasley. I think you've already met my wife, Molly."

"Yes," Lily replied, managing a smile. "We have. Thank you."

"…We were just discussing the situation inside the Ministry," Remus told them. "Kingsley is just explaining the developments."

"Or lack of," Sirius added cynically.

A few individuals raised their eyebrows at Sirius' cynicism, but none commented on it. It appeared that Sirius had vocalized what many were feeling: that the battle with the Ministry and Voldemort was going poorly.

Taking a weary breath, McGonagall broke the silence by leaning forward to peer at the Auror, saying, "Kingsley, you may continue your report."

Shaklebolt gave a small chuckle. "My report is finished," he said in his deep voice. "There were not many developments anyway."

"…Very well," McGonagall granted him, glancing down the table at Lily and James as if to check if the news might be too much for them to handle.

"No news from Hagrid?" asked Emmeline Vance.

"None yet," Dumbledore said. "He has not yet made contact."

"So I assume the Potters both have been caught up with the times?" asked the woman with bubblegum hair, smiling at Lily and James. "I'm Tonks, by the way. It's actually Nymphadora, but call me Tonks."

"Yes, we have," Lily said. She managed a smile in return, but her voice was clipped. "We've already been filled in on the basics."

"Oh," said Tonks. "Then you know about the proph-"

Remus shook his head firmly in Tonks' direction, and she broke off. Luckily, neither Lily nor James seemed to have noticed. A heavy, uncomfortable silence settled over the Order.

"We'd like to know when we can be with Harry again," James said abruptly, and heads swung to look at him. "As soon as possible, if convenient. That's our main priority right now. I don't think we'll be able to focus on much else until then."

"You must understand," Lily added. "For us, it was only a few days ago that he was an infant. …It's a hard jump for us to make. We would prefer that he was with us, or at least with the Order, instead of with the Dursleys."

"He is safe at the Dursleys," Mad-Eye growled.

"And if it is my blood that ensures his safety, then he should be safe with us as well," Lily said.

"If anything, do it for our peace," James said. "We'd like to see him as soon as possible."

"If there aren't any objections and enough volunteers," Dumbledore said, folding his hands together, "I think it would be reasonable to send a guard out on Saturday. At our next meeting, we can organize the details."

Lily and James both relaxed, and James nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you," he replied.

* * *

_Thanks for the support and please review! Let me know what you think!_


	5. Sorting Through Dusty Complications

_I know that there's some discrepancy as to whether or not Dorea and Charlus Potter were James' parents. I thought I'd just let you know that for the purposes of this story, they will be. I like the idea of Sirius and James being almost-cousins, and I like the idea of the two pureblood families being so closely connected. So just a heads up. I'm aware of the mathematical and plot inconsistencies and just figured I'd just go for it anyway. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! The support means so much!_

* * *

Chapter Five: Sorting Though Dusty Complications

As the meeting came to a close, the members of the Order of the Phoenix filtered out one by one. Many of them stopped on the way to welcome Lily and James, including Professor McGonagall, who hugged them both with surprising warmth, Alastor Moody, who gave them a firm handshake and a grunt, and the Weasleys, who greeted them once more with maximum enthusiasm. Lily and James tried their best to respond to each and every individual who said hello, but it was all a bit overwhelming and they could not help but be a bit distracted.

"Lily, James, dear," Molly Weasley said after the last Order members were filtering out. "If you're hungry, the Order will be eating shortly. I'm just about to grab the dinner from the other room."

"Here," Lily replied, eager to find some sort of task to occupy herself. "I'll help you bring it over."

Lily turned to follow Molly Weasley from the kitchen, catching Severus Snape's eye unintentionally as she was leaving. Their gazes met for a brief moment, conveying a brief emotion that Lily did not catch, and then Snape's eye dropped almost immediately as he strode out.

"I didn't know Severus Snape was a part of the Order," Lily said to Molly softly as they entered into the room beyond the kitchen, where the food was ready and waiting.

"He is," Molly replied. "Dumbledore trusts him – assured the Order of his loyalty. He usually leaves right after the meetings, though. Never stays for dinner."

Lily gazed after where he had vanished. "I thought he was a Death Eater," Lily said.

"He was," said Molly as she moved the food around and handed Lily a huge pot of what looked like stew. "Not anymore. He works as the Potions Master at Hogwarts now. Dumbledore gave him the job fourteen years ago."

"Do people doubt his loyalty?"

"Some," replied Molly. She didn't seem concerned at all; in fact, she seemed rather distracted by the task in front of her. "But Dumbledore trusts him, and people trust Dumbledore. Here, dear, take this to the table. There'll be at least sixteen of us, perhaps more. Tonks! Tonks, please watch the pan there!"

Lily obeyed, bringing the pot out and setting it on the table.

"I suppose I'll have to go have a chat with the children," Molly said as she set the other pot on the table. She wiped her hands on her apron as she headed from the kitchen. "Don't want to give them a fright when they see you and James here eating with us." She gave Lily a smile.

James came behind her as Molly exited the kitchen.

"He'll be here before we know it, yeah?" James whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek and squeezing her shoulder.

Lily smiled, one of the few genuine smiles she had given in the past days. "Any day now."

There was a sudden bang from the other side of the room, causing them to jump, and they turned to see a coat rack on the floor and Sirius throwing his hands up in the air. "Oi!" Sirius shouted at something close to the ground. "Kreacher, get out of here!"

Lily and James caught a glimpse of winkled house-elf slinking from the room, muttering under his breath. When he had left, Sirius turned towards Lily and James.

"Sorry about that," he said, smiling stiffly. "I ended up with the whole lot after my mum finally kicked the bucket, including that useless sack." He grimaced as he looked around the kitchen. "I hate this place."

"Eh," replied James, following Sirius' gaze up the worn woodwork. "The place isn't too bad." Sirius gave him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. "Though, it smells a bit like your mum," James said, a lopsided smile finally curling on his cheeks.

Sirius laughed, but it was somewhat bitter. "It does, doesn't it? …It's been miserable here these past few months… But we'll have fun, won't we, Prongs? Things've been way too boring without you." He clapped James on the back, gave him a wide grin, and headed off to join Tonks at the table.

Remus chuckled behind them. "You've finally managed to get some life back into him." He gave them a knowing look as he passed by to join Sirius. "You know how he can get. He's been moping around for the past few months."

James could not help smiling at that, and he and Lily pulled up chairs beside Remus and Tonks, who were already ladling out the stew. Nearby, Mad-Eye drew up a chair from the corner, but he made no move to eat with them.

"Arthur and Molly are explaining to the kids," Tonks told them as she waved her wand to pass bowls all around. "They should be down in a moment. Though you should watch out," she told James and Lily with a wink. "Things can get chaotic."

"Between the Weasley twins and their mother, things are never boring," Remus agreed. "Can't say they weren't troublemakers when I taught there."

"They're the next generation of Marauders now." Sirius grinned as he passed a bowl down to Remus. "McGonagall even says they could give us a run for our money."

"Really?" James said, passing a bowl to Lily. "That bad?"

"They get around," Tonks said. "Joke products are their specialty. Drives Molly mad."

"They were even responsible for passing down a certain legendary _map_ to Harry," Remus said, glancing pointedly at James, who grinned. "I even had to confiscate it in his third year. Too much night wandering."

"Moony was such a responsible professor," Sirius said teasingly.

"I had to be. Harry and his friends might not be troublemakers, per se, but they certainly get into enough as it is." He raised a steaming spoonful of broth to his lips. "And even so, Dumbledore still thought it appropriate to give him your old Invisibility Cloak."

"Tell me they aren't as bad as we were, Moony?" James asked, and Lily laughed at the half-hopeful, half-dreading expression on his face.

"Nowhere near," Remus said. "Their 'trouble' seems to be accidents rather than gags, more often than not…"

"What about that time they snuck into Hogsmeade?" said Sirius, his gray eyes gleaming amusedly in the dancing candlelight. "Or when they broke into Snape's potion stores, or flew that enchanted car to Hogwarts? Or when Ron tried to hex Lucius Malfoy's son and the curse backfired?" Sirius grinned widely. "Poor Ron had to throw up all those slugs in Hagrid's hut…"

"You're not helping me prove my point, Sirius."

"Anyway, it's great that you'll get to see Harry soon," Tonks said brightly to Lily and James. "You must be relieved."

Lily nodded. "We are," she said, smiling at Tonks' warmth. "You're new to the Order, Tonks?"

"Yeah." Tonks tapped her spoon against her bowl and grinned at them. "Wasn't even in Hogwarts the first time around," she joked. "I joined after I qualified as an auror this year. Though, I nearly failed the Stealth and Tracking portion of the exam. Right, Mad-Eye?"

Mad-Eye just grunted.

"I'm actually related to Sirius, you know?" she said. "My mum used to be a Black… disowned when she married my muggle-born dad. She's Sirius' cousin."

"My favorite cousin, might I add," said Sirius. "The rest were maniacs."

"We're related to the Black family as well," James told her. "Sirius is my… second cousin. Which makes you my… third cousin?"

"Yeah, cause you were cousins with her grandmum," Sirius said.

"Ugh, that makes me feel old," said James.

Tonks grinned. "Bit complicated, isn't it?"

"Everyone in the wizarding world is related, I guess," James said. "Some way or another. We're even related to the Lupins. Though I can't exactly remember…"

"Something like distant fourth cousins-" joked Sirius.

"By marriage-"

"Thrice removed-"

James and Tonks laughed. Remus grinned. They faded into a comfortable silence.

"I'm surprised to see how the Order's changed since the first war," Lily said, changing the topic suddenly. She glanced at where Mad-Eye was sitting a little ways down. "It seems so different now."

Mad-Eye grunted his agreement, his electric-blue wooden eye whirling in its socket. "Many deaths last time. Even more disappearances."

"Caradoc Dearborn? Was he ever found?"

Mad-Eye's expression hardened. The wordless reply was enough.

"…What about Frank and Alice?"

Mad-Eye grunted. "Tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a few other Death Eaters who wanted to know the location of the Dark Lord after his disappearance."

Lily stared at him, mouth parted. "And their son?"

"Lives with his grandmother," Remus answered. "Vigorous lady, Augusta is. She looks after him well."

"I can't believe it," Lily said. "Frank and Alice…" She trailed off.

"And Snape's in the Order now?" James asked them.

"Defected," said Remus. "Joined the Order towards the end of the first war."

"And you trust him?"

Sirius' expression hardened, but Remus just said, "Dumbledore trusts him."

"Dumbledore's been fooled before," growled Sirius.

"Dumbledore seems to have some certain reason to trust him," Remus told them. "And Snape's very valuable to the Order. He works as a double spy, providing us with valuable information about Voldemort's workings."

"Though he can be a bit nasty and rude," remarked Tonks, twisting her spoon between her fingers.

"He hasn't changed much over the years," Remus agreed. "But Dumbledore thinks highly of him, thinks he's reformed…" Remus shrugged. "And I suppose I trust Dumbledore's judgment."

"_I_ don't trust him," Sirius grumbled. "And even if he is on our side, I wouldn't want my life in his hands."

"I suppose each has their own opinion," Remus said. "But no one can deny that Snape's given a lot to the Order. He's kept an eye on Harry as well."

"Though he bloody well hates him," growled Sirius.

"Yeah," said Remus sarcastically, a smile twitching on his lips as he glanced at James and Lily. "Wonder why."

When dinner was about fifteen minutes underway, they were interrupted when the door to the kitchen opened and two identical redheaded boys entered in, the same ones Molly Weasley had been chasing earlier in the day.

"Whoa," said the twins in unison when they saw James and Lily.

"Mum wasn't kidding," one of them said, and identical grins spread across both faces.

"Ron!" the other yelled back. "Mum wasn't kidding!"

The boys entered the kitchen and sat directly across from Lily and James.

"Fred," said the first twin.

"George," said the second, and both extended their hands.

"We hear you're the legendary Prongs," George said to James as they shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh."

"We admire your work."

George and Fred looked like they wanted to further discuss the subject of the Marauders, but they were interrupted by the entrance of another redhead boy and a girl with bushy brown hair, both around the age of fifteen. Their eyes widened when they saw Lily and James.

"Bloody hell," muttered Ron, and his round eyes did not leave either.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed the girl who they assumed was Hermione. She blushed when she realized she had said it out loud, and she approached them hesitantly. "Hermione Granger," she said by way of introduction. "This is Ronald Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lily said, smiling graciously. "We hear you're friends with Harry?"

Ron blushed and nodded, a small grin creeping across his face. "Yeah, we met in first year."

"Have you seen Harry yet?" Hermione asked them. "Is he still at his aunt and uncle's?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "We're hoping he'll be here soon."

"Soon," James added with a brief smile. It was a subtle way to close the topic.

"Are your parents here as well, Hermione?" Lily asked her.

"Oh, no," Hermione said, shaking her head and smiling. She took a seat with Ron across from them. "My parents are muggles. I'm just visiting."

Lily's gaze softened. "What do your parents do?"

"They're dentists," Hermione answered, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear as she accepted a bowl of stew from Tonks.

James glanced over to Lily. "Dentists?" he echoed in confusion.

"They take care of teeth," Lily told him. The explanation did not seem to make complete sense to James, but he only nodded and leaned back in interest.

"Hermione's the brightest witch in her year," Sirius told Lily and James with a wink to Hermione. "She keeps Harry and Ron in line."

Hermione blushed, just as Ron snorted.

"If you mean she bosses us around, that would be more like it," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from the twins, who had moved away from them and were loitering suspiciously by the unopened bottles of butterbeer.

"_Honestly_, Ronald." Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't _boss_ you around."

Remus chuckled at the look on Ron's face. "She was the one to figure out my secret," he told James.

James laughed. "Your furry little problem?"

"It wasn't that difficult," Hermione said, reddening. "Snape assigned the essay, after all. The evidence was right under our noses."

"Mental," muttered Ron. "She's mental, this one."

"What about you, Ron?" James said, glancing at the redhead. "So you're also in Gryffindor?"

"My whole family is," Ron told him. "The whole lot of us has been in Gryffindor…."

James seemed amused by the expression on Ron's face. "Do you play Quidditch with Harry?"

"Nah," said Ron. "Just a little in the backyard, you know? I'm hoping to try out for the team this year, though, maybe. Our keeper graduated last year."

"How've the seasons gone?"

"Well, we didn't have one last year due to the Triwizard Tournament," Ron said. "But we won two years ago, for the first time in ages. Mainly, it's otherwise been awful. My brother Bill said it was likely the Gryffindor curse – "

"The Triwizard Tournament?" echoed James.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Harry was in it – well, he wasn't _supposed _to be in it. A bloke named Barty Crouch put his name in it – "

"Ron," Remus said warningly.

" – But, yeah, maybe this year will be the year," said Ron. He managed a smile.

There was a lull in the conversation. Lily and James seemed to realize that there was something that the others were not telling them, but they did not say anything for the sake of the conversation.

"Will Harry be coming here soon?" Hermione asked them politely.

"This Saturday," Lily told her. "The Order'll send out someone to get him this Saturday."

Both Ron and Hermione brightened at the thought.

"Oh good," said Hermione. "He'll be happy to be out of Privet Drive. He's not fond of staying there."

"Yeah," said Ron. "He's been writing us nearly three times per week. He's definitely bored."

Hermione's brows lowered as she glanced at Ron. "Or anxious, Ron," she told him. "You would be too, if you'd seen You-Know-Who return and were sent back to a muggle town for the summer."

Ron snorted. "At least he's not dusting for spiders and cleaning out biting toilets in this grimy old place."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Just then, the kitchen door swung open and Molly returned, followed closely by a redheaded girl – most likely Ginny – and Arthur. Molly's eyes scanned the table as if to check that everyone had been fed. "Oh, dears, how's the stew?"

Remus blew the steam from his spoonful. "Delicious, thank you, Molly," he said.

Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"So will you be staying here, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Hermione asked them.

James and Lily exchanged a glance. "You can call us Lily and James," James told her, cracking a smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter sounds like my parents."

"Oh," Hermione said, blushing, as Ron peeked over the rim of his soup at them. "Of course."

"And to answer your question, yes, we will be staying here," Lily told her. "For the time being. Right now, I don't think we have any other place to go."

* * *

With the knowledge that Harry would be coming on Saturday, number twelve Grimmauld Place seemed to brighten up for James and Lily, and the entire household gained a new sort of energy over the next few days. As Lily and Molly Weasley tackled the cleaning and cooking with vehemence, the Weasley twins bombarded the house with more pranks, causing many a laugh or shriek of anger when their inventions were found in unexpected places. Though amusing to some in the household, it soon got so bad that at one point, Molly was forced to set fire to a whole curtain of Creepy Crawlies when a vanishing charm only succeeded in multiplication. The incident landed Hermione, Ginny, and Ron with more jobs and left them grumbling about how things would definitely get better when Harry arrived.

Infected with the lightening attitude of the house, James and Sirius returned to their usual bantering. The James' presence seemed to have a very positive effect on the once-somber Sirius, and vice versa; they were roaring with laughter in no time, as if no years had passed between them at all. To Molly and Lily's frustration – and Remus' amusement – they even took part in some of the twins' pranks, as when they helped the twins bewitch a horde of rubber chickens to dance an Irish jig throughout the ceilings of Grimmauld Place. It took Lily and Hermione a full day to catch all of the chickens, which would squawk obnoxiously and flee in alarm whenever someone brandished a wand in their vicinity.

So as chaos reigned in Grimmauld Place, Lily and James welcomed it with open arms, grateful for the distraction that it provided. And slowly but steadily, Saturday approached.


	6. The Hitch in the Plan

_Thanks for the support! Here's the next chapter, where things start heating up! Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Chapter Six: The Hitch in the Plan

Harry was terribly frustrated. It had only been a little over two weeks since he had returned to Privet Drive, and he was already dying to escape.

It wasn't like things were very different this summer. His relatives were as hostile as usual. Though they had not bothered him as much as they had in years past, they still snapped at him or glared whenever he passed by. But now that Voldemort had returned a month ago, Harry had become desperate for some sort of change in the usual: a scrap of news from the _Daily Prophet, _an announcement on the evening report, a word from Ron or Hermione or Sirius… _anything_, really, to suggest that the Ministry was finally accepting his story, or that Voldemort had finally revealed himself.

But, nothing.

Letters from Ron, Hermione, and Sirius so far had been vague and annoyingly brief; none of them seemed to be able to tell him where they were or what they were doing. The muggle evening news contained the same typical reports every day. The _Daily Prophet _held no front headline that declared the return of the wizarding world's most dangerous dark wizard. And so Harry was stranded without a scrap of information.

Harry supposed that he could not fully blame Sirius, at least, not when he was still on the run from the Ministry… but Ron and Hermione were a different matter. They were acting highly unusual this summer, giving Harry reason to believe that they were both purposefully shutting him out, which made him most frustrated of all. Usually, they would both send him letters that gave him blow-by-blow information about their weeks – they both knew how restless and bored he got at Privet Drive – but apparently this summer was different. This summer, their letters remained persistently ambiguous and infuriatingly vague.

_We can't really tell you where we are, _Ron had written to him at one point. _They said not to._ _But I hope things are okay there. Hope the muggles are treating you well._

_I'm staying with Ron this summer, _Hermione had sent him soon after. _Lots of things are happening, but I'm sure you'll be back with us as soon as possible._ _I'm sorry I can't give you any more information; we were told not to in case our letters are intercepted, but hopefully we'll see you very, very soon._

Harry found himself yearning for them, especially for Sirius, who alone seemed to understand the amount of frustration he was feeling. Between the crippling feeling of helplessness at being cooped up and the horrible visions plaguing him every night, Harry yearned for a friend to confide in, or at least somewhere else to go. Anything and anywhere was better than the Dursleys. At this point, even Hedwig seemed to have abandoned him; she had disappeared that morning with his letters, and still hadn't returned though it was almost night.

Harry groaned and plopped himself onto his bed. Downstairs, he could hear Aunt Petunia just finishing up dinner. The smell of lasagna drifted up to his room, but he wasn't hungry. Not after yesterday's atrocious meat casserole. And he had food still smuggled away in his room (sent from Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid in answer to his pleas), that he had been munching on all day instead. Aunt Petunia wouldn't come to get him for dinner, anyway. She could care less if he ate or not, which, to Harry, was a bit of a relief. Though it was strange, sometimes, moving from Mrs. Weasley's overbearing care to his aunt and uncle's indifference.

The sudden, familiar sound of flapping wings shook him from his thoughts, and he immediately bolted upright. It was Hedwig, her white feathers rustling as her wings slowed their labored beatings. She settled down onto his windowsill, and he immediately noticed a piece of parchment on her leg. Harry's stomach lurched and he went over to greet her. She seemed a bit peeved that he was paying the message more attention than her, but he was too excited to care much. He untied the letter and quickly opened it. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Good news! Something wonderful has happened! No, it's not quite what you think it is, but we're all so excited, and can't wait to tell you when you get here, which will be very soon indeed! I know it's been frustrating, but believe me; things will get better soon enough!_

_Have your bags packed,_

_Hermione _

Harry stared at the letter for a moment or two, rereading it and burning it to his memory. Have his bags packed. Have his bags packed. That meant soon indeed, probably in the next few days. It was a brilliant thought, that finally he could be rid of Privet Drive for the summer and rejoin his friends.

Hedwig hooted unhappily, and Harry looked over at her. Her feathers, usually so perfectly groomed, were unusually ruffled. Harry frowned and approached her to smooth them. At the touch, however, Hedwig squawked, nipped at his fingers, and fluttered up to her cage. Her beak came down to her claw, pecking at it. It looked oddly bent.

Normally, Harry would have assumed that she had suffered a rough flight. Now, though, the summer after Voldemort's return, with both Voldemort and the Ministry against him, Harry was not so sure. He glanced at the message in his hands, but it did not appear to have been tampered with.

Shaking his head in bewilderment and deciding to mention it to Sirius on a later occasion, Harry just folded the message up and stuck it back in his pocket. It felt special to him, like a ticket out of there. And how he could not wait for that.

He would pack tonight. But right now he felt like he needed to get out of the house. This letter had given him hope of freedom, and he suddenly craved it.

"I'm going to leave the window open if you want to go hunt," he told Hedwig. She did not reply, just put her head under her wing. As he observed her unusual behavior for a moment, he promised himself that he would check on her at a later time, when she finally decided to allow him to examine her. At the moment, Harry's consolation was that she did not seem seriously hurt, only ruffled.

Harry left his room and managed to slip out of the house without either his uncle or aunt noticing, which was a bonus for him. Who knew what chores they might assign him if they had. Outside, the sky was darkening above him, and grey evening clouds obstructed what might have been a brilliant sunset. The air was still hot, but with the lowering evening temperatures it was slowly becoming stuffy and humid. It was uncomfortable, but outside and stuffy was better than inside and stuffy.

He crossed the street and headed for the park down the block. It had become something of a haunting ground for him over the years, a place where he could just be alone, away from the Dursleys, and think. He'd needed it especially this summer, after the incident in the graveyard.

He was there for less than ten minutes when he saw a familiar gang approaching. Dudley's gang. A few years ago, he might have run off in anticipation of a fight, but Dudley seemed to be taking his parents' lead in ignoring Harry this summer. He was just as scared of him as they were, and as a result, Dudley and his gang didn't bother him. They were just as big and stupid as he was.

Harry watched them break away from one another a little ways off, and one by one the boys headed back to their homes for dinner. Dudley headed in the direction towards Harry, but he didn't notice Harry until he had almost reached him.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked him, a mixture of disgust and surprise in his voice.

"Nice to see you too," Harry replied sarcastically. He was slightly irked that his hiding place was no longer his own, but a part of him welcomed the distraction.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"The park's _public_, Dudley," Harry replied. "Besides, your mum and dad don't care where I go."

"The park's closed," Dudley told him. "It's trespassing."

"Well, look at you," Harry said, grinning. "Dudley can read. Well, look there, Dudley. What does that sign say about vandalism? Isn't that illegal too?"

Dudley's fists clenched.

"I wonder what Mummy would say if she knew what you were doing."

Dudley began to stalk off, which only succeeded in irking Harry. Harry slid off his swing and trotted by his side, keeping up.

"She still thinks you're innocent little Diddydums. She wouldn't even believe that you could be capable of it. No, her _Popkins_ would never spend his time smoking, vandalizing the park, or beating up ten-year-olds. He's just having _tea_ at the neighbor's…"

"Shut up," Dudley growled. He flashed Harry the finger.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, Ickle Diddykins," he said. "You'll always be their _wittle bawby_ Dudley forever."

"Shut it," barked Dudley, sounding remarkably like Uncle Vernon. "You're just following me cause you've got nothing better to do."

"Maybe I haven't," Harry replied. "What're you going to do about it? Beat me up like you did that other kid?"

Dudley's jaw clenched. He wouldn't, not when he knew Harry was carrying a wand.

They passed through a back alleyway. It was cool in the shadows of the concrete walls, and almost eerily humid.

"Diddy, I think Mummy made dinner for you and your tea friends," Harry told him. "Surely you would want to invite them over for a little chat about the weather?"

"Shut it," growled Dudley again.

"Shame," Harry replied. "I would have liked to see them meet the family."

"_Shut up_," snapped Dudley.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, a nice, loving family…"

Suddenly, as they were about halfway down the alleyway, the temperature dropped, and an abrupt iciness settled over them. Both Harry and Dudley stopped short.

"What're you doing?" Dudley demanded.

"…I'm not doing anything," replied Harry hastily, beginning to feel ghost-like chills move down his back. Ice crept over the walls. The ground underneath them began to stiffen, and the curled, brown leaves lining the edges of the alleyway crackled with frost.

Harry turned around abruptly, already knowing what he expected to see. He expected to see a dementor gliding toward him, with its eerie, tattered cloak and hoarse, rattling breaths. But there was nothing there. Only the long, stretching alleyway that crackled with cold. Harry groped into his pocket, where his wand was tucked into his trousers.

Suddenly, a cry from Dudley before him caused him to whirl around. As if it had appeared from nowhere, a black figure was swooping toward them, almost upon them. Dudley gave a strangled yell, and though Harry doubted that Dudley could see the creature, he was certain he was feeling its effects. Harry's chest tightened in horror, and he fumbled to point his wand toward the dementor as his mind was assaulted with dark feelings. It was pressing into his chest, and he could feel the despair settling in, deeper, _deeper_ as cold fingers seemed to wrap around his heart, squeezing.

"_Expect_-" Harry began, finding himself suddenly breathless.

Another dementor whisked in from behind, and this one was coming straight for Dudley. It approached with its long, slimy fingers outstretched, as if trying to grasp Dudley's neck. Harry dimly heard Dudley stumble to the ground with a whimper.

"_Expecto_ _Patronum_!" Harry shouted at the dementor swooping in on him. His wand wobbled, and he struggled to picture Ron and Hermione's faces. He was going to see them soon. "_Expecto_ _Patronum_!"

A silvery figure burst from the end of his wand, chasing the dementors away with a toss of its great nest of antlers. The dementors shrieked and took off, whisking in all directions to avoid the silvery stag.

When they had finally fled from the alley, Harry was left with a shivering feeling as the area around them slowly thawed. Finding Dudley whimpering on the ground, he immediately went over to Dudley and pulled him to a standing position.

"C_'mon_," he urged his cousin, grunting slightly under Dudley's weight. They should get back to Privet Drive as soon as possible; Harry did not know if the dementors would come back, but he didn't want to risk it. His limbs trembled beneath him as he hoisted Dudley's arm over his shoulder.

Nothing could have prepared him for the reception he received upon entering the Dursleys' home once more. Upon setting eyes on them, Aunt Petunia gave a shrill cry, dropped the pan of lasagna with a loud shatter, and began shrieking Uncle Vernon's name and screaming that he should phone the police. Uncle Vernon was beside himself; his face turned beet-red and his mustache twitched in fury as he began to yell and shake his fist in Harry's face. Though Harry attempted to explain what had happened, Uncle Vernon's voice soon rose above Harry's defensive, indignant protestations. Though Harry was just as scared as they were, he apparently wasn't in the mood to hear any excuses.

Finally, when an owl swooped in to declare him expelled from Hogwarts, Harry decided he had had enough. And, apparently, so did Uncle Vernon. When Uncle Vernon began to thunder at Harry to get out, Harry raced upstairs, quickly stuffed all of his belonging into his trunk – robes, quills, books, Hedwig's empty cage (Hedwig must have been out on a hunt), and his magically shrunken Firebolt – and clattered down the stairs, dragging the trunk behind him. Ignoring Uncle Vernon's final roars that he should never come back, Harry Potter shoved at the door and stumbled onto the sidewalk outside.

It was only when he was four blocks away that Harry realized what he had done. He had run away before, of course, in his third year, but never with Voldemort on the loose. He didn't know where he would go, how he would get there, but he definitely wasn't safe out in the open. Where _could _he go? He didn't even know that. Hermione lived in London, but Harry doubted she was there right now; judging from her letters, she was visiting with Ron. The Burrow was in Devon, and right now that felt like a long ways away, especially when Harry wasn't sure how he could get there. Sirius wasn't an option – he was probably in another country. Harry wasn't sure if he was even yet ready to reenter the magical world, to stay at an inn as he had two years ago… not when they refused to believe in Voldemort's return. The only logical place nearby was the Dursleys', but he wasn't about to turn around.

Sirius, Ron, and Hermione would be upset with him when they found out he had left. But at the moment, Harry couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't bear to go back there, no matter what they thought. Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him, anyway. If Harry so much as showed his face, he didn't doubt that Uncle Vernon would phone the police.

But then, he couldn't risk being out in the open, either. Harry glanced around himself. He'd have to be careful so Voldemort wouldn't know. He'd double back to make sure he wasn't being followed, he would use muggle transportation, muggle money… But he couldn't very well stay out in the open. That, if anything, was most dangerous of all.

He would go to the Burrow. He would catch a Muggle train, and make his way that way. Anything was better than here.

And with that, Harry gripped his trunk all the more firmly, and headed down the dimly lit street.


	7. Consequences of Neglect

_In one of the reviews, someone brought up the interesting question of whether or not Lily and James currently look as they had when they died (21 years old) or if they look as though they aged, as Sirius and Remus have. In answer to the question, I think it could really be up to you readers to decide, since I don't think I ever explicitly mention an age. Personally, I imagined them young, because I figured that the magic that resurrected them would probably just cause them to fall back into their last state of being, the bodies that they had when they died. I think it would be too much to say that the magic also magically calculated the time they missed and aged them appropriately. It's all a bit odd, though, because their maturity level and youthfulness make them only a mere six or so years older than Harry. I suppose being a parent helps one mature faster, though, and I think at this point, Harry just needs role models and people to look after him, roles which Lily and James are suited to fill. Food for thought. Great question, though; thanks for that. Hope this helps. _

* * *

Chapter Seven: Consequences of Neglect

"…Not that I _condoned _such a thing," Hermione was telling James Potter and the Weasley twins over dinner at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. "Harry and Ron wanted to anyway, and I _told _them they shouldn't-"

"Oh, give it a _rest, _Hermione," Ron said exasperatedly, his mouth full of food. Mrs. Weasley moved behind him, bringing in another platter of carved turkey and some gravy with a flick of her wand. "That was two years ago."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Honestly_, Ronald, you shouldn't have gone looking for it in the first place!" Her eyes flickered back to James and the Weasley twins, who were trying to hold in their laughter as they watched the exchange.

"It's not like we ask for trouble," Ron replied in indignation. "And I can name plenty of times when you've been wrong, too-"

Hermione seemed flustered, and had just opened her mouth to make an angry reply when Molly Weasley reached over her to direct the turkey to the center of the table, halting the conversation.

"Sorry, Hermione, dear," she said to the irritated girl. When Molly moved out of the way a moment later, Hermione was once more arguing with Ron and the twins.

"This is delicious, Molly," James told her, losing the conversation as he reached in to take another slice.

Molly beamed. "Dig in," she told him cheerfully, wiping her hands on her apron. "There's plenty to go around." She walked away, heading back into the pantry.

James glanced up abruptly when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and saw Lily lowering herself into a seat beside him. He had not heard her approach.

"Have you had a chance to eat?" James asked her.

Lily shook her head. "I was talking with Tonks upstairs," she told him, reaching for a plate. "She's loaning me some clothes until we get a chance to visit Diagon Alley."

"Sirius up there?"

"I didn't see him," she said. "Must have been in his room."

"Remus?"

"In the hallway. Should be coming in momentarily."

"Good," James replied. "He spends most of his time worrying about one thing or another-"

"James, Lily," came a sudden voice from the doorway, just soft enough so only the intended recipients heard. It was Remus, and he looked grave. "Can we speak outside for a moment?"

They glanced at one another, knowing fully that a look like that could only mean something serious, and followed him from the room. They entered into the living room off the hallway, and saw that Sirius was in there already, head in hands, with Minerva McGonagall and Arthur Weasley.

"What is it?" Lily asked when the werewolf had closed the door behind them. The brief silence that greeted her words only caused the tension in the room to rise.

Arthur drew breath. "There was an attack ten minutes ago," he told them in a low voice. "We just got the word. Dementors in Little Whinging."

James turned very pale.

"Because of Harry," Lily said.

"I'm afraid so," Arthur replied. "We think that they were sent there to get rid of him."

Lily's eyes flashed. "And?"

Arthur drew another breath, as if speaking slowly would cause Lily and James to calm. "From what Dumbledore has told us, it sounds like Harry and his cousin were attacked, and Harry produced a Patronus Charm that drove them away."

"The Ministry's gotten involved," Remus continued. "They tried to expel him and threatened to destroy his wand. Dumbledore's gone there to straighten things out. He sent the message only minutes ago."

"And Harry- he's okay?" Lily asked.

Remus glanced at Arthur uneasily. The latter seemed to slump a bit in his seat.

"The other half of the problem," Remus began hesitantly. "Is that when we sent someone to go check up on him… Harry had already left the house."

There was a beat of silence. "What do you mean he already left the house?" Lily said sharply.

"…We think his uncle kicked him out before they received Dumbledore's command that Harry should stay put. By the time that Arabella Figg had arrived to check on him, she confirmed that both he and his things were already gone…"

"So where is he?" James said sharply.

"We… we don't know, at least not at this current moment," Remus said. "Dumbledore's sent at least seven wizards to the area. If they don't find him in fifteen minutes, they'll send for backup. Dumbledore said he'll notify us as soon as they locate him."

Lily lowered herself to one of the seats.

"Is there a possibility Voldemort knows?"

"If he's got people in the Ministry," began Arthur slowly, "Then most likely he will find out soon, if he doesn't know already. But the Department deals firstly with Dumbledore, so we're a step ahead of them."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," McGonagall said, her voice dipping slightly. She, like James, looked unusually pale, and her eyes were cold. "Mundungus Fletcher should have been there, it was his day-"

"Harry's a smart boy," Remus said, holding a hand out to calm McGonagall. "He has good judgment."

"He's probably headed for the Burrow," Arthur said. "That's where he's come the past few years."

"Let's just hope the Death Eaters don't figure that out-" Remus began, but he was interrupted when a huge flash of light flared in the fireplace.

Out onto the hearth stepped Dumbledore, and almost immediately, all rose from their seats. McGonagall stepped towards Dumbledore, but she did not need to prod him for information.

"He's been found," Dumbledore said immediately. His features were solemn, and his blue eyes were usually flinty. "Mad-Eye's with him. They're regrouping, and they'll be here in a half-hour."

"Thank goodness," McGonagall said, as Sirius and Lily both sank back into their chairs. Sirius' head returned to his hands. "He's alright?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Merely shaken. It seems that there were Death Eaters prowling about, but we managed to recover him first."

James closed his eyes. He didn't even want to consider what might have happened if it had been the other way around.

"I've spoken with the Ministry," Dumbledore said. "Fudge vehemently denied having anything to do with the dementors, but they've agreed to lift his expulsion and give him a trial instead."

"A trial?" echoed Arthur Weasley. "The evidence is right there. There are witnesses-"

"Mundungus Fletcher assured there weren't," spat Sirius.

"There were witnesses, including Arabella and a couple of muggles who felt the effects," Dumbledore replied. "They will be brought in. And I will ensure Mundungus is spoken to."

Sirius's lip curled at the sound of Mundungus' name, and he let out a long list of colorful expletives.

"I am leaving immediately to speak with Harry's aunt and uncle," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Sirius. "I anticipate the conversation to be quite lengthy, but I expect that when Harry arrives, he will be given an explanation and some dinner."

The Order members nodded.

"And Lily and James?" Arthur asked Dumbledore. "Harry still doesn't know..."

"Remus?" Dumbledore said to the figure standing in the corner, and the dull green eyes rose to meet the sharp blue ones. "Will you take care of it?"

Remus hesitated, and then nodded.

"Harry must not see you initially," Dumbledore told James and Lily, and though both were slightly put-off, they had anticipated his words. Dumbledore's gaze returned to Remus. "If he appears to be distraught, as he might after such a busy evening, it would be best to wait to tell him tomorrow."

Remus nodded again.

"Sirius may be with you, if you so choose."

After receiving Remus' final nod, Albus Dumbledore gave a brief inclination of the head as thanks, and then whisked from the room.

* * *

The next half-hour felt long for the members of the Order, but when the time had finally approached and Dumbledore's message had been passed on to the others, Lily and James retreated upstairs into their room. Then, about forty minutes after Dumbledore had left for Privet Drive, the Advance Guard finally arrived.

Mad-Eye Moody was the first to enter the dark entrance hallway, followed closely by Harry and about six other aurors who had come with Mad-Eye from Little Whinging to London.

"Mind your volume," Mad-Eye said gruffly as he led Harry past the gas lamps and a dark curtain that obscured some type of large portrait. "We'll speak inside the kitchen."

Harry did not say much, taking in the hallway in relative silence. He did not know why Mad-Eye was so insistent they stay quiet, but he did not question it. Instead, after glancing back to check that his trunk and Hedwig's cage were in tow, he continued down the hallway after the limping, wooden-legged auror, towards a lit doorway at the end that led to the kitchen.

"Harry!" came the greeting from Mrs. Weasley, before she pulled Harry into a crushing hug. "It's so lovely to see you! We were so worried." She held him at arm's length and patted his cheeks fondly. "You're looking a bit thin, dear. You'll need some dinner. We have some right now if you're hungry."

Harry nodded. He had not even realized how hungry he was until now.

"Ron and Hermione are here," Mrs. Weasley told him. "I'll go let them know that you've arrived. Sirius and Remus are in the kitchen if you'd like to go ahead in."

"Sirius?" Harry said in surprise. He had thought Sirius was out of the country.

"Yes, dear. Now go on."

Harry pushed open the door to the kitchen. Inside was a large room, with a long wooden table in the middle and dim lighting above. At the end of the room was a large fireplace.

"Hello!" came a bright greeting from a young woman who was obviously just exiting the room. "You must be Harry!" She had spiky, bright-pink hair, and was balancing two stacks of plates on either side. "Wotcher! I'm Tonks!"

The plates wobbled dangerously as she shook Harry's hand.

"Oooh, you look so much like James," she told him. "Except you have your mum's eyes-"

"Harry!" came another, more familiar voice from deeper inside the room. A moment later, a beaming man emerged.

Sirius appeared to have aged a bit; he had more wrinkles along his mouth and eyes, but he looked happier than ever. Remus Lupin followed him closely behind, looking similarly older, though his robes were shabbier and hair grayer than Sirius'.

Sirius grasped Harry in a warm hug. "Have they been feeding you?" he asked Harry. "Molly's just reheated some dinner."

"Harry," Remus greeted him in his usual hoarse voice, giving Harry a firm handshake and a brief smile. "How are you?"

"F-fine," Harry replied, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sudden change in scene and characters.

"Why don't we sit down?" Sirius suggested, guiding Harry with a touch to one of the seats by the head of the table.

"What is this place?" Harry asked him, glancing around at the kitchen once they had seated themselves. He noticed that the woman named Tonks had left and shut the door behind her – he didn't know where she or the other aurors had went, but he, Remus, and Sirius were the only ones in the large room now. It felt a bit eerie being suddenly alone. "Sirius, I didn't know you were in London."

"I don't suppose Mad-Eye's explained much to you?" Sirius asked him.

"Not much," Harry replied. "Said it was too dangerous, that it'd wait until we were at headquarters."

"Well," said Sirius, leaning back in his chair and spreading his arms. "_This_ is headquarters. This is the Order of the Phoenix."

"Order of the Phoenix?"

"Secret society in opposition to Voldemort," Sirius told him. "It was established by Dumbledore in the First Wizarding War… became revived again after Voldemort's return."

"So you've been keeping up with what's been happening with Voldemort?"

Sirius nodded. "As best we can," he admitted. "We have spies in the Ministry and-"

"Sirius," Remus said warningly.

"- I'm not allowed to tell you much. Top-secret information, you understand. The Order's made of specifically overage wizards."

Realization spread through Harry, about why the letters had been so irritatingly vague. "Ron and Hermione are here?"

Sirius nodded.

"That's why they couldn't give me any information."

"Dumbledore made them swear not to tell you anything," Sirius replied. "I'm sorry Harry – it must have been vastly frustrating. There was always the risk that it could be intercepted, and we don't know if we can trust the Ministry. We think it's been infiltrated-"

"Sirius," Remus said again, this time more sharply.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not allowed to tell you much else," he said. "I'm sorry."

"What about the dementors today?" Harry asked him.

Sirius looked at him for a moment. "We don't quite know who sent them, and if they _were_ sent at all. Dementors have had a history of siding with dark witches and wizards – we've never truly been able to control them, though the Ministry claims that it has full authority over them. Apparently Fudge denies he was responsible for sending the dementors, which leaves the possibility that either the dementors abandoned their posts, or-" Sirius looked uneasy. "-Someone else _within_ the Ministry sent them. …I'm afraid, Harry, that unless the truth comes to light in a confession, we may never know. Fudge is intent to cover it all up, because either possibility does not paint the Ministry in a positive light. That's why he tried so hard to expel you. Without Dumbledore's help, you would not have even gotten a trial."

"A trial," echoed Harry. He had not expected much, but a trial was still not what he had hoped for. "That's what they're giving me?"

"I suppose Mad-Eye explained that you were not expelled after all?" Sirius asked him, and, at Harry's nod, he continued, "Dumbledore had to fight hard enough to get that."

Harry shook his head. "Pitted against me, huh?"

Fleeting looks of pity crossed both Remus and Sirius' gazes.

"It's not so bad," Sirius said. "There's enough proof to back you up. Dumbledore said they've already brought in a couple muggles who encountered the creatures, felt their effects."

They were silent for a moment, and Harry appreciated Remus and Sirius' tact to give things a moment to sink in.

"Mad-Eye found you okay?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Your aunt and uncle kicked you out?"

"My uncle more than my aunt," Harry replied. The purple, bulging face of his uncle briefly flashed through his mind, but Harry quickly stuffed it away. He didn't want to think about the Dursleys now.

Sirius shook his head angrily. Remus shot him a warning glance to remain silent, but Sirius did not reply anyway.

"Listen, Harry," Remus said suddenly, drawing the conversation away from what had transpired that night. "There's… something else you should know. Something important."

Harry looked up at him.

"I'm going to tell you right away that this will be a lot to take in. Do you think you have the energy?" Remus's solemn green eyes met Harry's with an unwavering stare, and the deep lines on his forehead became pronounced.

Harry frowned. He glanced at Sirius, who was likewise very solemn. He rarely saw either of them so grave. They were looking at him as though he might fall over dead at any moment. "Bad news?"

Remus cracked a smile. "No," he replied, "Not quite. Quite the opposite, but very unexpected. It might be a bit distressing for you."

"How can good news be distressing?"

Remus glanced uneasily at Sirius.

"Harry," Remus began slowly. "Your parents are alive."


	8. Revival of the Dead

Chapter Eight: Revival of the Dead

The silence was deafening.

"What- what'd you mean?"

Remus was watching him closely. "Exactly what I said," he replied. "Lily and James are alive."

Harry stared at them for a while, trying to see if it was a joke. "I don't understand."

Remus smiled sympathetically. "Harry, your parents are back."

He blinked, frowning. "I don't get it."

"We… we think it has to do with the magic Voldemort performed on the night he was resurrected."

Harry's frown deepened. He still didn't know what Remus was trying to say. "Is this code for something?"

"I'm afraid I mean it quite literally, Harry. I understand it will be a bit of a shock to you… It took us a long while to sort it out ourselves."

Harry stared at him, the strangest expression on his face. "Um, April fools?"

Sirius snorted. "Dumbledore explained it so much better, Remus."

Remus shook off Sirius' comment and leaned forward to clasp his hands. He looked Harry directly in the eye and said in a low, even voice, "We're not kidding, Harry. We wouldn't lie about this."

Harry's eyes darted from him to Sirius and back. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny," he said. "There's no punch line and it's not okay to joke about things like this."

Remus shook his head. "It's not a joke, Harry; I'm afraid we're being truthful. We're not lying about this. Dumbledore thought it would be best to break it to you in person."

"Last week," Sirius continued, "Dumbledore received word from a squib in Godric's Hollow hospital. It seems that a young man and a woman had been found unconscious in the graveyard there. The muggles rushed them to the hospital and treated them for hypothermia, and when the couple had woken, they seemed to have severe anmesa-"

"Amnesia, Sirius," Remus reminded him gently.

"-Right. I forget the muggle terminology. The point is: they believed that the year was 1981." Harry stared at him for a long while, until Sirius appeared uncomfortable enough to continue, "Dumbledore went over there and questioned them extensively. He was surprised to find that they were not just people masquerading as the Potters. The couple was able to answer all of his questions, even under the influences of Veritaserum. They were able to produce patronues, a stag and a doe."

Another silence stretched on, and Harry looked at them for a long time. "You're telling me that my parents are back," he said blankly.

"Yes," said Remus.

"They died," Harry said flatly. "They died when Voldemort murdered them."

"Yes," Remus said. "They're back."

There was a moment of silence. Harry tried to read Remus and Sirius's expressions, but he found nothing in their features that would suggest that they were lying to him.

"People can't return from the dead."

"We… we thought so too."

"It's impossible," said Harry. "Dumbledore says there's no magic that can bring people back."

"Dumbledore has been wrong before," Sirius said.

"No one thought it was possible to survive the killing curse until you," Remus reminded him. "Dumbledore thinks that the magic from your mother's sacrificial actions may have contributed to their resurrection. We don't know exactly yet. Dumbledore's still trying to figure it out himself."

"So what, you saying they're zombies or something."

"What're zombies?" Sirius murmured to Remus, frowning.

"Not zombies," Remus said. "The correct wizard term would be inferi, but we know they're not. They have flesh bodies, wills of their own. They're not Imperiused or otherwise enchanted with Dark Magic. It's them, it's really them. No one could alter their patronus like that."

"It's impossible," Harry said.

"But I'm afraid it's true."

"It's _not_ true."

"It is, Harry."

"They died," he said firmly, growing angry now. "I was there. I _heard_ it. I _could hear_ Voldemort murdering my mum!"

"We know," Sirius said. "We lost them too-"

"It's impossible!" said Harry. "There's no way to bring back others from the dead! Dumbledore said-"

"_Dumbledore_," interrupted Remus, sensing that Harry needed to get the facts before he went into complete disbelief, "Dumbledore himself admitted that he'd seen nothing like it-" Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Remus raised his volume, successfully drowning out Harry's interruption. "-Dumbledore was right; nothing like this has happened in the history of wizardkind. Only myths and children's tales are the stories that brush the closest. …What we're dealing with here, Harry, is a different type of magic, so old, powerful, and _rare_ that it's never been witnessed like this before."

Harry said scornfully, "So you're saying a _spell_ brought back my mum and dad."

"Not a spell, Harry," said Sirius. "You and Voldemort."

He opened his mouth to protest. "I never-"

"Not directly, no," said Sirius. "Harry, you remember when Dumbledore explained to you how you survived that night in Godric's Hollow?"

Harry was becoming angry, so Sirius interrupted and answered for him.

"Your mum and dad gave their lives to save you from Voldemort. When they did that, a protective spell was cast over you, and Voldemort was destroyed, ensuring that you were safe from him." Sirius glanced at Remus, then continued, "Dumbledore believes that now that Voldemort has returned, that same protective spell has brought Lily and James back from the dead so you can be shielded from him once more."

Harry looked angry. "They could be Death Eaters."

"No – we checked."

"Or Polyjuice Potion."

"We checked that too."

"Some other type of magic?"

Remus shook his head, solemn. "It's them, Harry. We're certain."

Harry steeled himself, but he was finding that he was beginning to shake, though out of anger or something else, he didn't know. The concept of his parents being alive was hard for him to take in, especially when he had spent so long as an orphan. He didn't even know them.

"It can't be them."

"We know it is," Sirius said. "If we were unsure before, meeting with them confirmed it. No one can fake such similarities."

"Barty Crouch did," Harry said abruptly.

"We know it's not Polyjuice Potion," repeated Remus, his voice level and patient. "And we checked for other magic. Dumbledore did it himself."

Harry glared at him. "It can't be them," he said, anger surging in him. He was not sure why his throat suddenly felt tight, but it only made him angrier. "They died. They left me."

"It's hard for us too, Harry," Sirius said. "Imagine how we must have reacted when Dumbledore told us the same thing."

"They died!" he said. "They left!"

Remus looked at him sadly, which only made Harry angrier. His throat felt tighter, and he suddenly realized it was with tears.

"They can't come back!"

"Harry, we know-"

"No, you don't know! You just expect me to believe this! They can't come back! They left! They le-" He choked suddenly and buried his head in his hands. He suddenly found he could not meet their gazes. They were looking at him as if he would fall over, and Harry found it a bit stifling.

"Give it a bit of time, Harry," Remus told him. "You're not expected to take it all in right now."

Harry forced himself to breathe out, realizing he had been holding it all in. Remus and Sirius were both silent, waiting for him to speak.

"…You say that they were resurrected because of the protective charm," Harry said finally.

"That's right," Remus said.

"So they're whole again?"

"Yes."

"So they'll just die when Voldemort is destroyed?"

Remus and Sirius shared a glance.

"We don't know, Harry," Remus answered finally. "Dumbledore doesn't either. We hope not. We don't see any reason why they should. The charm is based off of love, and true love is not destructive."

"We're still getting used to it too, Harry," Sirius replied. He seemed to sense that Harry was beginning to believe them. "We were in shock as well."

Harry managed to nod, acknowledging Sirius' words.

"When Dumbledore went to see them, he filled them in as best he could without leaving them in shock. I understand they were quite distraught over your whereabouts, Harry."

"They're better now," Sirius added. "It took them a few days, but they're adjusting surprisingly well."

"They're here, Harry," Remus told him after a beat, watching him closely. "At Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore went to collect them. They're eager to see you, of course," Remus told him gently. "But whenever you are ready. They understand."

It took Harry all his self-control to nod. His head was swimming, and he didn't think he was ready yet. "Are… are Ron and Hermione upstairs?"

Remus nodded. "They should be down in a moment." Neither he nor Sirius seemed to wish to force Harry, so when Mrs. Weasley came in a moment later with a platter of warmed turkey, they did not push for the topic to be resolved.

Mrs. Weasley quickly ensured that Harry was fed – even offering him fourth helpings – and soon Ron and Hermione entered the room greet him. Both were beaming when they entered – Ron looked like he could have just won the House Cup, and Hermione looked like she had just got an O on her last transfiguration essay. Hermione almost immediately threw herself onto Harry, nearly knocking him over in a tight hug, which he barely managed to return because his arms were stuck at his sides. Ron just gave Harry an awkward grin.

"Give him room to breathe, Hermione," he said with a lopsided smile.

"We've been so worried," Hermione told Harry as he fixed his glasses and pushed thoughts of his parents away. He didn't want to think about them right now. Right now, he needed normalcy. "When we heard about the dementors – gosh, Harry, that's awful! – and then you went missing-"

"Ran away is more like it," said Ron, but Hermione didn't seem to hear.

"-We were so worried-"

"He was gone for, like, three minutes, Hermione."

"-And then we heard your uncle wouldn't let you back-" Hermione was speaking very fast. "I suppose Sirius and Professor Lupin have explained to you it all by now–you must understand why we couldn't tell you in our letters, you know, risking interception or anything like that. Because if You-Know-Who ever found out, then the Order would be in great danger-"

Harry managed to nod.

"-Which is when we couldn't tell you anything – oh, but Harry, we wanted to!" Hermione looked at him, her brows pinched in deep worry. "I know it must have been _awful _at the Dursley's, especially after… well… especially after you-know-what happened this summer…"

"It was okay," Harry managed to reply. "It wasn't too bad."

Hermione just looked at him sympathetically. Ron tugged her on the sleeve, perhaps in an attempt to give Harry some space, and both sat down beside Harry.

"Hedwig's here, Harry," Mrs. Weasley told him as she collected the remnants of dinner. "Very intelligent owl. Got here a little while before you did. You won't have to worry about her finding you."

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began suddenly, remembering Hedwig's state earlier that morning and wondering if she could deny his suspicions that she might have been intercepted. "…I think Hedwig's leg is injured. She must have hurt it while flying."

Mrs. Weasley, who had just been extending her wand to magically fold up the _Daily Prophet_, drew back immediately. Harry was suddenly aware that both Sirius and Remus' heads had turned to look at him.

"Her leg was injured?" Mrs. Weasley echoed, and her expression darkened so suddenly that Harry felt uneasy. "Are you sure it was while she was flying?"

"It could have been from hunting," Harry said, squirming a bit. "She was delivering a letter to me."

Mrs. Weasley only glanced at Sirius and Remus, apparently in silent conversation.

"You don't think so?" Harry asked them, anxious for a reply.

Remus' wrinkles pinched, and Mrs. Weasley's brow lowered. They broke their silent conversation to look at Harry.

"Probably not," Sirius said. "It can't be a coincidence that you received the letter just prior to the dementor attacks. We'll have to mention this at the next meeting."

"Could it have been Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Or the Ministry," Sirius said, his lips a solid line.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, louder and firmer than necessary, and when Harry looked up, she was only offering him another glass of butterbeer. She had a strange, pinched look on her face, and was glaring at Sirius.

Realizing it was helpless to refuse Mrs. Weasley's mothering, Harry accepted the glass, waiting for Sirius to continue his explanation. He didn't. Apparently Mrs. Weasley's silent threats had been enough to quiet him. Harry could not help but feel a bit disappointed. He had so many questions, and not many were being answered.

"Did you tell him…?"

Harry suddenly became aware that Hermione had spoken to Remus. He caught a faint nod from Remus, and suddenly Hermione and Ron's gazes were both upon him again.

Realizing at once what they were speaking of and feeling a bit stifled by the gazes upon him, Harry made a movement to stand.

"I'm feeling tired, Mrs. Weasley," he mumbled.

"Of course, dear," she said, her motherly instincts kicking in. "I'll show you to your room. Sirius can help you take your trunk."

Sirius' head snapped up, but if he was bothered, he did not complain. Waving his wand at Harry's trunk, which was waiting in the corner of the kitchen where the aurors had placed it, he, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley headed to the door. Ron made a move to follow them, but a hiss from Hermione and a swipe at his sleeve kept him seated. For once, Harry was glad for Hermione's tact. His head was spinning with all he had learned, and he needed some time alone to dwell on it. He already knew he would not get much sleep that evening, not with the knowledge that his parents were in the same house, just out of sight.

Sirius did not say much when they reached the bedroom. After he levitated Harry's trunk to the ground, he gave Harry a brief touch on the back and whispered, "I'll be here if you want to talk."

Mrs. Weasley did not stay long, either; she stayed long enough to adjust the covers on his bed, shove some of Ron's mess to his side, and give Harry departing squeeze.

Harry felt like he could finally breathe when the door shut behind Mrs. Weasley. He immediately stripped off his ratty trainers and flopped down on his bed, rubbing his scar, which was stinging slightly. He felt exhausted, but couldn't tell if it was emotional, mental, or physical. It seemed to be a combination. Sirius and Remus' words were swirling around in his head, as if he was watching memories swirl in a Pensive.

_Harry, your parents are alive._

_We're still getting used to it too, Harry. We were in shock as well. _

_They're here, Harry… at Grimmauld Place…_

Harry removed his glasses and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. He stared at the ceiling. They were probably somewhere upstairs at the moment. Harry could hear movement from above, and, somehow, it was unnerving beyond all sounds he had ever heard.

If they were up there, they probably wanted to meet him badly. Sirius had hinted so. Harry didn't know what expectations they were holding, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. What if they were disappointed, after all this time? Fourteen years had passed since they knew him, and he was a different person now… not the same happy, carefree baby he had seen waving in pictures.

Or what if they weren't what he was expecting? He had spent years at the Dursley's just yearning for some type of figure who could love him back. His parents had become this ideal embodied, and over the years he had grown to have high opinions of both of them. What if they weren't all that others had said they were?

Growing numb with exhaustion, Harry only managed to place his glasses on the bedside table before his worries ran him to sleep.


	9. Memories, Misgivings, and the Marauders

Chapter Nine: Memories, Misgivings, and the Marauders

The morning came slowly for Lily and James. Though they had given up their hope to see Harry sometime late the night before, they still waited in anxiety for the darkness to pass. Hours went by as they lay in bed, ready for sleep but unable to find it. Finally, when it was nearing six o'clock, Lily rolled to her back and glanced over at James, who was staring at the canopy above them. There was a crease between his eyes, and she knew it had been there all night.

He seemed to notice she was looking at him, and he turned his head to meet her gaze.

"He didn't come," Lily said softly.

The words dissolved into a pain-filled silence, and James reached over to touch her arm. His lips thinned.

"Do you think he wants to meet us?"

James did not answer. He was apparently asking the same question. "Maybe he needed some time to think." His Adam's apple bobbed thickly, and his voice sounded husky from being so silent for so long. "It's been fourteen years. That's a long time for him to be without us."

Lily pondered over the words, glancing over towards the window across the room, where morning light was just seeping in, dissolving shadows cast by the dark curtains and rug.

"…He used to get up at this time," Lily said.

James looked at her.

"When he was a baby, remember? Every morning, same old." Lily reached over to touch James' hand, drawing it to her own as she bathed in the memories. "In his crib, looking at us and trying to talk…" Her voice faded out. "How can we properly be parents, James? We barely knew what we were doing then. Now everything is different."

"Sirius and Mrs. Weasley managed it," he murmured. "I'm sure he'll be relieved to have someone else to live with."

"If he even wants to live with us." Lily ran her fingers over the neck of his nightshirt. "He knows Sirius better, the Weasleys better, Remus better. It's like living with strangers."

"We'll get to know him, Lily. We won't be strangers. He won't have to if he doesn't want to."

"Give him the choice?"

"I think we should let him set the pace. He's not a baby any more, Lily. He probably needs some space."

Lily was silent at that.

"I'm worried too," James said, and in the pause that stretched between them, his fingers reached up to play with one of her auburn locks. He gave it a wistful tug.

Lily returned the affectionate gesture with a brief smile and a peck to his jaw, and then sat up in bed.

They didn't say much as they got dressed for the day – it was if they had adopted a sort of mutual silence as both prepared for the taxing day ahead. The quiet allowed them a kind of space to sort out their thoughts and their worries, and soon they found that they did not need to speak to communicate. Just the mere presence of one another in the room and the knowledge that they were together in their wait lent both of them the comfort they needed. With the world uprooted around them, it was something they desperately needed.

Having no clothes of their own, they dressed in the clothing Tonks and Sirius had lent them. They had brought nothing except the charity clothing from the hospital, so they had been forced to borrow a few sets of shirts and trousers from Tonks and Sirius. Though Molly had mentioned going shopping as soon as they could, security complications had arisen and for now they were forced to dress in clothing that was not their own. It felt a bit uncomfortable pulling on fabrics that of different styles and tastes, but there was little else they could do at the moment. Not when it was the only thing they had.

Lily finished dressing faster than James, who had gotten up after her, and when she had finished slipping on a pair of Tonks' trousers, she turned to wait for James to adjust his collared shirt so they could venture downstairs for something to eat. She watched him slowly worked his way up, taking each button at a time. His collar was sticking up in the back again. He seemed to consistently forget to check that, no matter how many times she had to fix it for him.

Lily's gaze softened. "Here." She moved in to fold it over, but when the touch threatened to become more emotional than necessary, she simply smoothed the fabric over his shoulders and let her hands drop. "You never check if it's laying flat."

"You'll always be here to fix it."

Lily just smiled and shook her head. "And your hair is untidy."

"When is it not?"

Lily managed a smile, but soon a soft knock at the door interrupted them. The faint hope that it was Harry quickly vanished when a muffled voice from the outside spoke.

"Sirius," came the greeting.

"Come in," Lily told him.

The door opened, and Sirius came in, dressed in a dark suit. His hair was combed. He closed the door behind them.

"How did you know we were up?" James asked him.

"Passed by, heard you moving around," Sirius said. "Listen, the kids'll probably not be up for a whole-" He glanced at his pocket watch. "-Four or so hours, so it'll be okay if you both come down to eat now. We can talk down there."

James and Lily glanced at one another in surprise. They had forgotten what it was like to be young and sleep in like that – with a baby, neither of them had slept that long since they were first married. "They sleep in late, then?"

Sirius chuckled faintly. "Believe me, they would sleep longer if they could, but Molly forces them to get up. You can hear their complaints from downstairs – she has to practically _pry_ them from bed."

James smiled at that, and Lily laughed.

"So you up for breakfast? I can make some pretty damn good eggs, if I do say so myself, and Remus is already buttering the breakfast muffins." Sirius grinned. "You're coming, aren't you?" He glanced from James to Lily, his smile giving him a youthful look. "I've spent way too much time cooking this morning and will be offended if you don't."

James shook his head in amusement, but Sirius seemed to already know that they would follow, and so he turned to head out. James and Lily followed.

"You're way too chipper for this time in the morning," James said as they started down the stairs. "You were always a late riser yourself."

"Oh, you know," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows back at him, "Got to change with the times. We're old now, Prongs."

Lily made a noise of indignation. "I wouldn't go _that_ far," she said.

"Perhaps nearing middle-age?" James said.

"Speak for yourself," Sirius told him. "This one's an old dog."

"So you're getting oldy and moldy, then, Padfoot?"

"Watch it, Prongs."

They reached the landing where the boys were sleeping, and passed the closed doors quietly. Just as Lily and James were about to head down the next flight of stairs, however, Sirius held up a hand to stop them.

"Wait a moment," he whispered to them. His hand reached for the doorknob to the boys' room, and he slipped inside. Lily and James glanced at one another in confusion. They could not see into the room, because of the angling on the door, but they could faintly hear Sirius moving within.

When Sirius emerged about a minute later, drawing the door closed behind him, a snowy-white owl was perched on his arm. "I'll explain when we get down," he told them, and he led them down the remaining flights of stairs.

When safely inside the kitchen, Sirius set the owl, who seemed peeved at being moved around as such, on the back of one of the chairs.

"Harry's owl," he told them, as James reached forward to stroke her. "Hedwig. Careful – she's a vain one. She'll bite you if you're not nice enough."

Now that the owl was set before them, it was obvious that Hedwig's leg was injured, as if it had been caught or twisted. James petted her feathers soothingly as he examined it and she gave a begrudging hoot, apparently still upset at being moved from her sleep but obviously enjoying the attention.

"Her leg's bent," Lily said.

"That's why we wanted to look at her," Sirius told her. "Molly thinks she might have been intercepted. We wanted to examine her more closely before we reach a conclusion."

"You think someone might have intercepted one of Harry's letters?" James asked, holding Hedwig's talon on his hand.

Sirius nodded. "Potentially tipping whoever sent the dementors that Harry would be leaving Privet Drive earlier than usual. We were discussing it last night after you'd gone to bed. Arthur's got a couple ideas…"

"It looks like it was twisted," Lily said upon close examination. "She must have gotten into a tight spot. These marks look suspiciously like rope burns."

"You said that Hermione and Ron were told not to give away information," James said. "Could they have somehow…er…?"

Sirius shook his head. "It could have been something as simple as a passing comment," he said. "The _point _is that someone's been trying to get information. We don't know who's behind it, but it's altogether possible that it could be someone in the Ministry. We're hoping that time will lend us some insight-"

Hedwig gave a loud squawk, and James hissed in pain, his hand snapping back from Hedwig's beak. He had apparently been paying too much attention to her sore leg and not enough to her feathers.

"Told you she nips," Sirius said amusedly as James shook his hand out. "She nearly bit off my finger once…" He reached out to calm Hedwig, but the owl was having none of it. Apparently upset with him as well, she flapped away to a higher location – the top of the china cabinet – so she was out of reach.

"I think it's safe to assume she was intercepted after all," Lily said, gazing after the snowy owl. "Maybe we should try some healing charms. It seems like her leg is paining her."

"Molly mentioned that she'd take care of her," Sirius said. "She's best at healing, and that owl's not going anywhere right now, anyway. One of us can coax her down later."

The squeaking of the kitchen door punctuated the end of Sirius' sentence, and they all turned to see Remus enter the room. He smiled in greeting when he saw Lily and James.

"I'm surprised you two are up," Remus said, setting a platter of food on the table. On the plate was a whole pile of breakfast muffins, butter melting on their crispy surfaces. The aroma from the steaming muffins spread through the room.

"We were just examining Hedwig," James told him, motioning towards the top of the china cabinet.

"Ah," Remus replied, wiping his hands on his trousers and glancing to where Hedwig was sitting safely out of reach. "She's a feisty one. Any luck?"

"We think Molly was right," Sirius told him, and Remus' expression darkened.

"Well," Remus said, "I suppose we all suspected it already."

"A reprieve would be welcome," Lily said. "I think we have all the information we need."

Remus nodded and motioned to the muffins before them. "I can't say that I cook as well as Molly," he warned them with a smile as they seated themselves. "But my cooking isn't bad."

"He sometimes gets cravings and slips raw meat into the meals," Sirius said, ignoring the faint look of exasperation on Remus' face to wink at Lily.

"At least that's not as bad as your tripe stew," James joked.

"Awww, come on." Sirius waved away James' teasing. "I know you loved it. As I recall, you had at least two spoonfuls before you noticed-"

"…Tripe stew?" Lily echoed. "Tripe?" She examined at the three men, and it was the dead silence and Remus' wince that made her alarm grow. "It doesn't actually have _tripe_ in it?"

"We didn't know it was tripe," Remus told her. "Sirius left out that bit."

"It was a prank," James said. "Sirius apparently found it funny."

"It wasn't funny," Remus said. "I vomited for two hours…"

Lily turned incredulously to Sirius, who was lounging in his chair with an air of pride. "Tripe? Where did you find _tripe_?"

"In Slughorn's potions room. They were in a jar, just screaming to be taken."

"Isn't it the first rule in potions that you don't eat anything from the dungeons?"

"_You_ would know that, Lily," Sirius said with a playful wink. "Miss Potions Girl."

Lily shook her head in exasperation. "That's disgusting."

"Believe me, we thought so too," Remus told her. "We still don't even know how long it'd been in there."

"Sirius' first experience at cooking," James joked, grinning at Sirius. "We told him he should quit afterwards."

"Ugh," said Lily, shaking her head. "I'd prefer not to talk about tripe when eating." She reached forward to grab one of the muffins, and set it on a plate that she summoned with a flick of her wand.

"We had some good times," James said with a grin at Sirius. "Bit strange now, looking back."

"We'll have to make some new memories now," Sirius returned. "Live in the moment, Prongs."

"Good. Because we're not revisiting tripe stew."

Sirius snickered at the look on James' face, and both Remus and Lily snorted in amusement.

Suddenly, the thumping of trainers coming down the stairs interrupted them, and the humor in Sirius' expression died away abruptly.

"One of the boys," Sirius said, his face pale, and he hastily stood to intercept the individual before he entered the room. Sirius had just reached beyond the doorway when they heard his voice say in surprise, "Harry."

Lily and James put down their forks slowly, feeling the tension in the room rising to a new degree. Harry was just outside the room. Harry was just outside the room, and there was a possibility they were going to see him in a moment. It was so unexpected that neither seemed to know how to react. Neither knew how to compose themself.

"…Expecting you to be up for hours." Sirius's voice drifted in from the hallway just outside.

"Guess I'm used to getting up early at the Dursley's," came a new voice.

Lily's head snapped over to look at James, her eyes shining. It was Harry's voice.

"Sirius, you okay?" continued the voice. "You look pale."

"…Harry…" Though they could not see the expression on his face, Sirius sounded uneasy and it was not difficult to imagine him squirming. "Um. Harry, your…"

"…My mum and dad are in there." Harry seemed to guess what Sirius had not been able to tell him. His tone suddenly sounded dull, low, emotionless.

A pause was Harry's answer. Soon, those inside could hear the sound of slow-approaching footsteps, and a black-haired teenager stepped into the room.

* * *

_Please review! I know, I'm evil to leave you hanging. _


	10. Fourteen Years

_See? That twenty-four hours wasn't too bad. Here is the moment you've been waiting for. Please review to tell me how grateful you are. _

* * *

Chapter Ten: Fourteen Years

Harry was barely aware of what he was doing when he brushed past Sirius to enter the room. A part of him knew that they were waiting for him to approach them, and he had decided that he didn't want to put it off any longer. Vaguely aware that he was walking emotionally unprepared into the situation, he could only concentrate on the beating of his heart as his legs moved him into the room.

They were sitting at the table, and were young, much younger than Harry had expected them to be, though he had seen photos of them. James could have been his twin; he had the same black, ruffled hair that stuck up in the back, the same thin-rimmed glasses, and the same long, slender nose as Harry. Faint wrinkles lined his forehead and eyes; winkles that, like Sirius' or Remus', were signs of premature aging and too much worrying. His hazel eyes stared in a glazed sort of shock at Harry, and his lips were parted with unspoken emotion.

Lily was beautiful. Harry felt his heart catching when he looked at her. Though she, like James, appeared young, her green eyes reflected wisdom beyond her years. Her hair was a deep auburn color, and though it was tied back, loose strands rested behind her ears and on the nape of her neck. She had crinkles in the corners of her eyes, as if she was used to smiling frequently. But she was not smiling now. She was gazing at Harry with yearning, her brows pinched with emotion.

Both stood abruptly as he drew further into the room, perhaps more so out of shock than anything else, and there was a long pause.

Lily was the one who recovered first. A slight gasp passed her lips as she took a step towards to him. She seemed to be torn between a desire to embrace him and give him some space. One hand came up, trembling, to her mouth, and the other extended towards him, reaching to touch.

As if his legs were moving on their own accord, Harry took a step toward her. Her hand touched his cheek. When he spoke, his voice was choked with emotion. "Mum."

With a muffled sob, Lily rushed toward him and embraced him. Her embrace was warm and tight, and _loving_. Harry's throat swelled suddenly, and all he could concentrate on was steadying the tumultuous emotions inside of him that threatened to make him sick. But then, as he could feel the wetness on his head from her cheek, suddenly it didn't seem to matter anymore. This is what it felt like to be hugged by a mother. This was something Harry had never experienced before.

After a minute or so, Lily released him to wipe her eyes, and James moved forward to embrace him in turn. Harry felt his emotions swelling anew as his father held him close. He was a little taller than Harry, and Harry could feel James' glasses pressing against the side of his head, but somehow, the feeling was comforting anyway. The embrace felt familiar… comfortable. Harry had never really felt that way before.

When he was released, the self-consciousness returned, and he hastily wiped at his nose and cheeks, desperately trying to clear off the signs of tears and recover himself. Warmth spread over his face at the dampness on his sleeve, and he ducked his head in embarrassment. He rarely showed this much emotion, and never in front of other adults. He was slightly ashamed that the first impression his parents would have of him was that of a slobbering mess.

As if Lily knew he was embarrassed, her hands gently turned his shoulders towards her. Her fingers reached up to touch his cheek, brushing away the tears and directing his face up to look at her.

She was just as teary as he was, perhaps even more so. Her eyes were soft and doe-like, but they looked at him with such strength of love and compassion that Harry felt his lip tremble. "My boy. _Harry_," she whispered, and her voice choked. Her thumb moved across his cheek. "You're so grown up. You're so handsome."

James' arm came around her waist, hugging her tightly. He let out a shaky breath and placed a kiss to her temple.

"You've been so brave, Harry," she said. "So brave."

"A true Gryffindor, through and through," James added, through a trembling smile. He clasped Harry's shoulder, and Harry could see tears in his eyes as well.

"We're so proud of you."

Harry looked closely at his mother and father, trying to burn their faces into his mind. It felt dreamlike, like the Mirror of Erised, but this time they were actually here beside him. They were here to stay. He glanced from his mother, who was gazing at him with love, to his father, who was beaming with pride. "I… I'm sorry. It's… It feels so surreal."

Lily's lips trembled into a smile. "I know, sweetheart. I know."

She drew him back into another hug, and this time Harry just felt himself let go, not worrying what others thought of him… It was almost if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. The problems of the world were still there, but everything else suddenly seemed inconsequential. He could feel his father's hand cup the back of his head, his lips briefly press against his hair in a kiss.

It was a few moments later when they finally released one another, and Harry felt himself relax somewhat. He felt at home. There was a silent moment, but it was not uncomfortable. Rather unhurried, calm, and untroubled.

Then, the slight pinch of Lily's brow broke the moment, as her eyes fixated on the curtained spot on Harry's forehead. The hand came up, moving the bangs aside, to trace the jagged scar that rested there. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Is that…?"

Harry nodded, though Lily seemed to have already known. "Yeah."

"…Do you remember it?"

Harry shook his head, managing a half of a smile. He didn't like to remember it. He could still hear Voldemort murdering them in his head. "Bits and pieces, mostly. Voices… screaming… green light…"

Lily's breath caught. "I'm so sorry." Her fingers pushed back the dark bangs that rested there.

"Do you remember it?" he asked softly, glancing towards his father.

James nodded, and though his lips made a pathetic attempt to lessen the pain, his eyes held great depths of sadness. "Yes."

"And then you just woke up in the hospital?"

James managed a smile. "Yeah."

"You can imagine how worried we were," Lily said.

Harry nodded, but suddenly found that he could not hold their gazes. He didn't really want to dwell on it. His parents seemed to pick up on this almost immediately.

"You look so much like your father," Lily told him finally. Her voice was unusually soft.

"Except I have my mother's eyes," Harry finished.

"That you do," James said, a kind of warmth stealing across his face. Lily gave her first genuine smile, and it lit up her face brilliantly, casting out the somber, emotional mood that until then had been hanging over them like a raincloud.

"I hear it often," Harry said with a smile, and for once he found he didn't really mind.

"And do you also have your father's penchant for trouble?" Lily asked him, a hint of amusement budding in her eye.

Harry blushed. He didn't know what Sirius or Remus had told them, but he was not sure how they would react to have the things he had gone through over his years. As he noted that their expressions were lighthearted, however, he felt a defiant smile etch across his features. "I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me."

Lily grinned, and James laughed. "Is that so?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"You don't pull pranks in school." Lily said it as if she couldn't possibly believe it, though the twitch of her lips revealed otherwise.

"No," Harry said. "I'm not sure the twins would like us upstaging them."

James laughed. "You think you could?"

Harry grinned. "I don't think I'm brave enough to try."

"No, Harry's a good boy. He never gets detentions."

Harry glanced over his father's shoulder to look at a beaming Sirius. Over the last few minutes, both Sirius and Remus had left his mind. But here they were, and both appeared happier than he had ever seen them. He could not help smiling at his godfather's borderline crazed grin.

Remus chuckled. "Don't give them unrealistic expectations, Sirius." He shared a look with James and Lily. "He's inherited much of the Marauder penchant for trouble. Though I daresay he's better behaved than you, James."

James laughed, looking at Harry fondly. "I don't think it would be hard to accomplish that. I think we gave McGonagall more than a few grey hairs. "

Sirius's laugh sounded like a bark. "Between pranking the Slytherins, stealing from the kitchens, running around after curfew-" He winked at Harry. "-Driving your mother up the wall… We had a few laughs."

"Don't give him ideas!" said Lily indignantly, though Harry could tell that she didn't mind.

"I don't think that should be a problem," Harry assured them. "I get in enough trouble as it is. I don't plan on going to search for more."

Lily's lips twitched traitorously. "Enough trouble as it is?" she echoed, sounding vaguely amused.

Sirius laughed loudly. "And we said no one would ever discover the secrets of the Marauders' Map, James. Let's just say they've been putting it to good use…"

"Sirius!" Lily warned.

"Between midnight strolls, sneaking out of the castle, and taking trips to Hogsmeade-"

"Sirius Black!"

"Don't worry, Harry," Sirius told him in a whisper. "If you ever want to stir up some more, I'll cover for you."

"I'm beginning to think Sirius wasn't the best person to choose as godfather," James said, glancing amusedly at Lily, who was shaking her head in exasperation. "He's a bad influence. Perhaps we should switch to Moony."

Sirius held up a hand, expertly concealing his humor under a solemn expression. "I'm afraid that's not how it works, Prongs. Harry and I are a family. If Moony wants a godchild, you and Lily had better get busy."

Remus chuckled at that, and, completely ignoring the incredulous expressions on Lily and James' faces, Sirius shot Harry a wink. Harry smiled, finding himself relaxing. It felt good to just joke and watch his parents, Sirius, and Remus tease one another like he imaged they had when they were students. He didn't like to linger in heavy emotional dealings.

When the conversation lulled, and Harry asked them, "Why is everyone up so early?" He found it curious that they were casually up and eating at the crack of dawn.

James shared a look with Sirius.

Remus took a breath. "Your owl," he replied. "We wanted to check her injuries to see if she could have been intercepted."

Harry glanced at him. The gravity in Remus' expression confirmed what Harry had feared. "So you think for sure that-"

"Yeah," replied Sirius, suddenly solemn. "She'll be okay, but we think that perhaps another group tried to get a peek into what the Order is up to."

"They can't possibly have found out about the Order already-" Harry began, but was cut off by grave looks from the other four in the room. "Death Eaters?"

Sirius shook his head, looking suddenly weary. "The Order discussed it last night, and we believe… we think it might be the Ministry."

"…But- but the Ministry doesn't even believe he's back. Why would they-?"

"Why would they want to intercept Hedwig if they didn't have a reason to be looking for her?" finished Sirius. Harry nodded. "If the Ministry _is_ responsible for this, Fudge could have different reasoning for intercepting her…" Sirius took a breath. "Over the summer, with Voldemort's return and the growing tension between Dumbledore and Fudge, he's… he's become a bit paranoid, Harry." Sirius' grey eyes were solemn. "He thinks that Dumbledore's after his job. And he thinks the Order has been revived to back Dumbledore up."

"What?" said Harry. "That's utterly insane- that's-"

"Ridiculous, we know," Remus said. "But when Fudge won't accept the truth, what else is he to assume about Dumbledore's actions?"

"We don't know for _certain_ quite yet that Fudge is the one who did this," Sirius told Harry. "I don't know if we ever will." He managed a smile. "We'll just have to be more careful from now on."

It was a subtle way of closing the topic. Harry was glad. He didn't really want to think about it anyway. "Hedwig'll be okay?"

Sirius' smile softened. "She'll be fine."

"She hasn't lost her temper," James told Harry. "Your owl's got a nasty bite."

Harry managed a smile, though the idea of her being intercepted was still a bit sickening to him. "Yeah. She's a bit sensitive." Hedwig chirped from where she was perched out of reach, as if she knew they were discussing her.

"Mrs. Weasley is going to patch her up," Remus told Harry. Harry nodded in gratitude, sparing a glance up toward Hedwig. It was a bit unnerving that in addition to the outside world being infiltrated, his own life was being impacted. Dreams at night were one thing, but the attack on Hedwig was much too close for comfort.

"This is news to you as much as it's news to us, Harry," Lily told him. "We know how you must feel."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I know. I guess… it's just still hard to hear about."

Sirius looked at him for a moment, brow furrowed. He seemed to have decided that the serious mood had gone on way too long. "How about some breakfast, Harry?" he asked brightly.

* * *

_I struggled with the emotion in this scene, so please let me know what you think of the chapter._


	11. Toast Crumbs and Marmalade

Chapter Eleven: Toast Crumbs and Marmalade

He was just like Lily and James had hoped he might be. Perhaps it was because they were experiencing an excitement akin to that of newborn parents, or perhaps it was because he was so eerily familiar in both mannerisms and attitude that the connection was easy, but Lily and James could hardly stop smiling or glancing in Harry's direction as they sat down to breakfast together. It was if they were reliving his birth day all over again, and with the joy that accompanied it.

He looked eerily like James had at his age, perhaps thinner and smaller, but with the same messy black hair and rimmed glasses. It was like looking at a younger version of the Marauder himself. All except his eyes, of course, which held a startlingly familiar shade of green.

Breakfast soon settled down as a lighthearted affair. After Harry had seated himself, Remus returned to the kitchen to fetch the Sirius' fried eggs, and the others began to pass around the freshly buttered muffins, laughing and joking all the while. The adults were careful to keep conversation easy and light, away from darker topics for the sake of Harry, whom they could see was just beginning to relax in their presence. Lily and James followed Harry's lead; both were unwilling to push him faster than he was ready. He had, after all, spent the last fourteen years of his life without them – they were practically strangers to him, and it took time for trust to be exchanged between strangers.

"Harry," Lily began as she passed him another plate of eggs, "You live with my sister?"

Harry's lips twitched. He accepted the plate of eggs without protest, seeming to understand that his mother, like Mrs. Weasley, would continue to persist until he was fed. "Yeah," he said, setting the plate before him. "Just during the summer, now."

"Do you get along with Dudley?" James asked him.

Harry shrugged. "He has his own friends."

"What about while growing up?" Lily asked him.

Harry just shook his head. "Not really."

Lily watched him for a while. "Do you like it there?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "I enjoy spending time at the Weasleys'. Most summers I end up there sooner or later."

James shared a glance with Lily. "We heard that they kicked you out," he said.

Harry shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time. It was more Uncle Vernon than anyone else. He wasn't happy about Dudley and the dementors. Thought that I had been trying something."

Lily and James shared another glance, unnoticed by Harry.

"Do they usually…?" James trailed off.

"Usually blame me when something goes wrong?" finished Harry humorlessly. "Yeah. They don't like magic much."

"I would have thought they would be more sympathetic," Lily said, a bit hurt, but Harry shook his head.

"Not after fourteen years," he told them, quietly enough to communicate the unsaid.

Lily and James were silent then. It was obvious that Harry was holding back, but his silence spoke multitudes, and Lily and James had learned enough to fill in the rest.

"You don't have to go back there ever again, Harry," James told him finally, firmly, picking up his fork and returning to his eggs as if the topic was settled.

Harry looked at him, the barest spark of hope in his eyes. "Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore gave us permission to take you in," James said. "You can come live with us, if you so choose."

"Come live with you?" he echoed, his mouth gaping. "Dumbledore said so?"

"It'll be just as safe," James answered him, a large smile spreading across his face at Harry's surprise. "We possess the same blood that protects you, so you're just as safe with us."

Lily's smile was bittersweet. "It's your decision, Harry," she told him. "We will understand if you choose to return to my sister's."

Harry looked from his mother to his father. "Are you kidding? I want to stay with you!"

"You really mean it?" James asked him, as both he and Lily broke out into relieved smiles.

"Yeah! When can I move in?"

James was unable to keep his smile from broadening, feeling as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "When we move back in, I suppose," he replied. "We're staying here for the time being."

"Until the house at Godric's Hollow is repaired," finished Harry.

James' brow furrowed suddenly, and he glanced around at both Remus and Sirius, surprised that they hadn't told him. "Oh, no, Harry, we have other houses. There's the Potter estate, which you're set to inherit when you come of age, and then another house in Dorset, and then plenty of property on the Hampshire coast to build one on and plenty of money to purchase another." He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, and glanced at Lily for support. "Not that we need another, of course."

"Godric's Hollow was a place we bought so we could all be safe from Voldemort," Lily explained to Harry. "It holds many memories for us; it was where you were born, where we first lived as a family, where all of your childhood memories are. But although it was an important place to us-" She glanced at James. "-Your father and I agreed that we don't think we can return there, not with what happened that night. And not with Voldemort still at large."

"Once we get our lives back on track," James said, "We're planning on moving back into the Potter estate. My parents left plenty in their will… I'm sure we'll be able to make it a home." He folded his arms against his chest, leaning back a bit in his chair. "We're also planning on offering it and the other residence as safe houses for the Order. …It'll take a while to place protective charms around them before we move in, but they should both be as safe as Hogwarts by the time we're finished."

Harry nodded then, and though he glanced down, hiding the smile that was spreading across his face, Lily and James saw that he was content. They shared a pleased look between them. Finally, things seemed to be looking up.

"More pumpkin juice, Harry?" Lily asked him, moving to get up. "Muffins? Eggs? How about another serving?"

"Merlin's knickers, Lily," Sirius joked. "You're just like Molly."

"No, thanks," Harry replied to Lily, blushing slightly at Sirius' comment.

"Someone's got to make sure he's fed," Lily remarked. She rose from her chair. "Besides, if he doesn't eat them, this one will."

"Hey!" James said, as Lily planted a kiss on his cheek in passing.

Sirius laughed, and, bringing the legs of his chair down with a _thump, _he leaned in towards Harry. "It's just like your father to clean a place out of its food," he told him, as if it was a secret. He gave Harry a wink. "Have I told you of the time he raided the Hogwarts kitchen-?"

"Harry," James said loudly, turning toward his son. "Has Sirius ever told you about his infatuation with the Three Broomstick's butterbeer?"

Harry smiled at the annoyed expression on Sirius' face.

"Well," continued James, ignoring the protestations of Sirius. "Let's just say it _could_ have been the butterbeer, but it could have also been a certain barmaid who worked there-"

"Harry, don't listen to your dad," Sirius said. He made swirling motions by his temple. "He's loony in his old age. Gone crazy in the head."

James held up a finger. "Wait a minute. _I_ wasn't the one who admitted I was getting old this morning, Padfoot!" he said. "Don't deny it. I'll call in Lily to testify."

"I'm not getting involved," Lily said, holding her hands up as she sat back down to the table with the jug of juice. "Drag me in and you'll get hexed."

"I hope your friends are more loyal than this lot," James murmured to Harry.

Harry smiled at that, and Remus leaned over to say, "Piece of advice, Harry: don't take sides between James and Sirius. It's safer to just ignore them."

"Or stay loyal to your long-suffering godfather!" Sirius said.

Remus and James laughed at that, and Lily took the opportunity to pour them each another glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione and Ron seem like good friends, Harry," said James after Lily had set the jug down once more.

"Yeah," Harry said, taking time to swallow and place his fork down. "You've spent some time with them, I guess."

"Just the last few days," James said.

"We like them a lot," Lily told him. "The whole Weasley family has been very kind."

"Yeah," said Harry. "They're great. Send me Christmas presents every year."

Lily's smile faded, and Harry seemed to realize that he had touched a nerve.

"We'll have to make up for fourteen years apart, yeah?" she told him, rubbing his shoulder. "Next Christmas we'll do something special."

Harry nodded. It was apparent that the topic still made him uncomfortable, something that he was obviously trying to cover up, but the smile lingering on the corner of his mouth suggested that he was nonetheless pleased by Lily's suggestion.

"And for your birthday this year," added James. "We'll have to come up with something for then as well."

Harry only nodded, but his look of gratitude was enough for Lily and James. He hadn't had anyone to truly spoil him, and they were going to do just that.

Lily picked up the jug of pumpkin juice and made a motion to fill up Harry's glass. "I'm surprised you're up this early, Harry," she said.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, but when he made no motion to decline the refill, Lily leaned over him to do so. Harry scratched his forehead absentmindedly, and the jagged scar was briefly visible through his bangs. "Light sleeper."

Lily sat back down, frowning. There was something in Harry's body language that suggested he was not wholly comfortable with this topic change. And she and James had not missed the fact that Sirius' expression had hardened across the table.

James set his fork down slowly, looking from Sirius to Lily. It was apparent that Sirius knew something that they didn't, but judging from the warning glance that he was giving them, it seemed that now wouldn't be the best time as to inquire.

"Were the others happy to see you?" Lily asked Harry instead.

Harry gave one of his first genuine smiles, and suddenly it was if nothing had happened. "Yeah," he said. "I… didn't get to talk with them much, but I think they were relieved. Mrs. Weasley practically force-feed me the leftover turkey."

"And good thing too," Sirius remarked. "You're looking thin. Do the Dursleys feed you anything?"

"I'm not a fan of Aunt Petunia's casseroles," Harry remarked.

Sirius chuckled at that. "Never was my favorite," he said. "My old mum used to serve them when I was young… Well," he amended, "I suppose it was Kreacher's job to do the cooking, but his casserole was always my mum's favorite." Sirius shook his head. "Nasty, nasty stuff."

"Wait," said Harry. "Kreacher? The house-elf that Hermione was going on about last night? The one that lives in this house?"

"Ah, so Hermione's still on about SPEW, is she?" Sirius said, bitterly. "Yeah, it's one and the same. You see, Harry, _this _is my childhood home." He motioned around himself. "Lovely place, isn't it?"

Harry looked around the kitchen once more, as if seeing it for the first time.

"I ran away when I was sixteen," Sirius told him. "My family, all barmy. Dark-art obsessed fanatics, they were. All of them, even my brother."

Harry's head snapped towards him in surprise. "Where did you go?"

Sirius smiled faintly. "Your dad's," he answered. "Your grandparents were kind enough to take me in." He looked towards James, and suddenly the sadness returned to his eyes. "I inherited this house after my mum died, and I gave it to the Order to be used for their purposes."

Harry nodded.

"It's not as bad, though," said Sirius, "Not now that everyone's here. …It used to get lonely sometimes, even when Remus was here to cheer me up. At least it's not filled with Dark-art maniacs."

Remus managed a smile.

"But let's not talk about that," Sirius said abruptly. "How about something more cheerful, eh, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry murmured distractedly, his hand coming up to scratch his forehead once more.

* * *

_Bit more interaction between the Potters. Next chapter should hold some darker topics! _


	12. Learning Harry's Past

Chapter Twelve: Learning Harry's Past

Lily and James watched Harry depart about twenty minutes later to return upstairs and shower and dress for the day, leaving the four adults amidst cold breakfast muffins and warm pumpkin juice.

Silence settled over the kitchen, and suddenly it was if the brief happiness present only a moment ago had left the room with their son. The silence stretched on, as Sirius and Remus were trying to read any emotions that Harry's departure might have wrought.

"He's very quiet," Lily said eventually. There were so many thoughts moving through her mind that it was the only thing she could vocalize, first and foremost the worry that they had somehow let down his expectations.

Remus smiled knowingly, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back into his chair. "It takes him a while to warm up," he told her finally. He seemed to understand exactly what her words did not convey. "Don't worry, he'll get used to you in no time."

"He can be guarded, especially around unfamiliar people," Sirius added. "But he's a good kid, with a big heart."

"…You don't think we were too familiar with him?" James asked him.

Sirius smiled. "No, he was gradually getting comfortable. …Just the way his eyes shone when you addressed him was enough."

"I would just give him more time," Remus said to the worried parents. He smiled. "After all, it's not every day that your dead parents turn up alive. He's heard a lot about you, and now it's up to him to sort out those thoughts."

"You should hear him when he's with Ron and Hermione," Sirius said amusedly, after a beat of reflection. "They can barely stop for breath. Very talkative then."

"Or argumentative, rather," Remus amended for him. "Though I suppose Ron and Hermione argue more with one another than with Harry, as demonstrated by these past couple days." Sirius chuckled.

"Has Dumbledore left out anything?" James asked abruptly. "Regarding Harry, I mean?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius' tone was suddenly careful.

"I sense there are things that have been left out," James replied.

Remus drew a breath. "We didn't want to inundate you with too much to worry about all at once," he admitted. "We've held out some details, yes."

"What have you not told us?" Lily glanced from Remus to Sirius and back, trying to examine their expressions closely to get any glimpse of an answer that she could.

Remus drew in a breath. "I don't know if we should leave this to Dumbledore or…"

"The whole Order already knows," Sirius said. "For the most part. Lily and James should know as well."

Remus nodded. "Dumbledore's explained to you that Harry and Voldemort share a connection. Well, Dumbledore was not referring solely to the fact that they have become kind of enemies over the last few years. He was also referring to their mental connection. It… appears that they have some kind of a mental link between them."

James looked alarmed. "Telepathic, or…?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know if it's telepathic or anything, but it seems that Voldemort has passed some of his powers to Harry that night in Godric's Hollow. Harry has some abilities that suggest such a connection took place and is still present today."

"Like what?" Lily asked him, though she was dreading the answer.

"Harry's a Parselmouth, first of all," Remus replied. "He can speak to snakes."

James and Lily were stunned, and Remus gave them a moment to absorb the information before he continued.

"That's not all," he said. "He has dreams of Voldemort. They can sense one another's emotions. Harry's scar hurts when Voldemort is experiencing a particularly powerful reaction."

"They can see into one another's minds?" Lily glanced from Remus to Sirius, looking for some sort of sign that it wasn't true.

"We… we don't know," Sirius replied honestly. "We don't know how well aware Voldemort is of this connection, and we don't know if he will ever try to possess or take control of Harry's mind."

"Possession?" echoed James, looking pale. "Is that possible?"

"Dumbledore fears so," Remus replied.

"Do you remember the prophecy?" Sirius said to Lily and James, causing their heads to snap from where they'd been fixed on Remus.

"Trelawney?" asked Lily.

Sirius nodded. "The one who is born as the seventh month dies," he said. "I can't remember most of it. Dumbledore thinks that Harry's the one."

"The one?" echoed James. "The one who'll overthrow Voldemort, you mean?"

Sirius nodded, his expression grim. "That's what Dumbledore thinks, at least. Of the two boys, Voldemort has singled Harry out. Harry's the one he's after. Harry's the one who's faced him and survived. Harry's the one who has become so closely bound to him."

James removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. "Is Dumbledore sure?"

Remus gave him a sympathetic look. "When is Dumbledore ever wrong?" he said softly, as Lily shook her head and twisted the wedding ring on her hand.

"He was scratching his forehead," Sirius told them. "Did you notice? It means he's been dreaming again. He writes me sometimes, telling me that his scar hurts. Dumbledore's been convinced for a long time that there's more to that scar than meets the eye."

"The Order believes that Voldemort's after a weapon," Remus said. "We think that it might be the prophecy. Dumbledore thinks that he wants to listen to the prophecy in full this time, so he cannot make the same mistake as last time."

"Which is why we're guarding Harry so closely this year," Sirius said, ignoring the flash of anger in Lily's eyes. "One to whom the prophecy does not belong cannot remove the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries-"

"Wait," James began. "What does the Ministry have to do with-?"

"The Department of Mysteries holds the prophecies. Thousands upon thousands of prophecies. We… we think Voldemort might try to get Harry to retrieve it, because Voldemort himself can't waltz into the Ministry, not when they're so conveniently denying his return."

"You're saying he might try to possess Harry's mind," James finished, his expression cold.

"Not necessarily," Sirius said, looking uncomfortable. "Voldemort is an expert Legilimens. He's been known to plant ideas in his victims' minds. Possession might not be necessary."

"These are all Dumbledore's theories," Remus said, in an attempt to lessen the blow of the words and soothe the angered parents. "We don't even know if Voldemort would be able to invade Harry's mind, or even if he is aware of the connection."

"But when is Dumbledore ever wrong?" Lily quoted back at him. Remus looked weary.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just a concern. We're simply trying our best to keep Harry safe."

"And does Harry know?" Lily asked him.

Remus shook his head. "None of it. It's a topic of disagreement within the Order, whether or not Harry should be told, or whether he should be allowed to live in ignorance."

"He should be told," Sirius said outright.

"But some would argue ignorance is sometimes for the best," said Remus.

"Remus!" barked Sirius.

Remus' jaw bunched. "Sirius, you know I agree partly with you. But Molly has valid reasons, and Dumbledore hasn't agreed that we should tell him, either."

Sirius looked away angrily, shaking his head. "That sort of information shouldn't be kept from him."

"Harry can be rash," Remus said. "We both know that. If he finds out that there's a prophecy about him, his curiosity could override his sense and he might go looking for it."

"You don't trust him."

"I don't trust Voldemort," Remus corrected him, firmly, "Who has been known to manipulate the minds of even more accomplished wizards."

Sirius was silent at that, though his jaw remained bunched. Remus looked apologetically at Lily and James.

"Sirius and Molly argue over how Harry should be parented," Remus told them.

"And who else has he got?" Sirius said brashly. "His damn relatives don't very well take care of him."

Lily drew back suddenly, looking a bit hurt.

"Sirius," Remus said warningly.

Sirius took a breath, calming himself.

"Sorry, Lily," he amended. "I… don't like your sister much. They don't treat Harry right. …Ron says that one year they had to rescue him because his uncle put bars on his windows and a cat flap on his door, and locked him inside… as if he was an animal or something. I guess I know what it feels like." He ran his fingers through his hair, and suddenly the strain of the years was evident on his face. "I would have taken him in, if we had managed to catch Pettigrew and end this whole bloody affair."

James looked down into his lap. "Sirius," he said, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry. If only we'd thought it through."

"It was my idea, James," Sirius said, a bit firmly. "And no one's to blame but Pettigrew. And he'll get what's coming to him. He'll be sorry. The next time I see him will be the end."

"He was at Hogwarts a few years back," Remus told Lily and James quietly, "Pretending to be Ron's pet. We don't know what he was planning, but we think he was biding his time, waiting in hiding until Voldemort could come to fetch him."

"_Rat_," snarled Sirius.

"He escaped when Sirius came after him," Remus said quietly, looking ashamed at the ferocity in his friend's tone. "Went straight to Voldemort, and aided in his return this summer."

"He cut open Harry's arm and took his blood," snarled Sirius. "After all this time, after Harry saved his life, after he had betrayed his friends, he had the _effrontery _to touch him."

Remus looked weary. "He and Barty Crouch's son were the ones to do it," he told them. "You remember Barty Crouch Jr.? Ravenclaw? Two or three years below us? He spent last year pretending to be Mad-Eye… Polyjuice Potion. No one suspected. He was the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire – you have heard of the Triwizard Tournament-?"

"They didn't have Harry competing in that!" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously, and her volume was steadily rising.

Remus looked uncomfortable. "I'm afraid-"

"He's fourteen!" shrieked Lily.

"There was no other option," Remus told her. "It was a magical binding contract. Crouch did it so that Harry could be transported straight to Voldemort. He put a portkey in one of the tasks, and Harry was taken straight to the graveyard where Voldemort was resurrected. They needed his blood to complete the spell."

James looked sick, Lily livid.

"He was tortured and forced to duel Voldemort after that. Dumbledore said he only survived because their wands joined at the core. Apparently he and Voldemort share brother wands. Phoenix core."

James pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," Remus said to them, seeming to notice that both appeared distraught. "I know it's been hard. We're worried too. We worry about him. We worry that he doesn't always tell us everything; he tends to underestimate danger." Remus looked apologetic, and he shook his head in regret. "He just craves a normal life. That's why Mrs. Weasley is so reluctant to tell him all of this. It's because he's never really been able to have a childhood."

Lily barely managed to nod; she didn't seem able to meet Remus' eye.

"This is where the Order is currently?" James asked them, drawing his head from his hand. His voice was a bit hoarse.

"What we've told you, yes," Remus replied. "We're currently organizing patrols to stand watch at the Department of Mysteries, in order to keep out anyone who might try to break in."

"There's another meeting today-" Sirius began.

"Yes, Remus told us," James said.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"…I'm sorry, James," Sirius said. "If I hadn't suggested that we choose Peter, none of this might have-"

"Sirius, stop it," snapped James. "It's not your fault; stop blaming yourself. None of us knew."

There was another pause. James lowered his head.

"Look, I'm sorry, Padfoot," he said. "I don't blame you. I just… it's just difficult to hear about all of this."

"That's why Dumbledore thought it would be best to give you a few days to adjust," Remus said softly. "With all that's been going on, it's been a lot for you both to take in."

"We're getting better," James said. "We're getting used to the idea. I think the sooner that we set up a home again, the better we'll feel. Right now it's like we have nothing. It was all at Godric's Hollow… gone now."

Sirius looked like he was about to say something, but shut his mouth before any words could come out.

"Don't worry about Harry, James," Remus said quietly. "He'll come around. He was happy to see you both. He cares a lot about you." Lily glanced in his direction at those words, her eyes finally softening. "He realizes your sacrifice, and I think a part of him is afraid he won't measure up to your expectations." Remus wet his lips with his tongue, glancing downward where his hands were folded on the table. "We are glad to have you back in the Order," he told them both. "We need you more than you know."

* * *

_Please review!_


	13. The Order Conspiracy

Chapter Thirteen: The Order Conspiracy

Hermione and Ginny got up around nine o'clock, and Harry, not being quite ready to return downstairs yet, soon found himself knocking on the door to their room. Ron had still been asleep when Harry had returned to gather his clothes for the day, so he thought he'd better wait in a separate room so as not to wake him. Though he supposed Mrs. Weasley would end up rousing him and the twins if they weren't up by eleven, Harry knew that they would make no effort to get up before they absolutely had to.

"Harry!" Hermione said in surprise as she pulled open the door to her and Ginny's room. Her brows lowered in concern when she saw the blank expression on Harry's face. "How're you feeling?"

Harry managed a half-hearted shrug. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it quite yet, but he needed the company. He needed normality for a little while.

"Did you…?" Hermione trailed off. She was holding the door open for him, so he took it as an invitation to enter.

"Meet them?" Harry filled in for her as he took a seat on her floor. He looked around. The room was empty except for him and Hermione. "Is Ginny…?"

"She's in the loo down the hall," Hermione told him.

Harry nodded. Though a part of him was still reluctant to share with Hermione, the look on his friend's face clearly said that Hermione expected to receive an explanation. "Yeah… I did."

"…How'd it go?"

"As normal as it could, I guess, under the circumstances."

Hermione's brows furrowed sympathetically. "And…?" she prodded gently.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged. He did know. He had been worrying about it ever since he left. He knew that they were probably talking about him right then, just downstairs, and the thought made him feel queasy. The fear that he had somehow let down their expectations seemed to be clouding his mind, and he could not seem to escape the thought that somehow his mum and dad were disappointed in him.

Hermione's lips twitched in a sad smile. Sometimes it was eerie how well she could read other people. "Harry," she said softly. "They've been looking forward to meeting you ever since they got back. They've been asking about you nonstop for the past few days. They were so excited, and really, really nervous. I could tell."

Harry looked downwards, where his hands were fiddling with one another. Hermione's words made him feel uncomfortable. "I guess so."

"They got really angry with Mundungus when they found out that he was the one who was supposed to be watching you that night when the dementors attacked. Mrs. Weasley sent us upstairs, but we could hear them talking with Sirius and Professor McGonagall. They were really upset."

The idea was somewhat comforting: the idea that his mum and dad had advocated for him before he had even met them. And he had never really considered that perhaps they were just as nervous as he was; both of them had seemed so happy that Harry had been worried he had somehow disappointed them with his hesitancy.

Soon becoming aware that Hermione was watching him, Harry pulled his legs closer to his chest. He didn't say anything, not feeling the need to. Besides, a part of him wanted her to go on.

"Fred and George have this kind of listening device that allows us to eavesdrop on Order meetings – it's ingenious, really," Hermione said, with a definite air of begrudging respect. "Though we think they've been selling illegal cauldrons; we don't really know where they're getting the money for the funding-"

Harry cracked a smile at that.

"But we've heard enough over the last few days to know that your parents been trying to see you ever since they got back from Godric's Hollow. For the first day or so, before they knew what had happened, they were frantic."

Hermione was watching Harry closely, and seeming to realize that his mood was brightening, she allowed herself to loosen as well. "Your dad and mum are great, Harry. Your dad and Sirius are really funny, and your mum is the best at charms I've ever seen." She seemed to remember something suddenly, and a broader smile spread across her face.

"Oh, and your dad and Sirius have started a kind of war with Fred and George," she told him, blushing slightly. Harry looked up at her, noting the change in her tone. "They keep on pranking one another. It's hilarious, but I think Mrs. Weasley gets annoyed." Her blush deepened. "The last one they did was bewitching some rubber chickens to dance a jig on the ceilings. Your mum and I had to track them all down – they were going crazy."

Hermione drew a breath, seeming to realize that she had spoken a little too quickly. As she sunk into a silence, her brows furrowed. "I wouldn't worry too much, Harry," she said softly. "I think they're more worried than you are. They died when you were really young and you don't really remember them, so I think they're afraid that you won't love them as much as they've always loved you."

Harry nodded at that. He still felt vastly uncomfortable talking about these types of matters with another person, but what Hermione was saying made sense to him. "Thanks, Hermione," he replied, as he pretended to smooth an imaginary wrinkle from the cuff of his jean.

"It's okay," Hermione replied, folding her legs so she could sit cross-legged across from him.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moments – Harry knew Hermione was waiting for him to initiate conversation.

"I think they think Hedwig was intercepted," Harry told her finally. It was something he thought would be of interest to her. "They were examining her this morning."

Hermione's eyes widened. "They're certain?"

"Pretty certain. They think the Ministry's behind it."

Hermione looked tense. "Did they mention anything about the dementor attack?"

"Dementor attack?" echoed Harry.

"Don't you think that it's odd that there happens to be a dementor attack right after your owl is intercepted?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. "I mean, I guess I haven't really connected the two yet."

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, I think it's partly my fault. If I hadn't sent you that letter hinting that we'd be collecting you so soon, maybe-"

"The dementor attack might not have been pushed up so early," finished Harry, bluntly. "Whoever sent those after me was trying to kill me either way, Hermione. It's not your fault."

"Yes, but if I hadn't said anything, maybe it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"But the threat was still there. Someone's trying to shush up any communication. I just don't understand why the Ministry would want to intercept _my_ letters. It's not like Dumbledore's communicating with me…"

"Harry, what do you mean?"

"Fudge is paranoid, right? And he thinks Dumbledore is up to something and wants his job. That's why he intercepted the letter, because he thinks we're communicating. It doesn't make sense though; I haven't spoken with Dumbledore at all this summer."

Hermione suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable. "Not quite…" she began uneasily. "Harry… have you been reading the _Daily Prophet _this summer?"

Harry frowned, wondering what this had to do with anything. He was sensing that there was more to this than he realized. "Yeah…" he replied.

"Cover to cover?"

Harry felt very uncomfortable. There was something that Hermione hadn't told him. "Well, not exactly. I figured that if there was an attack or if Voldemort's return was announced it would be on the front page."

Hermione wet her lips. "…Harry, they've been slandering you and Dumbledore, discrediting both of you or anyone else who claims Voldemort is back, nearly ever since the Tournament. I don't think your connection with Dumbledore is the complete reason why Fudge or someone in the Ministry would have wanted to intercept Hedwig." She bit her lip, looking pained. "It's probably because they have it out for you, too."

Harry stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Just then, as Hermione opened her mouth to reply, Ginny waltzed into the room, a towel on her head and a bathrobe slung over her arm. Hermione and Harry both jumped in surprise.

"Hiya, Harry," Ginny said when she saw him and Hermione sitting on the floor together.

It took Harry a moment to jump into the polite response; he had been so focused on their conversation that he had completely forgotten that Ginny had been in the loo and was bound to return eventually. "Hey, Ginny," he replied after a beat.

Ginny froze and frowned, looking a bit offended at Harry's off-key reply. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked them.

Hermione's eyes flickered over to Harry, checking to see if it was okay if Ginny was let in. "…We're talking about the _Daily Prophet_," Hermione said. "And the dementor attack."

"Oh," Ginny said, blinking in surprise. "Didn't know either of you knew much about it. Can I join? Mum won't tell me anything about what's going on."

"Yeah," Harry replied, despite feeling as though they'd suddenly backtracked. "I guess so."

"I was just telling Harry about what the _Daily Prophet_'s been saying this summer," Hermione explained to Ginny. She glanced at Harry, as if to check that he was still okay with them confiding in Ginny. "And how they've been criticizing him and Dumbledore."

Ginny glanced at Harry. "You're not worried about _that_," she said incredulously, laying her towel on her bed and sliding down beside him. "None of us believe it, anyway."

"We were just talking about how someone in the Ministry must have read Harry's letter and known he was leaving earlier," Hermione said. "And therefore sent the dementors to keep him from leaving, or at least to send him a warning."

"It wasn't a warning," Harry replied firmly. For some reason, the suggestion that the Ministry had sent them in an attempt to scare him made him even more annoyed. "Those dementors weren't just playing around."

"And you think the Ministry sent them?" Ginny asked.

"It makes sense," Hermione said, her voice low. "The Ministry has control over the dementors in the first place. Someone could have easily sent a couple over to Little Whinging."

"What does the Order think?"

Hermione shook her head. "They probably have a better idea," she said. "But I don't think anyone's completely sure."

"Either way," Harry replied, his voice hard. "I'm still facing a trial."

Hermione looked like she started to say something, but bit her lip.

"At least it's not expulsion," Ginny pointed out after an awkward silence. "You could have been banned from Hogwarts forever. That's much worse."

"And there's ample evidence," Hermione was quick to say. "There's no way that they can expel you, even if Fudge is after you."

Harry just shrugged, brushing off the thought of facing the whole Wizengamot to plead for his right to stay in school. He didn't quite want to think about it yet. The idea made him feel sick, truth to be told.

"Has Dumbledore mentioned a date?" Ginny asked him after a beat.

Harry just shook his head. He hadn't even seen Dumbledore since the end of the term.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Hermione told him. "Dumbledore'll take care of it."

"I'm not worried," Harry lied, just to drop the topic.

Hermione looked doubtful, but they were soon interrupted as the sound of Mrs. Weasley's yells started in the distance, sounding as if they were originating from the upstairs.

"Still not up?!" they could hear Mrs. Weasley say, and though her voice was a bit faded with distance, it was obvious from her tone that she was heavily irritated. "I told you that today was your day to clean up after Buckbeak-!"

Ginny winced. "She did, didn't she? The twins are gonna get it."

Hermione snorted with amusement, and reached onto her bed to grab a thin, ebony-colored book. "Well, we should head down, shouldn't we?"

"Mum's probably already got breakfast," Ginny agreed. She looked over at Harry, her brow furrowing. "Harry?"

"Yeah," he said, and Hermione looked relieved. "I'll come." He would have to see his parents again eventually, but he supposed that it might be easier to adapt with his friends around him than by himself.

"There's an Order meeting today, Harry," Ginny told him, as the three were rising to leave the room. "We could try to listen in. The twins have a device that allows us to hear what's going on."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Hermione told me." He looked over at Hermione, who was frowning, apparently torn between crossness at the idea of them eavesdropping in on an Order meeting and her own desire to understand what was happening.

"I don't know if-" she began, but Ginny cut her off.

"You're not going to tell Mum?"

"No!" Hermione replied, affronted. "Of course not."

"Good," said Ginny, and she led the other two from the room. "Let's go eavesdrop."

* * *

_Please review!_


	14. Due Date for Destruction

Chapter Fourteen: Due Date for Destruction

"Shhh!" hissed Fred at Ron as he and George extended the long Extendable Ear string towards the closed door. "Do you want us to get caught?" The whisper was a bit louder than intended, and George smacked Fred's arm to quiet him. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione shuffled in their hiding places by the first landing.

"We'll never hear anything if we keep on moving at this rate," Ron said mournfully as he watched George float the Extendable Ear towards the crack at the bottom of the door.

"Shut your gob," George snapped. "Do you want to be here or not?"

Ron didn't look happy, but he shut his mouth anyway.

"Yes," whispered Fred as the Extendable Ear found its way underneath the kitchen door. "Not too far now… almost there." The sound on their end of the string was getting clearer and clearer, and the voices which had previously been muffled by the numerous charms that Mrs. Weasley had set up outside the kitchen were slowly beginning to take ownership.

"…Can't suggest… Ministry…now…" a voice was saying on the inside.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, Ron, and Harry. "It's that bloke from the Ministry," Hermione said in a low voice. "The auror."

"Mad-Eye?" Ron whispered.

"No, you dim-wit," snapped Hermione. "I think I would know if it was Mad-Eye. He was only our professor for the whole of last year-"

"He wasn't," said Ron. "It was that Barty Crouch bloke-"

"As if it even makes a difference-"

"Shut up!" snapped Harry, sensing that it was about to become an argument. "His name is Shaklebolt. I heard Mad-Eye addressing him; he was one of the aurors who brought me here."

They others nodded, and then they all leaned in closer towards the string, each trying to get a clip of what was being said.

"…In the Ministry of sending the dementors, it would only succeed in pushing the Ministry further away," continued Shaklebolt. "They're already hostile as it is, but placing such an accusation on them, without proof, would only further blacken our claims and smear the legitimacy of our cause."

"What do you suggest, Kingsley?" The voice wavered slightly, as if it had not spoken in a while.

"Elphias Doge," Hermione whispered to Harry. "One of Dumbledore's friends. He was in the original Order."

Harry nodded to signal that he heard, and then he leaned in to hear Shaklebolt's reply.

"…Little we can do right now," Shaklebolt was replying in his deep baritone. "I suggest we ignore the dementor attack until we have further proof. With the _Daily Prophet _on the side of the Ministry, we cannot risk the negative exposure-"

"As if Dumbledore and Potter haven't been through enough already," said the voice of McGonagall.

"And more people against us is the last thing we need," said Shaklebolt. "We have other things to worry about, like what You-Know-Who is planning, or if it was one of his Ministry people who sent the dementors."

"_Malfoy_," said Mr. Weasley, his tone cold. "Fudge practically eats out of his hand. Who knows the power he holds behind the scenes."

"Isn't this endearing?" Snape drawled. "Might I suggest that we wait to make hasty decisions, instead of letting _sentimentality_ get in the way?"

"Snape?" Harry interrupted. "_Snape's _in the Order?" Receiving their confirming nods, Harry fell back into silence, shaking his head in disbelief. Was Dumbledore mad?

"We should keep a close eye on the Ministry either way," spoke another inside the room, his words low and gruff. "Constant vigilance."

Hermione leaned over the Extendable Ear towards Ron. "_That's_ Mad-Eye."

"I think I know that," Ron snapped, but was silenced when Ginny smacked him on the arm and Fred growled in impatience.

"…Minister presented a date for Harry's Hearing, Professor?" Tonks was asking.

"Next Tuesday," Dumbledore said. "As it turns out, the Minister was _quite_ insistent upon the date."

"That's because the _Minister_ feels like he has to have some modicum of control," said Sirius savagely.

"Well, I suppose it's better to get it over with before," said Tonks. "To find out if he is expelled or not-"

"He won't be expelled," interrupted Mrs. Weasley, quite firmly, and Harry suddenly felt the gazes of the others looking at him. "There is more than enough information to prove him innocent. You so said yourself, Albus."

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, though he sounded unusually weary. "Though whether or not Cornelius will listen is another matter altogether. I predict we will be able to clear these charges, but this only means that Harry's protection will have to be strengthened all the more. Whoever targeted him, with or without the help of Voldemort-" An abrupt stiffening was heard through the Ear. "-will do so again."

"Hogwarts is the safest place for him," said McGonagall. "Whoever was trying to silence him wanted to do so before he was under our protection."

"I agree, Minerva," said Dumbledore. He sounded weary. "Additionally, we should ensure that all of the children remain under the protection of the Order. At this point, I suspect the Minister already has a good idea about who is allied with our cause. All of the children will be at risk, not just Harry."

There was a general murmur of consent in reply to this.

"More like _Percy_ ratted us out," grumbled Ron.

Harry glanced at him in surprise. "Percy?" His gaze moved in surprise from Ron's angered expression to Ginny's tense one. "What do you mean?"

Ron looked at him. "I didn't tell you?" he said. "I thought for certain that I had mentioned it in the letters; Mum's been distraught all summer…" His voice dropped down deeper when the twins shot him a warning glance. "Percy finally got up and left – he's working with the Minister now. He's made it clear that he's chosen sides. He's also made it clear what he thinks about you and Dumbledore. The prat. We haven't even communicated with him since he left. Dad won't even mention his name."

Though Ron seemed more dismissive than anything—it seemed that perhaps the topic had already been exhausted within the family—Harry felt suddenly guilty. He hadn't even realized things in the Weasley family had gotten that bad; Mrs. Weasley hadn't seemed any different to him when she had greeted him the previous night—perhaps a bit more pinched, but Harry had attributed that to stressful times more than anything. Harry had always known Percy was the most ambitious of his family, but somehow he had always thought that Percy had enough trust in his family's judgment to stand by their side. And though Harry knew deep inside that he had nothing to do with it, he could not help but feel that somehow he had played a role in tearing the family apart.

"Furthermore," Dumbledore was continuing, "I think it would be better that the children remain as ignorant as possible." He suddenly sounded thoughtful. "The less they know about the danger they face, the safer they'll be. After all, not all _ears _should pick up what is not meant to be heard… Not even _magical_ ones…"

Ron and Hermione shared a look of joint surprise, withdrawing from the Ear as if receiving an electric shock. After a beat of incredulous silence, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back as well.

"_He_ _knows_," Hermione hissed to them, but Fred and George were already pulling the Extendable Ear string away from the door, ignoring Ginny's grumbling about Order secrecy.

"How can he know?" hissed Hermione to Ron.

"Shhh!" said Fred, seizing Ron and Harry by their shoulders and pushing them towards the stairs. Behind him, George was frantically winding up the last of the Ear's string. "Get out of here before Mum finds out!"

Following the lead of Hermione, who had quickly taken the advice of Fred and was quickly padding towards the staircase, Harry and Ron stumbled to catch up to her. Only a few seconds later, Fred and George quickly followed them up the stairs, tailed closely by a disgruntled Ginny.

The corridor fell silent.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, only moments after the children had cleared the floor, Dumbledore paused to smile knowingly at the Order members.

"I suggest you try covering the ventilation system next time, Molly," he said good-naturedly, as the ceiling overhead trembled with muffled footsteps. He perched his ringed fingers, long and wrinkled with age, under an amused smile. "As much as it encourages me that we have such bright students to send out into tomorrow's world – ingenious, some of their contraptions are – I do think that the gravity of these meetings demands more secrecy."

"O-of course," Mrs. Weasley said, casting a brief but angry glance at the ceiling above them that promised plenty of coming retribution.

"Now that we are alone once more," said Dumbledore, "Might I suggest that we turn our topics to more serious matters?" He leaned forward on the table, folding his fingers together. "The Prophecy? Remus?"

The werewolf nodded, his expression stony. "We explained the basics."

"Good," said Dumbledore. His gaze drifted from Remus to the couple sitting beside him. "Then, Lily and James, I expect you've come to realize the severity of the threat." At their nods, Dumbledore continued, "As Sirius or Remus have perhaps already explained to you, due to the import of the prophecy, it is essential that we continue to guard the Department of Mysteries. From the information we have gained, we believe Voldemort is trying to reach the prophecy in order to try to listen to its entirety. …Voldemort never did hear the second half of the prophecy, as we know, so we suspect he now seeks to understand exactly _how_ he was defeated that night in Godric's Hollow all those years ago… to learn from his mistakes, so to speak. He wants to make sure he is fully equipped to carry out the murder he failed to commit. His past failures have only made him more determined."

"Sirius and Remus told us that Harry has a connection to Voldemort," James said, his expression hard. "Do you believe that Voldemort will try to utilize this connection?"

Dumbledore's eyes deepened beneath the hoods of his wrinkles. "I believe that we must be cautious. We cannot know exactly how much power Voldemort holds over Harry, or how much he knows he is capable of. Harry holds just as much potential as he."

They remained quiet, in a tense, wavering silence, waiting for him to continue.

"Until then, we must be guarded. If it becomes necessary, and Voldemort and Harry do share such a connection, we will teach Harry to shield his mind."

"And what of Potter?" growled Mad-Eye. "What should he know of this?"

The question set off an uneasy reaction. Postures straightened, and most gazes flickered to Sirius or Mrs. Weasley, who were notoriously famous among the Order members for having different opinions on the matter.

"I think that it is now ultimately up to his parents to decide," Dumbledore said, looking over at the Potters. "Nevertheless, I still recommend that they exercise good judgment and observe the opinions of the Order before taking action." His words, like his eyes, searched them carefully for assent.

"James and I will discuss it in depth, in private," Lily told him, firmly. They had already begun to talk about it between them, and both recognized the importance that they keep things private. There was still much to discuss, but they would sort it out between them. "We recognize both sides, and will decide for ourselves the best course of action."

"Very well." Dumbledore inclined his head. "James?"

James' gaze flickered towards the old man, and then swung in a wide semicircle of the room. "Yes," he said. "We wanted to announce that we have decided – or, rather – Harry has agreed to move back in with us. We've discussed this with both him and Dumbledore… because Harry's protection runs through Lily's blood as it does through Petunia's, he should be safe with us. As soon as we set up the wards and protective charms, we will move in. We expect this will be around Christmas, though Harry probably won't come live with us until the summer."

"Move in to Godric's Hollow?" McGonagall asked him.

"No. We'll be heading to one of the Potter houses. We'll be safe there."

"And do your wards include the Fidelius Charm as they did fourteen years ago?" growled Mad-Eye. "I hope you have chosen your secret keeper wisely."

James' mouth clamped, and he fell silent. Sirius lowered his head, mouth twitching.

"We have decided not to reveal that information at this point," Lily returned for James. "We recognize the danger of such a charm, and we will be exercising caution."

"Are you under the impression that someone in this room is untrustworthy?" said Mundungus, ignoring Mad-Eye's sudden snort of disdain.

"It's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of cautiousness." Lily left it at that, and though she might have taken offense at Mundgunus' words, she merely pushed on. "We wanted to offer our homes to the Order's use, as safe-houses. James and I have agreed: we have inherited many properties and won't be able to use them all. We'd like to offer them up to any member in need." She looked at her husband, whose gaze had finally come up from the woodwork of the table. Lily's tone was soft when she said, "Once we set the charms up, we will disclose the locations."

"Thank you, Lily, James," said Dumbledore. "The Order appreciates your gift. Needless to say that we might use it one day."

Lily inclined her head. As she lifted her gaze to sweep across the other members, she noted their nods of approval with satisfaction. Only one among them, the sour Severus Snape, remained unaffected, sitting cold and begrudging in his seat, his black sleeves tucked tightly against his chest. For a moment, Lily watched the man who she once thought a school friend, who she had once believed to hold loyalty to Voldemort but who was now sitting with the Order, somewhere he appeared to be wishing to be anywhere but. She had never quite forgiven him for the path he chose, but she did not dwell on it now. Her mind was quickly turning to her worries about just what she and James would pass on to Harry. How much should they even tell him? The boy undoubtedly had questions, and she didn't know how she could ensure him both peace of mind and bodily safety. It seemed almost impossible to preserve both in such times. She was coming to realize that Harry was losing his innocence, and she didn't know how she felt about that. She also got the sense that Harry had been avoiding them since breakfast, and didn't know how uncomfortable their next conversation would be.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, startling Lily from her thoughts. "Shall we continue with the patrol assignments? Arthur?"

* * *

_Feedback would be lovely! The support means so much! _


	15. The Ministry's Gold and Ruby Shadow

Chapter Fifteen: The Ministry's Gold and Ruby Shadow

When the meeting was over and the members were rising from their seats, heading for the kitchen door, Lily stood with them. She watched them filter out, including Snape, who whisked out of the room with his black robes billowing behind him and his pace as if he had a manticore on his tail. Perhaps it had half to do with the fact that Mrs. Weasley was just swooping over to try to smother him into staying for lunch, or perhaps that Sirius had been shooting him malicious glances ever since an earlier disparaging comment, but either way, he didn't glance back. Lily didn't dwell on it; she shortly turned away, her mind elsewhere. She needed to speak with James, and soon, about what they would tell Harry, and she also had to speak with Molly about going to Diagon Alley to purchase new clothing. Her mind was swarming with distracted worries. It was difficult trying to balance living adjustments and her new role as a parent.

"Lily!" called a voice behind her, causing her to start. Lily turned around to see Tonks waving at her en route to the pantry. Remus was already one step ahead of her, beelining towards the chocolate cookies. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Lily told her. She had forgotten that she had promised to show Tonks and Remus James' butterscotch recipe. Waving at them to go ahead, she leaned down to gather the Order papers on the table. She guessed Molly would have to wait…

"Lily," said another voice behind her, this one much closer. Lily straightened to see Dumbledore was standing there. "A word?" he asked her, his blue eyes sparking at her.

"Of course," Lily said, setting down the Order's scrolls to give him her full attention.

"I won't be staying long," he told her. "Will you be sure to convey the date of Harry's Hearing to him?"

"Of course," said Lily. Though she had expected another Order member to do so, she was somewhat relieved that Dumbledore trusted her with the task himself.

"I expect he'll be quite nervous about the affair…" said Dumbledore, clasping his hands behind his back. "But I don't expect it will be a long trial. I will speak for him, and there is only so long that Fudge can dismiss what lies beneath his nose…" His eyes flashed with something indistinguishable. "I will speak to Arthur about bringing him. With you and James not yet reintroduced to the public, I suppose it would be better to have someone else escort him."

The topic made her feel uncomfortable. "I understand," Lily said finally, and in the pause that followed, she averted her gaze and watched as across the room her husband headed towards the kitchen door, cheerful and oblivious to their conversation, in a friendly exchange with Dedalus Diggle. Though Dumbledore's words made sense, Lily's mind could not help but return to her and James' recent worries about their reentry into the Wizarding World. They didn't know how long they would have to wait, or if anyone would even believe them, or if they would regain legal custody of Harry, but it would certainly be a long and complicated process.

Dumbledore seemed to know what Lily was thinking. "I promise you, Lily," he told her, his severe gaze following hers to where James was talking, "We will work to reintroduce you both as soon as we can. I promise you, I have not forgotten. But until the Ministry is no longer against us, the sad truth is that they will listen to little we say."

"Will we be able to take Harry in?" Lily asked him, voicing one of her and James' such concerns. "Before we have regained our guardianship or legal status?"

"Perhaps not in the eyes of the Ministry," Dumbledore said. "He may, however, stay with you. His aunt and uncle are not wholly eager to accept him back, and I somehow doubt they will dwell much on his absence."

The thought of her sister turning Harry out was more painful than she was willing to admit. She had somehow thought that after all those years fighting, that perhaps after her death, Petunia would forgive her and move on. "Did they refuse to take him in again?" Lily asked him softly, swallowing past the tightness in her throat.

"They were neither cooperative nor willing," Dumbledore said, his tone even. "Especially after the dementor incident, but they eventually complied. If Harry wishes, he will have that option of returning to Privet Drive. However, I will neither expect nor pressure him to agree to that. It would be better for him under your and James' care."

His eyes flitted to where Sirius was speaking with Minerva McGonagall and he observed wisely, "When Voldemort's return is made known, I suspect that the Ministry will be more willing to listen to what we have to say. After all, you are not the only one who deserves a reexamination." With a final meaningful glance, the man swept away in the direction of Molly Weasley, his expression returning to its former cheeriness so abruptly that it was if it had never been grave at all. Lily watched him thank Molly and join the crowd departing the room.

When Lily's gaze returned toward her husband, she was surprised to see that he was watching at her closely, Diggle apparently having moved away to chatter with Shaklebolt. His gaze was curious, concerned; he had apparently seen her and Dumbledore exchange serious words. To his unspoken question, Lily shot him an attempted smile of reassurance. They would talk about it as soon as they could, though not when surrounded by so many others. James nodded subtly, and turned back to where Sirius was trying to engage him in conversation with McGonagall. Lily pushed the thought from her mind. She needed to join Tonks and Remus.

As it turned out with the progression of the day, it was not until right before lunch and in the midst of all the chaos of preparation that Lily finally found a moment to slip off with James. They found an alcove off of the main hallway that was quiet and far enough from the kitchen that the chattering was muffled.

"Dumbledore asked us to let Harry know about the date of his Hearing," Lily told James almost as soon as they had drawn together.

Arms folded across his chest and expression solemn, James nodded.

"I asked him," Lily said, and though she had emotionally prepared herself to tell him, she still felt her expression falling as she looked into her husband's face. "He doesn't think we will get legal custody of Harry, at least not until the Order's no longer at odds with the Ministry."

James wet his lips and glanced away. "Well," he said softly. His arms tightened against his chest. "We kind of expected it." He was silent for a moment. "So what are we going to do?"

"Dumbledore says that we can take him in, all but adopt him." Lily glanced down, playing with the ring on her finger. "He… um, he doesn't think that the Dursleys will report his absence if he does not return back with them."

James' voice was soft. "That bad, huh?"

Lily's throat felt tight. "I thought she would look after him," she admitted. "I thought that maybe she would take care of him."

"Lily…"

"They kicked him out of their house, James," Lily said. "Sirius says it wasn't the first time Harry left like that. What about the years before Hogwarts when he had nowhere else to go?"

"Lily, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Lily shook her head. "But she's my sister. How-"

"And her actions are her own. We've tried to make peace with them, remember? At this point, there's nothing we can do. They didn't want to visit, or come to our wedding. Petunia refused you as bridesmaid. They didn't even write after Harry was born."

Lily was silent.

"He's with us now." James rubbed her arms. "We're not going to worry about the Dursleys, okay? …Harry wouldn't even have been left with them if this whole disaster hadn't happened."

Lily sensed the acid in his tone. "James, Sirius doesn't blame you."

"No, Sirius blames himself."

"You blame yourself too."

He sounded exhausted. "I don't want to talk about it, Lily."

Lily reached up to touch his hands. "You know you're going to have to eventually."

He shook his head. "What's the purpose? It's over. He betrayed us. It happened."

Lily was silent for a moment. "Do you think he knew what he was doing?"

"Sirius said he was working for Voldemort before we went into hiding," he told her quietly. "He knew."

"…How could we not realize?"

He shook his head. "I… I don't know."

"Do you think he ever cared?" she said. She kept her voice low; she could hear movement upstairs—closing doors, the thumping of shoes traveling from one room to another, loud chatting—the children were soon going to come down the stairs and pass through the hall where Lily and James were speaking. "Or was it all a lie?"

James' expression hardened. "…I don't know. I don't want to dwell on it."

Lily studied him for a moment, watching the downward cast of his lashes and the movement in his jaw. She knew it was a very sensitive topic for him, and though it lingered over them unaddressed, he seemed to avoid it completely. It was simply too sensitive. Unlike Sirius, who had fallen into anger to cope, James was prone to avoid the subject completely. "Okay," she said. She wasn't about to prod now. The Weasley twins were clambering down the stairs, followed closely by the others.

"...Try the puking pastilles on the professors," one of the twins was whispering to the other as they descended.

Ginny and Ron followed close behind, with Hermione and Harry bringing up the tow.

"Not when Cho Chang is the Ravenclaw seeker!" Ginny was saying to Ron as Hermione babbled animatedly behind her. "Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance-"

"But I haven't actually opened it yet!" Hermione threw her hands in the air for emphasis, not realizing that Harry was only half-listening; he seemed to be eavesdropping on what Ginny was saying.

"…Slip it into the pumpkin juice-?"

"No, Ron, her playing chaser would be _ridiculous_-"

"…Arithmancy is discussed in length, which is quite useful, but the _actual_ topic only comes up a few times-"

"That would require a different consistency. The pastilles would have to dissolve in liquid…"

Lily and James watched as the crowd tramped down the stairs, and it was only after they had reached the landing that Harry seemed to notice their presence. When he did, his pace slowed a bit, and his eyes locked on them as the group approached.

"Harry," James asked him when he drew up to them. "A moment?"

The Weasley twins slipped by, grinning at James and Lily.

Harry looked suddenly uncomfortable. "…Yeah," he said, eventually. He nodded towards Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, signaling that they shouldn't wait for him. Though Hermione looked reluctant to leave him, he just reassured them, "Meet you there in a moment."

Hermione gave him a last sympathetic glance, and Ron took Hermione's arm, dragging her away. Harry stared after them for a moment, until they had disappeared, and then turned to his parents. "What did you want to tell me?"

"About the Hearing," James told him. "Dumbledore instructed us to pass along the information to you."

"It's still happening, then?"

"Yeah," said James.

"Next Tuesday?"

James frowned, and then blinked in amusement. "I hope you realize that Mrs. Weasley is searching to confiscate those magic ears."

"They've been listening in since the meetings started," Harry pointed out. "Mrs. Weasley hasn't scared them away yet."

"But Dumbledore's another matter," James pointed out.

Harry's lips twitched. "I guess so," he said.

James smiled at the expression on his son's face. "Yeah, it's next Tuesday," James said in response to his question.

"Mr. Weasley will take you," Lily told him. "We won't be able to come."

Harry seemed to have predicted that. "Because you haven't officially returned."

"Yeah," James said. "We're hoping to once Voldemort is exposed and the Ministry is more sympathetic to Dumbledore's word. We're depending on him to vouch for us."

"Right," said Harry, abruptly. "…Dumbledore didn't want to tell me this himself?"

"He said he had to be somewhere," Lily told him. "So he asked us to."

"Oh," Harry said, though he seemed somewhat disappointed.

"Dumbledore says he'll be there," Lily said. "He'll speak for you."

"There were no witnesses," Harry began. "How can there even be enough evidence…?"

"He says that there were a few muggles who felt the effects," James said. "And a squib in the neighborhood. She'll come in to vouch for you."

"A squib in the neighborhood?" Harry echoed in surprise. "Who?"

Lily and James glanced at one another.

"I don't know if we should-"

"He'll find out soon enough if she comes to testify, Lily."

"It's Mrs. Figg," Lily said, finally. "She's an Order member."

"The cat lady?" Harry said, in surprise. "The one who used to babysit me?"

"She was put there by Dumbledore to keep an eye on you."

For some reason, Harry just seemed annoyed. "Have I been watched all summer, then?"

James shifted uneasily.

"Someone had to, Harry," Lily said, her voice gentle and even.

"Couldn't I have just stayed with the Order?" he said. "Why did Dumbledore send me back to Privet Drive?"

"He just wanted to keep you safe," Lily said. "He thought it would keep you from worrying too much."

"Worrying too much?" Harry echoed incredulously. "I worried even more. I didn't know what was going on. I read the newspapers every day. I watched the muggle news. I waited for letters. I didn't know what was happening."

"Harry," James began slowly, once Harry had paused to broken off to calm down. "When was the last time you slept through a night?"

Harry seemed taken aback. "W- what?"

"When was the last time you completely slept through a night, no nightmares?"

"I- I dunno."

"How long, do you think?"

Harry shook his head. "I… I don't remember the last time…"

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"No," Harry said, firmly. "I don't know why it would concern him."

"Do you dream of Voldemort?" Lily asked him.

Harry's eyes held her gaze for a moment. "Most of the time."

"Maybe Dumbledore should know," Lily suggested.

"They're just dreams," Harry said, recoiling a bit. "And I can't send him a letter every time my scar hurts."

Lily managed a smile. "Harry," she began. "You have to understand that he's trying to protect you. We all are. Putting you in Privet Drive, where you are safe… keeping you away from the Order… that was all Dumbledore trying to give you some space."

Harry didn't seem convinced, so Lily tried again.

"Harry, Harry look at me." He did, and she continued. "We're trying our best. Times are hard and dangerous, and I can't pretend that we know everything just yet. I promise you that we'll tell you as much as we can."

"You will?" Harry said, eyes wide. "But Mrs. Weasley…"

"Mrs. Weasley has decided that for her own children," James told him. "We feel that you should know a bit more."

"When-?"

"After lunch," James told him. "We'll sit down and you can ask what you want to know."

"We can't promise we'll tell you everything," Lily said, feeling at the same time a low pain in her stomach at the words. "But at least you'll understand."

The gratitude in Harry's eyes was all the response they needed, and then with a quick one-armed hug, Lily and James walked with Harry into the kitchen.

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated and well loved!_


	16. Jumping Hoops

Chapter Sixteen: Jumping Hoops

"…So we finally agreed to tell him," James told Sirius later, when the two were walking the lunch plates from the kitchen table into the adjoining room. James pointed his wand at the door behind them, and it closed with a click, reducing the chatter in the kitchen to a murmur. The room was small and dingy around them, with sinks and pantry shelves lining its walls and a smell of damp fabric and cleaning products.

"How much?" Sirius flicked his wand, and the plates stacked themselves in the sink. The faucet turned on, and the plates began to lift themselves one by one to wash off with the scrub brush.

James sighed, leaning against the counter. "As much as we can, I suppose, without revealing any Order secrets. We agreed we're not going to tell him about the prophecy." Sirius glanced up at him, and James sighed again. "We know so little about his connection with Voldemort that we didn't want to give him too much information, and… I dunno… I just don't know if I'd be able to give him that burden. He's still recovering from the graveyard, Sirius. He has nightmares every night; I just don't know…" He shook his head. "We want to wait, at least. Until we're all a bit more settled."

A clatter in the room next door caused him to pause. He waited until he was sure no one was about to enter, and then continued.

"Lily's more wary about it," James told him. "She thinks all this information might distress him."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "It'll be more distressing if he knows nothing." At James' nodding, he remarked, "I hope you realize Molly's going to get upset."

"He's not Molly's child."

"Yeah, but she's been looking after him for the past few years. She's a bit protective."

James pushed the thought away. "He's been having nightmares," he told Sirius. "He admitted it. How are we supposed to shield him from it if he can't control his nightmares and is living in confusion?"

"Is he still dreaming of Voldemort?"

"He said so," James said. "Do you think he knows…?"

"He knows that his dreams have significance. He writes about it sometimes in his letters. I don't know what else he suspects." Sirius tightened the fold of his arms across his chest. "…Are you going to tell him, then, about the connection to Voldemort?" His voice was low.

James shook his head. "Just the basics," he said.

"He's going to be confused," Sirius warned.

"Then we'll at least be able to explain what he might be seeing in his dreams, even if we can't explain why he has the gift." James let out a breath. It was a lot to think about, and even he was feeling uncertain about it. "You don't think Harry'd do something rash?"

Sirius paused. "Only when it comes to curiosity, or a friend in danger."

Hopefully some of the information would clear up some of Harry's confusion and ensure that he wouldn't do anything unknowingly. "Hm," James said, to indicate that he understood.

"Keep in mind that whatever Harry finds out, Hermione and Ron will too," Sirius told him. "They tell each other everything." Sirius scratched his chin. "Though Hermione is a sensible one. You can trust her to be the voice of reason-"

A loud bang startled them from their conversation, as the door to the pantry swung open and hit the wall.

"Oops!" exclaimed Tonks. She was carrying a large platter, and almost dropped it when she saw Sirius and James there. She made a move to retreat back into the kitchen. "Sorry, did I…?"

"No, we were just finishing," James said hastily, and after a beat of hesitation, Tonks relaxed and continued her way towards the sink.

"You can use magic," Sirius told her amusedly as he watched her trying to balance the large platter.

"Not with these behind you," Tonks said brightly, motioning to a whole line of utensils parading in behind her, bouncing up and down as they skipped towards the sink.

"Cute," said Sirius with a snort.

"Isn't it?" said Tonks, grinning and walking a bit like a duck as she struggled to bring the platter over to the sink. "My mum does that one all the time." With Sirius' help, she lifted it onto the counter. It settled with a loud metallic _thunk, _causing a few of the utensils, which were now climbing up the cupboards and launching themselves under the faucet, to jump in surprise. "She's an expert on cleaning charms and all that," Tonks told them. She wiped away some of the faucet water that had splashed up onto her face. "Lily's looking for you," she told James.

James frowned. He had only disappeared a moment ago. "Where did she say she was?" he asked her.

"Oi!" yelled a voice in the kitchen, as one last spoon soared in to join its siblings in the sink, leaving pudding in its wake.

"Living room," Tonks answered brightly. "She's with Harry and Kingsley. Think Remus's heading there too."

"Right," James said. He hadn't known that there would be others there as well. He hadn't thought it was something that had to be supervised.

"Better head there now, mate," Sirius told him.

James knew he was right. Thanking Tonks, he and Sirius headed out of the pantry and to the living room.

* * *

"I _told _you, Harry," Hermione said later that night inside Ron and Harrry's room. She let _Advanced Art of Arithmancy_ fall to the table with a loud clap. "I don't think it's you. Dumbledore's probably just busy."

"Hermione, you have to admit it's a bit fishy," said Ron from his place lounging on the bed. He crossed his legs by the ankles, nearly hitting Harry in the head as he swung them around. "I mean, why put so much effort into assigning that to another person? Why not just tell Harry all of this information himself?"

"Because, _Ronald_, Dumbledore has more imperative things to do. He's really busy, especially with everything that's been going on. Harry told us! He's been recruiting different races, planning strategy, organizing Order meetings…"

"Yeah but not by himself. He's got Kingsley and Mad-Eye to help."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's pulled thin as it is."

"But he's always made time for Harry in the past," Ron pointed out. "It's a bit suspicious that all the sudden he's cutting off all communication and avoiding Harry." Ron tapped his trainers on the wooden posts that held up the bed canopy, and a suspicious amount of dust shook from the fabric above. "He's been assigning others to give him messages ever since Harry got here, but he's never made the effort to seek him out."

"Things have changed this year," Hermione said, lifting _Evolution of Potion Making_ from the floor and slamming it on top of _Advanced Art of Arithmancy. _"Besides, why would he be avoiding him? It doesn't make any sense."

"I dunno," Ron said, and Harry scratched his forehead self-consciously from his place beside Ron's bed. "Maybe they haven't told Harry everything."

"Of course they haven't told Harry everything," Hermione said. "It's a secret organization, you can't expect them to just spill out their secret information. Besides, I don't expect anything they are keeping from us would have anything to do with why Dumbledore is supposedly ignoring Harry. It's positively not related."

"Well, Harry obviously feels like something is wrong," said Ron.

Crossly, Hermione smacked the last book, _House-Elves and Self-Hatred, _on top of the pile, and when it didn't seem that she was going to reply, Ron asked her, "Do you really need all of those books?"

"Yes," Hermione said, after a beat. "I have to read these by the end of the summer."

Ron looked horrified. "You're not using the time turner again?"

"Goodness, no," Hermione said. "And anyway, these aren't for school." Ron looked a bit sick, but Hermione continued anyway, "I thought these might come in handy later."

They watched her pull out a piece of parchment to jot down some notes, until Ron lost interest and began to run his finger along the woodwork on the bed posters.

"Harry," he said after a beat.

"Hm."

"Did your mum and dad mention anything about why you might be dreaming about You-Know-Who?"

Harry scuffed his trainer on the wooden floor. "Mmm…because I have a connection to him?"

"No," said Ron. He sat up in bed. "I mean, don't you think it's weird that you're seeing what's really happening?"

"I don't always see what's really happening," he said, after a beat. "I dream of Cedric and the graveyard more than anything."

"Yeah," said Ron, "But you sometimes see what's really going on."

"I guess so," he replied. "Some of the time."

"And Dumbledore just thinks it's because he passed his powers to you," Ron said.

There was a bit of mud caked on the sole of his trainer. Harry tried to scrape it off on one of the floorboard nails. "That's what my mum and dad said."

"Wonder if You-Know-Who sees through you?" Ron said. "Like, the other way around."

He glanced up, and Hermione's quill stopped twitching.

Harry squirmed a bit. "I mean, I don't know."

Ron didn't seem to pick up on his discomfort. "So if he can see through you, d'you reckon he'll learn about everything? About how the Order's guarding the weapon and recruiting and everything?"

"I think he's probably already figured out that the Order's guarding the weapon, whatever it is," Hermione said, with a hint of impatience. "Obviously You-Know-Who hasn't gotten to it yet, or we'd know."

Ron frowned, brows furrowed.

"Besides, he definitely knows about all the recruiting," Hermione continued. "Harry already told us that he's been sending Death Eaters to do the same thing."

"Well I don't know!" Ron retorted. "There's bound to be something he could spy in on."

"Harry isn't let in on the meetings," Hermione pointed out. "And he was only told the basics about what's going on. You-Know-Who already knows about all that." She picked up her quill again. "Besides," she said. "We don't even know if You-Know-Who can even see into Harry's mind. We don't even know if he's aware of the connection!"

Ron looked a bit annoyed at her, but he turned to Harry and muttered, "Bad luck, mate. But at least your parents told you what's going on. Fred and George didn't even collect half the information your parents let you in on."

"It's not like they told me much," Harry pointed out. "They were super vague."

"Because it would have been foolish to tell you everything," Hermione pointed out, and Ron groaned.

"Oh, give it a _rest_, Hermione!"

"Personally, I think they did a good job keeping it to the basics," Hermione said to Harry. "Now you finally understand what's going on, but you're not burdened with all of the stress."

"I'm already stressed," Harry muttered.

"Oh come on, you gotta be the least bit curious about that they talk about there!" Ron said to Hermione incredulously.

"Of course I am!" she said. "But I also respect the need for secrecy! You should too, instead of trying to prod in to all of the meetings!"

"You wanted to hear just as much as us!" Ron said. "I didn't see you stopping us."

Hermione made a noise of frustration and pressed her quill harder against her parchment. "I don't want to argue right now. We have better things to worry about. Especially with Harry's Hearing coming up! He could be expelled!"

"Thanks for that," muttered Harry.

Hermione's brow furrowed with concern. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have brought it up—I know you don't like to talk about it. ...It's just that with most of the Ministry against you, it's difficult not to be worried about it."

"I _know_ that," Harry said. "My parents already explained the whole thing."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "We don't have to talk about it. You have over a week. We can worry about it when it gets closer."

Harry just tapped his trainers in reply, trying to burn Hermione's sympathy out of his mind. It was his least favorite topic lately, and his parents pulling him aside to communicate all of the details had only increased his dwelling on the whole situation.

"Lighten up, mate," Ron said, punching Harry on the shoulder. His freckled cheeks bunched as he gave Harry a faint smile. "We'll make it work."

* * *

_Thanks so much for your support! Let me know what you think!_


	17. Pawns Fight as Queens Conquer

Chapter Seventeen: Pawns Fight as Queens Conquer

Lily folded the last shirt and placed it on the growing pile of clothes that needed to be returned to Tonks. She and James been there for a week so far, but it had only been the day before last that they had finally gotten the chance to head to Diagon Alley—disguised, of course—to purchase some much-needed clothing. The errand had been a bit draining, due to the amount of things they needed to get, but now, as Lily was folding Tonks' clothes, she found it relieving that they had clothing of their own. Though Tonks had had no objection to loaning her clothes in the first place, Lily still felt bad using a good portion of Tonks' wardrobe. And it felt good to become independent in another way. Each day, she and James were making progress.

Lily smoothed the completed pile. It felt warm under her fingers from the cleaning charm that she had placed on them. She had decided she would give it to Tonks later that morning when she showed up for the Order lunch. Then maybe she and James could think of something extra to do to thank her…

Lily moved the pile of clothes to the dresser across from their bed, and opened the purse that held their purchased clothing. She had placed an undetectable extension charm on it a few days ago, so they could carry it all back easily, without drawing attention. She rummaged inside the bag and began to pull out all of the stacks, starting with James' shirts. She didn't exactly know where they'd store all of their things in the bedroom—the dresser was looking scant, and she knew she might have to place another extension charm on it as well. Little by little, she was realizing that they really needed to move out as soon as possible. Though it was certainly pleasant to live at Grimmauld Place, especially being close to Harry and all the others, Lily knew that they would eventually have to move into Potter Manor. They couldn't stay in Grimmauld Place forever, no matter what Sirius tried to argue.

As Lily was pulling out the last pile of trousers, footsteps reverberated on the steps, and soon she looked up to see James sauntering into the room, smiling warmly.

"Where've you been?" she asked him as he crossed over to give her a cheery smooch on the lips. His face was a bit prickly with stubble—apparently he hadn't shaven yet today—but his lips tasted like raspberries.

"Helping Molly in the kitchen," he replied, giving her a one-armed hug as he surveyed her progress. "Making fruit dish."

She smiled. "I can taste it. Raspberries?"

He grinned broadly and put another kiss on her lips. "And?"

"Mmm. Banana?"

"Spot on. And…?" He gave her another kiss.

"Mmm, I can't tell. The raspberries are the strongest."

He laughed. "Apple."

"Wouldn't have been able to guess that one."

"We didn't put much of those in," James said, the tips of his fingers rubbing her back. "Hm. Molly was getting annoyed that I was sneaking bits."

"I bet. You're a devil to feed."

"But I'm an angel at cooking. So it balances out."

Lily laughed.

"Now it's your turn to ask why I'm so talented and handsome."

She smacked him on the arm, causing him to chuckle and her to grin, and then went up on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

"And you taste like toothpaste," James said against her lips after they had broken apart. "Have you had anything to eat this morning?"

"Not yet," she said.

"You should come down. Harry's already down there with Ron and Hermione. You should come listen; they're hilarious."

"What're they doing?"

"Comparing stories of accidental magic," he replied. "Did you know that Harry accidentally blew up Vernon's sister?"

"What?" Lily said, a smile breaking out over her lips. "Marge?"

"Apparently. Sirius got a laugh out of that one."

Lily could not help but chuckle.

"Guess that's why he ran away from home in his third year. Apparently he nearly gave the Ministry a heart attack; they thought Sirius might have found him."

Lily laughed. "I promise I'll come down in a moment," she told him. "I'm just going to put away the clothes first." She extracted herself from his arms and moved towards the piles of clothes. "Do you know if Tonks has gotten here yet?"

"Wasn't there when I saw," he said. He eyed the piles of clothes on the bed. "Are you planning on putting them in the bureau?"

She hummed a reply, moving around their bed to collect her wand from the bedside table.

"Bit tight space, isn't it?"

"I was going to do an extension charm," she said. She pointed her wand at the dresser and swept her arm in a semi-arch. After she was finished, she approached the dresser and pulled out a drawer. It was now much bigger on the inside.

"You were always much better at those," James said. "Charms and such."

Lily set down her wand and began transferring the clothes inside. "Yeah, but you were top of the class in transfiguration," she said, giving him a knowing look.

"Sirius was better than me. Still don't know how he didn't finish top."

"Sirius didn't turn in his homework," Lily pointed out.

James broke a smile. "True," he granted. "That's probably why we were McGonagall's least favorite."

"You gave her so many gray hairs."

James paused to reflect, hints of amusement playing around his mouth. "We were rather horrific, weren't we?"

Lily laughed. "That's an understatement."

"You have to admit that some of our pranks were clever," James said, leaning against the dresser as he watched her work. "Though we were arses for a little while."

"I'll admit some of them were _clever_," she said. "But they weren't always nice."

"True," he said. "I'll grant you that." His finger tapped the wood of the dresser as he thought. "Speaking of pranks, I have a feeling that the kids are up to something."

"Yeah?" she said. "Like what?

"I dunno yet," he said. "They're keeping it all hush-hush, acting all suspicious."

"Not something dangerous?"

"I don't think so," he said. "I'll have to find out. They've been doing even more than usual."

"Probably to keep Harry from worrying about the Hearing tomorrow," Lily said, softly. Though Harry had said little to nothing about the coming Hearing, Lily could tell quite easily how worried he was about it. As it drew closer and closer, the anxiety rested more deeply in his brow and he became more and more withdrawn. It was difficult to get him to laugh now. Lily and James had decided not to push him to talk about it, instead distracting him and keeping things light as possible. She suspected Hermione and Ron were doing the same thing.

James looked thoughtful. "Yeah," he said softly. "Except Harry probably needs it." He shared a look with Lily for a moment. They were worried for Harry as well, and didn't like the fact that their son was so uncomfortable.

"I was thinking," James said, changing the topic a long while of reflection. He tapped the wood with his finger. "We could go see Potter Manor sometime this week, maybe after the Hearing?"

Lily looked up at him. "So soon?"

"You think it's too soon?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. If Harry…"

"We don't have to move in yet," he assured her quickly. "We don't have to until later when Harry's back at school. I was thinking we could go over and maybe clean it up, make it livable for Harry when he gets back from school."

She thought for a moment.

"I could contact Elmza," James continued. "She's probably still there."

"Your parents' house-elf?"

"Yeah. …Technically she's set to be Harry's when he comes of age, so she's probably still at the house."

"And the other one? Wendel?"

James managed a smile. "I don't know if he's still around—he's gotta be ancient at this point."

Lily placed the last pile of clothes within the dresser and nodded. "Alright. I just don't want to spend too much time away. Harry'll be leaving again in a few months and we won't see him until Christmas…" She closed the drawer and straightened.

James gave her a knowing look. "I'm sure he'll write."

"He better," said Lily darkly, and James just smiled and led her from the room.

* * *

"Oi!" shouted Harry in indignation as Ron's queen squashed his last bishop. "That's not fair!"

Ron just grinned as the bishop's head came sailing off and the queen continued to pummel the remains. "Harry, you're bloody awful at chess."

The footsteps of Mrs. Weasley halted on their path to the kitchen. Harry looked up to see her glowering down at Ron, her hands on her hips. "_Ronald_."

"Sorry, Mum," Ron said, not seeming to be affected at all by his mother's warning. When she grudgingly accepted the apology and turned away, he grinned over at Harry. They had been playing chess for almost the entire morning, another attempt to distract Harry from his Hearing worries. Harry had been dwelling on it more and more over the last few days, as the date approached, and they were lately finding that not even Sirius' jokes could cheer him up. "Bad luck, mate."

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione said from behind _Dark Wizards of the Fifteenth Century_, causing Ron and Harry to glance over there in surprise. "You could have moved your rook up two spaces, and Ron wouldn't have been able to get you."

Ron rolled his eyes dramatically, and Harry said in exasperation, "Hermione, if you're so keen, do you want to finish?"

"Merely giving a piece of advice," Hermione said. "And anyway, I don't think you should be playing against Ron if you want to improve."

Ron grinned at Harry.

"Oh, shut it," Harry told him, deciding he didn't like the look of smugness on his best friend's face. "And if I were you, I wouldn't start bragging until _after_ the Quidditch match."

Ron snorted. "_If_ Fred and George can set up the pitch without Mum finding out. Ginny's been distracting Mum in the kitchen, but it'll only be a matter of time before she realizes what they're doing in the attic…"

Hermione made a derisive noise. "I can't believe that they're trying to use those Expansion Charms." Her voice turned high-pitched in indignation. "They'll have to use a lot of magic to create a space the size of a Quidditch field in the first place, and casters are supposed to have a permit from the Ministry to perform the charm-"

Looking up to see his dad and Sirius entering the room, Harry shushed her, not wanting the adults to hear what they were talking about. The two were heading over in their direction. Hermione didn't seem to hear.

" – _And_ it's a highly complex – and dangerous – piece of magic by itself-"

"Yeah, you don't think Fred and George can do it?" Ron challenged.

Harry kicked Ron under the table. The two adults were drawing closer.

"I never said that!" Hermione said defensively, not seeming to notice. "I was simply-"

"You two," hissed Harry, leaning forward to make sure his voice stayed low. "Shut it."

"And _what's_ going on here?" Sirius asked loudly, just in time to witness Harry's desperate attempts to quiet Hermione and Ron.

Hermione just glared at them in response, pushing her bushy hair over her shoulder with a huff and burying herself behind her book again.

"What're you three up to?" Sirius asked, though he seemed more amused than concerned.

Ron made an attempt at a casual chuckle. "Nothing!" he said, too hastily.

Hermione huffed again from behind her book. Ron shot a glare in her direction.

"Yeah, right," James said. Neither of the two seemed to be buying it. "What is it?" He looked at Harry, fixing him with a stare. "Harry."

"Nothing. Not important," Harry said, moving his pawn forward in an attempt to direct the conversation away.

It was obvious that neither believed them, but both fell into an amused silence of temporary resignation. Harry knew they would probably have to be on the lookout for them later. Sirius and James seemed to have an eerie way of knowing when anyone was stirring trouble.

"And what's happening here?" Sirius asked him, glancing at the chessboard and grinning as Harry's pawn was smashed into oblivion.

Harry rolled his eyes at the expression on his godfather's face. "_Sirius_…"

"You're not very good at chess," he said in amusement.

"Ha!" said Ron, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ron is two moves away from taking your queen," Sirius told Harry, leaning forward to point at the chessboard. Ron's expression fell from smug to incredulous. "He's positioning his knight and bishop-"

"Wha- That's not fair!" Ron said. "You can't be a team-"

"Oh, sod off, Ron," Harry told him as Sirius moved a piece forward for him. "You'll probably end up winning anyway."

Ron gave a string of bumbling protestations as Harry's queen wacked at his knight. He glared at Sirius. "That's cheating."

"It's a team," Harry said smugly.

"Yeah? If you think that's fair, then I get both Fred and George on my Quidditch team as soon as they're-!"

Harry kicked Ron's shin, and Ron broke off, his face falling into a guilty expression.

It was too late. Both James and Sirius were smiling widely.

"Quidditch?" echoed James. Harry didn't know if he felt comfortable seeing such a knowing grin on his father's face.

"What about Quidditch?" Sirius said. "There are no Quidditch pitches nearby."

"Dunno." Ron shrugged, blushing and vainly trying to continue the chess game before them.

"What Quidditch team?" asked Sirius. His smile was widening with each blush on Ron's face.

"You two aren't trying to sneak out of the house, are you?" James' voice was suddenly stern.

"No," Harry assured him.

"What are you two up to?" Sirius said warily.

"It's not us!" Ron said in exasperation. "It's Fred and George. Go interrogate them!"

"Hermione?" James said, turning to the huge book in the corner.

The book lowered, and Hermione appeared frazzled behind it. "The twins're trying to perform complex Expansion Charms in the attic!" she blurted.

"Hermione!" chorused Ron and Harry angrily.

"Expansion Charms?" echoed James.

"If they do it wrong, it could backfire and they could get seriously injured!" Hermione said, apparently distraught.

"Why're the twins casting Expansion Charms?"

Hermione's eyes darted nervously to Harry and Ron. "They're trying to set up a Quidditch pitch in the attic!"

James and Sirius looked at one another, and both simultaneously began to laugh.

"A Quidditch pitch?" echoed Sirius, grinning with mirth. "In this house?"

Hermione blushed. "You don't mind then?"

Sirius laughed. "They could blow up this place and I wouldn't care."

James chuckled. "That's a lot of Expansion charms," he remarked, noting the concerned look on Hermione's face.

Hermione nodded.

"Maybe we should go check on them," he said to Sirius. "Just to be safe."

Hermione seemed relieved.

"Don't worry, you two," James told them, briefly ruffling Harry's hair as they headed out. "You will still get your pitch."

"See, Hermione?" said Ron smugly after James and Sirius had sauntered out of the room. "They don't even care."

"They did care, Ron!" she said. "They're going to check on Fred and George right now to supervise them."

Ron just shoved his queen forward. "At least we'll be able to get a few matches in before your Hearing, right Harry?"

Harry said nothing. He suddenly felt a twisting sensation in his stomach, and watched wordlessly as his last rook was smashed under the sword of the queen.


	18. Sooty Spines Binding Ragged Pages

Chapter Eighteen: Sooty Spines Binding Ragged Pages

The night before the morning of the Hearing dragged on in endless hours. Harry lay in his bed into the wee hours of the morning, staring at the canopy above his head and waiting for the sun to rise. He had given up on sleep a few hours ago; his dreams had quickly gone bad, and he had no desire to revisit them, and so he just lay there, thinking, as Ron's soft snores droned on.

The sun began to show its first rays around five o'clock in the morning, and slowly the shadows in the corners of the woodwork and in the folds of his canopy began to shrink as color seeped back into the room. His sheets lightened from dark gray to light blue. The wood headboard of his bed lightened from black to a brown. The birds outside began to make noise.

When Lily came in to his room to wake him around six o'clock, Harry was still awake and currently running through the dementor incident in his head, trying to remember every detail, trying to scan his brain to see if there were any others who might have seen them and could testify for him.

She entered the room quietly, the squeaks of the floorboards under her feet soft enough that Ron continued to snore throughout it all, and immediately headed over to his bedside. He didn't sit up to greet her, and so she seemed slightly surprised to find him wide awake and looking back at her in the morning light.

She sat on the edge of his bed, the mattress creaking a bit under her weight, and her eyes softened at what must have been a look of worry on Harry's brow. With a twitch of a smile, she reached over to brush his bangs out of his eyes, and Harry looked at her for a moment, studying the kindness in her smile. The touch of her hand on his brow was soothing to him, and for a moment he was able to imagine what it would be like to have it all over and done with.

"Time to get up," she whispered softly after a quiet minute, and squeezed his hand. She stood up and headed towards the door. "Breakfast downstairs."

He nodded, and moved toward his trunk, where he had left clothes and a blazer the previous night.

It only took him about a half-hour to get ready, and soon he headed into the kitchen to find his parents, Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley already sitting and eating breakfast. Sirius was passing around a plate of toast.

"Harry," he greeted, and the others glanced up. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," he said, as casually as he could. He took a seat by Mr. Weasley, who was dressed in a pinstripe suit and eating marmalade toast. Crumbs spilled over his napkin every time he took a bite.

"Harry," he said, though his voice sounded too upbeat to Harry. "I thought we'd leave in a half hour. We're running a bit on the early side, but it'll be better that way, I think."

Harry nodded.

"Toast," Sirius said, and slid three pieces onto Harry's plate. Mrs. Weasley quickly added a glass of juice and a plate of eggs to the assortment.

Harry stared at his plate for a long while. He debated whether or not he should have something, and tried to avoid taking a bite as the adults turned their attention to discussing patrol shifts. The food wasn't appetizing to him, not with his twisting stomach. Even looking at it made him feel queasy, and he didn't know if he could hold it down if he tried to eat any.

"Tonks took last night," Remus was saying to James, as beside him Sirius took a seat and disappeared behind the _Daily Prophet. _"Kingsley's supposed to be taking tonight, though Arthur might fill in for him…" He trailed off and looked towards the man in question.

Mr. Weasley poured himself another glass of juice. "Kingsley's leading a raid today," he explained. "We switched to give him recovering time." Remus nodded in understanding.

"Dumbledore mentioned switching to partial shifts," James said. "So one person doesn't have to be up all night long…"

"Probably will save us a lot of lost hours," Mr. Weasley said.

"It would be better if there were more Ministry workers to rotate days," James said.

Mr. Weasley looked grim. "We all do what we must," he said. "We work with what we have."

"It would be better that the Ministry got their heads out of their arses," Sirius said savagely from behind his newspaper. "I don't know what this whole damn prophecy-"

"Sirius," Lily said warningly, as Harry's head came up from his plate. _Prophecy?_

"Harry, eat your breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said gently.

Harry did not miss the number of uncomfortable gazes suddenly fixed on him, but he chose to ignore them, obediently picking up a slice of toast and biting into it. It was coated in strawberry jam, but it tasted like cardboard and got stuck in his throat when he forced himself to swallow. He was hoping that Sirius would finish his thought, but as the conversation changed, it soon became apparent that he would not.

"Time to go, Harry," Mr. Weasley said after about twenty more minutes of light conversation, and Harry felt his stomach twist. Mr. Weasley took the napkin from his collar and set it down on the table. "Get your blazer."

Harry stood from the table. He had barely eaten anything. He hadn't even touched his eggs, and only nibbled at his toast. He got his jacket anyway and put it on. His mum soon approached and helped him smooth down the collar. She blew out a shaky breath.

"You'll be okay, sweetheart," she said.

His dad was suddenly by his side, and he gripped Harry's shoulder. "Dumbledore will take care of everything."

"You had enough to eat?" Lily asked him, and he nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mr. Weasley waiting for him near the kitchen door.

"We'll be waiting for you," James said. Then, with one last kiss from his mum and hug from his dad, Harry followed Mr. Weasley out of the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm sure he'll be fine, James," Remus said for the third time since they had settled down in the living room to search through the defense books Dumbledore had provided them.

"We don't know that, Moony," James said, distractedly pushing away the third book he had leafed through. He leaned back in his chair and scrubbed at his face.

"Stop doing that," Sirius said from the couch, his gaze never leaving the book on his lap.

James looked at him. "Doing what?"

"Your hair is sticking up all over the place. Leave it alone."

James froze with his hand in his hair and slowly lowered it. "It's been two hours."

"He's probably finishing up about now," Remus said, and James just groaned. The thought made him feel sick.

"Even if he is expelled," Sirius said, turning the pages of his book. "It's not the end of the world."

"Did you see how nervous he was?" James said. "He didn't say two things at breakfast."

Remus looked sympathetically at him. "Have faith in Dumbledore, Prongs," he told him. "Take your own advice."

James just continued to rub at his face.

"Here," Sirius said, pushing the book across the table. "Protective magic. I don't think you've used this shield charm before."

James pulled the book towards him, and Remus got up to look over his shoulder. "_Protego_ _Horribilis_," he read. "A highly complex shield charm… Guards against dark magic…" He itched his nose. "No, don't think we have."

"Probably will be difficult," Sirius said. "But worth it. Voldemort's after Harry's blood; you're going to need all the protection you can get. Besides, Lily's a master at charms."

"Says that you can cast it over a building," Remus said as he studied the page. He added the charm to their list of protective enchantments. "Should work for Potter Manor."

Sirius watched Remus' quill move over the parchment. "Did you get in touch with Elmza?" he asked James, who shook his head.

"Not yet," James said. "…Everything's just so… chaotic; I haven't gotten the chance." He clenched his jaw as he leafed through the rest of the book section. The next page contained a list of Dark Magic that the shield charm was known to block. "Lily wants to wait until after the Hearing, at least. We were thinking of going tomorrow."

"She's probably still there," Sirius said abruptly, and it took James a beat to realize he was talking about Elmza. "She was a pretty loyal house-elf. …Practically worshipped your dad and mum."

James was silent.

"Wonder if Wendel's still there too." Sirius absentmindedly tapped his knee. "Ancient thing. He was like the walking dead when I lived there."

They faded into a long silence, and James closed the book with a _thud. _Exhaustion hit him abruptly, and he felt his frustration circle back.

"They can't expel him," he said. "I can't believe they're even holding a Hearing. It's ridiculous."

Sirius looked exhausted. "Mate, really. We're all worried. You're not the only one."

"They're not going to expel him," Remus said.

"The whole Ministry's pitted against him, how can I not be validly concerned about it?" James said. "And Fudge lives with his head up his damn _arse_ and the rest of the whole bloody group follows him like a parade of lost pigeons...!"

"Imagery," Sirius said, a hint of amusement in his weary tone.

"And when Voldemort finally officially returns, they bloody better make a huge apology to address everything they've messed up." James leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"James, they're not going to expel Harry," Remus said, setting his parchment aside to look James in the eye. "The other members of the Wizengamot will see reason, even if Fudge won't." When James only continued to rub at his face, Remus said, "Let's try to focus here, okay? James?"

James swallowed his frustration. "Right." He opened a book entitled _Protective Spells _and paged his way to the charms section.

Just then, a whoosh of air from the front door and the shrieking of the portrait of Walburga Black signaled that someone had come in.

"FILTHY HALF-BLOODS IN MY HOUSE-!"

James and the two others shot up from their seats and quickly wrenched open the door to the hallway. Who they were greeted with, however, was neither Harry nor Dumbledore. Snape was standing in the hallway.

"Potter," he sneered. His features morphed into a look of upmost loathing at the sight of James.

"AND BLOOD TRAITORS BREEDING WITH MUDBLOODS -"

"What are you doing here?" snapped James rudely. The disappointment that it was not his son made him more frustrated than ever.

Snape's lip curled. "That's none of your business, is it, Potter? Dumbledore's ears only." His sneer resembled that of a jackal's. "It must be difficult not to be in the know. But I suppose you've gotten used to it by now."

"DISGRACE TO THE WIZARDING WORLD! FILTH, DISGUSTING FILTH-" Remus slipped past them to go silence the portrait.

James felt his face flush. "And I suppose you think you're the Order's most valuable player now," he snapped. "It's going to be difficult to come down from your self-constructed pedestal."

"DISGUSTING HALF-BREEDS! WEREWOLVES IN MY HOUSE-"

Snape's face darkened. "Careful, Potter," he taunted. "I suspect that that particular assertion better describes you, seeing that you haven't provided the Order with anything _useful _over the past few weeks. Hiding like a coward in the home…"

"HALF-BREEDS AND MUDBLOOD LOVERS-" The portrait's curtain was tugged shut, and Walburga was silent.

"And what have you added to meetings besides a sour face and criticism," snapped James.

"I have better things to do than argue," said Snape. "Unlike some, I don't have all day on my hands."

"Well, Dumbledore's not here, you dimwit," barked Sirius. "Seems that one might have slipped your brilliant mind. He's at the Ministry."

Snape's eyes flashed in Sirius' direction. "Ah, the Hearing," he said, and his black eyes swiveled towards James. "Well, I suppose the boy needs all the help he can get. With such a big head and such small brains, I'm not surprised that his fate does look rather… _dire_."

James felt something snap. He reached for his wand at the same time as Snape—the potions master seemed to have predicted that he would need it—but soon the sound of quick footsteps coming down the stairs caused James to freeze. A moment later, Lily leaned over the railing, Molly close behind her.

"Is he back?" She and Molly had apparently interpreted the racket below to mean that Harry might have returned.

Feeling slightly ashamed that she had caught him quarreling with Snape, James quickly stowed away his wand and shook his head, his jaw tight.

Lily's face fell in disappointment. "You haven't heard anything?" she asked James.

"Not yet."

She looked like she wanted to reply, but just then the Weasley twins apparated with a loud _crack _just at the base of the stairs.

"Oi!" shouted Molly Weasley angrily. "Will you two _cut that out_!"

"We heard voices," one of the twins said. He was holding something similar to a firework in his hand, and it was sparking. "Thought it might be Harry."

"Well, he's not here yet," said Molly impatiently, grasping the closest twin's arm to steer him back upstairs. "So you might as well head-"

"Mum?" Ron came thumping down the stairs with Hermione and Ginny. "Harry back?"

"We heard voices," Hermione said.

"Well, he's not back yet-"

Just then, the front door to Grimmauld Place opened, and a gust of wind swept in, pushing everyone back a few paces and causing the curtain of Walburga Black to snap open again.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! ALL THE BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOME-!"

As Molly Weasley hustled off to silence the portrait, Albus Dumbledore stepped in, his robes ruffling in the strong gust of wind. He did not seem surprised to find the extensive reception committee in the hallway, but after he had shut the door behind him with a flick of his hand, he remarked, "I was not expecting so many to be anxiously awaiting my return."

Frowning, Sirius opened his mouth to ask the question they were all waiting so impatiently to be answered, but Dumbledore waved him off.

"He was cleared," Dumbledore said. "Fudge was not pleased, and they will be sending a Ministry official to Hogwarts this year, but Harry will remain safe at school."


	19. Golden Snitch Wings

Chapter Nineteen: Golden Snitch Wings

The Wiltshire area around Potter Manor looked the same as it always had. Its upper hills and spotting trees were deep in their usual summer green, and the grass was patchy with mud and tufts of field weed. The sleepy muggle cottages and homes speckling the countryside had not changed in their charm. Purple flowers growing up neighbor trellises added spots of color under the gray sky.

It was a bit eerie for James walking up the stone path to his childhood home. Though it had not changed, he had not been there since his father had died and it felt now like he was a kind of trespasser waking ghosts of memories. It had been his and Lily's intention to move in when his father had passed away—James couldn't bear to abandon the place—but Lily's sudden pregnancy and the heightening of the war had led them to go into hiding instead. So unbeknownst to him, the day he left his father's funeral had been the day he had left the Manor in the care of their family house-elves. It had been so much longer than he had realized.

Beside him, Lily gave his hand a squeeze. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot and she was wearing a muggle rain jacket on her shoulders. They were both wearing muggle clothes. The style and clothing felt odd to James, but they had planned to apparate a ways away from Potter Manor's protection charms and had not known if they might encounter one of the muggle neighbors. Though, as James glanced up at the graying sky above, he doubted that they would now; the imminent rain clouds seemed to have deterred any outside activity in the surrounding house clusters.

"There it is," he said finally, when they caught glimpse of the large house behind the clusters of trees. Though the trees somewhat obscured the view, the house looked the same as it always had, with its broad, ivy-covered brick and proud white columns. Perhaps its windows looked less vibrant than they once had—especially with their washed-out shutters—but its roof was as tall as it had always been, and its grounds just as green.

"I forgot what it looks like," Lily murmured as they approached the wide, wrought iron gate that enclosed the grounds. The gate was tinged with rust that bled through chipping black paint, and James placed the tip of his wand in its central lock. His parents had placed multiple protective charms around the house, one of which was to guard against muggles accessing the Manor. But apparently the countercharm had not been changed in the past fifteen years, because the gate soon clicked and swung open with a low groan. Then, Lily and James found themselves on the pathway up to the front door.

Upon knocking at the front door and receiving no answer, James muttered the appropriate countercharms and pushed into the foyer.

"Hello?" he called as they stepped in. He could see that lights were on in the living room to their left and the study to their right. The chandelier above them had been lowered to the foyer ground, apparently for cleaning, and a dusting rag and a pail of soapy water lay beside it.

Then, suddenly, coming out of nowhere, there was a sudden patter of feet, a loud, ear-piercing screech, and suddenly a frying pan was hurtling towards them.

"Oi!" shouted James, as he blocked the frying pan's descent with a quick shielding spell. The frying pan flew backwards through the air and fell to the stone floor with a resounding _dong_, dragging a creature clothed in white linen with it. The creature gave a distinct squeak of surprise as it tumbled to the ground and was buried under its own clothing.

"…Elmza?" James said, noticing that the creature was moving underneath the fabric and limbs were slowly emerging. Arms popped out of the linen armholes and reached up to the mound where the head was supposed to be. They groped to find the hole in the fabric, and when they had found it, a head with large pointed ears popped out. The house-elf turned in confusion, trying to place her surroundings.

"Master James?" she said with a squeak when her round brown eyes found James.

"Yeah," said James, as Elmza's jaw dropped. He squatted next to her and hid a smile at the soot smears on her cheek and ears. "It's been a while, Elmza."

"Master James!" she squealed excitedly, and if not for the frying pan weighing down her arm, she looked like she might have tackled him in a hug. "Master James has returned! Master James was away for a long while. Elmza didn't know when Master James was coming back! But Elmza knew that Master James would return! Elmza knew that Master James had not forgotten!"

James felt a tinge of guilt. "Sorry it took so long," he said. It felt weak, but he didn't feel right explaining that they would not have come back at all had not the spell been reversed. Then Elmza would have been waiting in vain.

Elmza just beamed at him. Her joy over his return seemed to override everything else. "After Master Charlus passed away," she continued excitedly, "Elmza thought that Master James and Mistress Lily would come to live in Potter Manor! But when they didn't come, Elmza thought something might have gone wrong! But Elmza knew that Master James would want her to keep Potter Manor safe! So Elmza's been waiting for Master James and Mistress Lily! Elmza knew that Master James would return!"

Lily came into a squat beside James, and Elmza beamed at Lily. Lily had always been Elmza's favorite, if house-elves were allowed to show favorites.

"Master Charlus would be pleased!" Elmza said with glee. "Master Charlus loved Master James and loved Potter Manor! Master Charlus would be pleased that Master James has returned!"

"So you've been keeping the house clean, then?" James asked her.

"Elmza has been cleaning and watching after the rooms," she said, picking up the rag by the chandelier and wringing it in her hands. "Wendel has been washing the fabrics and-"

"Wendel's still here?" James interrupted, thinking that perhaps the old house-elf had passed away from old age. Wendel had been there longer than James' father.

"Wendel is washing the curtains in the cellar," Elmza informed them. "Wendel spends his days working and telling stories of Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea and Master James -" She broke off abruptly as her face lit up with an idea. "Will Mistress Lily and Master James be returning to Potter Manor now?"

"In a few months' time," Lily told her. "Perhaps in September."

Elmza beamed with joy. "Elmza is happy to hear it. Elmza and Wendel have been lonely!"

"Before we move in, we'll need help cleaning up some of the old furniture," James told her. "We need to set up our own bedroom, make a room for Harry…"

"Will Mistress Lily and Master James be taking the Master Bedroom?" Elmza asked them.

James glanced at Lily. It felt odd agreeing to take his parents' old bedroom.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," she told him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"We'll at least clear out the old bed first," he compromised, and was pleased to see Lily's nod. He turned to Elmza. "Is much of the old furniture still there?"

"Nothing has been moved!" Elmza said. "Elmza and Wendel have been careful to leave everything the way that Master Charlus wished."

"Thanks, Elmza," said James. It was a bit of a relief that not much had changed. "That's great."

Elmza nodded enthusiastically, taking his praise to heart. "Master is so kind! And in which room will Mr. Harry stay?" she asked. "Will Mr. Harry be spending much time here?"

James cracked a smile. Elmza never called any of the Potters by that title; usually she referred to them as either Master or Mistress. He was beginning to suspect that she had never learned of Harry's birth, which was not surprising if she and Wendel had indeed spent all of their time in the house. He glanced towards Lily, who also seemed amused. She, like him, seemed to be anticipating Elmza's reaction. James wasn't sure how much more excitement Elmza could handle, but Lily told her anyway.

"Elmza, Harry is our son," Lily said.

The house-elf looked from Lily to James, mouth agape. "Master and Mistress have had a son?" she echoed, and suddenly she looked though she might explode with happiness. "Master and Mistress have a son? Elmza and Wendel have a new master!"

"Yeah." James found that he could not contain a grin at the shine in Elmza's cheeks. Elmza was trembling with joy. "His name is Harry."

"Elmza is happy for Master James and Mistress Lily!" she said, and messily wiped her nose with her cloth. As she looked at Lily, her face was so delighted that it seemed she might break down. "Master Harry will soon come to live here!"

"For Christmas and next summer," Lily told her, before Elmza could overexcite herself at the prospect of Harry staying there year-round. "He'll be at Hogwarts for the school year."

Elmza's brown eyes shone. "Oh, Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea would be so pleased! Master Charlus always wanted a grandchild!" she said. Both had passed away before James and Lily had known they were expecting. "And now Master and Mistress have a son!"

"Thanks, Elmza," Lily said, laughing. It had been technically fifteen years since Harry was born, but it was like they were reliving the whole experience. "I'm sure they would be." Elmza just beamed at her and dabbed at the rest of her tears.

Finding that his legs were cramping in his squat and that the Elmza had finally recovered her emotions, James brushed off his jeans and rose to his feet. Lily followed suit. She looked at him brightly.

"Let's get to the cleaning, shall we?"

* * *

They ended up staying longer than expected. It was partly due to the fact that Wendel nearly passed out at the sight of Lily and James, and needed a good span of time to recover. The elderly house-elf could barely hear now, and spoke in low, sometimes indeterminable, croaks, but he was nevertheless overjoyed to see the two.

After surveying the home and taking account of the work that would have to be done, the two said their goodbyes and departed. They disapparated a little ways away and returned to Grimmauld Place.

The kitchen was uncharacteristically empty when they walked in. Only Hermione was in there, shuffling around spare bits of parchment. She appeared to be stacking it and looked like she was getting ready to move her things to another room. Around her, the room was in disarray. Apparently the kitchen had not been cleaned since lunch, since there were soup bowls, bread crusts, and butter-smeared utensils lying all over the table.

"Hermione," Lily said as she and James entered.

Hermione started and glanced up in surprise. "Oh," she said. "Hi. You're back." She rolled up the last bits of parchment and gathered them up in a pile. "…Everyone's up in the attic, if you're looking for Sirius and the rest. They're organizing a Quidditch match." Her quill fell to the floor and she struggled to bend and pick it up without dropping her armful. "I am coming up in a moment," she assured them as she hastily exited the room. "I just don't want these left out on the table!"

Not quite knowing what to expect, James and Lily quickly climbed the stairs to the attic on the fifth floor.

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise when they arrived. "I didn't know it was this big."

"Fantastic, isn't it?" The area was roofed, but had the height and appearance of an average Quidditch pitch. Three golden hoops stood on each end, and James and Sirius had bewitched the ground to grow grass and the roof to take on the appearance of a sunny day.

"I'm just wondering what Molly had to say to the boys about this."

"Sirius and I told her we helped out," James said. "They needed it. The roof alone needed a hell of a lot of extension charms."

Lily's eyes scanned the clouds and happy blue above them. "You even bewitched the ceiling." She seemed impressed.

James smiled. Impressing Lily was always a good thing. "Yeah. Got the idea from Hogwarts."

She looked at him in amusement. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

Across the floor, it looked like everyone had just finished picking out teams—each had about four on their team—and the teams were soaring off to opposite sides of the pitch.

"You going to join?" Lily asked him.

"Nah, I'll wait out this one," James said, and when Lily gave him a shocked look, he explained, "They have an even number without me. Besides, I have no objection to watching Quidditch." His eyes followed Harry's broom as the boy flew off to the right hoops.

"Let's see… Ron, Sirius, one of the twins—can't tell which one from here—and Ginny," Lily said, motioning to team on the left. "That's a good team. And Remus, the other twin, Tonks, and Harry're on the other." She glanced sideways at James. "Who's your money on?"

"From what I hear, nearly all of Sirius' team has played Quidditch before," James said. "Can't say the same about Remus'. Remus certainly doesn't play very often—a galleon that Sirius forced him into this—and has Tonks ever touched a broom?"

Lily chuckled as they conjured chairs to sit on the sidelines. "My money's on the second team," she said. "I bet a galleon."

"You're on."

"Back from Wiltshire, then?" a pleasant voice asked behind them, and Arthur Weasley soon conjured a chair and seated himself next to them. He had beads of sweat gathered on his brow. "Hot up here, isn't it? Was it successful?"

"Yes," said Lily. "The house is in much better shape than we thought."

"That's a relief," Arthur said, squinting through his glasses at the field, where the players were just tossing the quaffle up in the air. "And the house-elves?"

"Still there," said Lily. The teams had apparently decided on two chasers, a keeper, and a seeker, and so soon the four chasers were zooming around each other and passing the red quaffle between them. "They've been keeping it together for us."

"Happy to see you, were they-? Oh—Hermione. Here." Arthur conjured another chair so the bushy-haired girl to seat herself. "Is Molly…?"

"She's coming," Hermione informed Arthur. "She wants to finish the curtains first."

Arthur didn't look very surprised. "I keep telling her she needs to take a break," he told Lily. He wiped his glasses on his robes, examined them, and wiped them again. "Oh well. I suppose she's never been a fan of Quidditch. Stayed home from the Cup last year…"

The game progressed surprisingly fast with only two chasers on each team. Very quickly, Sirius' team was in the lead, so the game soon morphed into a highly competitive contest between Sirius, Tonks, and the twins to see which combination was better at chasing.

In humorous contrast to the high levels of competitiveness below, the seekers above showed little urgency in their search for the snitch. Ginny and Harry looked surprisingly relaxed, and even occasionally chatted when their paths crossed in their searches. In fact, it wasn't until the score was 80-50 that Harry and Ginny began to really move about the field, teasing each other with feints.

It was after Sirius and George had scored their tenth goal that James spotted the first glimmer of gold by Remus' leftmost goalpost. Harry and Ginny spotted it too. They tore across the field towards Remus, who looked alarmed at the sudden rush of movement towards him, and circled the goalposts tightly, moving in a synchronization that looked almost practiced. Their bodies were aligned and their arms stretching as they completed a final loop around the goalposts and began to tear across the field. Wind rustled their hair, pushing Harry's away from his forehead and causing Ginny's to stream out behind her. Carried by the wind, their sleeves pushed up to their elbows.

Halfway through their rocket across the field, they pulled up on their brooms and rocketed into the sky. There, they performed a sequence of twists, during each of which Harry slowly inched his way up on Ginny. By the time that they had leveled out again, his arm reached a foot farther than Ginny's.

A beat later, the two plunged toward the ground for the last time, moving so quickly that Lily had to turn her head away. There was no crash, however. When the two pulled up a moment later, the snitch was in Harry's fist. The previously losing team—Remus, Fred, and Tonks—swooped in on him, cheering in relief.

Lily and James stared at them for a long while, marveling in the display of talent.

"You're going to take all the credit for that, aren't you?" Lily asked him after James finally managed to tear his eyes away from Harry. He closed his mouth, realizing it had been hanging open.

"Absolutely."

She looked amused. It felt good to just enjoy themselves, at least before they had to think about Harry returning to school. That was something she was not ready to dwell on. "You owe me a galleon."

* * *

_Please review!_


	20. Reflection Distortion

Chapter Twenty: Reflection Distortion

July and August passed quickly for Harry; the stiflingly hot days blended together with so many Order meetings, Quidditch games, pranks, and cooling charms that it soon seemed like every day was a variation of the last. By the middle of August, as Harry looked back, the only days that really stood out in his memory were his birthday—his parents had insisted on a small party, but it had quickly escalated into a firework show, courtesy of the twins—Ginny's birthday, which had likewise escalated beyond original expectations, and the day that Mrs. Weasley had caught Fred and George performing some illegal experiments in their room, which Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had spent hidden away so as not to tempt Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

As September drew closer, however, things soon became tenser in the household. His mum and dad were solemner as the September first approached, and once or twice Harry caught his mum slipping out of sight or becoming cross with Harry's dad at the mention of school. Sirius also seemed a bit more on edge, which Harry attributed to the fact that his mum and dad were planning to move out around the time Harry headed off to school. And though Mrs. Weasley tried not to show it, Harry knew she was likewise upset at the idea of them leaving, especially because Percy had still not reciprocated her efforts to mend their relationship—he had sent back his birthday present unopened. And the hot weather did nothing for everyone's patience.

And though Harry tried to hide it, his dreams were getting worse. Ron knew, of course. There was little Harry could hide when he called out in his sleep, but luckily Ron seemed to respect the fact that he didn't want to talk about it. Though Hermione had the tendency to insist he talk about his problems, Harry thought it was a bit pointless; there was little he could do about them. They persisted either way, and he didn't want to have the added discomfort of reliving them in the day as well as night. So the months went by and the topic of his dreams was not discussed.

On one stiflingly hot morning at the end of August, Harry woke suddenly in his bed, around ten o'clock. He had dreamed of the graveyard again the night before, and Cedric's blank face.

"You alright, mate?" Ron said from across the room. He was already dressed, and was tying his trainers. His watch caught snatches of sunlight as his hands moved over the laces. Hermione had given him the watch for his birthday, and Ron had not taken it off since.

"Yeah, fine," Harry replied, slamming his glasses onto his face a little too roughly. He wasn't about to open up, and Ron seemed to know it.

"Letters're coming today," Ron remarked.

"Huh?"

"Hogwarts letters," he said.

"Oh, right." Harry had almost forgotten. They still needed to get their booklists and take a trip to Diagon Alley to purchase it all. He swung his legs out from underneath his sheets and set his feet on the floor. It was unnaturally cool beneath his feet.

"Funny, they don't usually arrive so late," Ron said as Harry began to strip his clothes. "Wonder what books we'll need this year. Hermione's probably going crazy with anticipation-"

Just then, the door to their room banged open, and Hermione ran in, breathless and clutching two thick envelopes. "The letters came!"

"Oi!" shouted Harry, struggling to cover himself. He was still in just his pants.

Hermione simply thrust the letters in Ron's hands. "Open it!" she urged him. She was trembling with excitement. She didn't even seem to notice the fact that Harry was struggling to put on trousers and a shirt behind her.

Ron began to open the letters, his hands fumbling over the tight Hogwarts seal as Hermione looked on impatiently. Ron's clumsiness drew out for a few seconds, until Harry had finished dressing and took the letter Ron was struggling to open out of his friend's hands. He frowned.

"This one's addressed to me," he said. Apparently Ron had not taken notice of the names on the front.

"Oh, right," Ron said, coloring and reaching for the second envelope.

Harry opened his letter and found two sheets of paper. The first was the usual greeting letter, and the second was the list of books he would need. He quickly scanned the list. "_The Standard Book of Spells _and _Defensive Magical Theory_," he read aloud. "Aren't those new?"

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly, frowning. She walked over to Harry, took the greeting letter out of Harry's hands, and scoured it.

"Wrong one," Harry told her, motioning towards the list in his hands. "This is the book list."

Hermione shook her head and frowned at the paper. "Wait. This can't be right." She turned the paper over in confusion. "I thought- I was almost certain…"

"What?"

Hermione peered at the paper. "I…"

"Certain that what?" said Harry.

Hermione looked up at him, then over at Ron. Harry followed her gaze. Ron looked uncharacteristically pale, his eyes glued to the parchment in his hands.

"Ron?" Harry prompted. "You okay?"

Ron was holding something gold in his hand, and Hermione just stared at him.

"No way," she said. "How- how… I was certain it was going to be Harry…"

Harry was getting annoyed. "Certain that what-?"

Just then, Fred and George apparated into the room, a mere foot away from Harry.

"Ah, we thought we heard Hermione's excitement!" said Fred brightly.

"Must be the two new books on the reading list," George said. "Or has she already read them-?"

He broke off when he saw the gold in Ron's hand.

"Prefect?" he said, scorn and surprise in his tone.

Then, all at once, it clicked. Harry's heart dropped in his chest. He had forgotten that those positions were given out fifth year.

"Is that a_ prefect badge_?"

"_What_? Ron's prefect?" Fred said, with the same scorn. He strode over and snatched Ron's letter out of his hands.

"This is a joke," said George.

Was it a joke? Harry didn't know. He felt a tightening in his chest.

"Who in their right mind would make _Ron_ prefect?"

Fred turned the letter around, as if double-checking to make sure it wasn't a prank. "Dumbledore's finally cracked."

"Ugh," groaned George. "Mum's going to be awful."

Fred and George were right. Mrs. Weasley was so delighted she started crying. She told each Order member at least twice, all the while dabbing at her cheeks and exclaiming that Ron was following in the footsteps of his brothers. (Fred and George were especially annoyed at that one.) While the general reaction was mostly shock—the others, like Hermione, seemed to have expected Harry to get the position—all quickly tried to compensate for their original shock by showering Molly and Ron with overly enthusiastic congratulations. It all went on for most of the day. Harry had to paste a smile on his face, all the while berating himself that it was not genuine.

"I wasn't made prefect either," James told Harry when he found Harry hanging back a bit from the group later in the evening.

Harry looked up at him in surprise. He'd been acting positive for Ron's sake, but his dad seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "You weren't?"

"Nah." James lowered himself to sit beside Harry. "I was rather wild my first few years, to tell you the truth. Remus was the more responsible one. He got the badge."

Harry felt a bit better.

"It's not the end of the world," James said. He fixed Harry with a suddenly solemn gaze. "Make sure it's not the end of your friendship, either."

Harry nodded. He didn't plan for it to be. He had just needed a moment to think and collect his feelings so he wouldn't spoil Ron's moment. "So I guess you didn't expect it?"

"Not at all," James said. "Sirius and I got way too many detentions to possibly become prefects."

Harry cracked a smile. "That many."

"Think we set the school record, actually."

"What did you do?"

"Hexed other people for fun, set off pranks on teachers and students, skipped class, sneaked into Hogsmeade…" James looked thoughtful. "A few times we brought back firewhiskey to celebrate Quidditch cups."

Harry was shocked, and apparently it showed on his face, because a smile soon twitched on James' lips.

"Told you we were awful."

"Did Lupin…?"

"Not so much. Mostly he just told us we were being idiots, but he didn't turn us in. Good man. Don't think that would have stopped us anyway. By our fifth year, Sirius and I were immune to detention."

Harry smiled. They faded into a comfortable silence. James' expression turned more serious again.

"…Speaking of," James began, and he reached inside his jeans' pocket to pull out an ornately carved mirror. "This is for you."

Harry accepted the gift, and James suddenly couldn't meet Harry's gaze.

"What is it?" he asked his dad.

"Two-way mirror," he answered softly. "Sirius and I have a set so we could communicate when we had separate detentions. The other day, your mum helped make another set. It's so we'll be able to communicate when you're at Hogwarts."

Harry looked into the face of the mirror. Instead of seeing his own reflection, he could see a chandelier and the edge of a picture frame. He guessed its twin was somewhere in his parents' bedroom. "Thanks, Dad," he said.

"Yeah," said James softly. He watched Harry turn the mirror in his hands, and his expression was sad. "You'll write, won't you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't think your mum could handle it if you didn't," he said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but the words seemed to catch in his throat and he looked down at his hands. "As long as you visit us over Christmas. We'll have a room for you in Potter Manor."

"Yeah, I will," Harry said, and after a moment of reflective silence, James just gave Harry's shoulder a grateful, brief squeeze, and then left, seeming more weary than usual.

The next day's goodbyes were bittersweet. Harry was ready to be off again—he was getting a bad dose of cabin fever in the old house—but it was obvious that his parents were struggling to be cheery. And they weren't the only ones. Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears when Fred and George had joked that they might not write, and Sirius had looked positively miserable when he had opened the door to let in the advance guard. Then, with trunks packed and animals under control, it was time to say goodbye.

Lily's lips trembled when she hugged Harry for the last time. She didn't say much, not with Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Fred and George to stop fooling around and get going, but just kissed him on the cheek and held him close. James embraced him after that, holding him tight for a few moments.

"Make sure you write," Lily said to Harry, as James cleared his throat and looked down at his feet, hands buried deep in his pockets. "Don't stay up late. Don't get in trouble."

A small smile appeared on his face. "I won't, Mum."

"And call, will you? Put the mirror to good use."

"Yeah." Harry's eyes followed the tail end of Sirius's jacket as it disappeared up the stairs. Sirius had barely even wished him goodbye. "Look after Sirius?"

"He'll be fine," Lily said, knowing that Harry was worried about his godfather. "…He's just going to miss you, I think."

"When you move, make sure he still sees you," Harry said.

Lily's lips twitched in a sad smile. She squeezed his arm. "Go now, Mrs. Weasley's ready to head out. Don't upset Mad-Eye." The old auror was waiting by the door impatiently, watching them as his electric blue eye whizzed in its socket.

With a final smile, Harry turned and dragged his trunk down Grimmauld Place's final steps. It protested with a series of loud clunks, and Hedwig twittered in her cage, fluffing her wings. Harry followed Mad-Eye out the door, and Hermione bustled after with a squirming cat in her arms.

When Grimmauld Place's door closed with a heavy _thunk_, Lily and James watched the last of the guard disappear from the window in the sitting room. Though they only had seconds to watch their son disappear, they stayed there long after, watching the cobblestone street and twisted lampposts. The sound of muggle children playing echoed faintly through the window.

"It's not how I imagined the first time would be," Lily said, after a minute of silence.

James' words were quiet, and his lips barely moved when he said, "He'll be fine."

Lily slid an arm around his waist and rested her head against his. He smelled like he always did—like woolen cardigans, coffee, and bayberry shampoo. She sighed. Its familiarity was comforting.

"The Weasley'll be moving back to the Burrow," she said softly.

He didn't reply, just rubbed her arm.

"We should probably head out soon too."

He still didn't reply, and Lily noticed. "What are you thinking?"

"…I'm going to miss that kid."

Lily managed a smile. She knew it.

"I know now why my dad didn't want me to be an auror," he said. If she wasn't so close she might not have been able to make out his words. "…I would have been too far away from home." James' expression was inscrutable. " …Think he knew he was dying."

"It never would have worked out anyway," Lily said. "The war and prophecy put our lives on hold."

"The baby we never meant to have," he said softly.

"Do you think we might have gone on with our careers if it hadn't all happened?" It was odd to think what might have been. James might have been an auror, working for the Ministry. Lily might have been a potioneer. They might have had other children.

"Probably," he said. He watched a flock of pigeons take startled flight in a rush of wings. "…Wouldn't want to change it, though."

Lily watched him for a moment. It was odd to see his hazel eyes so solemn behind his glasses. "Maybe we could figure out some way to connect Grimmauld Place to Potter Manor," she said.

"For Sirius."

"Yeah," she said. Harry's words echoed in her mind, and she knew how worried he was. She was concerned too. "Maybe we could connect them through a private Floo."

"Dunno how safe it would be," James said.

"You thought about it already."

"Yeah," he said. "Haven't spoken with Sirius, but connecting Headquarters to another location could be risky. …Leaves Headquarters with a greater chance of exposure."

She hadn't thought of that. "We'd have to find a safe way to do it. There has to be some sort of spell. We could try those types of apparition rings they use in the apparition test." She looked at her husband. She really couldn't think of anything else; she hadn't given the topic much thought until Harry had brought it up. "Or he could just move in with us," she suggested, half-jokingly.

A smile broke over James' face. His eyes twinkled, flashing flecks of gold. Finally, a glimpse of his usual self. "Not sure you'd like that in a few months' time."

She laughed. "Maybe not. But I know he'll practically be living there anyway if we can find a way to connect the two houses…"

"We haven't even set up the protection charms yet," he said, chuckling. "You're already planning on connecting the two."

"We have to think about _some_ project to accomplish," she pointed out. "Especially since we'll be in hiding for who knows how long."

"If Snape makes one more comment about us being useless…"

Those seemed to irk him more than anything.

"We are a bit, right now," she pointed out, and though he didn't contradict her, his lips twitched in cynicism.

"It won't be that bad," she said. "Dumbledore'll give us a mission soon."

They watched as a cloud passed over and temporarily cast the cobblestone street in shadows. James just squeezed her tightly.

"Anyway, we might as well enjoy the time," Lily said. "I have a feeling we'll be in over our heads soon enough."

* * *

_Your opinions are highly helpful, so please let me know what you think!_


	21. The Marauders' Dueling Club

Chapter Twenty-One: The Marauders' Dueling Club

"Oi! Duck, you idiot! You're supposed to move if you can't block!" Sirius hollered at James two days later.

"Shut it, Padfoot!" said James as he brushed off the blue dust from Moony's spell off of his robes. They were standing in a field outside Potter Manor, practicing dueling. "Didn't see you dodging the bubble hex!"

Sirius just shot another in his direction, which James managed to block with a swipe of his wand. A transparent shield rippled in front of him, and the purple beam of light bounced off.

Instinctively, James retaliated with two quick hexes in succession. Sirius swiped them away, and shot another dust hex towards James, which James dodged. Remus soon joined in, and both began firing hexes at James, until all he could do was block. He lasted about a minute, until another one of Remus' spells broke through his defense, sending him flying backwards and smacking to the ground.

James groaned. The ground was soggy underneath him, and he knew he would have grass in his hair and mud on his trousers when he rose. As he was about to rise, a tickling charm from Sirius hit him, sending him back to the ground as his body started seizing.

"Okay, okay!" wheezed James through his laughter. He could see Sirius laughing above him. "Siri, Siri, stop. Padfoot-" Sirius released the charm, and James gasped for air, his stomach cramping from so much laughter. "Not… fair."

Remus offered his hand, and, after James had regained his breath, he took it to rise to his feet.

"Don't kick a man… when he's down," James said, though he could not help grinning at Sirius' laughter. "Bad sportsmanship!"

"Don't think Death Eaters will be as gracious," Remus pointed out as the trio headed in the direction of the Manor.

"You're not helping, Moony."

"He's right," Sirius said with a grin. "Ya gotta play dirty, Prongs."

"Oh, you'd know all about that," James said.

"You know it." Sirius winked at him.

James smacked the back of Sirius' head, deciding he'd had enough of his best friend's smirk. Sirius ruffled James' hair, purposefully sending the black scruff into James' eyes.

"Aargh!" James said. He reached up to pry Sirius' hands away, but Sirius only mussed his hair up even more, laughing on the while. When Sirius still didn't let go and James couldn't see with his hand in his face, it turned into more of a wrestle.

"You didn't mind…so much when… we were kids—oof!" He and James hit the ground, startling both of them. The mud oozed around them, and Sirius cried out in surprise, "It's wet!"

"No shite!" James smacked Sirius' hand off of his shirt.

Remus appeared above them, a grin on his face. "You two are like children."

"Shut it, Moony, or we'll bring you down with us," Sirius threatened. Mud coated his elbows.

Remus didn't seem frightened, merely amused. "Isn't that a new shirt?" he asked James.

James could feel the damp seeping through his trousers. "Yeah."

The two attempted to stand, and mud squelched underneath their trainers.

"Ick," said James as he pried a worm from Sirius' hair.

Remus snickered. Sirius sent a curse in his direction, but Remus was prepared. He blocked it with a wave of his wand.

"I taught defense, remember?" he said, grin widening as Sirius' expression darkened.

"Bloody prat." Sirius pointed his wand to his clothing and muttered, "_Scourgify._" He repeated the same for James. The mud vanished from their clothes, leaving only a damp feel to their garments. "Good as new." He looked satisfied. "Lily will never-"

"You two are ridiculous," said a new voice before them, and James and Sirius spun to see Lily. She was approaching them, dressed in shorts and a jumper. Her hair was piled on her head. She looked extremely amused. "If you think I didn't hear that whole exchange…"

Sirius chuckled nervously.

She pointed her wand at them, and immediately James felt his clothes stiffen and dry.

"Thanks, Lily," he said, giving her his most charming smiles.

Her lips twitched upwards. "How'd the dueling go?" she asked them.

"Muddy," Remus said. He looked pleased with himself.

"Funny, Remus," Sirius said. "You're hilarious."

"We're teaming up to work on blocking," James told her.

"And tickling," said Sirius.

"Apparently James is extremely ticklish," Remus told Lily.

"Silly, Lily already knows that. She probably already knows exactly _where_," Sirius said, winking at Lily, who reddened. "Right, Lily?"

"Sirius!"

"We should have made Remus godfather," James sighed. Remus snickered.

"Nope, nope," said Sirius, unfazed. "You two still have plenty of time to procreate some more. Remus can take whichever little mischief-makers pop out next. I keep Harry."

"Dear _Merlin_, Siri," James said, deciding to close the conversation right there. He wrapped an arm around Lily, and they began trudging back to the house. There was a path that traced through the field and led back up the hill to the Manor. Because of the rain, it had turned to mud, but James remembered when his dad used to take him down to play Quidditch in the field…

"Erm, so _are_ you planning on having other…?"

James snorted at Sirius' persistence. "No!"

"But if one happens, will you-?"

"Make Remus godfather?" Lily finished for him. "Absolutely."

They laughed at the expression on Sirius' face.

"So, I came out because I need some help with the house charms," Lily said when they had almost reached the manor. "I finished applying the muggle deterrent and the caterwauling charm—James, did you…?"

"Yeah, I got it." She was referring to the _Protego Totalem_ he had set up earlier that afternoon.

"I need help with one of the larger ones. _Protego_ _Horribilis_ should be easier to set up with more wizards."

"Is that…?"

"One of the ones you found in the defense book? Dark spell protection?" Lily finished for him. "Yeah."

"Bloody useful one, isn't it?" Sirius said as they entered into the house. They stepped into the drawing room, a large space with mahogany furniture, patterned curtains, and a large piano. The smell of leather rested on the air and large portraits animated the walls, chatting with one another.

"Dumbledore says it'll be better to place all the charms we can think of," James said. "Maximum protection and all that." All of them cleaned off their trainers with a flick of their wands. Elmza had just cleaned the floors that day, and Wendel might have a heart attack if he saw mud on the floorboards.

"And the Fidelius Charm?" Remus asked them, after a beat.

"Soon," Lily said softly.

"Do you know who…?" Remus didn't have to finish his sentence for them to know he was asking about the identity of the secret-keeper. Sirius lowered his head. His Adam's apple bobbed.

"Probably one of us," she said. "It's not that we don't trust either of you. It's just that last time… it was stressful worrying about our friends' safeties. We don't want to be responsible for any deaths." It was enough worrying about Harry and the Order. And with Order members vanishing left and right on missions—they hadn't had contact with Hagrid or Madame Maxime in weeks—and Dumbledore straining to hold the Ministry at bay, there was enough already going on.

"That's what friends do," said Sirius.

"I know," she said. "But it doesn't have to be like that. Voldemort will be after us anyway when he finds out we're alive, but for now, we're dead. No one is looking for us." She looked at Sirius, pleading for him to understand.

Sirius nodded, though he still couldn't meet their eyes. "I understand," he said.

"We still want you both to come visit," James said. "Merlin knows it got lonely last time, being shut up."

"And Dumbledore says it would be okay to connect the fireplaces via Floo," Lily said. "We'll be able to use a private network that's not overseen by the Ministry."

"That way you'll be able to leave Grimmauld Place safely," James said to Sirius. He watched his best friend for a moment, noting the worry lines that marred his face. Right now, he seemed a shadow of his youthful self. James didn't like it. "Yeah?" he prodded, wishing more than anything that the brooding look could fall from Sirius' face.

"Yeah," said Sirius.

They left it at that.

"Here," Lily said, motioning them to approach a nearby table where a spell book was resting. She picked it up and showed them the page. "Here's the incantation," she said. "It instructs the casters to stretch along the perimeters of the building around which they desire to cast the spell…"

"Maybe give it a bit more space," Remus suggested. "Should we move out to the edge of the Manor property?"

"That's what I was thinking," Lily said.

"It'll probably be safer that way," James said. "It'll give the house more space."

Five minutes later, they all spread out to the four corners of the property. Upon seeing Lily's red warning flare, the four raised their wands, and, simultaneously, a clear, water-like substance shot out of the tips. The substance shot upwards, climbing into the sky and spreading to shape a dome. As they continued to feed it, the dome grew bigger above their heads, soon stretching over the peaks of the manor and fusing together to make a giant bubble. They continued to let it thicken for a few more minutes, until, with a gasp of wind that ruffled their hair, the dome locked. They released the charm, and the dome disappeared from view.

James traveled around the side of the house to find Remus.

"Okay?" Remus asked him.

"Think so," he said.

"Should we check it out?"

The two crossed the property line, through the protective barrier, and looked back at the manor. The dome was virtually invisible to the eye.

"Lily said it was supposed to be invisible?" Remus said.

"I think so."

"Should we try it out?"

"Yeah, probably. Try a dark curse. Maybe the Imperius?" James suggested to Remus, and, at James' nod, the werewolf cast the curse towards the protective barrier.

The resulting sound was akin to a small explosion, and James and Remus stumbled backwards as a gasp of hot air shot towards them. The protective barrier rippled for a moment, like water, and then smoothed and became still. James felt a surge of satisfaction upon noting the charm still held up.

"Well, we know it works," said Remus, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Lily and Sirius met them as they were heading back up the path the manor. "What was that?" Lily said, looking worried. "Something exploded."

"Just trying it out," James told her with a wink. "It works."

Lily looked irked.

"All that's left is to connect the fireplaces and sort the Fidelius," James said brightly. When her irritation didn't diminish, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek to appease her.

"Can we connect one to Hogwarts too?" Sirius joked. "Pop in on Harry?"

"Pretty sure you'd embarrass him," James joked back.

"_You'd_ embarrass him, Prongs. He's proud to have such a handsome godfather."

"Has he contacted you yet?" Remus asked them.

"Not yet," Lily said. "We're going to wait for him to write."

"He will," said Remus, seeming to notice Lily's uncertainty. "He's not a very regular writer, but he gets to it."

"He wrote me over the summer, every couple weeks or so," Sirius told them.

"You'll be hearing about his adventures in no time," Remus said.

"Two galleons that Snape will give him detention within the first two weeks."

Remus laughed. "He does get a lot of those, doesn't he?"

"Does Snape give him a hard time?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Something to do with hating James…" Remus' eyes swiveled around to give James a pointed look.

James could not help the smile that spread across his face. "We were pricks, weren't we?"

"He was a prick back," said Sirius defensively. "All those illegal hexes and Dark Art books… And all that harassment of muggleborns, do you remember how many muggleborns he and Avery sent away crying? …Can't believe you were friends with him, Lily."

"He was different before. He changed," Lily said. She looked pensive for a moment. "Lots of people change as they grow older."

"…I suspect that comment's also directed at me," James said, after a beat.

Lily laughed. "You would be included, yes." Lily gave him a one-armed squeeze. "I don't think that we should mistrust Snape now on account of what he did many years ago."

"Maybe not," said Remus. They turned to approach the house. "We should be grateful that he even defected. He provides the Order with valuable information."

"If one even _believes_ he's defected. And it doesn't make him any less of a prick," Sirius grumbled. Remus and Lily fixed him with a look. "He's useful, I suppose, but he's still a bloody prick. You should see how he treats Harry, then maybe your opinion would be different. …Don't tell him I said he was useful."

"Everyone needs at least one awful teacher…" said Remus. "It's the only way we learn."

Sirius' eyebrow popped up in disbelief. "You wait," he said to Remus. "He's going to write home and talk about how _awful _Snape is-"

Remus chuckled. "Harry wouldn't complain like that."

"Well, maybe, but that doesn't mean that it's not happening."

"Severus isn't that bad," Remus said dismissively. "And I'm sure that if Harry had a truly awful teacher, he would let us know."

Sirius wasn't so sure.

* * *

_Reviews are welcome and appreciated! _


	22. Blood Ink and Cast Iron Cauldrons

Chapter Twenty-Two: Blood Ink and Cast Iron Cauldrons

"Hem, hem."

Harry whirled around. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was standing there, dressed in a fuzzy pink jacket and dress and holding a clipboard in her arms.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," Dolores Umbridge said sweetly. Her head, crowned with a black bow, tilted towards him. "Don't you have lessons to get to?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, clenching his fingers. The scars burned on his right hand. _I must not tell lies. _"I was just heading there."

"Make sure you do." A smile spread across her face. "Couldn't have you having any more…" She giggled a horrible, high-pitched giggle. "…detentions."

She walked away, heels clacking on the ground, and Harry spun away before he could say something in retort.

He was the last one in the dungeons when he pushed open the classroom door. The tables were already set up, and all the students were already inside and working on their potions. The classroom smelled like flobberworms and dried nettles.

"Late, Potter," were the first words that greeted him. Snape was already patrolling the aisles and inspecting cauldrons. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Where've you been?" Hermione hissed when Harry slid into the seat beside her. Green smoke was already rising and curling in wisps above her cauldron's lip.

"Mate, we thought you had pulled a Hagrid and just vanished," Ron said.

"I was with McGonagall," he said back, placing his own cauldron on the table. He didn't really appreciate the Hagrid joke, still being concerned about Hagrid's whereabouts, but didn't attempt to tell Ron off.

"_Again_?" Ron said.

"Not because of Umbridge. Because Angelina was furious that I'm missing tryouts."

Ron suddenly lowered his head.

"Can't you ask if Umbridge will let you off?" Hermione hissed at him.

The thought made him irritated. "Guess I'll have to try, won't I?"

Snape swept by just then. "Five points from Gryffindor for talking, Potter."

"Well, here," Hermione whispered, shoving a pail of salamander tails at Harry and turning the page in her potions book. "Get going. You're five minutes behind."

"Don't take it seriously, mate," Ron muttered to Harry when Snape's back was turned. The potions master was leaning over Goyle's cauldron, which had already turned a suspicious yellow. "Sure Angelina doesn't really mean it."

"Right," said Harry. "Sure she doesn't."

"Think the old toad will give you the night off?"

"Not counting on it."

Ron looked surprisingly disappointed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

Ron fidgeted. "I dunno." Red color was seeping into his ears.

Harry wasn't convinced, but he just pressed the blade of his knife to one of the salamander tails, letting blood seep out. He added two drops to the cauldron. Beside him, Ron stirred at his own potion, which had gone unusually thick in consistency.

"Have you told your parents?" Ron asked Harry, a bit loudly for Harry's liking.

"Keep it down, will you?" Harry hissed back.

Ron looked over at Snape in fear, but the dark figure was currently criticizing Neville's potion. The other students in the area didn't seem to be paying attention, and Malfoy was too far away to eavesdrop.

"Well, have you?" Ron whispered.

"Not really, Ron," Harry replied.

"Mate, you have to tell them. Umbridge shouldn't be treating you like that-"

"I don't want them getting involved," Harry said impatiently, tossing in three herbal leaves and stirring a bit more aggressively than the instructions specified. The idea of confiding in his parents seemed eerie to him, almost uncomfortable.

"I don't see why you shouldn't tell them!" Ron said. "If my parents found out someone was making me use a Blood Quill, they would be livid."

"Well, I don't want them to get livid," Harry said. "I don't want them involved, and I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction of getting to me."

"Mate, that's mental."

Harry just continued to stir. He could see that Hermione's attention was beginning to drift in their direction, and wanted to close the conversation as soon as possible.

Ron looked dubious. "They're gonna find out eventually," he pointed out as he set his stir rod beside his cauldron. His potion was now lumpy. "What're you going to tell them then?"

Harry shrugged, wishing that Hermione would turn her attention back to her potion. "Dunno," he grumbled.

"They're going to be angry."

"I _know_, Ron," Harry said firmly.

Hermione was frowning. "Who's going to be angry?"

Harry felt a surge of impatience. Ron's ears reddened and Ron turned his gaze returned to his cauldron to avoid the oncoming retort. Just as Harry opened his mouth to reply, however Snape passed behind them, and his voice sounded right in Harry's ear.

"Read the fourth line of instructions, Potter," he sneered.

As Ron and Hermione pretended to busy themselves with their own potions, Harry flipped to the previous page in the book. The script was tiny, but he located line four, where he read, "Place one herbal leaf in at a time, stirring counterclockwise after each leaf-" Harry stopped, already realizing what he had done wrong.

"Can you follow instructions, Potter?"

Harry clenched his jaw. "Yes," he ground out.

Snape's voice was soft and silky. "Your failure to do so never ceases to amaze me, Potter. Perhaps if you filled your head with more than self-obsessed delusions, your performance in this class would not be so pathetically abysmal."

Harry opened his mouth angrily to retort, but Hermione kicked him under the table. Snape's sneer widened, and, flicking his wand to vanish Harry's potion, he swept off to survey the other Gryffindors' potions.

Harry slammed his potions book down on the table. "Does he expect me to start over?"

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "Here," she said, shoving a vial of salamander blood towards him. "And I have some extra herbs that you can use." Harry took them with a grateful glance at the bushy-haired girl.

"I'm hoping Goyle's cauldron will explode," Ron said, looking across the classroom where Goyle was adding white needles instead of dragon thyme. "Holding out hope."

Harry could sense Hermione watching him.

"Harry…" she began.

Harry tensed, knowing she was going to ask about what he and Ron had been discussing. "Later, Hermione," Harry said.

"Well," said Hermione hesitantly. "I really think that whatever it is, you shouldn't keep it from them. Your parents, isn't it?" She looked at Ron, but the boy was purposefully avoiding her gaze. "That's who you're keeping this from?"

"It's _nothing_, Hermione," said Harry firmly. "Why does everyone always make a big deal out of nothing?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Well," she said, "You… you kind of have a tendency to… to push away things that you should be worrying about."

"If you haven't noticed, I have other things to worry about, Hermione," Harry said impatiently, chopping up his dragon thyme with vehemence. "This isn't important. It's nothing."

"It isn't nothing!" Ron blurted, and Harry glared at him. Snape's head swiveled to look at them across the classroom, and they had to bend their heads and work silently for the next few moments, until the potions master had turned.

"_What_?" insisted Hermione. She was looking at Ron now for answers, and Ron looked remarkably guilty.

"The old cow is making Harry carve words to the back of his hand," Ron said, seeming to realize that now that Hermione had gotten a taste of the truth, she would keep pushing until she got it all.

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief. She reached for Harry's hand, and he let her take it. "Oh, Harry," she said as she traced the letters. _I must not tell lies._ "You have to tell someone."

Harry yanked his hand away. "I'm not going to."

"You can't keep this a secret," she said. "Tell Dumbledore. He'll do something about it. Or Professor McGonagall."

"I'm not going to tell a teacher, Hermione," Harry said, impatient that they couldn't understand that. "I told Ron; I'm not going to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Hermione said in disbelief. "This isn't nothing. It looks extremely painful! Your parents would want to know!"

"Hermione, it's not important!"

"She's making you carve letters into your skin!" Hermione said. "Tell me how that's not important!"

Harry angrily tossed the thyme into his cauldron.

"Harry!"

"Okay!" he said, just to appease her. "I'll tell them!"

She didn't look like she believed him, and Harry knew it was because she knew him so well.

"You really shouldn't keep secrets, Harry. We're on your side."

"I know."

She seemed to pick up on his guilt, and she passed him another cutting board with ingredients. "Just this once," she said. "I made extra."

Harry took them. He felt guilty for snapping at her, but his detentions with Umbridge were the least of his worries right now. Though Hermione and Ron had insisted that he should tell his parents, there were many things his parents and Sirius didn't know that were much more important. They didn't know about his dreams, which were steadily growing worse each night, or the constant whispers that followed him through the school hallways. They didn't know that his scar was beginning to ache again, daily now. Complaining about a detention with an old hag seemed inconsequential in context of the larger fight with Voldemort and the Ministry. Suppressing a sigh, Harry just tossed another herb leaf into the cauldron and began stirring with his glass rod.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room fire burned late that night as Harry sat in one of the armchairs with his Transfiguration book. McGonagall had assigned an essay already, though it was still so early in the term, and Harry had been forced to push it off in the chaos of all Umbridge's detentions. He now reckoned he might have to stay up past midnight to get it finished—his detention earlier had lasted much longer than he had expected and the common room had already been deserted when he had first sat down. He suspected that Ron and Hermione had not waited for him to retreat to bed, but a part of him didn't mind being alone, especially after the vicious session tonight with Umbridge. Besides, he didn't want anyone asking questions about the bloodied handkerchief he had wrapped around his hand.

It was difficult writing now, and progress was painful and slow. Harry's hand was cramped as it was, and the added pain of the fresh cuts on the back of his hand made it even more difficult. But McGonagall was already displeased with him for missing Quidditch tryouts and for making Umbridge angry, so Harry continued to write, word by word.

It was around midnight when the portrait hole swung upon. Harry started. He had been so absorbed in the words of his essay that he had almost completely forgotten where he was.

It was Ron. He trudged in, not immediately noticing Harry. He seemed preoccupied, and his clothes looked unusually muddy and wet.

"Ron?" Harry said in disbelief.

Ron jumped. His face reddened. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry held up his Transfiguration book. "Essay."

"Oh," said Ron. He shifted uncomfortably. His face was flushed, as if he had been outside running.

"Where've you been?" Harry asked him.

Ron stared at him. "I… I-" He gave Harry a pleading look. "You'll laugh."

"Laugh at what?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

Harry frowned, unsure of what his friend might be afraid of telling him, but replied, "Okay, I won't."

Ron drew a breath. "I want to try out for keeper this year."

Harry was surprised, but pleased. "Really?" he said.

"Yeah," said Ron, relief spreading across his face. "I've been practicing out on the pitch while no one's there… don't want Fred or George to laugh at me. Would have come back earlier, but I got held up by Filtch tonight." He suddenly looked a bit self-conscious. "Just wanted to be ready for the tryouts, y'know?"

"No, Ron, that's great!" Harry said. "I'll go practice with you, if you want to, y'know…"

"Really?" Ron seemed extremely pleased, and brightened immediately. "Great! D'you reckon I have a shot?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, I reckon so."

"Good." Ron seemed more than a bit relieved. "Oh, and…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar piece of parchment. His ears colored and he had the decency to look guilty as he handed it to Harry. "Hope you don't mind, mate. I borrowed it for the night."

Harry accepted the Marauders' Map back. "Yeah, that's okay."

Ron blushed, but the bright look didn't die from his face. "Okay," he said. He looked like he wanted to head up to the boys' dormitories, so Harry just nodded his thanks to signal that he wouldn't be bothered if Ron wanted to leave.

"I'm going to just finish this essay," he told Ron. "Be up soon."

Ron blushed self-consciously. "Thanks, mate." With a final nod to Harry, he awkwardly turned and disappeared up the spiral staircase.

After Ron had left, Harry looked down at the Marauders' Map in his hand. He murmured the incantation, and the ink became visible on the parchment. _Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders' Map. _

He thought of them then, and of his promise that he would write to tell them how he was.

He stared down at his Transfiguration essay, about three-quarters of the way done. Harry knew he would have extra parchment left over. So he ripped off the bottom portion of his parchment.

It felt strange trying to address the letter. He knew that the Ministry might be reading his mail—they had already proved they were interested when they had attacked Hedwig over the summer—and so he was not sure how to ensure the letters did not give away too much information. Should he address it _Padfoot, Prongs and Lily? Marauders and co? _Should he write to just his mum and dad, or to Sirius as well? Could he just expect Sirius to pass on any letters he addressed to him?

Maybe it would be easier writing just to Sirius for starters. Harry still felt uneasy about the idea of confiding in his mum and dad; though he had spent virtually three months with them, he had still never really done that before. Would it be such a bad idea to address it to Sirius with the knowledge that he would share it with James and Lily?

Feeling a bit silly for overthinking such a simple matter, Harry picked up his quill and began to write.

_Dear Padfoot…_


	23. News From Hogwarts

Chapter Twenty-Three: News From Hogwarts

_The house was dark that night. Shadows swirled like smoke around the scene. Dinner had been cleared away and the candles in the dining room had long been extinguished. The sitting room was quiet and comfortable; a flickering fire cast gold specks on the carpet and warm light on the furniture, and a ticking grandfather clock in the corner lent the only noise. _Tick. Tick._ James sat there on the floor beside the fire, playing Wizard's Chess with Harry. Light bounced off the white and black pieces_ _as the minute hand crept along. _Tick. Tick._ The clock's pendulum swung back and forth as Lily busied herself in the pantry beyond, setting dishes away. _Tick. Tick._ The second hand staggered on the face. Lily set a plate away. James set forward his knight. _Tick.

_And then, the explosion. _

_The front door on the house flew open in a burst of flames and debris, and a cloaked figure stepped through the fire and into the foyer. Flames raced along the walls, and the chandelier above fell from the ceiling. The figure did not step away as it crashed around him. Crystals rolled on the floor. Heat rushed out in waves. James rushed to his feet._

_"Lily, Lily it's him! Take Harry and go!" James pushed Harry towards Lily, who was standing in the doorway, and the two whisked away, disappearing from view as they headed for the stairs. _

_James bounded over to intercept the cloaked man before he could follow them. His heart pounded inside of his chest, and he could feel the blood in his ears. When he had reached the hallway where the cloaked man had entered, he held up his wand, ready to curse the man. _

_But he froze. The cloaked man was showing no signs of alarm at the sight of James ready to do him harm, and was only looking at him. James could not see his face, only a shadow where his eyes and nose should be. Only pale lips showed underneath the hood. As James watched, the figure raised a slow hand to his lips, and pressed his index finger before them. _Shhhh_. The lips curled in a smile. _

_James spun around, and spotted Lily and Harry standing there at the far reach of the hallway. They had not gone up the stairs as he thought they had. Instead, they were standing there, emotionless and frozen, like puppets, at the far reach of the hallway. Standing there as if a dementor had sucked their souls._

_"Go!" he shouted at them, but they did not move. They just stood there, their matching green eyes glazed and staring blankly at him. _

_Seeing that the cloaked figure was raising his wand arm to curse them, James tried to place himself between the man and his family, but when he ordered his legs to move, they would not. He was paralyzed. He felt a rush of terror at the thought. He could not step in front of the man's wand. _

_The man's lips slowly parted to reveal a horrible smile, and he raised his wand towards Harry and Lily. Neither moved, neither reacted. They were lifeless, blank. James did not hear the words that came out of the man's mouth, but he watched the lips move. A green light blinded him, and Lily and Harry crumpled._

James sat upright in his bed, gasping for air. It took him a moment to realize that it was a dream—that Lily was safe, that Harry was secure at school, that Voldemort was not in their home—and the feeling of relief that flooded him was the best he had ever experienced. He worked to calm his breathing and racing heart, both of which seemed to be running ahead of him. It had only been five days since Harry had left, but that was the third time he had dreamed of that night.

The room around him was quiet and still. It was still the night. Ribbons of moonlight laid on the bedcovers, and a quarter moon rested on the trees outside. Lily was asleep beside him, her warm body touching his. She shifted in her sleep, as if she sensed James was awake. James had always thought she had some sort of sixth sense—she had always been able to tell when Harry was awake as a baby, even if he was the next room.

As he leaned back down to return to sleep, she shifted against him again. She was waking up.

"James?" she murmured.

He rubbed her shoulder to let her know he was okay. "Just a dream," he murmured back.

Her eyelashes fluttered against her freckled cheeks as she opened her eyes. "Another one?"

He laid his head back on the pillow and breathed in her scent. Strawberry shampoo. "Mmm." His hand moved down her bare arm, feeling the softness of her skin. He took comfort in the physical touch.

She seemed to accept that as an answer, but her eyes did not flutter closed. Instead, she rolled over to face him. Her eyebrows pinched as she looked at him, and she reached out to touch his face. He could feel her breath faintly against his lips.

He kissed her fingertips, and she drew them up to stroke his cheek. Tremors ran down his spine, and he shifted closer to her to get warmer. Her green eyes seemed strangely bright in the moonlit room.

"D'you think Harry goes through this every night?"

Lily bit her lip. Her fingers continued to touch his cheek, brushing it as a feather would his skin. "I don't know," she said eventually.

"He doesn't confide much," James said softly.

"He doesn't know us."

"We've spent three months with him."

"It's probably a lot for him to take in. He will."

He watched her closely. She was strangely guarded, so wrapped up in thought that he couldn't read her. Her hand continued its path down his neck and to his shoulder. "He talks to Sirius," he said.

She looked at him then. "He knows Sirius. Sirius has been with him for years."

"It's hard not to worry when he's suffering." James felt his stomach twist suddenly. "What if he doesn't write us? It's been five days, Lily."

"He will."

"And with the Ministry checking all the mail…" He trailed off.

"He will."

He was quiet then, comforted. Her bright eyes studied him for a while, and she leaned in to kiss him slowly, lingeringly. After a moment, they broke off, but then, after another moment of silence, she leaned in to kiss him again. James was surprised when, instead of breaking off as they usually did when they wanted to keep things sweet, she shifted towards him and deepened the kiss.

"Starting something… Evans?" he asked her, a faint smile breaking out between kisses. "At four… in the morning?"

"That's Potter to you, Potter," she murmured. Her leg moved over his, and he could feel her fuzzy sock moving up his calf as she continued to kiss him.

"I thought that we… already sufficiently christened… the house?"

She drew back suddenly. "Are you complaining?"

"No!" he told her, already wishing for her warmth back near him. "Absolutely not."

A half-hidden grin was twitching on her lips. "Because we can stop if you'd prefer…"

He knew she was teasing him, but he still replied vehemently, "No, no. I love everything about Lily Evans-"

"Potter."

"-Potter, including her insatiable desires."

"And her bloody fantastic tongue," she added, slipping onto him. "Without which we would have never shagged enough to conceive Harry."

"Ugh, Lily, I had just cleared him out of my mind."

She waited a moment, chuckling, as he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, she was smiling mischievously at him. "Good?"

"Good."

"Good," she said contentedly, and continued.

* * *

"Prongs!" called a voice from the living room later that morning, just as Lily and James were sitting down to eat breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Sirius," Lily told James as he was pouring her some pumpkin juice.

"Good to know that Floo network works," he replied.

"Good to know this has officially become Sirius' home," Lily said. She raised her voice for Sirius. "In here!"

Sirius entered the kitchen. "It's I, Sirius Orion Black. Marauder, prankster, and dog animagus. I made James drunkenly kiss a mirror in our sixth year, and caught it on tape-"

"And showed my dad at our wedding," said James, glaring at Lily, who was laughing. "Yeah, thanks, mate. We know it's you."

Sirius' grinned. "Well, safety comes first," he said. He set down a copy of the _Daily Prophet _on their table. "Here's your morning copy. Nothing interesting to note."

"Thanks," Lily said, picking it up and smoothing out the front cover.

"Glad to have our personal housedog to do these things for us," James said.

"Watch it, or next time the dog will make sure it's sufficiently shredded."

"Anything new?" Lily asked as she parted the pages.

"Just said that there wasn't." Sirius plopped down at one of the table seats.

"Toast?" James asked him.

"No, mate. Remus fed me already." He eyed the plate that James offered him. "Actually, yeah. Might as well."

"It's my fantastic cooking, isn't it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and slid three pieces of toast onto his plate. He eyed the paper Lily was reading. "They're criticizing Dumbledore even more lately," he told Lily. "What with the new Defense teacher at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, what's her name?" Lily asked him.

"Third page there's a sparkling picture. Ooh. I'd love to get in those knickers."

James snorted, and Lily just shook her head as she flipped to the page Sirius specified.

"Dolores Umbridge. She's a complete and utter cow. She's been passing anti-half-breed legislation ever since she got in there. She's almost wholly responsible for Moony's misery."

Lily closed the newspaper abruptly, a look of disgust on her face.

"Think she and Fudge are shagging?" James asked.

Sirius took a bite of toast and groaned. "Ugh, I don't want to think about it while I'm eating."

"She's going to be a miserable professor," James said. He lowered himself into a seat across from Sirius.

"But, that's not why I'm here," Sirius said. "I've got good news…"

"Fudge has his head out of his ass."

"James!"

James looked at Lily. "That would be fantastic news."

"Not quite," Sirius said, grinning. "Guess again."

"The Chudley Cannons won their last match."

"No, that's ridiculous. They're bloody awful, James. They have been for the last century and will be for another."

James glared at him.

"You had a good shag," Lily said dryly. "Or you got a new tattoo."

"Kinky, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, winking. "I wish."

"Voldemort dropped dead."

"Right, that's just gonna happen."

"Hey, heart attacks do."

"Well, it's a pathetic guess."

"Then I don't know," James said, impatiently. "I can't think of any other good news."

Sirius reached into his jacket pocket and took out a piece of parchment. He waved it in front of them. "You two are more hopeless than I thought."

"What's that?" Lily asked him, frowning.

"Letter from Harry," he answered casually.

"Already?" Lily said in surprise, as Sirius slid the letter across the table to them.

"Seems your pestering has paid off," Sirius said as Lily quickly opened it. "You finally harassed him into sending a letter." He motioned to the top of the letter. "You'll notice that it's addressed to me."

"Shove off, Padfoot," James told him, moving to stand behind Lily's chair as she read it.

"We didn't _harass _him," Lily said.

"No, just guilt tripped him." Sirius watched as they began to silently read, their eyes moving feverishly across the paper. "At least read aloud so I can hear as well."

"You already read it," James told him.

" '_Dear Padfoot,_" Lily began out loud, cutting Sirius off from his reply. " '_How are you? The first week back has been miserable; the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is just as nice as your mum _("Hah," said Sirius.)_, and students here are mostly readers of the _Prophet. _So far, though, Ron and Hermione have been really supportive. Ron's hoping to try out for the team this year, and I'm planning on going with him tomorrow to practice because I know I won't be able to be there at tryouts this year—I received a week of detentions the first week of school from our Defense professor. Hermione's already started knitting hats for the house-elves. She's coming up with many new SPEW ideas and she's trying to free the cleaning elves by leaving knitted hats hidden in the common room. _

" '_I'm writing to say that the thing I wrote to you about last summer has been happening again, almost every night. We've also not seen much of our biggest friend. We're hoping he'll show up soon._

" '_Write back soon, and please share this letter with the family, Harry_.' "

"Told you he'd get detention within the first few weeks of school," Sirius said once Lily had finished. "That's my godson."

"Yeah, but you guessed it would be from Snape," James murmured, peering again at the letter. "A whole week of detentions? That's a bit excessive. Does he even mention what he did?"

"It's the Ministry, remember," Lily said. "They'll do anything to make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

James' expression darkened.

"I'm glad he kept this as vague as possible," Lily murmured. "What with them reading the mail and all."

Sirius mumbled an indistinct agreement.

"What's he referring to?" Lily asked him. "He mentions that…" She reread at the letter. "The 'thing that happened last summer' has been happening again. Do you know what's he referring to?"

"His scar hurting," Sirius said. "Whenever Voldemort's up to something, he gets pain there."

"He says it's happening every night."

Sirius looked grim. "It's getting worse, apparently."

"You don't think…" began James. "You don't think Umbridge has something to do with it?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think so. She's a Ministry lunatic, but I don't think she's a Death Eater. Dumbledore would know, anyway."

"He didn't know about Barty Crouch last year," Lily said darkly.

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Either way, I don't think she would risk harming Harry right under Dumbledore's nose. Dumbledore's going to be on guard this time."

"D'you reckon we should tell him about Hagrid?" Lily asked James quietly.

"There's not much we can share," he said, suppressing a sigh. "Not until he makes contact with Dumbledore." They folded up the letter and slid it under one of the teacups on the table.

"Dumbledore reckons we should be on the lookout for Death Eater movement," Sirius told them suddenly, his eyes fixed on Harry's letter. "Arthur says they've been coming closer to the Department of Mysteries."

"Let's just hope the Order knows what it's doing," James said.


	24. Rising Threats and the Ministry Attack

Chapter Twenty-Four: Rising Threats and the Ministry Attack

"Dumbledore still hasn't heard from Hagrid," Mad-Eye told Lily a week later. They were sitting at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place, waiting for the rest of the Order to arrive for the meeting. It was late at night, so the kitchen curtains had been drawn and coffee had been passed around. Lily held one of the steaming cups in her hands.

"And Madame Maxime…?"

"She hasn't been able to make contact either," Mad-Eye said. "We can only hope he's not been compromised. At this point, captured by giants would be better than captured by Death Eaters."

"You don't think the giants would harm one of their own kind…?" Lily said in disbelief.

Mad-Eye looked cynical. "They look at half-breeds the same as the rest of the Magical World," he growled. "Half-breeds, especially giant half-breeds, are rejected by all kinds nowadays. It's the Ministry's playing. You've seen what they've done to your friend Lupin."

Lily was quiet then, knowing how much Remus had suffered over the past few years, struggling to hold down jobs, struggling to pay for food and clothing, suffering under all of the discriminatory laws that prevented him from supporting himself. She and James had supported him for a time, during the first Wizarding War, but Lily could only imagine how he had been suffering since.

Moody's magical eye swiveled in its socket, spinning to look across the room where Remus and Professor McGonagall were talking quietly in the pantry doorway. They were too far away to hear Lily and Moody's conversation, but Lily still changed the topic. "Would it be wise, then, to have Hagrid return to Hogwarts with the Ministry official in the Defense position?"

"Hm," grunted Moody. "Dumbledore would advocate for him, though I daresay the Ministry would not be pleased with his arrival." He fixed her with a knowing glance. "They're already displeased with Sybil Trelawney's Seer blood. They certainly won't be happy if a half-giant returns to teach."

"They can't sack him," Lily said, understanding what Moody was insinuating. "They don't have enough power."

Mad-Eye looked unconvinced. He raised an eyebrow, and his magical eye swirled in its socket. "Then Fudge will get that power. The man doesn't want Dumbledore interfering with the Ministry's new curriculum. He'll pull rank if he needs to."

"What? Having half-breeds teaching would ruin their curriculum?" Lily said.

"Having half-breeds would teach students tolerance and independence," Moody said. "Two things the Ministry does not want. McGonagall says that the Ministry has already halted use of magic in the Defense classroom. They're not teaching the students spells; they're brainwashing them."

Lily shook her head in disgust. "The Ministry would not have dared do that twenty years ago-"

"Times have changed," Mad-Eye said gruffly. "Fear is ruling the Ministry now, not sense."

They watched Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shaklebolt enter the room, murmuring to each other in low voices. Shaklebolt was carrying a folder of papers—what Lily knew was the report on the Ministry—and he set them on the table as they took seats beside one another.

"McGonagall says not all students have been pleased with Umbridge's regime." Moody said eventually, and he looked pointedly at Lily. "She says it's your son's second week in detention."

Lily looked at him in astonishment. Harry, in another week of detention! She couldn't imagine he had severely broken any rules—Minerva would have spoken with her or James if he had—so was it the Ministry that was doing this to him? Was it that woman Umbridge? And just after Harry was finished his first week! It was absurd!

"You should warn the boy if you want what's good for him," said Moody. "The Ministry will keep hounding him, keep trying to quiet him. The boy needs to learn to keep his head low and his mouth shut for a few months."

Second week of detention. "And who does she think she is, giving him two weeks of detention?" she said incredulously. "What even for?"

Moody did not at all seem affected by her anger, remaining cool and cynical. He just raised an eyebrow. "For speaking out in class," Moody said. "As I said, he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Lily felt a surge of anger, mostly at her own helplessness. She knew that the Ministry would continue to target Harry, however he behaved in school or at home. They had been trying to silence him ever since he revealed Voldemort's return, so why would they stop now? At that moment, Lily was more certain than ever that _they_, not the Death Eaters, had been the ones to send the dementors over the summer. And if they were willing to sacrifice a life to keep him silent, she did not doubt that they would go any length to punish him in school. Anything to silence him. Anything to get back at him for foiling their plans. They would go any length.

"I'll speak with him," she told Moody, managing to keep a calm face though she bubbled with anger inside. "I'll make-"

Suddenly, a burst of light filled the kitchen, cutting Lily off and sending a wave of startled gasps through the room. Chairs scraped the ground in protest as the seated members quickly rose to their feet, and Lily's anger evaporated as she watched the light take the shape of a bright-white, translucent weasel. A patronus. Lily barely had time to register what had happened before Arthur Weasley's voice emerged from the figure.

"_Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries_. _Backup needed immediately_."

There was a moment of blank surprise, as the members speckled about the room stared at it in shock. Then, as the weasel faded, Mad-Eye Moody rose to his feet.

"Vance, Potter, Lupin," he barked, and Lily's heart skipped a beat as she sought James out. Those whose names had been called were moving alarmingly quickly from their places and out the door, and Lily didn't know if Mad-Eye was referring to her husband or to her. Lily didn't like the idea of James going without her. "McGonagall, Shaklebolt, all others connected to Hogwarts or the Ministry: remain here."

"Which Potter?" James asked Mad-Eye as he managed to catch up to Lily.

"Both of you," barked Mad-Eye impatiently, and they hustled to follow Remus from the room. "McGonagall, notify arriving Order members about the situation."

"What about me?" said Sirius angrily. "You can't just leave me behind."

"Not everyone is coming, Black," barked Mad-Eye. "You'll notice that those staying are doing so for the Order's benefit. If the Ministry catches you, you'll be chucked back into Azkaban." Moody spun to follow the others. "Now clear out!"

"You can't just leave me behind," Sirius snarled.

"Sirius," snapped James. "Leave it."

"I won't," said Sirius. "I've been pent up here for months-"

Moody whirled around. "Those are orders," he snapped.

"I'm coming."

"Well, be it on your head," snapped Moody, grabbing Sirius by the shoulder and pushing them all from the room. His wooden leg clunked on the ground as they all hustled out. "Now _move_. Apparate into central London."

A moment later, they apparated outside of the Ministry and rushed to board the Floo network to the Ministry Atrium. When they had flooed in among flashes of green fire, they quickly took off into the darkness of the Atrium, feet pounding rapidly on the onyx floors as they held lit wands aloft. Mad-Eye's clunking gait led them quickly to the lifts, and they soon plummeted downward into the Department of Mysteries.

The lift doors had barely opened when their vision was assaulted with streaks of green and red light. They froze, overwhelmed. Chaos was unfolding before their eyes. Figures ran each and every way, shooting curses at one another, and the black walls of the room seemed to multiply the curses and send them rebounding; it was not clear which were reflections and which were original. Pieces of the black pillars that had supported the ceiling had been hit with curses and fallen to the floor. They littered the whole room, making it difficult to distinguish the enemy. Lily could only see flashes of movement between the rubble and pillars.

Soon, two Death Eaters caught her sight, as they ran out of the forest of pillars. They had apparently seen the Order's arrival and were rushing, black cloaks billowing behind them, towards a door at the far end of the room that Lily assumed led to the Hall of Prophecy. Mad-Eye and the others took off in pursuit, but just as Lily was about to follow, she felt James grasp her arm and pull her in the opposite direction.

"Arthur and Tonks!" he said over the loud cracking of spells. They ducked as a curse soared over them.

Lily looked over to see Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks battling two more Death Eaters amongst the pillars. They looked extremely weary, their wand arms sagging and feet stumbling as they blocked curses. Lily and James quickly took off in that direction, ducking under curses and behind rubble as they drew up towards the two.

They were almost upon them when Arthur finally saw them. "About time!" he said. Sweat was gathered on his brow, and he looked extremely relieved to see them. He shot a curse at one of the Death Eaters. "How many?"

"We don't know. We just got here." James answered. He was forced to duck as a curse hit the pillar behind their heads and sent a chuck of pillar crashing down behind them. Dust showered their clothes.

"Not Death Eaters," Arthur said. A bubble shield appeared as he blocked the counter-curse. "Aurors. Dumbledore sent you, didn't he?"

"Mad-Eye did. Six of us," James said. "Not everyone had arrived at the meeting-"

Arthur swiped his wand to block another curse. "Well, there are five of them. If you-" He broke off as they ducked behind a pillar. "If you hadn't gotten here, I don't think we would have been able to hold them out of the Hall much longer."

"Two're headed for it now," Lily told him. "Mad-Eye and the others are in pursuit." She shot a hex at the taller Death Eater, who was trying to approach them from a different side. The two seemed to be more on edge now that she and James had joined forces and doubled the threat.

"Have-" Tonks began, but was forced to break off when the ground exploded between them and they leaped aside.

Lily and James hit the ground a little ways away. Lily could hear James grunt with pain beside her, and though Lily's palms were skinned and her wrist ached, she quickly stumbled to her feet. Assaults seemed to multiply when one was caught off guard; she and James had learned that lesson well from duels in the first war. She and James took shelter behind the nearest pillar and waited for Arthur and Tonks to catch up with them.

"Where's the last?" Arthur asked them. His face now had a gash on the cheek. "There're five. Where's the last Death Eater-?" He was cut off again as he blocked another curse.

"Haven't seen him," Lily said.

"Maybe he reached the Hall of Prophecy," Tonks said. "But he won't be able to take it-"

"Right," Arthur said. Only those that the prophecy was about would be able to collect the orb. "We just don't want them learning the Department layout or reporting to You-Know-Who about Order workings-"

Another explosion rocked the room, and the air left Lily's lungs as James and Tonks crashed into her, pinning her down. They struggled to their feet.

"You okay?" Tonks asked her.

"Mm," Lily said, her side sore from where James had elbowed her. She looked over and made certain that both her husband and Arthur were okay.

"Blasted dark magic-" Tonks said.

"Alright," Arthur said. "Tonks and Lily, move around behind them to surround them-"

"Where-" Lily began, but she dropped her thought as the two Death Eaters abruptly ceased their firing and tore off in the opposite direction.

"Go!" shouted James, and the four ran after them.

"Erase their memories!" Arthur said as they struggled to keep up. They could see the Death Eaters leaping over the rubble, heading for the door at the end of the hallway. They began to shoot spells after them.

"James," Lily said suddenly, the thought hitting her as they continued their pursuit. She looked at her husband in alarm. "You-Know-Who doesn't know we're alive."

He glanced briefly at her. His glasses were crooked from the previous explosion, and blood was tricking down from his temple. "Lily, not the time."

"No, what if he finds out?"

One of Tonks' spells hit the shorter Death Eater in the back, and he crumpled to the ground. His wand scattered away, landing a few meters to his left. His partner stumbled, allowing the others to gain, but soon continued on.

"He will eventually-!"

"My sister will be in danger. He'll know Harry is staying with us-" He'd know that the spell that keeps Harry and the Dursleys safe had been broken.

James looked at her suddenly, and recognition spread through his expression. "We'll make sure they don't remember."

Another spell hit the second Death Eater, who crumpled just as his partner had. James pointed his wand at the fallen figure, and a black wand shot towards his open hand.

"They're stunned," Tonks told them.

James bent down and rolled the figure over. A silver mask obstructed the man's features. He removed it.

"Yaxley," Arthur said as a man with hard, blunt features was revealed. He had blond hair, singed at the tips from all of the spell fire.

"Better do it now," Tonks said. She seemed uncomfortable looking at the man's still body.

"Lily?" James prompted her. Lily was the better at charms.

Lily pointed her wand at the man at her feet. "_Obliviate_," she said. There was no change, but Lily still stared at the still figure for a moment or so after she had lowered her wand.

"Better do the other one as well," Arthur murmured, and they turned to move towards the other figure.

Lily had just finished with the other Death Eater—Crabbe—when Sirius came rushing towards them, followed closely by the others. He reached them first, seeming relieved that they were all upright and unharmed.

"Everyone okay?"

"Ministry officials are on their way," Mad-Eye told them. His eye flickered towards Sirius, Lily, and James. "We have to leave immediately."

"The other Death Eaters…?" Arthur asked him.

"Taken care of."

"So you-?"

"Wiped their memories clean," interrupted Mad-Eye.

"Which ones?" Lily asked him.

"Rowle and one of the Carrows." He grunted. "Put up a bit of a fight before they went down."

Arthur frowned at him. "There were three others."

Mad-Eye's wizened face fixed him with a look.

"There were five in total," Tonks said. "We were attacked by five."

"We only took care of two," Vance said. Arthur frowned, and Moody's magical spun in its socket, as if checking to see if there was another lurking behind them. "We searched the place," she said. "There's no one else here."

"There will be soon," Mad-Eye grunted, breaking the moment of uncomfortable confusion. They could hear the lifts at the far end of the room beginning to move. "We need to clear out. Take the path through the Space Chamber."

* * *

_Reviews are welcome and appreciated._


	25. Secret in the Department of Mysteries

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Secret in the Department of Mysteries

"It's just lucky that they came when we were switching shifts," Arthur told Lily, James, and Remus later that night when they were gathered around the Headquarters kitchen table and sipping at hot drinks. "I don't think I could have held them off by myself." He passed a brief grateful smile to Tonks, who raised her cup of coffee in response.

"Cheers," said Tonks, a bit sarcastically. Her shirt had been pulled over her left shoulder, and she was dabbing at the spot where she had been grazed by one of Yaxley's curses.

They smiled weakly at Tonk's gesture.

"I'm just relieved that we managed to escape before the Ministry official," Remus said finally.

"Who knows what story they'll invent in the _Prophet _to explain the Death Eaters in the Ministry," said James.

"Some bizarre rubbish," Lily said. James snorted.

"They'll have to explain the state of the Ministry as well," Remus said after a brief silence. "They won't be able to look at the rooms and deny that a high number of spells has been cast there."

There was an indistinct murmur of agreement.

"…My concern is that the Order will have a harder time organizing shifts there," Arthur said. "You-Know-Who is on to us, and we can't afford to have the Ministry believing that we're behind this as well."

"And with the recruiting going badly, we can't afford to mess this up, either," Remus said.

"Well, the matter of the fact is that we can't afford for You-Know-Who to collect the prophecy," Arthur said. "Who knows what he'd be able to do with that knowledge."

Just then, the pantry door swung open and Sirius entered in with another kettle of tea.

"Here we are," he said, and flicked his wand so that the kettle would move around to each of the cups and pour. "More tea." Each person murmured his or her thanks as the kettle dipped over the cups.

Sirius sunk into a seat beside Tonks. When she waved the teakettle away, he frowned at her cup of coffee. "That coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Transfigured it," she said.

"What was wrong with my tea?"

"I needed more caffeine," she told him. "Don't take it personally."

Sirius looked perturbed, but didn't reply; the kitchen door shortly opened and Molly entered in. She held up three potion vials in her hands and smiled brightly as the weary crew before her.

"I thought it might be a good idea to have these here!" she said. "Especially no one knew when we might need them. Merlin knows this won't be the last time we'll come back with scrapes."

"We're just grateful you're here to heal us, Molly," Arthur told her fondly.

Molly seemed content as she set two of the vials on the table. She opened the third, applied it to a fabric pad, and began dabbing at Tonks' shoulder. "This'll sting, dear," she told Tonks, who was already gritting her teeth. Molly's eyes scanned the table, lingering on Arthur and James. "You two are next," she said.

"Here, Molly," Lily said, reaching for one of the vials on the table. "I'll do James."

"Sure, dear." Molly continued to work on Tonks' shoulder. "Just use it sparingly. It stings."

James watched Lily open the vial and conjure a second fabric pad to wet it in. After the pad had been soaked, she gently removed his glasses and reached up to dab at his temple. "Eyes closed," she instructed, and he obliged. The wound stung a bit as the potion touched the raw skin, but it was not as painful as he expected. James actually found Lily's touch to be soothing after such a draining night.

"You don't think that Voldemort'd try to break through the memory charms we put on Rowle and that crew?" Sirius asked them abruptly.

Arthur set down his cup. "He'd have to torture it out of them," he said. "I don't know if he'd be willing to do that."

"He might," said Remus darkly. "He's shown that he'd be willing to go any lengths to accomplish what he's after."

"But to only get a glimpse of what the Department of Mysteries looks like?" said Lily. "It seems a bit extreme for such little information."

"Maybe he'll find it suspicious that we chose to wipe their memories," Remus said. "Maybe that'll spur him on."

"He could use their memories to target Order members," Arthur suggested. "I'm certain he already knows some of our identities, but he certainly doesn't know all of us. We've made sure to keep Kingsley's affiliations secret, as well as Tonks' and Podmore's… And that's not to mention the numerous undercover wizards. Snape, Mundungus, Arabella Fig…"

Remus nodded. "If he learned about them, that'd be an even bigger loss."

"Yes, but he wouldn't," Molly said firmly. Tonks hissed as Molly let a particularly large drop of potion touch her shoulder. "Not from breaking those memories. The only thing that's at risk here is a little bit of knowledge about the Department layout and the identities of one or two Order members." She dabbed more potion onto the fabric pad. "Mad-Eye thought it through before he selected which members to take. He chose to bring only known members." She set the vial down on the table. "Talking about the situation as if You-Know-Who will discover all of our secrets from a few memories is ridiculous."

"He _would_ learn that we are alive," Lily said after a beat. "Who knows what he'd do then."

"He'd probably find about Harry's change of house," James added. "He might go after Lily's sister."

Sirius' eyebrows rose cynically and he drained his cup of tea. "He'd be livid, that's for sure."

"We don't even know if the Death Eaters got close enough to get a good look," Arthur said.

"We'll worry about it later. We'll find out soon enough," Molly said.

* * *

Hermione practically pounced on Harry and Ron when they arrived for breakfast in the Great Hall the following morning.

"Have you read the headline of the _Daily Prophet_?" she asked them as they sat down across from her. She pushed a copy across the table for them. The headline read: _Death Eaters Found in Department of Mysteries: Work of Albus Dumbledore? _

"What's this?" Harry asked her, thinking it was another ridiculous article of slander. His scar pickled on his forehead, but he ignored it. It had been acting up more than ever now that he had returned to school, and the constant pain was something that he was learning to live through.

"What?" Ron said incredulously as they studied the picture beneath. It showed a rubble-strewn room with bodies lying on the ground. As the picture moved, Ministry officials rushed towards the bodies and flashes of cameras bounced off the black walls. "They can't be serious! They're blaming Dumbledore?"

"Read it," Hermione told them. She was watching them so closely that she had not noticed the oatmeal dripping from her spoon.

Ron blindly reached for the plate of bacon, his eyes never leaving the newspaper as Harry smoothed out the front page. Harry wasn't sure that he wanted to read it if it contained more of the _Prophet_'s usual nonsense, but apparently Hermione found it important enough. He located the article underneath the picture.

"Read aloud," Ron instructed Harry. He shoved three pieces of bacon into his mouth.

"'Last night, Ministry officials received note that the Department of Mysteries had been broken into-'"

"What's the Department of Mysteries?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry shrugged, and Hermione looked suddenly disappointed. "What? So your parents never mentioned…?"

"What?"

"Anything about the Department of Mysteries."

"Why would they mention it?" Harry frowned at her.

She shook her head. "I dunno. I thought they might. I was so sure that they…" She trailed off suddenly. "Doesn't it seem suspicious?" she asked abruptly.

"Doesn't what seem suspicious?"

"That they just came in to find the place littered and bodies on the ground?"

"Hermione, I haven't even read the article yet."

She appeared frustrated, but did not reply. Instead, she shoved a large spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth and watched him continue reading.

"Aloud, mate?" Ron prompted him as he reached for a biscuit.

Hermione glared at him.

"What?" Ron asked her.

"It's only because you're too lazy to read and eat at the same time."

"So?"

"So just read over his shoulder," she snapped.

Ron looked irritated. "Why don't you just tell us what happened and make everything shorter if it bothers you so?"

"Hey," said Harry suddenly, and the two stopped their bickering to look at him closely. "This picture looks familiar."

"The one of Dumbledore?" Ron asked him. Hermione made a noise of disgust.

"No," Harry said, pointing at the one of the Ministry officials rushing about in the room. There was something eerily familiar about it. "The one of the Department of Ministries-"

"Mysteries," corrected Hermione. She frowned at him. "Why, have you been there?"

"I don't think so," Harry said slowly. "I've only been to the Ministry once, for my Hearing." He stared at the picture for a moment longer. Why, then did it look so familiar? "Wait, no, I have been there… My Hearing was a floor below. Mr. Weasley and I got off the lift at that level and traveled down the stairs."

Hermione's mouth morphed into an O. She appeared to drift off in thought. Globs of oatmeal fell off her spoon.

"So why do you think this is so important?" Ron asked her.

"Well," said Hermione, her eyes still fixed on an imaginary point in the distance. "First of all, it's the one of the first times since the Quidditch World Cup that they've made a public appearance."

"Yeah, but the Ministry hasn't changed their beliefs because of it," Harry said glumly, staring at the headline. "They're blaming Dumbledore."

"Yes, Harry, but you're missing the most curious thing," Hermione said insistently. "The Death Eaters were found already disarmed and unconscious."

"So…?"

"So someone else must have been there as well. A duel must have taken place. The article doesn't mention anything about the last spells that their wands had used—probably because it would conflict with their story that Dumbledore had just dropped them there—but it makes _sense_."

A duel? Harry realized what Hermione was trying to hint at. "So you think that the Order is involved."

"_Shh_," said Hermione, glancing around the Gryffindor table to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "Most likely. That's why I was wondering if the Department of Mysteries sounded familiar to you. I thought that maybe your parents had told you something about it."

"They haven't."

Hermione looked disappointed. "It's just an odd place to stage a battle," she said.

"If it was a battle," Ron pointed out.

"Ron, there's no question that it was. If you had read the article, you would know."

Ron frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione cut across him.

"And why would they choose to fight a battle in the middle of the Ministry, the same establishment by which the Death Eaters are so conveniently trying to avoid detection?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe they liked the location," he joked. Hermione glared at him. "Well, Harry's parents didn't tell him everything," Ron said. "So maybe they were in there for a reason, to get something or find someone, and the Order was trying to stop them." Harry half-expected Hermione to criticize that idea, but she just looked thoughtful. Ron seemed to take that well, and he stuffed another biscuit into his mouth. "M'fm tay trymf-"

"Chew," said Hermione.

He did, and it took him a minute to swallow. "Well, Harry's parents told him that the Order has been recruiting. So maybe they were doing more recruiting and ran into some Death Eaters."

"In the Ministry?" Hermione said incredulously. "There are no other magical creatures in the Ministry; the Ministry hates half-breeds and other types of creatures. Besides, recruiting the middle of the night? There'd be no one there."

Ron didn't appear bothered by her criticism. "Just an idea."

"Harry," she said. "Do you think you could ask your parents about it?"

Harry shrugged. They hadn't even written him back since he had sent his last letter, and he hadn't yet attempted to use the mirror his dad had given him. He suspected that they were waiting for him to initiate that method of communication.

"They might not tell him," Ron said. "If there is actually something that has to do with the Order and Ministry, his parents might have kept it from him for a reason. Besides, my parents always keep Order stuff to a hush-"

"_Shh_," said Hermione. They waited for a group of sixth-year Slytherins to pass by their table.

"Maybe it's top-secret," Ron whispered. "Stuff the Order can't tell us."

"Hmm," said Hermione, frowning. "Harry, will you think about asking them?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, watching the Ministry officials rush in on their never-ending loop.


	26. Beyond the Mirror

Chapter Twenty-Six: Beyond the Mirror

A week passed in which Harry did not call his parents. Ron made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, much to his excitement, and Harry's detentions with Umbridge finally cleared up. Though Umbridge was no easier to deal with, the combination of Ron's lighter spirits and Harry's shifting concerns seemed to make her more bearable. He, Ron, and Hermione began to follow the Department of Mysteries case religiously, and were shocked when a few days later the _Prophet_ revealed that the Death Eaters were being released on the basis that there was no evidence to hold them.

"Of course there's no evidence!" Hermione had exclaimed when she had received the news. "They've ignored it all!" She was so furious that Professor McGonagall had to scold her for setting fire to the pincushion she was supposed to be doubling.

Classes were rather useless that day; students were already so preoccupied with the drama of it all, but even more so after Ministry officials began arriving at Hogwarts to meet with Dumbledore. Everyone was so distracted by all the comings and goings of the officials that no one paid much attention to the professors or classwork. Harry even heard whispers that the Ministry was trying to apprehend Dumbledore, but by the end of the day the officials had all gone, apparently unable to conjure enough evidence to arrest him. The news was a small victory for Harry. And though the professors were not able to vocally share their joy (not with Umbridge hovering like an angry bumblebee), Professor McGonagall ended up giving them only one essay for homework, and Professor Sprout awarded Ron ten points for passing her a gardening hoe. The day ended on a good note, which was a relief for Harry, because his scar had been acting up again and his dreams the previous night had been even worse.

His parents and Sirius wrote back to him the next day, and Harry was relieved to see that Hedwig did not appear to have been intercepted; the letter seemed to be intact when he received it.

_Dear Harry, _the parchment read in Sirius' handwriting. _Thank you for your letter. I shared it with the family, and they certainly enjoyed hearing from you. We are definitely hoping for another letter soon. We're sad to hear that your biggest friend is not there, and we hope he will be back shortly. _

_Life's been busy here, but we would like to continue this conversation with you soon. Remember to check the mirror once in a while, maybe this coming Friday night at 10 o'clock? _

_Love, Padfoot and co. _

_P.S. We expect to hear any day now whether Ron has made the team, but we send our belated luck all the same. _

Harry was relieved to receive the letter, and half-expected that he might forget about speaking with them because of how occupied he was, but he soon found that he was looking forward to Friday night more than he had expected he would. The opportunity to talk with his parents and Sirius seemed refreshing to him; he missed being around them and listening to them joking with each other. He also needed an ear more than ever. Sirius already knew about his scar hurting, as Harry had confided in him in years past, but Harry was growing more and more concerned at the recent frequency of the pain. It was leaving him worrying that someone around him was one of Voldemort's followers, as had happened a considerable number of times in the past years. He figured he'd tread carefully along the topic; he didn't want them worrying about him, but he did want to make sure that Umbridge wasn't some type of threat.

Naturally, because of his increased anticipation, the rest of the week dragged on, bogged down with Snape's Strengthening Solutions, early-morning Quidditch practices, and McGonagall's doubling exercises. Then, the night before, on Thursday, Harry received the first of what would become a pattern of dreams.

In his dream, he stood in a long hallway, lined with onyx pillars on either side. Shadows heavily lined the room, and there were no windows or doors except at the end of the hallway, where a thick black door glistened eerily in bluish light. A golden knob sat in its center, glistening. Harry frowned at the door. It looked familiar, but his mind was clouded and sluggish so he did not question it. He just somehow knew he was supposed to be there.

He watched the door, studying its shadowy frame, half-expecting it to open and someone to emerge. But no one did. He knew someone, _something_,was behind the door, something important. He didn't know what. Or why. But he was supposed to find it, and if it would not come to him, he was supposed to go to it.

So he began to move down the hallway, towards the knob. His progress was quick at first, until soon he realized that the hallway around him was lengthening. He paused, concern growing inside of him, and began to move faster. The hallway grew longer. He increased his pace, but he could not catch up. Longer and longer the hallway grew, and soon Harry's legs grew heavier and slower, as if he was wading through a tub of molasses.

The slower he went, the faster the hallway lengthened, and the more his distress grew. The faster he wished to go, the slower he moved. Faster, slower. Faster, slower. His distress soon escalated to such an extent that he woke, gasping and panting, in his bed. His scar seared as if it had been touched with a red-hot poker, and he clasped a hand to it, willing for the pain to subside.

When it had, he allowed himself to learn back against the headboard in exhaustion. He didn't know where the dream had come from, but it had been one of the most vivid he had experienced in the last few months. A portion of him dimly realized that that the hallway in his dream had been the same hallway from last week's clipping of the _Daily Prophet_, but the thought was quickly pushed from his mind as he strained to hear if he had woken any of the others. He sat there, listening in the darkness of the night for any signs that he had woken anyone, but soon only snores answered him.

Relief flooded him. Ron had told him multiple times that he moaned and thrashed in his sleep, and Harry knew he had woken others up in the past. The thought that none of the other boys had been disturbed gave him the final measure of calm, and after taking a minute or so to clear his mind, Harry laid his head back down on the pillow and tried to return to his fitful sleep. He thought little else of his dream.

Friday morning and afternoon came and went slowly. Umbridge gave them even more work than ever; the situation with the Ministry had spurned discussion among Hogwarts students about the _Prophet_'s reliability, and, smelling vague hints of mutiny on her hands, Umbridge seemed to be trying to maintain control by assigning even more work for her students. Friday became the third day Harry witnessed her dock a significant number of house points from a student who had suggested that the _Prophet _might have embellished its tale. Umbridge had looked so livid in that moment that Harry had feared her bow might burst off her head.

Despite the extra work, however, by the end of the day, Harry was feeling vaguely content. Umbridge's anger had left him satisfied, and he was looking forward to his coming conversation with his parents. He even started working on one of his potions essays to burn off some of the extra time while waiting for ten o'clock to roll around, much to Ron's horror and Hermione's surprise. He still felt a bit uneasy about the idea of confiding in his parents about his worsening dreams or the pain in his scar, but he was anxious to hear about Hagrid and to ask about the Order's potential involvement in the Death Eater mishap.

"You could go up to the dormitory," Ron suggested when they were seated in the Common Room later that night, about a half-hour before ten. Hermione and Harry were seated in the couch across from him, with Crookshanks curled up at their feet. "It's Friday night; no one will be in bed by then."

"Make sure you ask them about the Ministry..." Hermione began, but Harry cut across her.

"I will, Hermione. That's the fifth time you've mentioned it."

"Well, your parents are the only ones who ever share any Order information," she said defensively. She looked at Ron for support, and Ron nodded hastily in agreement. "You can't blame us for wanting to know."

"They probably won't even tell me," Harry said. "They didn't mention anything about the Department of Mysteries before, so if it does have to deal with the Order, it's probably top-secret information. You said so yourself."

"It's worth a try," said Hermione.

"Okay, I will," said Harry.

"And ask them about Hagrid," she said.

"Blimey, Hermione," said Ron. "Do you want to make him a list?"

"Maybe you could call my parents, Hermione," Harry said, half-amused. "I'm sure they'd love to talk to you, and you could ask away."

Hermione colored. "No, that's ridiculous," she said, and Ron looked at her curiously. She was blushing an uncharacteristic amount. "They're your parents."

There was an awkward pause, as Ron continued to look at her. "…What?" he asked her suspiciously.

"What what?" said Hermione.

"Why are you acting like that?"

The red hue on her cheeks deepened. "Like what?"

"Like _that_!" He motioned vaguely to her cheeks, which were darkening in color.

"I'm not acting any way out of the normal, Ronald," she snapped. "I'm merely suggesting that it would be ridiculous for me to speak with Harry's parents-"

"You speak with my parents!" Ron said.

"That was only once in fourth year, Ron!" she said. "And besides, it was only one letter-!"

Ron's mouth was open. "Wait, you wrote my parents?"

Hermione looked angry and embarrassed. "Well, you had completely broken off contact and they were worried!"

Ron seemed a bit unsettled at the revelation, but he seemed to shove it from his mind for later brooding. "Y-yeah, well, you talk with _them_ normally, what's wrong with Harry's parents?"

"Nothing's wrong with Harry's parents!" exclaimed Hermione. The book that had been in her lap slid to the floor, and Crookshanks jumped out of the way. "I'm not suggesting that there's anything wrong with them-"

"Okay, will you two shut it?" said Harry, not really caring for their bickering at the moment. "Do you want the whole Gryffindor tower hearing?"

Hermione drew back, her blush deepening as she realized how adamantly she had been defending herself. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Seriously, you get so defensive," Ron said.

Hermione opened her mouth, and Harry, sensing that he would become shortly involved in another bickering match if he didn't evacuate, interrupted her to say, "I think I'll head up now."

Hermione blinked. "Already?" she asked. "Alright. Do you want us to wait below and make sure no one heads up into the tower?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Harry said. "But sure."

"Okay," she said, picking up the book that had slid from her lap. "We'll be down here."

He nodded and headed up the tower stairs.

Crookshanks was sitting there on the first step, and at the sight of him approaching he fluffed his hair up and scuttled around Harry's feet, chasing after imaginary mice. He followed Harry, swiping at Harry's heels, until Harry reached the top of the stairs, and then raced away in the opposite direction.

Harry sat down on the floor beside his bed with his mirror, and shortly a familiar voice was calling his name. "Harry?"

"Sirius?" he said, holding the mirror up to his face. Instead of seeing his own reflection, his godfather's cleanly shaven face was there in the mirror. Sirius was sitting at some type of table, but Harry didn't recognize the kitchen behind as the one in Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!" he said, grinning widely. He turned to call to someone behind him. "Harry's here!" he called backwards. "Prongs!"

"Here!" said another voice, his dad's. The mirror wobbled as Sirius positioned it against something on the table, far enough so Harry could see both faces at the same time. His dad appeared happy to see him; his smile was big enough to rival Sirius', and his face was shining. He took a seat beside Sirius and called, "Lily?"

"Coming!" called a feminine voice. "Is it Harry?"

"Yeah, hurry up or he'll leave!" Sirius joked.

Lily took a seat between Sirius and James. She, like James and Sirius, was smiling widely. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she looked like she had some type of flour streaked across her cheek.

"Harry!" she said happily. James licked his fingers and rubbed the flour off her cheek.

"You're not at Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked them.

"No," said James, smiling. "This is Potter Manor." He spread his arms and Harry caught glimpse of a large and airy kitchen. "We've officially moved in."

Harry noticed Sirius' smug grin, and asked, "Has Sirius moved in too?"

James laughed, and Lily looked amused.

"Not officially," Sirius said, grin widening. "But I spend more time here than at my place."

"Especially with Kreacher on the loose," James joked. He turned to Harry. "I don't think you've met our house-elves," he said. "But they're dying to meet you."

"Literally," Sirius added. "I thought Wendel might have a heart-attack the other day when your dad mentioned you were coming at Christmas."

Harry grinned, the banter already lightening his spirits. "How many house-elves live there?" he asked them.

"Just two," James said. "Wendel and Elmza. Wendel's ancient. He took care of my dad when he was a baby… we think he might drop dead soon-"

"James!" scolded Lily.

"And then there's Elmza. She's particularly excited to meet you. We thought you should pick your own bedroom when you get here for Christmas, but she's already determined that you should receive the largest. She goes in there daily to attack it with a polishing cloth."

Harry smiled.

"So how is school?" Lily asked him. "We heard Umbridge has been awful."

"Yeah," said Harry. "She's pretty bad. We're not allowed to use magic in the classroom. She has us reading Ministry-approved texts and writing essays on the importance of studying magic in a controlled environment-"

Sirius snorted.

"How are the other students taking it?" Lily asked him.

"They think she's a bore," Harry said. "Most people don't pay attention in class."

"We hear she's been giving you detentions," Lily said.

"She doesn't like people speaking out," Harry said, after a beat. The scars on his hand pricked a bit, and he stuffed his fist into his pocket. He didn't want them knowing about the Blood Quill.

"You don't think she's a Death Eater?" he asked them.

"Nah," said Sirius. "Just a Ministry-obsessed lunatic."

"She doesn't like half-breeds very much," Harry told them. "She's been terrorizing Trelawney."

"And Hagrid, most likely, when he returns," Sirius added. When Harry opened his mouth, Siirus continued, "I know you're going to ask about him, Harry. But we haven't heard from him either. Dumbledore's only just made contact with Madame Maxime-"

"Madame Maxime?" Harry interrupted. "She was with him?"

Sirius looked vaguely irritated with himself. "Yes, they were both recruiting. We've heard from her, but Hagrid hasn't made contact yet. They got separated on the way back."

Harry studied them carefully, looking for any hints that they could be softening the truth. He didn't see any. They seemed just as clueless as he was. "You don't think Death Eaters have gotten to him…?"

They shook their heads.

"Sorry, Harry," Sirius said. "We don't know. We're all just waiting and holding out hope. It doesn't sound like Madame Maxime has had too much trouble, so we're hoping that Hagrid has been the same."

"Did Madame Maxime say if the giants were interested in allying with the Order?"

"Not much has changed, Harry," James said. "We're not having much luck with any of the recruiting. The fact of the matter is that most magical creatures hold grudges against the Ministry for so many long years of repression. They like the freedom Voldemort has to offer."

"You've seen what the Ministry does to half-breeds," Sirius said. "They've practically ruined Remus' life."

Harry knew it was true. Whether it was the anti-werewolf propaganda, or the new 'safe workplace' laws that the Ministry had implemented over the last few years, Harry knew that the Ministry had certainly done damage to Remus' chances of finding a life with a stable career. Harry had seen how shabby Remus' clothing had become, how gray his hair had turned; he knew that Remus was struggling. Harry felt a rush of resent towards the Ministry.

"Does she give other students detentions?" James asked Harry abruptly, startling Harry from his thoughts.

"Who?"

"Umbridge. I'm curious about who she's targeting."

"Anyone who questions what she's teaching," Harry said. "She docks points from students who speak against the Ministry." He paused a moment, unsure about whether he wanted to bring the recent Ministry situation up. "She's been upset because of the Department of Mysteries mishap…"

He watched them closely, and saw his dad squirm a bit.

"Was the Order involved in that?" he asked, and his parents looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Harry…" his mother began hesitantly. "There were things about the Order that we haven't told you…"

Hermione had thought so.

"It's not because we don't trust you," Lily said. "Some information is top-secret, and we can't have the Ministry finding out about it…" She looked at James, who mirrored her careful look. "But yes, the Order was involved."

Harry studied them for a moment, knowing that this time they were holding back information. He didn't know how much he'd be able to find out, but he might as well ask. "Were the Death Eaters searching for something?"

Lily looked so oddly at him that Harry knew right away he was on to something.

"It's suspicious that they would break into the Ministry of Magic," he explained quickly. He didn't want her to suspect that he had learned from an information leak. "Especially when the Ministry is so conveniently denying their return…"

"Well," said James eventually. "I suppose we knew he'd eventually figure it out."

"So they _were_ looking for something?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "Something dangerous."

Lily cut him off. "But we're asking that you don't try to find out what. There's a reason why it's secret. It's for your own good, Harry."

What could be so important in the Ministry that Death Eaters risked exposure to invade it? The Ministry was denying Voldemort's return, so whatever the Order was trying to protect was likely something the Ministry didn't realize they had. Or at least didn't realize the importance of. "Did they end up acquiring it?"

"No," James said.

"And that's all we're going to tell you," said Lily firmly.

Harry nodded, and let the topic drop.

He dreamt of the Ministry again that night, but this time the door opened.

* * *

_Hello all, and thanks so much for the support so far! Please review this chapter! I know you don't have to beg me for updates since I do it every day, but I would like to get an idea of what everyone thinks._


	27. Fighting the Umbridge Regime

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Fighting the Umbridge Regime

"Ugh!" said Hermione in frustration as they walked out of DADA that following Monday. "I can't _believe_ her! She's insufferable!" She waited for Lavender and Parvati to cut in front of them to continue on. "All she does is talk about the importance of the Ministry curriculum. Will we ever learn anything but nonsense in this class? No! Will we be prepared for our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Probably not! We'll all fail; is that what the Ministry wants?" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I reckon you're not the only one who thinks it's ridiculous," Ron told her. He adjusted the bookbag on his shoulder. "My dad reckons that they're trying to brainwash us."

"We'll have to do extra work to even be _prepared_ for the exams," Hermione said, seeming exhausted. "I don't know how I'm going to get it all done! I told myself that I'd knit at least two more hats by the end of the week for SPEW, and I was hoping to pass out some more fliers this week!"

"Maybe you should take a break from SPEW," Ron suggested. "Especially if you're feeling stressed about DADA."

"I can't!" she said. "There are house-elves here who don't realize they've been deprived of their freedom-"

"Honestly, Hermione, I think-" Harry began, but Hermione cut across him.

"Don't you dare suggest that they enjoy it! Of course they don't! Look at Dobby! He's proud to be a free elf-"

"Yeah, because the Malfoys were bloody awful to him," Ron said.

"Exactly! House-elves aren't given the freedom they deserve. They're worked too hard, and they get nothing in return! They're suffering!"

Her enthusiastic words were already causing students to look at them in passing, so Harry and Ron didn't argue with her. They knew she would only continue drawing attention if they attempted to argue with her, so they stayed silent and hoped the topic would change soon.

"But anyway, that's not the point!" she said a minute later, much to their relief. "The point is that Umbridge is making all our lives harder, and we don't have a way to learn what we need to."

"Hear, hear," said Harry.

"We're not saying that we ever _liked_ the woman," Ron said. "You don't have a case against us."

"_Yes_, and you're missing the point, Ron," Hermione said.

"Yes, you do have a case against us?" Harry said.

"No," said Hermione. "I don't. I mean that we need some other way to learn what we're not with the Ministry's curriculum."

"Like, a good book?" Ron suggested. "Because as much as I'm a fan of libraries, Hermione…"

"No," said Hermione. "A good teacher."

"Where're we going to get a good teacher?" Harry said. "We've only had one really good teacher in DADA, and that was Lupin. Do you mean that we should contact him and ask him…"

"Not Lupin," Hermione said. "How about Harry?"

Harry stopped short. "What?"

They stopped with him. Ron looked thoughtful, but Harry just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm suggesting that you could teach DADA," Hermione said.

"Hermione, we can't just dispose of Umbridge one day and take over the class!"

"Pretty sure we'd get expelled for that," Ron said.

"I'm not suggesting that!" she said. "I'm thinking that we could make a private group-"

"A private group?" Harry echoed.

"Umbridge is making all groups register with her before she gives them permission," Ron said. "I somehow don't think she'll be wholly enthusiastic about this idea…"

"Well, it'd have to be secret," Hermione said. "We'd have to break a few rules. We could only bring in people who we know we can trust, and Harry could teach us."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Harry?"

"I don't know," he said, feeling overwhelmed and irritated. "I'm a nutter, remember? Besides, I know next to nothing about defense-"

"Harry, that's not true."

"It is true," he told Hermione insistently.

"Harry, you've faced You-Know-Who, like, ten times," Ron said. "And lived."

"It was luck!" Harry said. "Most of the time it wasn't even me…"

"But you're still top in defense in our year," said Hermione.

"Most of the time we've had lousy teachers!"

"Harry, don't get so defensive!" she said. "_I_ think it's a good idea. It could help us really prepare for… y'know, what's out there. Besides, not everyone thinks you're crazy."

Harry continued walking. He needed to think it over. He had never even considered anything like it…

"At least think about it?" Hermione asked him, and he nodded.

The rest of September passed, and October was quickly upon them. Angelina Johnson, freshly channeling the spirit of Oliver Wood, soon got permission from Umbridge for the Gryffindor team to resume practice, and practices recommenced with more hours and more vigor than ever. Hermione, apart from occasional hints, did not push Harry into organizing a defense association, so Harry did not initiate anything. Meanwhile, Umbridge continued her tirade. She had finished her inspections of each of the classes—Potions and Transfiguration being the most amusing to witness—and was moving to establish a type of 'Inquisitorial Squad,' which consisted mostly of Slytherins and functioned as extra pairs of ears and eyes all around Hogwarts reporting on wrongdoers. Harry didn't know if Umbridge had somehow overheard Hermione's suggestion of a defense association, but her rules regarding groups activities noticeably thickened over the course of the month, until it got to the point where students were not even allowed to loiter in groups of five or more. Harry once heard George Weasley smartly asking Umbridge if classes were included in that category. He was given three days in detention.

Harry's dreams of the door at the end of the Department of Mysteries grew more and more frequent. At this point, from the information he had gleamed from his parents about Death Eater interest in the Department, he was almost certain that the dreams he was receiving were coming from Voldemort himself. His dreams of the hallway were often accompanied before or after with flashes from other scenes: Death Eaters at a long table together, prisoners begging for mercy, a huge snake sliding along a corridor… Harry was almost certain that the connection unintentional—he was beginning to think that Voldemort wasn't even aware the connection existed—but the dreams were still unsettling nonetheless, especially because he was beginning to wish to see what lay at the end of that hallway. The door would open, but he could never see inside, and with each dream he had, his curiosity grew. What could be so dangerous that the Order and his parents would keep it secret?

* * *

It was the end of October when Lily and James finally received news of Hagrid's return. Following a private briefing with Dumbledore in which they exchanged reports on Order progress, Hagrid returned to Grimmauld Place for a presentation of his findings to the Order and a very tearful reunion with James and Lily.

"I can' believe it!" he kept telling Lily and James tearfully, the grim progress of the Order not seeming to bother him in light of Lily and James' return. "You're both ba' and little 'Arry has his parents!" He would punctuate his sentences by blowing his nose in one of Sirius' tablecloths, until eventually, Mrs. Weasley and Arabella Figg had to lead him away to give him time to calm, as his hiccups were disrupting the Order meeting.

Lily and James did not have much time to see Hagrid before he left. Dumbledore almost immediately assigned him back to Hogwarts to resume his Care of Magical Creatures position, upon Hagrid's request.

"I'll say hi to 'Arry for yeh," said Hagrid to them as he was departing after the Order meeting. He sniffled loudly and gave them both crushing hugs. "He shood be 'appy yeh've returned now."

They laughed and watched him leave from the Grimmauld Place living room window. The sight of the friendly giant stirred up feelings of nostalgia within them, of old Hogwarts days.

"Sirius says he's been good to Harry," James told Lily.

"He took him out of our house the night we died," Lily said. It was just starting to rain upon the street, and they watched Hagrid take out a huge pink umbrella. It popped open, and the raindrops began to roll down its sides. "It's still strange to think about that. We died and came back. What other people can say they did that?"

"And Harry survived the killing curse," murmured James. "We're the Potters who lived."

Lily laughed softly. They watched silently as the rain came down for a few moments, until Minerva McGonagall joined them at the window.

"Professor," James said in surprise.

"I think you're old enough now to call me Minerva, Potter," she said. She was wearing green robes and a pointed hat, and she crossed her arms over her chest, sliding her hands into her sleeves.

A smile twitched across his lips. "I don't know if I feel right calling you anything but Professor, Professor," he replied.

She looked at him over the rims of her glasses. "It's just all as well. I suppose you've never listened much anyway, you or Black."

James chuckled. "Don't take it personally, Professor. We just enjoyed stirring up rebellion in the ranks." Amusement played along his lips. "We were little gits, weren't we?"

McGonagall's lips twitched, and she let his comment pass in a brief nostalgic silence. "Though I'd never thought I'd say it, Hogwarts could use a little rebellion nowadays."

James looked at her, brows raised.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, Potter," McGonagall said.

James laughed.

McGonagall composed herself. "The fact of the matter is that with Dolores Umbridge appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor, there's little that Hogwart's professors can do. She has the power to dispose of any of us—Merlin knows she's determined to be rid of poor Sybill, and I'm certain Hagrid will become the next—and she has say over all of us, Dumbledore included. The students are rebelling in their own little ways, but we can't protect them any more. Merlin knows she's striking hard."

They watched silently as the rain came down. Neither Lily nor James knew what to say to that, sharing her sympathies completely but being powerless in the situation.

"Have you heard from your son recently?" Minerva asked them abruptly.

"No," said Lily. "We spoke with him a few days ago."

McGonagall looked sharply at her. "Through the Floo?"

"No," said Lily. "Through private means."

"Good. The Ministry's been watching the Floo. They document all of our calls and letters now. We can barely manage to report for Order meetings nowadays."

She was silent for a moment, but it was apparent that she had a thought on her tongue. Her features were suddenly stone cold, and her gaze did not move from the window when she said, "Dolores Umbridge gave him a lifelong ban from Quidditch today."

James' head snapped toward her. "_What_?"

She looked at him. "You heard me, Potter. Your son and one of the Weasley twins were provoked into a fight after today's match." James' mouth parted in disbelief, and McGonagall's tone hardened. "It- It was a rough match already—Ron Weasley hasn't been adjusting well to his new position and little was being done to curb the taunting… It was a Slytherin boy, Malfoy's son, who was bitter about losing and made some crude comments about Arthur, Molly, and you, Lily. I removed them from the pitch, but Dolores caught wind of it all and came to override their punishment. She gave Harry and both Weasley twins—though Fred had had no part in it—lifelong bans. Their brooms are locked away in her office."

"I can't believe it," James said faintly.

"She can do that?" Lily said in disbelief.

"She can, evidently."

Lily shook her head, trying to understand the absolute absurdity of it all. "How is he handling it?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, and a cynical look darkened her expression. "I thought he was going to fall over, quite honestly. Umbridge has been especially hard on him, but I don't think he realized she could take this from him as well."

"How is she even allowed to…?" James broke off with an angry shake of his head. "The _cow_! Who does she think she is?"

McGonagall's expression was severe. "Evidently someone of import," she said, and though her face remained still, the chill in her brow was enough to suggest that she was upset. "She deprived me of both my beaters and the best seeker Gryffindor has had in a century-" She clamped her lips tightly over the last portion of her sentence, as if to prevent herself from running away with her temper. Her cheeks flushed high along her cheekbones, and it took them a moment to fade. "Well, there's not much we can do. Harry understands that."

Lily shook her head. "I can't believe it," she said, feeling that the words didn't do her frustration justice. She ached to rage and rant, but she knew it would be useless. She felt powerless where she was. "I can't believe the Ministry is even allowing her to do this."

"You wouldn't be the first," McGonagall said. "And you certainly won't be the last."

They nodded at that, allowing the thought to sink in, and following a brief, lighter conversation about the professional Quidditch season of the Chudley Cannons (McGonagall didn't seem to think they would win this year, much to James' disappointment), Professor McGonagall soon told them she had essays to correct. She departed from Grimmauld Place, adjusting her tartan pointed hat as she went.

After she had left, they remained there for a moment. Sirius, Remus, and Dedalus Diggle, the only three Order members remaining after the meeting, were still talking in the kitchen. Lily and James could hear short periods of laughter and chairs scraping against the floor from within.

"I think we should speak to Dumbledore about my sister," Lily said abruptly, after they had spent about a minute in silence.

"Hmm?" said James, distracted by the kitchen conversation.

"I think that we should speak to Dumbledore about my sister," she repeated. "If Voldemort did ever break through those memory charms-"

James' face was stony. "Dumbledore thinks he didn't."

"Yes, but sooner or later he'll learn we're alive," she said. "When he does, he'll eventually go after Petunia. Whether it's because he wants information from her about our location, or out of spite for taking care of Harry all these years…"

"Or because he enjoys torturing muggles," James said.

"I know we haven't recently had the best relationship with the Dursleys-"

"Lily, we've been dead for the past fourteen years. I'd say the relationship's null."

"Right," said Lily. "I know it'll be hard. We'll probably have to show up in person before they believe us-"

"They'd think they were hallucinating."

"Well, we could take someone over ahead of time to forewarn them…we'll have to sort out the details later," Lily said hastily. "I just don't like the idea of waiting for something to happen." She watched him closely, looking for any sort of sign that he was agreeing with her. "James?"

"I hear you."

She shook her head. "What's wrong-?"

"I'm angry at them, Lily," James said. "I'm sorry, but I hate how they've taken care of our son."

"She took him in-"

"No, don't defend her," James said. "She was cruel to you too, and she despised me. But that doesn't excuse her behavior. You've heard what Sirius said, Dumbledore said, Remus and Arthur and Molly said. They neglected him. They didn't take care of him. He ran away from home, Lily. He lived in a cupboard."

Lily's throat started to feel tight. "But I can't lose her, James. She's the only sister I have, and with Mum and Dad gone, I don't want to lose her too. Death Eaters will do terrible things to her and her family if they find them. I know; I _know_ they've been awful. But as awful as they've been to Harry… I just can't bring myself to forget about her."

James heaved a sigh, and ran through his hair with a hand.

"James, please. At least do it for me."

"For you. But I don't like them any more."


	28. The Dursley Dilemma

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Dursley Dilemma

Two days later, Dumbledore sent Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin over to the Dursleys' home. There, following an exceedingly hostile reception (the Dursleys didn't seem at all pleased to receive another one of "_their _kind"), they explained the situation, including the circumstances of James and Lily's return and the complication it posed on the Dursleys' safety. Lily and James would visit in two days, they explained to beet-red Vernon and flustered Petunia, and gave them copious assurance that the couple was not some type of ghost or inferius. They passed on Dumbledore's message that Lily and James would explain any further necessary safety measures and help them relocate when the need arose. They would help the Dursleys correspond with the Order so they could be notified of Voldemort's movements.

"I thought they would _combust_," McGonagall told them two days later in Grimmauld Place when Lily and James were making ready to head over to Little Whinging. "They were positively mortified at the idea of a witch and wizard in their home. I didn't have the heart to tell them about Lupin's condition."

James managed to chuckle weakly at that, but he couldn't find humor in the Dursleys' dislike for wizardkind. And knowing that Remus already had a difficult time struggling against anti-werewolf sentiments, the thought of added hostility from the Dursleys, should they have been made aware of his condition, was not amusing in the least.

Lily smiled wearily. She had listened to McGonagall and Remus' report two days ago closely, but had not seemed satisfied with the level of information they had provided her. "Did they seem eager for our arrival?" she asked McGonagall.

"I don't know if eager would be the right word," Minerva told them. An eyebrow rose cynically. "Perhaps flustered would be the better term." She pursed her lips as she tied her tartan hat over her head. She was getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. "Your sister and her husband had two different reactions, but I think flustered best sums it up." She gave them a faint smile and patted Lily on the arm. "Good luck, dear," she said and headed out the door.

"Ready?" James asked Lily.

She nodded, and they stepped out of Grimmauld Place after McGonagall.

* * *

Privet Drive had not changed much in the past few years. It still consisted of two lines of perfectly manicured houses with impeccable lawns. The uniformity of it all had not changed either, even with the entrance of fall; the grass was all now one particular shade of dull green, and the trees had all turned unvaryingly brown. Walking from house to house, it was hard to distinguish one from another, but Lily and James followed the street down until they had arrived at Number Four.

"Well," said James upon arriving at the front of the house. "I suppose we'd better get this over with."

He looked at Lily, and at her reluctant nod, they started up the pathway, passing by a collection of flowerless rosebushes. When they had arrived at the front door, they seemed to wait for an eternity after the doorbell had been rung.

"What if they don't answer?" Lily asked him.

"There's only so much we can do, Lily," he said in a low, controlled voice. If the Dursleys didn't want to receive them or the help they offered, then there was nothing that they could do.

"Does my hair look okay?"

"Your hair looks fine." She was groping for imaginary flyaways.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, bringing her arms down. "I'm nervous."

"I can tell," he said. When her jitteriness didn't seem to abate, he amended his statement. "You look fine, Lily. You look beautiful. Petunia's going to be jealous."

Lily glanced around her. "Shush," she said, and though she frowned as if she was cross, he could see that she had calmed a measure. He took the opportunity to swing his gaze around the neighborhood, looking across the street and down the rows of houses to make sure that they had not been followed and there were no Death Eaters in sight.

"Clear?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "We're safe for now. I don't think You-Know-Who's on to us yet."

"We can't risk it," Lily said.

"I still haven't the faintest about how we're going to ever manage to convince them of that-" James began, but stopped abruptly as the door before them was tugged and swung open. A thin, blonde, bony woman was standing there in a blue dress.

"Tuney…?"

Petunia Dursley looked older than James remembered her, though he had only seen her a handful of times. Her skin was pinched and she was showing signs of wrinkles along her eyes and mouth. Her lips thinned upon seeing them there, and she seemed flustered. Her voice wavered when she said, "Don't drag mud in." There was little warmth in her words, and no physical greeting for Lily or James as they just entered in and stopped short in the foyer, uncertain about the liberties they should take in the unfamiliar home.

It was a small house. James had never been inside before, though the Dursleys had owned it since Petunia and Vernon had gotten married. There was a small living room to the left, a staircase to the right. The hallway before them led into what looked like the kitchen, judging from the glimpses of tiles James could see behind the kitchen door. The entire area was covered in horrible floral wallpaper, and though James couldn't say he knew much about fashion or muggle style, he thought the whole wallpaper business was a bit overwhelming.

His eyes roamed over the stairs as they passed by into the living room. There was a small cupboard there, with a lock and an air vent. He didn't have to see inside to know it was tiny, and the thought of baby Harry sleeping there just increased his dislike of the Dursleys.

Petunia made a flustered gesture that they should seat themselves on one of the couches in the living room, so they headed in to the heavily decorated room. Vernon Dursley was already in there, seated on one of the couches, and he stood to straighten his suit jacket when they entered. He, like Petunia, had aged over the years; his face was lined with wrinkles and his hair was graying. His expression was hard as he looked upon James and Lily, and though his lips twitched as though he wanted to speak, he seemed to hold it in, and his face grew purple.

Petunia awkwardly lowered herself into one of the seats, glancing between her husband and Lily and James, and the others followed suit. The silence was deafening, and though Petunia seemed to wish to say something, her mouth would only clamp closed before the words could emerge.

About thirty seconds of dreadful silence, there was a loud beeping noise from the kitchen, and Petunia sprung out of her seat. "Oven," she said, and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. They could hear her moving about in there, with the clattering of oven racks and cupboards opening and closing.

"Is Dudley here?" Lily asked Vernon politely, in an attempt to break the tension.

Vernon's eyes widened, as if he was aghast at such a question. "Absolutely not," he said. "He's at school."

Lily's mouth formed an O. She seemed a little taken aback at the hostility Vernon was emanating. "And… and does he go to the local secondary school?"

Vernon's eyes widened even further, causing Lily and James to shift back in preparation of what felt like would become an explosion. "Stonewall High?" he said, looking positively mortified. His face was growing a deeper shade of purple. "The boy goes to Smeltings Academy."

"Oh," said Lily. Neither she nor James had heard of the school before, but Lily did not want to offend Vernon further because she did not follow up with another question. "That's nice."

They waited in silence until Petunia had seated herself down again, looking extremely reluctant to reenter the room.

"Your… your rosebushes look lovely, Petunia," Lily said eventually.

"So you've come to tell me that my family is in danger because you're back?" she said suddenly.

Lily's eyes widened. She looked shocked at the hostility in her sister's tone. "Tuney, we've been _dead_ for fourteen years." She was studying Petunia closely, looking hurt beyond words. "Aren't you pleased to see us?"

Petunia's lips trembled. "It was your own fault you died. If you hadn't gotten involved in the whole affair, we would have never been landed with the child and would have never even be in this situation-"

"Petunia, we were threatened!" Lily told her. "You know this! Dumbledore must have mentioned the prophecy to you. Voldemort was after Harry-"

"Then you should never have had that child," she said savagely, blinking furiously. "Absolute foolishness to have a child during a war. Pregnant at nineteen!"

"Harry or not, he may have still targeted you!" Lily said. "You remember the safety measures we had to implement fourteen years ago! He was torturing and killing muggles for fun!"

"Then I should never have had a freak for a sister!"

Lily fell silent, shocked. Then, blinking away what James knew were hidden tears, she continued in a steady voice. "However we got here, Petunia, we're trying to help you now. Please, please let us help you stay safe-"

"Is this how you treat our sacrifice for your orphan?" she shrieked suddenly, choking on her words. "We brought him in, we clothed him, and that… that _freak _has only made our lives miserable. Do you think we want that reminder every day that _your _world exists-!"

"Don't you dare say you cared for Harry!" James said angrily, causing Petunia and Vernon to start. He had not yet spoken until now. "You may have fed him and clothed him, but the protection surrounding your home might not have been broken had you loved him."

Petunia looked taken aback, and Vernon's eyes were bulging.

"The things we hear about this house are atrocious!" snapped James. "And not from Harry—don't you even think about blaming Harry. Living in a cupboard? Doing household chores like a house-elf? Missing meals? Have you seen how thin he is? Or what about the fact that he was nearly killed by Death Eaters this summer when you threw him out of your house for saving your son-"

"James," Lily said suddenly, silencing him with a touch of her hand. "James, it's okay."

James just made a frustrated noise and pulled at his hair with his hands.

Vernon was stuttering angrily, and Petunia was wide-eyed.

"Petunia, Vernon," said Lily eventually. She reached down to take James' hand, and clasped it tightly in hers. She seemed to know that he was still flustered. "We're willing to put all this behind us if… if you'll just let us help. We care about your safety."

"So what?" snapped Vernon. "Are we to expect another Voldything after us?"

"He… he's after Harry," Lily said. "Which puts you at risk as well, yes." She took a breath to steady herself. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin must have already explained some of it to you. The previous blood-charm that protected Harry from death was re-established when you received Harry into your home. Because the same blood that runs through my veins runs through yours as well, Petunia, both your family, Harry, and your home have been shielded for the past fourteen years from Dark Magic. You know this. But because of our return and… extenuating circumstances, Harry won't be returning to live with you. Which means that the blood charm is no longer in place and that you're at risk."

"So what would you have us do?" Petunia said stiffly. "Leave this home?"

Lily hesitated. "For the time being, Voldemort does not know of our return. Until he does, you should be safe. We would just establish some protective barriers around your home that would ward against dark witches or wizards attempting to penetrate it. That should keep you safe. Then, as soon as we get a hint that Voldemort has been made aware of our return, we will relocate you to make sure that he doesn't attempt to harm you."

"And where would we go?" said Petunia angrily. "We have nowhere else to go?"

"We…" Lily trailed off, looking at James. The two had previously discussed offering them a place in their home, but neither was certain if the suggestion would further anger the already combustive couple. "You could stay with us. We have a home in Wiltshire with plenty of room." She paused, trying to read their expressions, and when they didn't seem to take well to that idea, she quickly amended. "We also have property elsewhere where you could set up your own place, if you'd prefer."

"Come to live in a ma- magical home?" spluttered Vernon. "It'd be like a freak-show!"

"We're trying to help you here," snapped James. "You could live with us or you could live in another house provided by the Order-"

"The Order?" echoed Petunia. "The same one that…?"

"The same one that we joined, yes," James said, struggling to stay patient. "Dumbledore could ensure that you were guarded and safe."

"If we came to live with you, would we be murdered in our beds like you?" Petunia challenged her.

James' mouth clamped shut, stung once more by the knowledge that Peter had betrayed them.

"No," said Lily firmly. "We're doing it differently this time. We're making sure that no one would be able to find us, not even Voldemort."

Petunia and Vernon were silent then, and though they still radiated hostility, the fact that they had little more to say to them gave Lily the strength to push on.

"We'll need your permission to perform some protective charms," Lily said, watching the two closely. "Do we have it?"

Vernon's mustache twitched, and, after a long pause, Petunia nodded stiffly.

"But we're not taking any of your handouts," Vernon snarled.

"What?" James said. _Handouts_?

"We won't live in your house or on one of your properties," he said.

"But then what-"

"We're not leaving Privet Drive."

"Do you want to be killed?" snapped James, frustrated at his stubbornness. "We're trying to help you-"

"I don't see why Voldything would go after us-"

"Of course he'd go after you!" said James. "What? Do you think he'd be intimidated by a muggle like you? He knows we or Harry would try to go after you if he took you. Do you want to risk your son's life for that?"

Vernon reddened, and his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Petunia looked like her defenses were crumbling.

"Vernon," she said, and Vernon seemed to deflate.

"Please accept what we have to offer," Lily said, and after a long moment, Petunia nodded her head.

* * *

_Reviews would be fantastic!_


	29. Belly of the Serpent

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Belly of the Serpent

By the second week of November, Hermione had convinced Harry to start the defense association. Perhaps it had been the Umbridge's stifling patronization, or her new persecution of Hagrid, who had barely arrived at Hogwarts before Umbridge had swooped upon him, or the fact Harry he was still bitter about her Quidditch ban. Or maybe it was a combination of it all, but he was finally pushed to accept Hermione's proposal, and he soon found himself determined to see the group through.

They met the next Hogsmeade weekend, where over thirty students signed up, much to Harry's surprise and Hermione's excitement. Then, after days of brainstorming and much-needed help from Dobby, next Thursday found them gathered in the Room of Requirement for their first meeting. There, after a vigorous lesson on shielding charms, Hermione distributed out enchanted galleons, which were charmed to let them know the next meeting time. Ron and many other D.A. members were particularly fascinated with the bit of magic, though their appreciation was somewhat dimmed when Hermione told them that the galleons couldn't be used later for money. And on that note, they closed their first meeting. A success.

At first, Harry was worried that the Order of the Phoenix would find out about their dealings and put an end to it. He supposed it would look like a game to them, and he didn't know how his parents would react to it. Though he didn't doubt that Sirius would be casual about the whole idea, he knew his parents could be more concerned and worrisome when it came to Harry's safety. Also, with a name like Dumbledore's Army (dubbed by Ginny Weasley), he didn't know what trouble they'd get into should Umbridge or one of the Inquisitorial Squad discover what they were up to. But upon speaking with his parents in the mirror the week following, they made no mention that they were aware of the group, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

The next few weeks before Christmas followed the same pattern. He would meet with the D.A. in the Room of Requirement, and he would later wait in dread for his parents to drop some type of hint that suggested they knew what he was doing. But they never did, leaving Harry wondering if they truly did not know or if they were just giving him space to keep his secrets.

Meanwhile, when he was not worrying about the secrecy of the D.A. or his dreams of the Department of Mysteries, which seemed to plague him every night though he never got any further, his thoughts were more and more occupied with a particular Ravenclaw sixth-year who had caught his fancy.

"Why don't you just go for it?" Ron suggested to him one day in mid-December, after the D.A. had met for several meetings and Harry admitted that he didn't feel that he was any closer to Cho Chang. "Hang back and… I dunno… snog her or something."

Harry's expression must have shown his doubt at such a suggestion, because Hermione's voice piped up right then.

"It's not a bad idea, Harry," she told him. Ron looked pleased. "Cho likes you, I know it. She's been eyeing you ever since the beginning of the year."

A ghost of a smile spread over his lips at that, the thought making him feel a bit less self-conscious about the whole affair. "She's still hung up on Cedric, though," Harry said. "I dunno how I feel about that."

"Well, Cedric's dead now… so I'd say you have little competition," Ron said, and Hermione snorted.

"Honestly, Ron. Never offer counseling," Hermione said, and, ignoring Ron's baffled expression, she continued, "She likes both you and Cedric, Harry. Sometimes people are like that."

"How can someone like two people at once?" Ron interrupted. "Seems a bit nutters."

"She's _grieving_, Ron," Hermione said. "She feels guilty for liking Harry. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't want to kiss him or be with him."

Ron didn't look like he understood any of it, but he didn't say anything, shrugging it all off.

Hermione turned her attention to Harry once more. "Just don't do anything too crazy, Harry. She's still recovering. Go slow."

"Yeah," said Ron. "And don't shag without protective charms."

Harry cracked a smile at that, and even Hermione's lips twitched.

As it turned out, Harry didn't even end up needing to initiate a private moment with Cho. Following the last meeting before Christmas break, Cho hung back alone (Hermione gave him a look that said _I told you so _as she and Ron passed to exit), and the Room of Requirement itself provided the perfect spot of mistletoe for an excuse to kiss. Later, Harry would recall the experience as confusing, due to the baffling nature of Cho's tears, but when he arrived back in the Common Room after the event itself (and Ron and Hermione began drilling him with questions), he was so content that it didn't bother him much.

The kiss with Cho brightened his mood enough to hold him over the last few days before Christmas. As break grew closer, he increasingly looked forward to spending time in Potter Manor, having not been to the house yet. In his last mirror call with his parents before break, Sirius had even ominously hinted that there would be plenty of baking and celebrating during the holidays, and Harry was more and more looking forward to it. He could sense that Hermione and Ron were as well. Ron seemed to be relieved that the Quidditch season was on hold, and Hermione seemed to be looking forward to more time for knitting.

"We'll probably come visit," Ron told Harry when they were heading down the spiral staircase from their last Divination class. "Our parents must practically be well acquainted at this point, what with all the Order meetings and all."

"We'll probably be visiting Grimmauld Place," Harry told him. "Sirius is there and I think my mum and dad usually go visit him."

"Yeah, they connected the Floo or something…?"

"It was my mum's idea. I think she wanted to make sure Sirius didn't get lonely."

"Well, he's been better since your dad and Lupin have been there," Ron said. "That's good at least."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I guess so."

"He was all antsy before," Ron said. "Bickering with Dumbledore and Snape…"

"Well, bickering with Snape I can understand. He's sour."

"He _is_ bloody awful, isn't he?"

That was a recent understatement. Snape had been even worse this year, and Harry still didn't quite know why. He suspected that it had to do with his parents' return, because Snape and his dad never seemed to get along. And for someone who was life-indebted to his dad, Snape was surprisingly bitter. "You end up doing okay on your potions essay?"

"Nah," Ron said. "You?"

"Same as usual."

"Dunno why he hates you so much."

"It's cause of my dad, I think. I don't know why… he just seems to really hate him."

"I don't think your dad likes him either. Have you ever seen them bicker?"

"No, why?"

"They're worse than Snape and Sirius."

"Well, Snape's a right git. I don't blame my dad."

"Huh," said Ron, his attention straying elsewhere. "Hopefully Snape won't be there over break."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough."

That night, Harry and Ron packed their trunks for the next day. It took them a while to settle down and fall asleep; they had been snacking on Ron's Honeydukes chocolate for most of the evening and had stayed up much later than they intended, but they eventually managed to collapse on their respective beds and fall asleep.

For Harry, it was a restless sleep. He dreamed of the Department of Mysteries again, but this time he wasn't walking through the department, he was… sliding. Sliding on the onyx floors. Though the dim realization stirred some confusion in his brain, he had no time to dwell on it. His mind was so focused on the task ahead that he soon forgot that it was abnormal behavior, even in dreams.

His body felt lean, long, and powerful. He was gliding along as if on water, and he could taste the scent of human in the air. He could see the faint outline of a human—a male—a little ways away, pacing in the opposite direction. He felt the urge to sink his teeth into the exposed skin along the man's neck—the skin was there, and exposed, and the man was turned; it would be so easy—but he pushed the desire away. He had a more important mission to complete.

So he pushed on. For a long time, he did not see the human, and began to suspect that the male had left. Still, he was careful to taste the air every few meters. He had to remain undetected, especially with the enemies around. So he weaved among the pillars in the room, keeping to the shadows. The floor felt cold underneath his belly, and he moved smoothly and silently as if he was in ripple-less water.

The door at the end of the hallway was in sight and he was rounding the final pillar when suddenly the man suddenly came around the corner, so close and so quickly that he drew back into himself. The man looked obviously shocked at the sight of him; he was making stuttering noises and fumbling for his wand as he backed away.

He knew what he had to do. He rose and struck the man… once, twice, thrice… sinking his teeth deeply into the man's skin. Blood gushed from the man's wounds, and bones snapped under the pressure of his massive jaw. The man collapsed in a trembling mess of blood…

"Harry! HARRY!"

His scar was burning like it never had before.

* * *

Dumbledore's expression was grave as he turned to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, a wizard with green and silver robes and a pointed beard. "Phineas," he said, after the wizard had finally jerked awake, "Go to your other portrait and alert you grandson that the Weasley children and Harry Potter will be arriving in Grimmauld Place early for Christmas. Tell him that Mr. Weasley has been seriously injured, and that help has been sent."

"Great-great-grandson," corrected the portrait snidely, his eyes sweeping over the shocked group of students before Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall had returned with Fred, George, and Ginny a few minutes ago, but neither they nor Ron nor Harry were any closer to breaking through the daze of shock that had fallen over them. The portrait's nose turned up, and he said snidely, "Sirius wants nothing to do with us now." He pivoted in his frame and disappeared.

Dumbledore ignored the comment, instead turning to the Gryffindors waiting there. Harry struggled to keep up with that was happening. He had been the snake. He had been the snake. He had attacked Mr. Weasley. His scar was still prickling on his forehead.

"Your things will be sent shortly," Dumbledore told them. "You'll take a portkey to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Sirius will notify your parents."

It took Harry a moment to realize that the Headmaster required an indication of understanding, so he forced himself to nod. Dumbledore seemed to accept that for an answer, because he wordlessly rounded his desk, reached inside, and pulled out a tattered muggle trainer. He pointed his long and knotted wand to the object, and it glowed slightly for a moment.

"You know how a portkey works, I am sure," he said, indicating that they should approach. When they seemed slow on the uptake, McGonagall hustled Ginny and the twins towards the desk, and Ron and Harry followed dumbly. "Take it," Dumbledore said, and they reached over to grasp it. "Hold on tightly."

Harry felt the familiar jerk on this navel, and they soon landed in what looked like the Grimmauld Place kitchen. Sirius rushed towards them, wrapping a robe about his pajamas. He hustled them out of the kitchen and into the living room, pushing butterbeers into their hands.

"Your mum will contact us soon. They've taken him to St. Mungo's," he told the Weasley children, who still looked like they were in a daze. Harry didn't know if they would try to mutiny against Sirius and head to St. Mungo's, judging from the rather hostile looks coming from the twins, but Sirius seemed to consider this as he told them, "There's no use trying to go visit. They wouldn't let you in anyway, and it would be a bit counterproductive… we'll hear back the fastest from your mum. A message should come soon…"

It continued for a while like this, Sirius offering words of encouragement as the Weasley children sat in silence, but Harry was barely listening. He was still trying to get through his own thoughts, which were racing and spinning out of control.

_You haven't got fangs_, he kept telling himself. _You were in bed. How could you be attacking someone? _

But he did have a connection with Voldemort; his dreams of the Department of Mysteries had already proved that. He knew that Voldemort was after something in the Department. He knew that the Death Eaters there had not been a coincidence, and neither had been his dreams, or the fact that a giant serpent had been crawling around there in the Department. The serpent was Voldemort's; he knew it. _Nagini_, he remembered Voldemort calling her in Parseltongue. Harry knew he often sent the snake out to do his bidding. How many times had Harry seen flashes of the snake in his dreams?

And he had seen it through the snake's eyes. Perhaps Voldemort had been in the snake's mind and Harry had been drawn in as well. Maybe it was their mental connection, which Harry was steadily suspecting was growing over the past year. His scar was tingling even now, an hour after he had been shaken from his dream. Maybe the connection between him and Voldemort was stronger than he had previously thought. Maybe he should tell someone. Fear sunk into him. Maybe he was being possessed.

He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sirius looking down at him. "I contacted your parents," he told Harry softly. "They should be here in the next few moments-"

Just then, there was a giant flash of fire, and a roll of parchment fell to the living room floor, a phoenix feather attached. George leaned forward from his seat and snatched the letter before Sirius could intercept it. He unrolled it and his eyes quickly scanned the parchment. He read aloud, "_Dad's alive and at St. Mungo's. Healers say he'll live, but he's in intensive care. I'll send more news as soon as I can. Stay at headquarters. Mum._"

Ron looked like he was going to faint after George had finished, and Fred's knees seemed to give out as he sunk into the couch beside Ginny. Harry let out a long breath that he didn't know he had been holding. His scar was still aching, but the knowledge that he had not been responsible for Mr. Weasley's death was so great that it was the least of his worries.

Just then, the fireplace rushed green, causing all to jump, and Lily and James stepped out, brushing off their clothes. They looked extremely worried, and for some reason, the sight of them made Harry feel sick with guilt.

When they located Harry in the room, Lily strode over and embraced him, squeezing him tightly. Harry wasn't even aware he was trembling until then, in her arms, and he tried to will his body to stop. His dad was next, and he embraced Harry in the same manner. It wasn't the reunion Harry had imagined, and he suddenly found that he couldn't meet their eyes. They didn't comment on it, however, as Lily almost immediately turned to Sirius.

"Any news?" she asked him.

Sirius turned his butterbeer in his hands. Lily and James' grim features matched his. "Molly just wrote. Healers say he'll live. We're waiting for her to arrive."

"I suppose no one is ready to head to bed," she said eventually, and upon Sirius' confirmation that they were not, she smiled grimly. "Well, I suppose we'd better make the best of it."

Lily conjured blankets and more butterbeers, and she and James began to pass them around. At first, Harry didn't think that the Weasleys would accept the blankets or the drinks, but they did, more often than not with reluctant nods, as if they were finally seeing the adults as people who were trying to help them rather than bar them from seeing their father.

Harry himself fell into a bit of a daze as the wee hours of the morning slipped past. He could faintly hear his parents and Sirius talking, as Sirius related to them all he knew about what had happened. Perhaps it was the deliriousness of Harry's mind, or the length of the night, the fact that the pain in his scar was steadily worsening, but their murmurs seemed to last for most of the night, only ending when Molly Weasley entered into the living room.

"He'll be okay," she told them when she noticed the worried looks upon their faces, and the relief was tangible. George and Ginny stood abruptly, their blankets falling from their laps, and rushed to hug her tightly. Mrs. Weasley hugged them back, looking extremely weary. "Bill's with him now. He's going to be okay."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	30. Kitchen Confessions

Chapter Thirty: Kitchen Confessions

"I don't suppose this incident will be in the _Prophet_," Lily said in a low voice as she and Sirius were making breakfast the next morning. They were careful to be quiet, the children having just gone to bed a few hours ago, around five-thirty, and Mrs. Weasley having collapsed on the sofa in the next room. Lily figured she would let them sleep, especially after such a long night, but it was nearing ten o'clock and she was beginning to wonder if they would soon get up to visit Mr. Weasley in the hospital.

"Don't think so," Sirius answered. He picked the whistling kettle off the stove and cast a cooling charm on it. "Anyway, Ministry wouldn't dare mention a second incident in the Department of Mysteries."

"Just as well," Lily said. "I don't think the Order could risk too much attention being drawn to the Department."

"Dumbledore thinks that Fudge would probably ignore it," Sirius said. "I spoke with McGonagall. No one really understands why Arthur was there or how he was injured, so they haven't made a report."

"Good," said Lily. She slid some pieces of toast onto a plate and paused for a moment, listening hard for any movement upstairs. "Have you heard anybody getting up?"

"Not a budge," said Sirius. "You would think that they'd be up and ready to go to St. Mungo's."

"It's probably the exhaustion."

"Hmm," said Sirius as he attacked the egg yolks with a whisk.

"Doing it the muggle way?" Lily teased him.

"It tastes better that way," Sirius said. "James showed me."

"And James learned it from me," Lily said. She tapped his elbow. "You need to tilt the bowl more; you're spilling some over the side."

Sirius glanced at the floor below him where a few yellow spots of yolk had fallen. He waved his wand and the spots vanished. They worked in silence for a few moments, the fleetingly light mood seeming to dissolve as they resumed their brooding.

"How were the children holding up last night?" Lily asked him eventually.

"Badly," Sirius said. "It looked like the twins might try to hex me. They wanted to go see their dad."

"Understandably," Lily said.

"Thought they would hex you when you started conjuring blankets."

"They were a little more relaxed then," Lily granted him. "They had already received the note from Molly-"

Just then, James came into the kitchen, holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _His hair was a wreck, standing each and every way, and he was yawning every couple seconds. "And here we are," he said, slapping the copy of the _Prophet _down on the table.

"You look like hell, mate," Sirius told him.

James buried his head in his hands, scrubbing his eyes under his glasses. "Not used to staying up that late," he said in a muffled voice.

"He was always the first to pass out on New Year's," Sirius told Lily. "Bloke can't stay up past twelve-"

"I'm a morning person, Padfoot," James said.

"Unsurprisingly, I've noticed that over the years, Prongs," Sirius replied. "You were a bloody horror in the mornings at Hogwarts."

"And you were a bloody nuisance at night," James replied.

Sirius grinned widely at that, and James picked up the _Prophet _and began leafing through it, scanning each page. Lily rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, searching for any jam that she could find. Sirius cracked another egg and added it to his bowl.

"You were right," James said after a long minute of silence.

"Yeah," said Sirius, smirking. "I know."

"Not talking to you, you bloody git," James said. "Lily was right. There's no mention of Arthur or the incident in here."

"Of course there's not," Sirius said. "Lily and I already discussed it in depth, right, Lily?"

"Will you just focus on breakfast, Sirius?" Lily said. "You're spilling again."

"Bloody guy doesn't have a big enough attention span to multitask," James said from behind the newspaper.

"Shut it, Prongs," Sirius growled, pointing the whisk at him threateningly. More eggs dripped onto the floor.

Lily took mercy on him. "You're doing fantastically, Sirius," she told him. "James is being lazy, just sitting on his arse over there."

James lowered the newspaper and passed her a pointed smirk. "What about my arse, Lily Evans?" he asked her.

She knew exactly what he was referring to. Lily felt her cheeks redden, and berated herself for blushing as if they were newlyweds. "Just read the bloody newspaper, James." She slapped some bacon in a frying pan to draw attention away from the smile twitching on her lips. "And it's _Potter_ to you."

Sirius smirked. "I'm sensing some marriage talk going on here."

"Sirius, pay attention to your eggs," Lily said.

"Just so you know, I'm afraid I already know too much for my own good," Sirius said. "I've walked in on you two enough, and one of these days, I might even tell Harry the story of his conception."

"Eugh!" James said, abruptly folding the newspaper. "How does he know that?"

"I don't know!" Lily said. "Don't look at me! He's _your_ best friend!"

"That doesn't mean I tell him about my marriage life!" James said. He stared at Sirius, horrified. "How the hell do you know the story of Harry's conception?"

Sirius didn't say anything, only smirked and shrugged. He poured the eggs into a frying pan, and they hissed as they touched the warm skillet.

"He's bluffing," James said, and pulled his newspaper back up over his eyes.

"Don't tell Harry. You'll scar him for life," Lily told Sirius.

The door to the kitchen opened and Molly Weasley entered, wearing a weary but grateful smile. She was dressed in the clothes she wore the previous night, but she looked considerably calmer.

"Molly," James greeted her in surprise, moving his chair over so she could seat herself beside him. He folded the _Prophet _and set it on the table for her to take if she wished.

"Molly, breakfast?" Lily asked her.

"Yes, thanks, dear," she said. "That would be lovely. I'm sorry, I should have gotten up to help you."

"No, no, that's alright. You had a long night," Lily said. She set the plate of toast on the table.

"Eggs are almost done," Sirius told them from over by the stove. "Bacon's on its way."

Molly smiled gratefully at all of them. "Thank you for watching over the children. It was such a relief to know that they were in good hands."

"Of course," Lily said softly. "We did all that we could. I'm sure you would have done the same for us." She didn't want to consider the situation reversed. What if it had been James who had been hurt, or Harry? It was a horrible thought.

"How is Arthur?" James asked her.

"He's doing better," Molly said, brightening. "He should be up in no time. We'll be heading over to St. Mungo's today to visit. Bill says that healers have him on a blood replenisher." Her smile faltered a bit. "It's just lucky that they found him in time. I… I don't know how to thank Harry."

Lily managed a smile, the topic making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She, James, and Sirius had discussed it in depth after the children had gone to bed, and they were still nowhere closer to understanding just why it had happened, but she knew Harry felt just as bad as everyone else, though suffering silently.

"He seemed to be distraught," James said, after a pause. Lily could tell that he wasn't comfortable, either. "He was just as concerned as the rest of us."

Sirius set plates of bacon and eggs on the table, but it did little to diffuse the solemn mood.

Molly shook her head. "If your son hadn't seen it, I… I don't think Arthur would have survived."

The sound of people coming down the stairs saved Lily and James from having to answer, because soon the kitchen door swung open and the twins came in, followed closely by Ron.

"We going to visit dad?" Fred immediately asked his mother.

"Yes, yes!" said Molly. "Soon. Sit down and eat some breakfast-"

They didn't need to be told twice, almost immediately collapsing in the chairs around James and Molly and reaching for the plates in the middle of the table.

"Where're Harry and Ginny?" Molly asked Ron. "They can't still be asleep... George, don't grab-"

Ron shrugged, piling his plate. "Harry's asleep and I haven't seen Ginny."

"Ginny's in the loo," George said. "Heard it running."

Molly seemed content with that answer. "Did Harry seem alright?" Molly asked Ron. "He looked a bit peaky yesterday. Minerva said he was ill…"

Lily's eyes met James', and they shared a private, startled look. They hadn't had a chance to really check up on their son since they had seen him yesterday.

"Dunno," said Ron, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "He didn't really want to talk. So I kind of left him alone. I think his scar's been hurting…" There was an uncomfortable pause, and Ron seemed to deliberate over whether or not he was right in giving his friend space.

"We'll check up on him," James said firmly. "He's probably just exhausted."

It turned out that he didn't have to. Harry came down a little before noon, looking just as exhausted as the rest of them. He had a small, silent breakfast, and though Molly and the twins encouraged him to go with them to the hospital, he repeatedly declined, and the Weasleys left around noon without him.

"How did you sleep, Harry?" Lily asked him after the last Weasley had exited Grimmauld Place and they were alone. Harry had looked extremely uncomfortable with all the talk about the night before.

"Fine," he said briefly. She noticed he didn't meet her eyes. He pushed his empty plate away from him. He had not had much to eat.

"Did you sleep at all?" Sirius asked him, chuckling. "I know I didn't."

Harry's smile looked forced.

"Mr. Weasley's much better this morning," James told him, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his seat and studied Harry closely. "It's just good that you dreamed about it, or Merlin knows if he would have made it."

Harry looked away. Stress was bunched in his shoulders, and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"We were wondering how you were handling it all," Lily said, sitting down beside him and watching him closely. "It must have been difficult to witness." She hesitated a moment, unsure whether or not she should offer physical comfort, then reached over to touch his back.

Harry stiffened and made a choking noise at the contact. His hands reached up to grasp at his hair.

"Harry?"

"I-" he choked, and his voice broke off. "I- I didn't just… I didn't just see the scene."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked him.

"I- I saw it through the snake."

Shock spread through her. "Harry…"

"I attacked Mr. Weasley."

"Harry, you didn't-"

"But I did," he choked. "I did. I wanted to."

Lily was almost glad Harry's head was in his hands, so he could not see the shocked expressions on their faces. It made sense, perfect, horrible sense. When Dumbledore had first explained to Lily and James about that Halloween, he had admitted that he believed there to be a connection, a link, between Harry's mind and Voldemort's. It was an idea Lily had hated with a passion; she didn't like to think of Voldemort being able to access her son's mind or potentially control his actions. But Harry's words were forcing her to dwell upon the idea, were forcing her to dwell on the chance that perhaps his connection with Voldemort was stronger than they had previously suspected. His thoughts were melding in dreams with Voldemort's. Perhaps it was growing stronger as time went on. That thought alone was horrifying. "Harry…"

"I think I'm going insane," he said, and at the moment he looked up, he looked so distraught that Lily felt her chest tighten. "I keep having dreams…"

She drew him into a tight hug. "Harry, listen to me," she said, ignoring the lump in her throat. When they had pulled back, she grasped his shoulders, trying to make him understand as she said firmly, "You didn't attack Mr. Weasley. You're not going insane. You're a good person."

"I don't know anymore…"

"You're not going bad," she said again.

He shook his head, giving her a pleading look. "I keep having dreams. I dream of the Department of Mysteries every night and my scar hurts all the time now…"

"Harry, listen to me," Lily said firmly. "You have a gift, one that we don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that you're bad."

"How do you know?"

"I know," she said. "We're going to figure it out."

He eventually nodded, released a breath in a big, shuddering sigh, and Lily squeezed him tightly.

She didn't know how, but they would figure it out.

* * *

_Large step for Harry today! Thanks for reading!_


	31. Cost of Caging the Serpent

Chapter Thirty-One: The Cost of Caging the Serpent

The Weasleys did not return for several hours, so James proposed that in the meantime Harry should come see Potter Manor. The boy was looking more relaxed after his confession, much to James and Lily's relief, and neither parent wished for his thoughts to return to their previous darkness.

"We told you we connected the fireplaces," James told Harry as he, Harry, and Lily approached the fireplace in Grimmauld Place.

"Yeah, you mentioned it," Harry said. "I'm guessing that explains Sirius' frequent presence in your home."

James chuckled, reaching over to grab a handful of Floo powder and offering some of it to his son. "It certainly makes things easier." He watched Harry awkwardly pick up the powder—it was slipping through the cracks in his fingers—and frowned. He had forgotten that Harry had been raised by muggles. "You know how to use the Floo, don't you?"

"Of course," Harry said, looking slightly offended.

"Okay, sorry," James said. "Just checking. You know, your mother didn't know for the longest time…"

"And you still have trouble with muggle cars," Lily reminded him.

"Understandably," James told Harry, who looked amused. "All those buttons. I don't know how muggles can keep it all straight-"

"James, your powder," Lily said. His powder was slowly draining from his fist and unto the carpet.

"Right." He tightened his fist and stepped into the fireplace. "Potter Manor," he said, and flames enveloped him.

A moment later, he stepped out of the fireplace and entered into the living room. It was a light and airy space, decorated with an ornate carpet and mahogany furniture and paneling. The chandelier above was lit; one of the house-elves was probably around.

"Elmza! Wendel!" he called. He knew they would be thrilled to finally meet Harry.

Harry emerged from the fireplace behind him, followed closely by Lily.

"Well?" he prompted Harry, noticing that Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the room.

"It's really big," Harry said. He looked impressed.

"One of the reasons we weren't sure if we wanted to move in at first," Lily told him. She followed his gaze up the paneled walls. "But then we figured it's been in the family for so long… we didn't want it to get run down."

"And the house-elves would probably die of heartbreak if we decided to move," James said, and Harry grinned.

"Come on," Lily said to Harry. She looked slightly amused at the awe on their son's face. "We'll show you around."

They exited the living room and entered the foyer. Harry's eyes traced the tall ceiling and lingered on the chandelier above.

"So you lived here, growing up?"

"Yeah," said James, feeling slightly self-conscious at the display of wealth. "It's been the Potter home for hundreds of years. Of course we make adjustments every fifty or so, but… yeah." He looked around the foyer. It brought back so many memories. "I grew up here with my parents. Sirius lived here for a while in our sixth-year before he got a place… then it was just my parents' house until my dad passed."

Harry looked at him. "I'm sorry."

James was a bit surprised at his apology. He hadn't realized his voice had sounded wistful. "It was a while ago, Harry," he said. "But I'm sure he would have loved to meet you."

"I wasn't born when he…?"

"No," said James. "He never got to meet you. …The irony of it all was that we found out we were expecting a week after his death."

"He would have loved a grandchild, though," Lily said. "Though he didn't quite approve of us marrying so young, I know for certain he wanted a grandchild."

"So he could spoil him rotten and not have to deal with the bad days," James said, grinning at the thought of them taking Harry over to his dad's and his dad slipping Harry sweets or a couple galleons.

At the top of the staircase, a door shut, and they could see a house-elf suddenly emerge from one of the rooms with a large jewelry box and a polishing rag. It appeared to be Wendel, judging from the wrinkled skin and sloped shoulders. He was talking to himself in a low, unsteady voice and caressing a long, gemmed necklace. A moment later, he turned to head down the stairs, and, at the sight of them standing in the foyer below, started so violently that he dropped the jewelry box. The ornate container opened and spilled its contents, handfuls of tangled necklaces and earrings, down the stairs. Wendel didn't even seem to notice at first. His wide eyes were fixed on Harry and his mouth was gaping with disbelief.

"Wendel," said James. "Wendel, this is Harry." It felt a little unnecessary to say—Wendel obviously recognized the individual standing between them—but James felt he needed to say something. He was afraid Wendel would go into shock.

Wendel was already clutching his chest, his pillowcase bunching in his fist. He sat down hard on the stairs, wheezing.

"Merlin, James, you don't think he's going to be sick!" Lily whispered to him.

"Wendel?" James asked him, beginning to approach the elderly house-elf. "Wendel, are you okay?"

"Master… brought his son," croaked Wendel. His voice cracked and trembled with age. "The Potter family has an heir." The house-elf rose to his feet and made his way slowly down the stairs. For each stair he stepped off of, he gave nasally sniff. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he wiped his nose with his pillowcase and approached Harry.

James was glad Harry did not withdraw at Wendel's shriveled appearance. Instead, to James' surprise, the boy knelt down and said, "Er… hi, Wendel."

"Master Harry… treats Wendel like an equal," Wendel managed to croak out. He wrung his hands on his pillowcase. "Master…Harry is so kind."

Harry looked a little uncomfortable at the adoration radiating from the house-elf. "Er… how long have you been here, Wendel?"

"Mistress Dorea and Master… Charlus would be so proud," Wendel said, appearing to not have heard Harry's question. He was beaming with happiness.

"Wendel," Lily said gently. "Does Elmza know we're here?"

"Master Charlus would be pleased that… Master James has come to live with his son…"

"Wendel?" Lily prodded gently.

"Master Charlus never… wanted Master James to leave…" Wendel seemed to realize Lily had asked him a question. "Eh?"

"Wendel, is Elmza here?" Lily asked him, enunciating more clearly. The elf put a withered hand behind his ear.

"Does Elmza know we've arrived?" she asked him.

"Does desmella dough weave rise?" said Wendel.

Fortunately, Lily was spared repeating the question, as the house-elf in question came suddenly around the corner and down the hallway. She looked alarmed, and was raising a gigantic broom in her hand, one that looked like…

"Elmza, is that Grandpa Laurence's racing broom?" James asked her in horror, as she appeared to be positioning herself to whack the ground before Wendel with it. "That's an antique!"

Elmza froze with the broom in her hands. She hadn't seemed to spot them until James had spoken. "Master James!" she said happily. "Mistress Lily! And guest-" She appeared to choke as she got a closer look at Harry, and the broomstick fell from her slack grip.

"Careful!" James said, reaching out to catch the broom before it could touch the ground and snap its bristles. "This's older than a Cleansweep One!"

"Elmza," said Lily, seeming vastly amused. "This is Harry."

"Master… Harry!" she gasped, a smile spread across her face so wide that she looked like she would start crying.

"Hi, Elmza," Harry said, looking like he wasn't sure if he should offer a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Elmza beamed at him, trembling with joy. "Master Harry has finally come to the Potter home! And Master Harry is so nice to Elmza! Master Harry is so kind!"

Harry smiled a bit more genuinely. "I know another house-elf that I'm sure you'd get along with-"

"And Master Harry takes time to talk to house-elves!" Elmza practically wailed. "Master Harry is so considerate! And humble!" She blinked rapidly, and wiped her eyes on Wendel's pillowcase. The older house-elf indignantly pushed her hands away, but Elmza didn't seem to notice his irritation; she was still beaming at Harry. "And now Master Harry has come to live here! Master James and Mistress Lily have talked so much about Master Harry! And not Master Harry has come to stay!"

"Only for Christmas break," Harry told her, seeming hasty to calm her so she didn't overexcite herself. "But I'll be back again for the summer-"

"Elmza's been preparing a room for Master Harry," Elmza told him. "The finest one in the house after Master and Mistress' suite."

James gave Harry an '_I told you' _look, and the smile on Harry's lips grew.

"Um, thanks, Elmza," Harry said.

"Harry'll still get a choice," Lily reminded her. "Just in case if he'd prefer a smaller room…"

Elmza didn't seem to understand why that could make sense, but she shrugged it off and informed them, "Elmza's prepared all of the rooms for Master Harry. …Wendel helped a bit. Wendel sticks mostly to Mistress Dorea's study and Master Charlus' cellar-"

"Speaking of, what were you doing with this old broom?" James asked her, turning the broom in his hands and examining the wood. Old memories of cleaning the brooms with his father surfaced in his mind. His father had always paid such close care to the old Potter brooms.

"Elmza makes sure all of Grandfather Laurence's brooms are kept nicely."

"He's technically your great-great-grandfather," James heard Lily murmur to Harry. "After a little while, they're all just 'grandfather'."

"You were trying to attack us with it," James said to Elmza.

"Never attacking Master and Mistress!" Elmza said, appalled at such a suggestion. "Elmza would never attack Master or Mistress or Master Harry! Elmza simply thought that there was another animal in the house-"

"Animal in the house?" echoed James. Had Sirius been chasing them in animagus form?

"Last week, Wendel found a snake in Mistress Dorea's study," Elmza told them.

"A _snake_?" echoed James. He glanced at Harry, who looked concerned, and knew they were both thinking the same thing. But it couldn't possibly be Voldemort's snake! It was highly unlikely. Wasn't it? Or could he have found out that they were alive? It seemed highly unlikely. And if it was Voldemort's snake, how could the snake have broken through such heavy protections? It didn't make sense.

"…Elmza heard the crash upstairs and had to go rescue Wendel," Elmza was saying. "Elmza thought there was another snake, which is why Elmza brought Grandpa Laurence's broom-"

"Animals in Mistress' study," muttered Wendel. He seemed to have picked up a few of the conversation's key words and now looked positively distraught. "What would Mistress say?"

"Why are there snakes in the house?" Lily asked Elmza.

Elmza shook her head. "Not snakes, Mistress Lily. Elmza has only seen one."

"How big was it?"

"Small, Mistress Lily. A garden snake. Wendel and Elmza disposed of it."

James hadn't even realized how bunched his shoulders had become until he relaxed them. Not Voldemort, then.

"Probably just a lost snake," Lily murmured to James. "Not anything to worry about. Merlin knows what's been through this house the past few years. And with the cleaning, everything's probably just getting stirred up."

"Probably," James said. He didn't want to dwell on the thought of snakes in the house. They were too closely related to Slytherin and Death Eaters for his liking. He passed his son a smile, trying to get Harry to shake out of the worry he had fallen back into. "Shall we take a look around upstairs?"

* * *

They only ended up staying at Potter Manor for an hour, especially because the Weasleys were due to return and Lily and James didn't want to keep Harry away from them for too long. They returned to Grimmauld Place shortly after Harry toured the Manor's grounds, and sure enough, the Weasleys ended up arriving a half hour later. The energy in the house soon doubled, and James was relieved to see that Harry's spirits remained high. Even from his place in the living room with Sirius, James could see Harry and Ron sitting a little ways away, laughing as they played Exploding Snap. It was encouraging seeing Harry, for once, not worrying about the war or Voldemort or Death Eaters and instead just enjoying himself.

James didn't think he would be, but he was unexpectedly pleased with how his son had reacted to Potter Manor, especially because he had first been so unsure if his son would want to even come to live so far away from his friends. It was a bit lonely being stuck in a house with no peers; James knew the feeling well, being an only child himself. But Harry had seemed eager to look around the house, and seemed open to the idea of moving in to one of the bedrooms upstairs, and for someone who was hoping for some semblance of a home for their family, it was a bit of a relief.

"Checkmate," Sirius said to him, pushing James from his thoughts. James looked down to see that Sirius' queen cornering his king, though he had no idea how it had gotten there. "I can see where Harry gets the genes from," Sirius told James as the latter stared at the board, baffled.

"Lily's bad at chess too," James muttered, eventually pushing his king to the side.

"James."

The voice was feminine and coming from the other side of the room. James looked up to see his wife standing in the living room doorway.

"A word?"

Wondering what she could possibly be worried about, James rose, giving Sirius a small shrug, and followed her from the room. He thought that they would speak just outside of the room, but when they had reached the outside hallway, however, Lily did not stop.

"Lily…?"

"No, in here."

She pushed into the kitchen, where James was surprised to see Dumbledore and Snape already inside. Both were standing near the windows. Dumbledore looked well, albeit a bit solemn, and was wearing a set of purple robes and a tall hat. Snape was as sullen and gloomy as usual, in his black robes and custom sneer.

"James," Dumbledore greeted him. He nodded to Lily. "Lily, thank you. …I thought I would talk to you a bit about your son and the situation with Mr. Weasley. …Lily has admitted that you both have been worried about it."

James' eyes darted to Snape, and the man's sneer widened. James was not sure whether he wanted his childhood rival to remain there to jeer and abuse Harry. Harry already had enough hell in school with the git; James could only imagine what might happen if Snape managed to get ahold of some of Harry's personal fears, especially the ones he had confided that morning. "What's he doing here?" James asked, a bit rudely.

A faint twitch played along Dumbledore's mouth. "Severus is here on my request."

"What does he have to go with this?"

"Patience, Mr. Potter. I assure you, Severus has an important purpose."

Snape's sneer widened, but Dumbledore ignored him.

"I assume that the root of your worries has to do with something Harry confided in you, am I right?" he asked them.

James studied the old man, unsure where he got such strong intuition.

"Yes," said Lily for them. "You know as well?"

"That Harry witnessed the event through the eyes of the snake? I do. I have suspected for a while that your son and Voldemort-" Snape flinched. "-Have been more closely connected than we previously thought. It has become apparent that in addition to sharing emotions, they also can enter into each others' minds."

"But the snake…?" Lily said. "How can he enter into the snake's mind?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, as if the whole affair was a kind of leisure puzzle to be solved. James wasn't sure if he liked how calm the man was remaining. "Ah. That has a more complex explanation. It seems that Voldemort has also forged a connection with his pet, Nagini… most likely so he can send her out to do his bidding-"

"And because of that connection, Harry was able to enter into the snake's mind," finished James.

"Most likely," Dumbledore said. "I suspect this is the answer to Harry's apparent gift of prophecy. It explains his dreams, the reason that he can speak Parseltongue, the reason that he can sense Voldemort's extreme emotions."

"Can it be destroyed?" Lily asked him. "Can you break the connection between them?"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid that these mental links are too complex to risk severance. In their case, I believe the link between the two has become stronger over the past few months, and I suspect it is continuing to grow…"

"What?" Lily's brow lowered. "What do you mean?"

"Has Harry wrote to you about his dreams?" he asked them. "Does he tell you anything about the pain in his scar?"

James felt his stomach drop inside of him. Had Harry been keeping his suffering from them this whole time? James had thought that Harry felt comfortable enough to confide in them about things like that.

"He's never mentioned anything that would give us cause to worry," Lily eventually managed to say. It was apparent that she was disturbed at the thought as well.

"Don't take it personally," Dumbledore said, looking vaguely amused. "I'm afraid your son often underestimates dangerous situations."

"Wonder who he gets that from," Lily said faintly.

"Though I originally attributed the growth of the connection between them to the fact of Voldemort's bodily return, Harry's involvement in Arthur's attack has led me to suspect that it's more complicated than that. It's likely that your returns from the dead have played a role in this-"

"We haven't done anything to make his suffering greater-"

"I'm not suggesting that you did, Lily," Dumbledore said calmly. "I'm suggesting that because you have returned to life and the protective charm that saved your son is now stronger than ever, its shielding is causing the connection between Harry and Voldemort to strain like a magnet-"

"Wouldn't that make the connection shrink, not grow?" interrupted James. "If the protective charm is stronger, then Harry should experience less symptoms of their connection-"

"It's the reversal effect," Dumbledore said. "Their connection will not dim, so as the strain between them grows stronger, I suspect that their link grows more volatile. It means that Harry will be prone to more infrequent, but potentially more severe, incidents."

The thought was horrifying. "So this will last until… the charm breaks when Harry comes of age?"

"That is correct." Dumbledore looked suddenly weary.

"When Harry comes of age he will no longer have to deal with the pain of the connection," Lily clarified.

"The connection will not die, but I believe it will become less volatile due to the lifting of the protective charm."

It did little to satisfy James' frustration, and discussing the expiration date for Harry's torture only made James more irritated. "What about for the next two years?"

The old wizard shook his head, his blue eyes solemn. "I'm sorry. I can't answer that."

James' irritation grew. "What about how 'volatile' is this connection going to be?"

If Dumbledore picked up on James' frustration, he did not react to it. "I do not know. …His dreams might continue to get more vivid and more frequent. He might experience them in the day as well, as well as more poignant emotions. Then he may also experience withdrawal periods."

"But not possession?" Lily said quickly. "Voldemort couldn't possess Harry?"

"I suspect not, not with the current instability of their bond. But it is a possibility, yes." Dumbledore glanced towards Snape, then back at the exhausted expressions on Lily and James. "But I believe that we may have a way to protect him."

* * *

_Hello readers. If you get a chance, it would be lovely if you could review. I know you don't have to ask me to update, but as an aspiring author I'm still looking for feedback all the same. I'm trying to grow in my skills, and it's a bit discouraging seeing the vast difference between story hit count and number of reviews. _

_Thanks so much to my regulars. You guys are truly what keep me going. You have no idea. Hugs!_


	32. Harry's Slytherin Side

_To answer Guest's question, the Dursleys are in danger because a protective charm sealed Harry to them when Petunia took him in as an infant. If you can recall HP & Deathly Hallows, Harry must vacate Privet Drive with the Order when the charm breaks when he turns seventeen. When that happens, he's no longer safe, and neither are the Dursleys. That's why the Dursleys go into hiding in HPDH. However, the charm can also break prematurely if Harry no longer considers Privet Drive his home. In this fic, he's moving in with his parents, so the charm will break with the Dursleys. Though Harry will still be protected because his mother is present and so therefore the charm with her is stronger than ever, now the Dursleys are at risk. In order to keep themselves safe, they've agreed to go into hiding when the time is appropriate in case Voldemort targets them._

_On a different note, thanks so, so much for all of yesterday's reviews. Seriously, it was extremely encouraging. You guys are the best. Please keep it up. I absolutely love reading what you have to say. _

_Without further ado, here's the next chapter. _

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Harry's Slytherin Side

"I still can't believe he wants Snape to teach him Occlumency," James grumbled the following night when he and Lily were climbing into bed. The day had run long—Harry had finally moved in, and they had spent the day working through his room—and energy levels were running low.

"Snape knows the art," Lily pointed out, slightly irritated, as she slid under the sheets beside him. The topic had already been thoroughly argued between them, Lily having won, but James had been dropping arguments and grumbling all day. James had grumbled even more than Harry, who, although he hadn't looked happy about it, hadn't dismissed the idea.

"As does Dumbledore."

"Well, Dumbledore is managing a lot right now."

"And so is Snape," James said. "At least, according to himself, as he _constantly_ reminds us how _dangerous _his life is."

Lily rolled her eyes. "_James_. I'm just saying that maybe he won't be… as bad a teacher as we think he will."

James scowled. "Lily, the things we hear about this man are bloody awful."

"Would you rather Harry remain exposed to this connection?" Lily said. "It's the idea that counts. We want Harry to learn the art, and this is the best way to teach him to shield himself."

James was having none of it. "Doesn't change the fact that Snape's an awful teacher; everything that happens at Hogwarts is proof of that. Did you hear, McGonagall said he makes first-years cry-"

"James," Lily warned.

James threw his arms up in frustration. "I just don't want him poking around in Harry's mind. That's- that's private stuff. If anyone could take advantage of the situation, he would."

"Maybe not," Lily said, albeit a bit uncertainly. "Maybe he's changed."

James gave her a look.

"Well, give him the benefit of the doubt!" Lily said. "I'm sure Harry would tell us if the man was abusing his position…"

James looked highly doubtful, and Lily trailed off when she saw the cynical twitch of his lips. "I'm sure," he said sarcastically. "The same way that he forgot to tell us about his dreams and his scar? So convenient."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Lily said. Harry was in the room down the hall and Lily knew he was likely still up. She also didn't want her son to hear them fighting the first night he was spending there. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or think this was a regular occurrence, especially because she rarely argued with James; usually, the farthest they would go was a couple of irritated comments, which were quickly remedied.

"I'm just saying, Lily, that I don't trust the man. And I don't trust Harry to speak up if he should-"

"He told us about his fears with his dream."

"Only because he thought he was responsible for murder."

"And that's serious," Lily said. "See? He'll confide in us if it's something serious."

"No, there's a difference, Lily," James said. "In that instance he was worrying about another individual. But Harry will push things to the side if something is harming himself-"

"He wouldn't," Lily said.

"He _would_-"

"How do _you_ know-?"

Her tone seemed to have taken him by surprise. She could see him getting flustered. "Because- because _you_ even said- he said nothing about his dreams or his scar."

"He mentioned it in a letter, James."

"A letter. Key wording. One letter, singular. And- and he didn't mention the pain he was experiencing; we heard that from Dumbledore. His worry was whether or not Umbridge was someone to be worried about… a Death Eater or someone of the like. That was the only reason he mentioned it-"

"That's not the point, James," Lily said. "I don't know why we're discussing this again. The point is that if you want him to be protected and safe against Voldemort's mind, he needs to learn. This is the only way."

She could see James deflate, and soon he sighed in defeat and rubbed his face with his hands. He was silent for a good while, sitting against the bed's headboard until he finally said in a flat voice, "He still fancies you."

Lily looked at him closely. "Is that why you're so upset?"

"No," James said quickly. "It's not. I'm just… maybe part of it."

"Jealousy?"

"I… I don't know. I don't… I just don't like the way he looks at Harry, like he's some sort of mistake or something…"

"Well, he was a mistake…" Lily said with a small smile.

"That's…" He let out a long breath, seeming weary. "That's not exactly what I mean."

"No," said Lily, serious. "I know what you mean."

"…So you know he still fancies you, then?"

"I know."

"So…?"

"I haven't spoken to him," Lily said. "If that's what you're wondering. I think he's too proud to approach me. "

"…Would you speak with him if he approached you?"

"Would you be bothered if I did?"

He seemed surprised that she had turned the question back on him. "A bit, yeah. It wouldn't change my opinion of him," he answered honestly. "I think he's a sour git. And I would wonder what you see in him."

She looked at him for a long time, before reaching out to touch his hand. "I don't see him romantically, James."

"I'm not worried about that. I didn't think you did… I just… I just hate the way that he looks at you, as if he expects he can get someone so nice when he's done little but to prove himself…"

Lily laughed softly at that, picturing a younger, Harry-aged James Potter running about the Quidditch field like he owned it. She threaded her fingers through his, and twisted the wedding band on his finger. How he had changed over the years.

"…I'm rambling here," James said, letting out a sigh. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand," Lily said. "…I'm not going to approach him, James. I'm not planning on speaking with him unless he initiates something. …If I did speak with him, it would be for the sake of the friendship we had so many years ago. I know the friendship was a bit more toxic towards the end, but there still was some value, if nothing but camaraderie."

"Okay," James said softly. She reached out to brush his chest, and he squeezed her hand in unspoken thanks.

"We'll see how Occlumency goes," Lily added. "Hopefully this incident with Mr. Weasley will have helped Harry come to trust us more."

James nodded.

"Okay?"

He smiled. "Okay."

She kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.

* * *

A short cry was the first sign that something was wrong.

It was later that night, around three in the morning, when Lily woke up. A peculiar, moaning-like sound was heard drifting from the hallway. It was faint, but Lily had a mother's ear; she slept lightly and her senses were attuned to her child's. She almost instantly knew it was Harry, and that the moans were ones of suffering.

She lay there in bed for a minute, listening hard. For a long while, there was just the ringing silence of the early morning, but then she heard it again. Definitely Harry, and most likely one of the dreams she knew he got. She sensed something was wrong.

She sat up slowly in bed, being careful not to wake James, who was snoring softly beside her, and sat against the headboard for another moment. She wasn't sure if she should leave him be or not, so she continued to listen to see if Harry's dream became more aggravated. There was silence for another while, then two longer, pain-filled moans in succession. Though Lily listened for the noises to stop, they did not.

She rose from the bed. James stirred, but did not wake as Lily quickly threw on a dressing robe and tiptoed out of their bedroom and to her son's room. Harry had chosen the room a little ways down the hallway, on the left, so it didn't take long for her to move down the paneled hallway and reach his door. When she had, she pushed it open slowly so that Harry would not wake.

Her son was asleep on the bed, but was not resting quietly. He was sweating and panting and looked agitated. His sheets were tangled about him like a straitjacket, and beads of sweat rested on his forehead.

"_Nooo_," he moaned when Lily began to approach his bed, concerned. He mumbled something else, followed by a string of incoherent words. His hands gripped the sheets tightly.

She didn't know if she should wake him, especially if dreams like this were normal for him; she didn't want him to lose sleep just because she had woken him from what was a regular, unrelented occurrence. She didn't know what drew her to his bed, perhaps some type of a motherly instinct, or the part of her that hoped he could take comfort from her compassion.

As she continued to approach, she half-expected him to go into some type of a fit, but he slowly began to calm. Little by little, his feet stopped moving under the sheets, his arms began to relax, and his head stopped tossing on the pillow. Lily relaxed and slowed her approach. She didn't know if it was her presence that calmed him—she hadn't thought he would have any means to sense she was there—but it was a bit of relief to see some of Harry's pain diminish.

After observing that his state was much calmer and assuming that the worst part of his dream was over, she turned to leave his room when she heard a strange hissing sound. She turned back suddenly, moving her gaze around the room. There it was again. It appeared to be coming from near the bed.

She approached, and, with a start, realized it was coming from Harry. The hisses emerged in low, warped and tangled breaths that sounded remarkably like a snake's… they dipped every so often, then returned in longer, more sinister noises. He was speaking in Parseltongue.

It took her a few moments to recover from the realization. Was he in Voldemort's mind again? In the snake's mind? She obviously knew that he experienced dreams like this, but somehow witnessing them was even more unsettling. Hearing him speak in such a twisted language, especially one so closely associated with dark witches or wizards, was eerie. It felt like a reminder that her son's mind was still not completely his own.

Then, suddenly, there was another hissing noise, this one higher pitched and softer. It had not come from Harry; Harry was lying unmoving upon the sheets, and this source sounded like it was shifting. With a pang of alarm, Lily looked around. Was it one of the snakes Elmza claimed to have seen in the house? Could there be another one lurking about? Lily scoured the room as closely as she could in the dark, moving slowly around to see if she could locate any type of serpent nearby.

Just as she was moving towards his closet, she heard a long hiss under her feet, and looked down to see the small, silvery form of a snake. Her heart jumped in her chest and she stepped back quickly, unsure if it was dangerous or not. She had nearly trodden on it. She peered at it as closely as she could in the dim. It was small and thin, but one could never really know if it was a threat. Not taking her eyes from the snake, she waved her wand to conjure a container for it. She would get James to take care of it later, so they could look more closely at it and make sure it was not poisonous or dangerous. Just the sight of it made her squirm a bit. There was something deeply unsettling about it being in her son's room, as if it had somehow sensed him speaking in its language and had been drawn to him.

She waved her wand to summon the snake into the container, making sure to keep her hands well away from the animal, which hissed and squirmed as it was lifted by magic into the transparent box. When it had been placed inside, she made sure the container was well ventilated and secure, and she took it from her son's room, thoroughly disturbed.

* * *

"It was in there with him," she told James later that morning when he was studying the snake closely in their kitchen. "I didn't know what to do, so I put it in a container and figured we'd take care of it later."

"I don't think it's poisonous," James said eventually. "Of course, I'm not a snake expert."

"What should we do with it?" she asked him.

"Put it outside?" he said. "I really have no idea."

"I don't think we should tell him we found it in his room," Lily said softly. "He's already unnerved by the idea of his connection with Voldemort; we don't need to add this to his worries."

"Agreed," James said softly. "We'll say we found it in the hallway downstairs."

"Okay," Lily said.

Just then, the kitchen door swung open, and a rumpled-looking Harry stepped in, still in his pajamas.

"Morning," he said, yawning.

"Hey, Harry," James replied with a grin as the boy drew up to them. "You're up so early. How'd you sleep?"

Harry didn't reply; he was quickly distracted when he saw the container and the snake. He frowned at looked at them. "What's this?"

"Elmza was right when she suspected there was another crawling around," James told him, casually enough so Harry wouldn't suspect something was amiss.

Harry frowned. "Where was it?"

"Downstairs hall," James said. "We wanted to check if it was poisonous."

"Just in case if there're any others crawling around," Lily said.

"Is it?"

"Don't think so," James said.

Harry watched it for a moment. "I don't think she likes being in there," he said.

"We're planning on setting it free," James said. "Probably outside or something."

"How do you know?" Lily asked Harry, frowning.

He looked a bit uncomfortable, judging from the way he itched the back of his neck under Lily's gaze. "Well, Sirius or Remus probably told you I can speak Parseltongue…? The, um, the snake says she doesn't like how tight it is in there."

Lily and James stared at him for a long moment.

"Oh," said James eventually, eyes round. "Well, I, um... I guess I can take her out right now."

Harry seemed content with James's response. He itched his head, making his hair stand up even further on his head. "Is there breakfast somewhere around?" he asked Lily.

"In the pantry," Lily told him. "Do you want to go fetch something? I'll put some water on in a moment."

He nodded and disappeared into the pantry.

"It can't have been a coincidence that it was in Harry's room," James said to Lily in a low voice when they were certain that Harry was out of sight.

She nodded. "I don't think it was," she replied. "It can't have been."

James studied the small reptile for a moment, then finally flipped open the top of the container, to give the animal more space. "I don't think it was there to harm him," James said eventually. "They're typically non-aggressive, and it's too small and thin to do much damage… it probably just liked the way Harry was speaking." He still looked uncomfortable at the idea.

Lily glanced toward where Harry had disappeared. She was certain he was out of earshot, but she kept her voice low anyway. "I still don't like the idea of it being close to him," she said.

"I don't know what we would be able to do about it," James said. "I suppose we're all going to experience a bit of Harry's Slytherin side at some point."

Lily watched wordlessly as James walked the container outside.

* * *

_I was a little nervous about this chapter because it's such a different idea, but that's that. Hope it wasn't too weird._


	33. Christmas with the Potters

_Wow. I'm once again blown away by all the feedback. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have my sincerest gratitude. I'm so excited! This is amazing. Please continue!_

_Things are quickly going to heat up from here. Next chapter, ladies and gents!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Christmas with the Potters

In the days following Harry's move to Potter Manor, Harry and the rest of the household were quickly swept up in holiday preparations. No more snakes were found in Potter Manor, leaving Lily and James believing that the two found had been strays and that finding one by Harry's bed had just been a singular incident. Neither Lily nor James wanted to dwell too much on it, because the reminder that Harry had a whole unknown side to him was enough of a disturbing thought; they didn't want to admit that there was more to Harry than they had realized. Besides, spirits were brightening around them. With Christmas the next, week, the Order's sober mood didn't last long, and soon it seemed like everyone was gearing up the festivities. James thrust himself wholeheartedly into decorating (he doused the entire lower level of Potter Manor in layers of singing tinsel), and Lily and Harry baked round after round of cookies, including everything from macaroons to sugar cookies to thumbprint cookies. Meanwhile, Sirius began organizing an Order Christmas dinner at Grimmauld Place, with Mrs. Weasley's help, and spontaneous Christmas carols began popping up more and more frequently throughout their preparation.

Spirits were looking up by the arrival of Christmas. Mr. Weasley had vastly improved—the Healers had said that he would be home by New Year's, which brightened all the Weasleys' spirits—and there was a bit of a lull in Death Eater activity, which allowed the Order a bit of time to recharge and relax. Even Professor McGonagall, usually so strict and solemn, allowed Sirius to exchange her witch's hat for a festive party hat when she stopped in to visit Grimmauld Place on Christmas Eve. Sirius ended up giving her a surprise smooch on the cheek, much to James and Remus' amusement and McGonagall's surprise.

Christmas Day arrived, and Harry, Lily, and James arrived at Grimmauld Place a bit after noon for Christmas Dinner. They had scarcely stepped out of the fireplace when the Weasleys, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus assaulted them with an outstanding welcome.

"Wotcher! Merry Christmas!" shouted Tonks, as she and the others launched towards them to embrace them. She, Sirius, and some of the Weasleys were wearing Santa hats and had Christmas cookies in their hands. "Here!" she said happily, thrusting glasses of punch into their hands. The red color of her hat clashed terribly with her pink hair, but she didn't seem to notice or mind in the least. "Have some!"

"Thanks!" chorused James and Harry, accepting the glasses, and Lily held up the tray of cookies she had brought.

"We brought some more!" she said.

"Great!" said Tonks enthusiastically, and she and George reached to take the tray out of Lily's hands. "This looks great, Lily! Ugh, your baking is so good!"

"Set it on the kitchen table, dear!" Mrs. Weasley told her.

"But bring some out for us!" Ginny said.

"No, Ginny, I think we've had enough until after dinner-" Mrs. Weasley said, but Ginny, Sirius, and Ron all snatched cookies as Tonks and George went by.

Sirius hustled them deeper into the room. "We've been playing round after round of Exploding Snap," he told them. Sure enough, piles of cards were spread all over the living room table. "This is quite possibly the most intense game I've ever played-"

"Maybe it wouldn't be if we kicked Fred out of the game?" Remus suggested, with a wink towards the redhead twin lounging on the couch.

"Why? Fred holds the record?" James asked Fred jokingly as the three went over to watch the game progression.

Fred grinned. "No, they're just lousy at it."

"We're starting another round soon!" Ron told them. He gave Harry a pleading look as Harry sat down on the ottoman beside him. "Please join. Fred and George have been winning for too long."

"We've established a dynasty," Fred said. Ron glared at him.

"Mum, could you get more of the punch?" Ginny asked her mother.

"Oh, it's my turn, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked the werewolf, absorbed in the game before her. She put down another set of cards, staring intensely at the pile.

"She's busy." Ginny followed her mother's turn and put down a pair of cards. "If someone's heading back to the kitchen, could they bring back the pitcher? It's on the counter-"

"We don't want to spill it on the rug, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. She said it with a half-hearted firmness, as she was so distracted by the game before her.

Sirius snorted, lounging back on his chair. "I don't care. Besides, there are cleaning charms for that."

"I'll get it," Harry offered, after he had watched Fred set down his cards. "I want to sample some of those cookies anyway."

"Not before dinner, dear," Mrs. Weasley said absentmindedly.

"Mum, it's, like, five hours until dinner," Ron said.

"I'll come with," Lily said, rising. "I want to try some of those cookies as well."

"Huh?" James said, tearing his attention away from the game in front of him. "But you sampled plenty back home-"

"And I want some more."

"Well, don't eat all of them!"

"You just want some for yourself," she said, laughing. When he opened his mouth again, she kissed his cheek to quiet him. "I'll bring you some, alright?"

He gave her a charming, lopsided smile. "Thanks, Lily. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, though she was smiling as well.

She followed Harry out of the living room and into the kitchen, and they were shortly greeted with the sight of Tonks and George examining the cookies.

"Fine cookies you have here, Mrs. Potter," George said, grinning.

"How did you even manage to cook all of these in the last few days?" Tonks poked around the tray, her eyes wide.

"Here," Lily said, conjuring a plate and putting a few on it. "Take these back to the living room-"

"George!" a disembodied voice called from the other room. "It's your turn!"

"Oh, yum," said Tonks when she saw Lily putting some macaroons on the plate. "My favorite."

"Give some to James," she told him as she set about twenty on the plate. "He's been whining about people eating them all, and the macaroons are his favorite too."

"Right-o!" Tonks said, as she lifted it.

"GEORGE!" came another shout.

"COM_ING_!" George shouted back, and they disappeared back into the living room.

"Seen the punch, mum? Ginny mentioned it was on the counter-"

Lily was straightening the tray. "Oh, these thumbprint cookies smell wonderful- Hmm? Oh, it's right here, Harry."

"Oh, right." It was right there on the kitchen table, amidst all of the chaos of unwashed dishes, boxes, and Christmas wrapping paper. "Completely missed it."

He was reaching for the pitcher, when suddenly Lily seemed to do a double take, and her hand flung out to snatch his hand. Her eyes narrowed so suddenly that at first Harry grew alarmed, until he realized what she was looking at. The scars on the back of his hand. He had forgotten that he had to be careful around them, that they still didn't know about the detentions he had been subjected to. His throat suddenly felt dry, and he tried to withdraw his hand.

"Harry, what is this?" she asked him, her tone sharp. She didn't let him withdraw his hand.

"I dunno," he said. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"This is not nothing," she said. "What is this?"

He tried to pull his hand away again. "Mum, it's not important. Can we please forget-"

"You have words carved into the back of your hand," she practically hissed. "This is not 'not important'."

"Mum-"

"Harry, tell me what this is."

"Mum, please don't freak out-"

"When did this happen?"

He shifted uncomfortably. He had been to so many detentions that he didn't know what to tell her. "…During the school year."

"What was it? Were you cursed?"

"…Kinda," he said timidly.

"Kinda?" she echoed. "Were you or weren't you?"

He was growing more and more uncomfortable. "…Not directly."

"Who did this? What does it say?" She ran her fingers over the raised scars, frowning at them. She looked really angry. "I must not tell lies-?"

"Mum, I really don't want-"

"_Harry_."

"Mum!"

Her brows lowered in concern, and something crossed through her eyes, making them sadden. "Did you do this?"

"What? No! No, of course I didn't!"

"Please answer me, Harry."

He finally pulled his hand away. "Mum, promise you won't freak out?"

"Why shouldn't I freak out? You have words carved on the back of your hand-"

"Please, mum!"

She looked at him for a long while. "I'll try to remain calm."

"And you can't tell dad."

Her brow lowered again, a sign that her determined side was coming out. "I'm telling your father, whether you want me to or not," she said, with such firmness that Harry suddenly felt ashamed. "He's your father, he has a right to know. Now please explain."

Harry drew a breath, dreading this conversation. He had not wished for his parents to find out, for the exact reason that he didn't want to have to placate them. "Well, you know I got a bunch of detentions with Umbridge in the beginning of the year…"

"Two weeks of them, yes," Lily said.

He felt even more uncomfortable that she remembered that. If she was still irritated about that, as he had suspected she was, it would be nothing compared to what he was going to tell her. "…Have- have you ever heard of a Blood Quill?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's… it's a quill that you write with. And it's enchanted. And it doesn't use ink to write with. It, um…" He faltered for a moment, because his mother had already closed her eyes and was massaging the bridge of her nose. She seemed to already know what he was going to tell her. "It uses blood, and simultaneously carves words on the back of the writer's hand. …My lines were 'I must not tell lies'…" He trailed off there, knowing that it was unnecessary to continue.

"How many?" she asked him, her head not rising from her hand.

"How many what?"

"How many times did you have to write that?"

He didn't know it was possible to feel any more uncomfortable, but that topped it. "Umm… a lot?"

"And you didn't tell anyone."

"Well, Ron and Hermione knew…"

"And the other professors? Dumbledore? McGonagall?"

"No," he said softly.

She looked up then, and her eyes were clouded with pain. She looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell us? Did you not trust us enough?"

Guilt surged through him. "No! No, I- I didn't want you worrying. There wasn't anything you could do about it anyway, and she would have gotten worse if I had told someone. She already took away my broom."

Lily looked wearier than he had ever seen her. "Harry, you shouldn't be quiet about things like this. I hope you realize that I'm writing immediately to Dumbledore and McGonagall, after I tell your father."

Harry squirmed a bit. "I just… didn't want her to have the satisfaction of knowing that she got to me."

"And did she get to you?"

"No," he said firmly. When his mother's pain didn't seem to lessen, he added more softly, "It just hurt sometimes."

She was silent for a long while. "Have you treated it?"

"Hermione found some type of murtlap stuff that worked pretty well," he said quietly. "But the scars won't go away."

Lily drew her breath to speak, but before she could reply, the door of Grimmauld Place opened with a squeal, sending a gust of cold wind into the house. A moment later, Minerva McGonagall stepped in. She looked pale. She was clutching her tartan coat closely to her chest and carrying what looked like a piece of parchment in her fist. Her knuckles were white.

"Bad news," she said, and after she had finished wiping her shoes on the welcome mat before the door, motioned that Lily and Harry should follow her into the living room. She looked so grim that the issue of Harry's detentions was dropped immediately.

George was just placing down his set of cards when Minerva, Harry, and Lily stepped into the room. Almost immediately, a wave of enthusiastic greetings accompanied McGonagall's entrance. The occupants were apparently very pleased to see her.

"Merry Christmas!" James and Remus chorused, and Fred simultaneously asked, "Punch?"

"Minerva!" Mrs. Weasley stood immediately, smiling widely. "What a pleasure! Here, come in! I'll take your coat; let me-"

McGonagall waved her hands off, smoothing down her coat. "I'm afraid I won't be staying, Molly. I bring some bad news from Dumbledore."

Mrs. Weasley blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything, seeming to sense the severity of what McGonagall was about to tell them. The room around them quieted.

"There's been a massive breakout at Azkaban."

* * *

_And Bellatrix Lestrange is on the loose. ;) We'll see what happens with that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	34. Riddle Strikes Again

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! Warning: chapter contains slight gore and vivid description of a seizure-like attack. _

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Riddle Strikes Again

Christmas did not finish off quite as merry as they originally expected; the rest of the evening and dinner was dampened by the news of the breakout. The Potters did not end up staying long after midnight, and said their goodbyes shortly after the Weasleys had departed. When they arrived home, they fell into a fitful night of sleep. Neither Lily nor James was certain if they would be called in on a sudden mission if Death Eaters staged an attack, so the night was restless. Lily and James tossed and turned the whole while, and they could hear Harry in the room down the hall doing the same.

The following day, conversations at breakfast were solemn. Lily, James, and Harry found themselves still restless, waited anxiously for the _Daily Prophet _article announcing the Azkaban breakout. Though they still had their doubts that the Ministry would finally begin their support of Dumbledore, they could not help but hope that perhaps this would be the final step that catalyzed open war.

When the paper did finally arrive shortly after breakfast, Lily snatched it up almost immediately. She smoothed out the front page, Harry and James looking over her shoulders on either side, and there in the middle of the newspaper was a large picture of Azkaban, its side blown out and dementors swirling around its summits. Above was the title: 'Biggest Azkaban Breakout in History: At Least Ten Death Eaters Escape'.

"Merlin," James breathed.

"What does it say?" Harry asked her.

She located the beginning of the article below.

"_Late Christmas Evening, the Ministry received word that at least ten Death Eaters of the Wizarding War, some of the biggest supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, escaped that morning. It is not yet known how or why the prisoners were freed-_"

"Of course it is!" said Harry, seeming extremely frustrated. "If they just admitted that Voldemort was back-"

"Shh," Lily calmed him, and he quieted, though his scowl at the newspaper did not diminish. Lily continued reading:_ "-But aurors have been already released to maintain public calm and peace. Though these Death Eaters are infamous for their support of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, we suspect that these individuals will not attempt to harm or harass the public in any way-_"

"Harass?" echoed James incredulously. "_Harass_? They'd kill them if they got the chance-"

"_So far, the Ministry has been able to identify the known escapees as Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Bellatrix Lestrange, and at least six others. The Ministry suspects that this breakout may have been arranged by someone who has had personal experience with breaking out of prison: notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black_-"

"I can't believe this," James said. "And they're blaming Sirius."

Harry pulled at his hair angrily, and he collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. "How can they _possibly_ explain this logically? This is complete nonsense…"

"It's easy," said James, his tone irritated as he watched Lily fold the newspaper and throw it onto the table. "Just place the blame on a previously blackened individual."

"Well, it's not like we expected much," Lily said, weariness seeping back into her. The adrenaline rush had dulled, and the bit of hope that maybe the Ministry had come to its senses faded away. She sat down heavily in one of the chairs, and after a long moment in which they all sat in meditative silence, James came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't suppose there's much we can do," he said softly, rubbing her arms with his hands.

"I suppose not," Lily said. She glanced over at Harry and gave him a sympathetic glance. She could see how disappointed he was.

James gave a final sigh, and then his hands left her arms as he headed for the kitchen door. He did not say anything, but he gave Harry a brief squeeze on the shoulder and a small smile as he went by. He left the door open behind him.

Lily and Harry sat in silence for a few moments, as Harry tapped his finger on the table and Lily watched the article photograph's dementors circle the damaged prison.

"Voldemort will have to make a move," she told Harry. "He'll strike soon, and when he does, the Ministry will have to admit it. With each one of these occurrences, people grow more and more doubtful of Fudge's word. Soon, Fudge will have to amend his statement if enough people are against him."

"He's a people type of Minister," Harry agreed. "He'll do whatever he can to remain in their good sight."

The thought made Lily weary. She had never wanted her son to grow up in a world where leaders like that were in charge. "That's right." The dementors continued to swirl around the Azkaban towers, their tattered black cloaks fluttering about them.

"Listen, mum," said Harry suddenly. His green eyes came up to meet hers, looking remorseful. "…I'm really sorry about yesterday, about not telling you and dad about Umbridge's detentions. I should have; Hermione and Ron both told me I should… and I know you're worried about me. You care, I mean. And I mean, I guess I'm not really used to people doing that. Well, not caring. I know people care; Mrs. Weasley cares, and so do Ron and Hermione-"

He broke off, looking uncomfortable at his own rambling. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel like I get enough people watching and worrying already, and I sometimes feel a bit… I dunno, suffocated or something. That wasn't even the worst of my worries at the time anyway and it just seemed a bit silly to be telling you about something so inconsequential when other things were going on." He stopped abruptly to watch her, his brows furrowed, as if he expected to regret saying it.

"Oh no, Harry," said Lily quickly. She didn't want him think that what he was saying was unimportant. It was one of the few times that he had confided in her and James since they returned, and she could slowly see their trust growing. It was an encouraging thought. "No, I understand. I know what you feel. I… I can't say I've ever experienced the type of attention that you're subjected to daily, but I know how it feels to feel like people are fussing over your small problems when you have such bigger ones on your mind. Is that what you mean?"

He nodded, looking relieved. "Yeah," he said. "I just… I just didn't want you overreacting either."

"Of course," Lily said. "You just have to understand that we're your parents and we care for you. Whoever hurts you makes us angry. I'm sorry if I overreacted yesterday. It was kind of an accumulation of frustrations for me that came to a summit in that conversation. I was already angry at Umbridge and how the school was being handled, and worrying about how the war was continuing…"

Harry nodded, and she watched as the worry lines on his face slowly faded. "Did you tell Dad?"

"Yes," she said. She had wanted Harry to tell him himself about the detentions, but after the news of the breakout, there had been too much on her mind and it had seemed less important in comparison. "And I wrote to McGonagall and Dumbledore early this morning."

Harry picked at a spot on the table. "How'd Dad react?"

Lily hesitated, the memory of James cursing out Umbridge coming unbidden to the forefront of her mind. "He was upset too," she said. "Angry at Umbridge. I think we all are."

"We are at school too," Harry said.

"I should hope so."

Lily could see Harry slowly relaxing. "Listen, mum," he said again after a long pause. "There's probably something else that I should tell you and dad. It kind of has to do with Umbridge, er, or maybe more with the fact that she's been such an awful teacher and the Ministry's censored all of the lessons…"

"Oh?" Her interest piqued; she didn't know what Harry was referring to.

"Yeah," he said. "It was Hermione's idea really, but-"

Just then, they could hear the familiar sound of someone arriving in the living room from the Floo: a whoosh of air, and trainers colliding firmly with the ground.

"Lily? James?" called the familiar voice of Sirius Black from the living room. "Harry?"

"Here!" came the disembodied voice of James, farther away.

"Harry and I are in the kitchen!" Lily called. When Sirius did not appear there a minute later, she assumed that he had headed in James' direction. She turned her attention back to Harry. "What was Hermione's idea?"

"Well, we decided to form a kind of club," Harry said. "We meet every week or so, and-"

Suddenly, he flinched, and his words broke off in a sharp gasp. His hand clapped his forehead. His eyes squeezed shut.

Lily frowned. "Harry?" she asked.

He took a few moments to recover, but when his eyes had reopened, he seemed confused. "I, um, I'm fine," he muttered, smoothing his bangs down over his scar. "I, um, I was saying that we meet every week or-"

He broke off with another abrupt gasp, and his hands fled up to clutch his forehead. His eyes squeezed shut, and he lurched violently. When he looked like he might fall over, Lily stood abruptly and went over to him. She pried his hands away from his face, and saw that his breathing was calming and he was blinking it off.

Normally, she would have labeled it as a freak headache, but now Lily wasn't so sure. Not after Dumbledore had suggested that he might have some stronger mental dreams or connections from Voldemort. Not after the snake incident had been a scary reminder that Harry's mind was not completely his own. "Harry, Harry, tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head, detaching himself from her touch. "Nothing, nothing mum," he mumbled, but his eyes squeezed shut suddenly. "I don't-"

With a strangled gasp, he stood, his chair toppling over, and stumbled over the carpet to the china cabinet, nearly clipping himself on the edge as he clutched it for support.

"Harry?" Lily was now alarmed. He looked like he was about to fall over, and she rushed over to him and supported him, putting herself between him and the cabinet so if something more serious was happening, he wouldn't hurt himself. "Harry, I need you to tell me what's wrong." She struggled to keep herself calm.

But he didn't look like was going to respond. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain, and his hands were stuck tightly to his forehead as if by a sticking charm. He was biting his lip, apparently trying to hold in any noises, but grunts and gasps were slipping out anyway. He was beginning to shake.

"Harry-" she tried to say, but found that her vocal chords failed her. His grunts of pain were becoming less and less muffled as he was losing control, and he was leaning on her now as his legs weakened. She tried again. "Ha-Harry, I need you to calm and relax-"

His shaking increased in violence, and her words broke off as his legs gave out. She was not able to hold him up – he was too heavy – so she concentrated on slowing his fall and shielding him from the cabinet corner as he crumpled to the ground. Though he ended up crushing her hand in his descent, she didn't even notice. Her attention was focused on the fact that as soon as he hit the floor, he began to convulse. His eyes rolled around in his head. Lily's panic rose.

"Harry!" she cried, trying to grasp some bit of consciousness in her son. "Harry! Harry!" Her hands worked to cushion his flailing limbs and head. He wasn't going to hear her, she eventually realized as his convulsions increased, and her heart froze. She struggled to keep Harry's head from pounding into the ground. "James!" she screamed. "James!"

Harry's eyes rolled back in their sockets, and Lily soon realized that she had blood on her hands. His scar had opened up and was bleeding, trickling down his face. There was so much of it. It was smeared over her arms…

"James!" she screamed again, beginning to get breathless with panic. Her throat felt like it was closing off, and she choked as she tried to call him again. "Ja-"

She could hear footsteps approaching rapidly. They pounded at the floor, growing closer and closer. A moment later, James and Sirius entered, looking alarmed.

"James," she gasped as she saw that they were frozen in horror at the scene before them. Her hands couldn't stop shaking, and neither could Harry. "James, help. Ja-" Her throat closed up.

"Oh my g-" James choked, as he rushed in to cushion Harry's head. "What- what's-?"

"He just…" Lily began, struggling to vocalize her tumultuous thoughts. "It just happened. I don't know- I-"

Though Harry's eyes were still white and blood was beginning to come out of his nose, James seemed to have some good influence on him, because the boy finally seemed to begin calming. One by one his limbs slowed their jerking motions, and his head didn't roll back and forth or lift from the floor.

James and Sirius rolled him to his side so if he was sick, he wouldn't choke himself. James' knuckles were white as he grasped his son's shoulders, and Sirius looked ashen gray. His hands trembled when he said, "He's… he's slowing."

Harry's eyes shut, and Lily began to observe more controlled movements of his body: the clench of his hand, the movements of his mouth. Soon his eyes began to move underneath his lids, until they eventually opened. They were green again. Harry blinked in confusion for a few moments, until his eyes fixed themselves on James.

"Dad?" he murmured. With a strangled gasp, Sirius immediately got up to leave the room. Lily let out a sob, sitting heavily against the cabinet behind her. Across from her, James closed his eyes, struggling to calm himself.

"Harry," James murmured over and over, not releasing the boy's arm. He closed his eyes. "Oh Merlin, Harry."

"Dad," Harry murmured again.

"What hurts, Harry?" James asked him. "Tell us what hurts."

"Mmf," he said indistinctively.

"Can you move your legs?"

He did, without grimacing.

"Your arms?"

"Hmm." His arms moved.

"How about your head?" James brushed Harry's bangs out of his eyes. "Your neck?"

"M'm fine," he mumbled, and wiped his hand across his mouth. "Just sore." He frowned suddenly, apparently seeing blood on his hands. "Mm nose bleeding?"

"Just a bit," James said. "Mum can heal it."

James' words jolted Lily out shock, and she moved to Harry's other side. Harry's eyes followed her as she examined him, and though Lily's hands still shook, she managed to murmur the healing charms. To her relief, his nose was not broken, nor was any part of his body seriously damaged. There was only some minor bruising where he had hit, and some bleeding on his forehead and nose. She cleared off the blood with another simple spell.

"He's really happy," Harry murmured suddenly when she was finishing. "He's so happy…"

Harry did not have to elaborate for Lily to know whom he was talking about. A chill went down her spine. He must have been seeing into Voldemort's mind.

"He was laughing…"

A shared glance with her husband was all they needed to make their decision.

"I'm getting Snape," James said firmly. "I don't care anymore. I'm getting him right away."

* * *

_It would be great if you could review this chapter! Again, nervous about straying farther away from canon. Let me know what you think!_


	35. The Fine Art of Conflict

_Thanks again for the such great reviews! I love reading what you have to say! Please continue to let me know what you have to think!_

_Aaaannd here's chapter __thirty-five!_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Fine Art of Conflict

It was hard enough admitting that James needed Snape's assistance, but going to ask for his immediate help was downright humiliating. When he and Snape were finally alone to talk, James could already feel his face beginning to burn. Judging from the scowl upon his rival's face, it was going to be a long and difficult conversation.

"Well, Potter?" Snape sneered once Tonks and Remus had left the headquarters kitchen and they were alone in the room. "I am taking time out of my day to be here, so make it brief. Unlike some, I don't have all the time in the world-"

"Dumbledore requested that you do this," James snapped back. "If you want to complain about something, complain to him. I'm sure he'll be able to set your priorities straight." He sensed that Snape was about to retort, so he bit back his frustration and cut in before it could turn into an argument. James needed to ask Snape the favor, no matter how resentful of the man he was. "I'm not here to argue. I'm here to request that you start working with Harry. Immediately, if possible."

Snape's lips curled slowly. He seemed to see right through James. "How long did it take you to put aside your pride, Potter?"

"This is not an issue of pride," James replied sharply, struggling to keep his voice even. "There is a greater at stake here, and if you fail to see this, I hope that Dumbledore will knock sense into you. Merlin knows you need it."

Snape's eyes flashed. "So the boy didn't have the guts to ask himself?" he sneered. "He had to get his father to run the errand-"

"Harry's ill," James snapped, Snape's statement irritating him greatly. "Do you think I would be coming here without a reason? I never wanted you prodding around his mind; the thought makes me _sick_. But when choosing between two evils in his mind, I have the common sense to recognize the better option-"

"This is incredible," mocked Snape. "Is Dumbledore waiting at the door for emotional support?"

"Don't you understand, you idiot?" snapped James, glaring at the man as if he could burn some sense into him. "There are greater things at stake here-"

"Than your pride, you mean? You were always so bigheaded, stuck-up, and spoiled-"

"Will you shut up? See past your bitterness and recognize that there are greater things at risk, like Harry's life, his mind, and knowledge of the Order-"

"Something must have really shaken you up to have you come to me to beg, Potter."

"Harry had an attack today," James snapped. Only his memory of the event was keeping him from completely losing all his calm. "His visions and dreams are getting worse-"

"An attack?" Snape's lip curled. "What was it? A temper tantrum for attention?"

"Convulsions would be more like it," James snarled. "You heard Dumbledore. Harry's connection to Voldemort is becoming unstable. If you have truly reformed, you should possess the ability to recognize the danger this poses to both the Order and to Harry's life."

"He had convulsions?" echoed Snape. "You idiot; you left him alone?"

"He's with Lily and Sirius," James snapped. "Who do you make me out to be?" Snape opened his mouth, but James viciously cut him off. "Don't answer that. I don't care what you have to say." He was growing angrier and angrier that the man didn't seem to realize how serious the situation was.

Snape scowled at him for a while. "So you want me to teach your brat."

James' lips pursed. "Because there are no better alternatives."

"Do you expect me to wait upon him?" Snape snapped. "To go to his feet and spoon-feed him the delicate art of Occlumency? The brat is just as mediocre and worthless as the next student but his extraordinarily inflated view of self-worth competes with even that of yours. If you expect me to wait upon that spoilt swine as your privileged upbringing has led you to expect, you are gravely mistaken."

James was shaking with anger, and he had to bite his lip to keep from retorting with something savage. It took him a moment to regain his self-control, and he groused out, "He can come _here_, if you so choose. If it should please your indelicate whim."

"I'm not going to wait on him in your house, that's for certain."

"Good. I didn't want to have to wipe down the floors after you left."

Snape's lips curled at James' retort, and though James felt a flash of guilt, it was quickly dispelled when Snape spat back, "You and your brat are two of a kind, ever whining about sentimentality and how unfortunate your lives have been. You disgust me."

"I'd be concerned if I was in your good graces," James replied.

They scowled at one another for a long while, as James dug through his heart to find his last hint of calm. It was difficult to find control without breaking contact with Snape's glower.

"Can Harry expect to meet with you, then?" James asked, as evenly as he could manage.

"Tomorrow," Snape sneered. "Eleven o'clock. If he's late, I won't see him."

"Fine," said James.

Snape held their glare for another moment, and then his black robes swirled behind him as he turned and strode purposefully to the door. James expected him to whisk around it and be gone, but before the man left, he turned one last time in James' direction. "Oh, and Potter, I would recommend giving the brat a calming drought. Though I would have the _greatest sympathy_ should you or that imbecile Black poison him, Pepperup would not do well for post-seizure care."

James did not reply to that, nor did Snape seem to expect him to, because the man shortly whisked out and James was alone again in the kitchen. Having no further business at Grimmauld Place, he slipped from the kitchen without saying goodbye to Remus or Tonks. He had too much on his mind at the moment and needed to check that Harry was recovering okay.

He used the Floo connection to return to Potter Manor, and crossed the manor living room to the small study, where Lily had insisted Harry lay down.

The room looked as it had when James had left. Sirius was there, sitting on one of the study chairs with his head in his hands. Harry was lying down on the couch there, at Lily's insistence, and empty glasses of potions sat on the side table beside him. Harry looked up when James entered. He didn't look too ill now that Lily had forced him to lie down, though it could have been the potions that he had consumed.

"You talked to Snape?" he asked James.

"Yeah," James said, sitting down heavily in one of the chairs across from Harry. Sirius looked up when James had settled, and he looked weary.

"What did he say?" Harry asked him.

"He says he'll teach you," James said. "If you think you could be ready by tomorrow, he wants to start then. At eleven o'clock."

Harry nodded, though he didn't say anything in return. James watched him for a long while, studying the thin, pale face and unruly hair for any indication that he had not completely recovered.

"How're you feeling?" James asked him.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'm just a bit sore is all," Harry said. "Mum doesn't believe me."

"We were all more than a little concerned, Harry," James said. "Especially because this hasn't happened before."

"Well, Mum still checked me over. She made sure nothing was wrong. I feel fine, anyway."

"Just let her do her way," James said. "It makes her feel better."

Harry was silent then, adjusting himself against the pillow behind him.

"How're you, Padfoot?" James asked Sirius.

The man ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "Fine," he said briefly. He gave an attempt at a smile. "Though Harry's right: Lily is being a bit hovering."

"Can you blame her?" James asked him.

"S'pose not," Sirius said, glancing at Harry. "You certainly know how to make a show, Prongslet."

Harry didn't seem amused by Sirius' weak attempt at humor and mumbled something indistinct. James only ended up catching, "Never…intend…worry."

"What did you see?" James asked Harry. "Could you tell us?"

"It was just like a dream, really," he said. "It wasn't that unusual… 'cept that it happened during the day, of course. I didn't see much, just flashes of Voldemort. He was really happy about the Death Eater escape… found it amusing that the _Prophet _still hadn't caught on."

"That was all?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "It wasn't that much. It was just painful to sense such strong feelings from his end."

"Has your scar ever bled like that before?"

Harry shook his head.

"And you've never experienced something like this before?"

"I've told you and Mum twice already," Harry said, bordering on impatience. "I never have."

"Do you know what could have been the reason for this kind of an attack?"

"Do _you_?"

James was a bit taken aback at Harry's counter. The boy seemed to know more than he was letting on. "Dumbledore has a possible explanation, yes."

"So you've been keeping things from me?"

"We've been worried about you."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Warn me?"

"There have been plenty of things we've kept from one another already, haven't there?" James asked, glancing down to look at Harry's hand, where the scars had still not faded. James didn't know if they ever would.

Harry looked a bit guilty. He picked at his fingers for a while, and then asked James, "So what does Dumbledore think?"

"That our presence in the world has somehow caused the connection between you and Voldemort to become less stable and therefore more prone to violent fluctuations, including the one you experienced today."

"So it's possible that this could happen again?"

"Yes," James said.

"But what if it happens when I'm in class? Or flying?"

James didn't want to think about the latter scenario. "That's why Snape is going to help you," he said. "Hopefully the connection should be under control by the time that next year comes around, and by then I expect you can be back to your normal life, flying and all."

"If Umbridge is sacked."

"If Umbridge is sacked," agreed James.

"She better be," Harry said darkly. "Ron thinks she might be. There's a curse on the DADA position. No one's stayed for more than a year."

"Hopefully the curse pulls through," James said. "But in the meantime, while you're still learning how to handle this mental connection, perhaps it would be best to tell Hermione and Ron about this type of a reaction, in case it happens again."

Harry looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Harry, they're your friends."

Harry did not make eye contact. "I know, I know."

"You will tell them, won't you?"

"I'm surprised _you_ haven't yet."

"We respect your space," James said. "Besides, we wouldn't contact them this soon. Their knowledge of this is not of immediate importance."

Harry continued playing with his fingers in his lap. "…I guess I will have to tell them, won't I?" he said with a sigh.

James passed him a sympathetic smile. "I think it's for the best. Best have them prepared than completely confused and concerned. It might stir a bigger scene than necessary."

Lily entered just then, with another potion. She didn't seem surprised to see James sitting there, and made her way over to Harry without a second glance.

"Yeah," Harry said to James, though his eyes were fixed on the potion that Lily would inevitably try to feed him. "I guess you're right."

"This is a calming drought," Lily told Harry once she had set the potion on the table beside him.

"Mum…"

"Just drink it," she said. "It'll make you feel better."

"Mum, I feel fine."

"Harry…" she said warningly, and he drained the glass, wincing as the bitter liquid passed down his throat. "Better?"

"M'm fine."

"You might start to feel tired."

Harry yawned. "Mum, I've taken them before."

She smoothed his bangs back from his forehead. "How's your scar?"

"Not hurting right now," he said. His voice was beginning to fade as his eyes fluttered sleepily. "The skin's just a bit sensitive."

"It looks like it's healing."

He yawned again, eyes drifting closed. "Good. Maybe people at school won't stare…"

Lily managed a smile with that, and then with a shared glance, she, James, and Sirius got up and left the room.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Opinions on the chapter?_


	36. Occlumency

Chapter Thirty-Six: Occlumency

Harry did not sleep very well that night; his mind was darkened with the knowledge that he'd have to endure Snape's presence in their lesson the next morning. The worry caused him to toss and turn all night, so by the time he reached Grimmauld Place the next morning he was in a bad mood.

His parents gave him some room when he approached the kitchen door, heading off upstairs to go find Sirius, so Harry entered the room alone. Snape was already in there.

"Close the door behind you, Potter," he told Harry.

Harry did, feeling a dark sense of doom as the door closed behind him with a click.

"I'm going to teach you the art of Occlumency," Snape told him. "Am I right to assume that your mother or father has explained the basics to you?"

"Yes," replied Harry tightly.

"We may not be in a classroom, but you are still to refer to me as 'sir' or 'professor'," Snape said. "Are we clear?"

"Yes," Harry said, then as an afterthought, "Sir."

"Very well." Snape looked at him calculatingly. "If you are familiar with the basics, I feel no need to waste my time to go over them again."

He stood, and motioned that Harry should move away from the kitchen table. Harry did, and with a flick of Snape's wand, the table and chairs lifted themselves and stacked to the side of the room, leaving space where they had vacated. The action was a bit unnerving; Harry had not thought that what they would be doing would take so much space.

Snape looked at him and raised his wand arm. "Well, Potter. The purpose of the lesson is clear. I will teach you to shield your mind. I will attempt to penetrate your mind, and you will attempt to resist."

Harry stared at him. What did Snape expect him to do? To curse him? To throw up a shield charm? Unsure if he should wait for Snape to explain further, or if Snape was even going to explain further, he raised his wand as well.

"Prepare yourself," Snape said.

"With what?" Harry said.

"Clear your mind," the potions master instructed.

_From what? Thoughts? Emotions?_

"_Legilimens_!"

Suddenly, memories were replaying in his mind: Uncle Vernon locking him in his cupboard… him seeing the Great Hall for the first time… having detention in the Forbidden Forest… Buckbeak flying away with Sirius on his back… They began to move quicker and quicker, until soon Harry lost track of them. He was beginning to get dizzy and lose focus…

"You lost control," Snape barked when he released the spell and Harry found himself kneeling on the kitchen floor. "Focus, Potter. You need to work on repelling me."

"You haven't told me how!" Harry said.

"_Sir_," spat Snape. "_Manners_, Potter."

"Well, then can you tell me how, _sir_?"

"Clear your mind," snapped Snape. "Control your emotions, Potter. Even you should be able to do that." He raised his wand, and once more Harry found himself floundering unprepared. "Ready. _Legilimens_!"

The memories returned. He was reuniting with his parents, embracing his mum… his dad was giving him the mirror… Voldemort was receiving news about the Azkaban breakout… he was trailing along the Department of Mysteries floor… the door opened, but though he raced to it, he could not reach it to see inside…

"You lost control," snapped Snape when he had released the spell. "You aren't fighting back."

"I am fighting back," argued Harry, the memory of the Department of Mysteries stirring up his frustration. He was no closer to figuring out the mystery of what was behind the door, though he dreamt of it almost every night.

"You must prove that you can control your emotions – sentimentality and feelings cannot help you here. Only the _pathetic_ have no power over such trivial matters-"

"I'm not pathetic," Harry insisted.

"Then prove it," snarled Snape. "Control yourself. Shield your mind."

Harry worked to stifle his frustration and anger towards Snape, but just found it bubbling up again when Snape's sneer became more pronounced.

"I told you to clear your emotions," he said.

"Well, I'm finding that a bit hard right now," snapped Harry.

"Discipline yourself, Potter," snapped Snape. "I don't have all day. _Legilimens_!"

The Department of Mysteries returned.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Lily asked him later when he entered the Manor study an hour later, fuming and with a splitting headache. She stopped flipping through a book to look at him.

"Awful," he grumbled, flopping moodily down on the study couch. He hadn't even known it was possible for his head to ache like this. It was like it had been compressed. "He's awful. It's awful. And I'm rubbish at it."

"It was that bad?" she asked him.

"Worse," he said.

"…What happened?"

"Well, I'm rubbish at it, apparently," he said, casting an arm over his eyes to block out the painful amount of light in the room. "So nothing happened. Nothing productive anyway."

She didn't respond. Harry suspected it was because she had most likely never experienced this type of moody behavior from him. He waited until he felt a hint of remorse, and added, "He tried to get me to clear my mind, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't… I…" he began. "I dunno. I was angry with him. He just kept goading me, provoking me. I don't know why he hates me so much." He thought for a moment, then amended, "No, I know why. It's because he despises Dad, isn't it?"

"They had a bit of a rivalry in school," Lily told him.

"Yeah, I picked up on that."

She was silent for a moment. "They were always a bit jealous of one another," she said.

Harry removed his arm to look at his mum. "Dad was jealous of Snape?"

"In a way," she said.

"How could he have been jealous of _Snape_?" Harry said. "Was Dad lousy at potions?"

Lily smiled faintly. "Not quite." She slipped a book back into one of the shelves behind the desk. "Believe it or not, Snape and I were childhood friends."

"_What_?" he said. "You were?"

"It was before his interest in the Dark Arts, because I know you'll ask that," Lily said. "He was the only on in the neighborhood who could explain why I could do strange things. Magic."

"What… what was he like?"

"He was a good friend for a while, believe it or not. He was the only one nice to me when my sister refused to talk with me."

"So you two… saw each other on the weekends?" Harry said uncomfortably.

Lily laughed. "We did what friends did. Yes, I guess so." She pulled down another book. "But the point was that we were close throughout school… through the first few years, at least. Your dad was jealous that he was so close to me. Snape was jealous of Dad's talent with Quidditch… and I think he suspected that I found your father attractive, though I wouldn't confess it. I'll be the first to admit that your dad was a bit of a jerk, especially to Snape, in his first few years. It took him a little while to mellow out. But he did eventually. That's when we started dating."

"So… so you two were friends," Harry said.

"Yes," she said, laughing. "Is that hard to picture?"

"Yeah," he said, completely honestly. The thought of his mum and Snape walking to class or sitting together to eat was disturbing enough. "So what happened?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "…He was interested in the Dark Arts; he and his friends eventually grew more and more radical with their ideas. They planned on joining up with Voldemort after they graduated, and were talking about what they wanted to do. He was still friendly enough to me, but the differences between his treatment of me and his treatment of other muggleborns were becoming more pronounced… I didn't like the double standards, or what he was beginning to believe about wizarding blood, or the way we were holding things from each other, and the friendship was turning toxic. So after a few heated arguments, we just stopped talking."

"And that was it?"

"That was it," she said. "We still haven't talked since then."

"Do you think he hates you for it?"

"I think he probably feels guilty," she said.

"Guilty?" he echoed. "Really?"

"I think so." She looked thoughtful. "He tried to apologize multiple times, but I didn't want to listen. I knew it was getting unhealthy, and our values just didn't match up anymore."

Harry was silent for a while, sensing that his mother still felt a bit sensitive about it all. "You didn't… you didn't love him or anything?"

She laughed. "No, I didn't have any romantic feelings for him," she said. "I never have."

"Oh," he said. It was a bit of a relief to him.

"Does your scar hurt?" she asked him suddenly, and he realized he had been massaging his forehead.

"Yeah," he admitted reluctantly, lowering his hand. "Guess it's a side effect or something."

She approached and placed her wand tip to his head. A moment later, Harry felt his forehead cool, and the ache begin to lessen. "Better?"

"Yeah," he said gratefully. "Much."

Lily smiled, and went back over to the desk, shifting through some of the papers. "He probably doesn't hate you," she said, after a long silence.

"I think he does," Harry said. "He tells me all the time how much I'm like Dad. He hates Dad."

Lily took a long time flipping through the papers.

"Does he hate me because Dad saved his life?"

She looked surprised that Harry knew that. "No," she said eventually. "Not quite. There's more to it than the fact that he and your father were cruel to one another, but that's for another day."

"You can't tell me?"

"I respect Snape's privacy," Lily said. "That includes his feelings, past and present."

"Even though you're not friends any more?"

"He's put up a lot of barriers to protect himself," Lily explained. "I don't want to reveal his secrets just because we are no longer friends. Some things are meant to stay hidden."

"Does Dad know?"

"…Yeah," Lily said softly. "He's known all along."

Harry was silent for a long while, sensing that his mother would say nothing further on the topic. He could not help but wonder if there were deeper emotions at work, but didn't say anything. He didn't know if he wanted to learn about the workings of Snape's mind, at least not yet. He was still trying to process the knowledge that Snape and his mother had been friends as children. It was difficult to picture when all he could imagine was the same callous adult he had come to loathe.

His mind instead drifted back off to the Occlumency lesson, to the idea of clearing his mind, of the memories that had circled around in his head when Snape had entered in. Looking suddenly at his mother, who had once more bent over the parchment on the desk, he asked her, "What's in the Department of Mysteries?"

She looked up abruptly, seeming a bit unnerved. "What?"

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?" he asked her. "There has to be a reason I keep dreaming about it. Voldemort thinks about it all the time. And you and Dad admitted that the Order took part in that Death Eater incident a little while ago."

Lily was watching him carefully. "Harry, your father and I explained that this was one of the Order dealings that is best left as a secret."

"But why do I keep dreaming about it?" Harry asked her. "Voldemort's practically obsessed, but it's almost like he's putting the dreams in my mind."

Lily was silent for a long time, before replying carefully. "Harry, listen to me. It's for your safety that we keep this a secret. Please don't try to go looking."

He shook his head. He knew that she would say something like that. "But it's almost like he wants me to."

* * *

His Occlumency lessons over the next few weeks back at Hogwarts did not improve at all. If anything, they just got worse. Harry was tormented with visions of the Department of Mysteries at day as well as at night now, as Snape made him relive them during their lessons. He was finding that his control was weakening with every try. With each abysmal lesson, he would come to the following with even lower expectations. And with the spring fast approaching, his growing worries about the Department of Mysteries and his upcoming O.W.L.s did nothing for his calm. This lack of progress only aggravated Snape and Harry, setting them even further against one another. Though Lily's confession about her childhood friendship with Snape had been shocking, it did not change Harry's low opinion of the current man, who continued to insult him, his father, and his dreadful performance in their lessons. Though it was only a few hours of his time, Harry dreaded the lesson every week.

And, though he was not quite willing to admit it, a part of him didn't want to shield his mind. A part of him wanted to keep dreaming about the Department of Mysteries. He could not help but hope that one of the days, the door would open and he would finally see what was hiding behind that was so mysterious. What could possibly be so secret that not even his mum would confess? Harry was determined to find out.

* * *

_I feel that this is going to be another controversial chapter. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review._


	37. Scratching Quills and Dusty Orbs

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Scratching Quills and Dusty Orbs

The spring approached rapidly, and Harry found himself no closer to discovering what was behind the door in the Department of Mysteries. Though he, Hermione, and Ron tried to do some research on the matter, they found that no books, not even the ones in the restricted section of the library, contained information about what was in the Department of Mysteries. There seemed to be seas of silence where they searched for answers, and they quickly realized that the inner workings of the Department were likely even more secret than they had originally suspected. It was most likely top-secret Ministry information, so there was no way that they would be able to gleam answers from library books meant for public use.

The search soon turned exhausting, and soon Harry gave it up. He was quickly finding himself stretched between Occlumency lessons, D.A. meetings, and the upcoming O.W.L.s anyway, so he put the search to the side in order to balance his other occupations. Besides, with the end of the year drawing closer, his friendships were growing increasingly strained due to the stress they were all under. Hermione and Ron began bickering incessantly as nerves ran high. Mental breakdowns became so frequent among fifth-year students that no one looked twice when someone burst into tears over his or her books. Harry quickly found he couldn't handle all of the emotional and mental stress and keep up his research of the Department of Mysteries. Besides, he didn't want his parents, who he sensed were already disappointed with the lack of progress in Occlumency, to think that he was disobeying their request to leave the topic alone. He stopped searching for leads.

Before he even realized it, the week of the O.W.L.s was soon upon them, and he was studying in the library every day with Hermione and Ron.

"I mean, how hard can the exam possibly be?" Hermione said the night before their Charms exam. She had recently been fluctuating between mini breakdowns and periods of confidence. "We've learned everything at this point. It's not like there's anything else we can do. Right?"

"Speak for yourself," said Ron, deeply buried in his charms textbook. "I still need to go over Cheering Charms."

"I mean, it's bound to be hard. They're covering a lot of information. But they probably take that into consideration when making the exams," Hermione said. She looked toward Harry for confirmation. "Right?"

"Umm, I guess so," Harry said. He was struggling to pay attention to his Transfiguration text.

Hermione was quiet for a long moment, and then whimpered and slunk down in her seat. "This can't be healthy!" she cried, clutching her charms textbook to her chest. "Why do they do this to us?"

Ron and Harry barely glanced at her, knowing that their advice would be shot down when Hermione was going through one of these phases.

"I don't understand why they're making us do this! It's practically counterproductive!" She ran her fingers through her hair, making it fluff up even more. "Ugh, and I still can't even get my tea cozies to turn an exact shade of purple. It's more like magenta!"

"Hermione, I think that should be the least of your worries," Harry told her. He flipped the page in his Transfiguration book.

"Magenta _is_ purple," Ron pointed out.

Hermione's head snapped around to look at him. "It's not! Magenta has hints of red."

Ron just raised his eyebrows and returned to his book.

"I'm sure they'll accept magenta," Harry told Hermione. "If they even ask us any color-changing charms."

"I know they will," she groaned. "Both McGonagall and Flitwick reminded us that we need to go over those."

"They recommended we go over everything," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but I really think…"

"You'll most likely get Outstandings on all of them anyway. I'm not sure why you're worrying."

"I'm not so sure I will," she said, opening her charms book for the sixth time since they had sat down.

"Just think about it. By the end of next week, we'll be just about done," Harry said. "Then we can go home for the summer."

They went through the exams in a blur, and by the day of the last exam, when Harry looked back, he could remember very few details of his other exams.

The last exam was History of Magic, and the one that Harry was least prepared for. Of course, Hermione had given him scores of notes from which to study – she had even color-coded them – but by the time that Harry had the written exam in front of him, he could remember very little.

The exam ended up being much longer than he expected. The pages and pages of essay questions seemed to drag on forever, and he began to confuse the witch-hunts of the Middle Ages with the history of Merlin. He got Morgan le Fay confused with the Witch of Endor, and Circe confused with Ivan the Great… His mind was straining for answers…

Soon, when there was five minutes left for the exam, his worry was steadily rising as the answers continued to elude him. He answered all that he could, but there were blank spots in his mind from things he knew he had studied. He could hear quills scratching at the desks around him, never stopping or pausing for breath. He didn't know how the other students could keep their facts straight; it was all beginning to swirl around in his head in a muddle of confusion. His head was beginning to ache. He rubbed at his scar, not quite sure why it was beginning to get sore.

He reread the last line that he had written. The question was about the Goblin riots: _Describe immediate cause of the 1612 Goblin rebellion_. He scanned his brain for more information. It had taken place in Hogsmeade… he had written that already. The Three Broomsticks Inn was used as headquarters… no, he had added that already too. But what were the causes? Was it the new wand legislation? Wasn't it? Or was he confusing the eighteenth century rebellions? He couldn't remember. It was all a bit of a blur…

Harry gasped as his scar seared suddenly. He clasped a hand to his forehead, as if he could iron the pain away, but luckily the pain faded a moment later to a dull ache. He withdrew his hand, but his heart did not slow. He hadn't felt that amount of pain in his scar since his attack at Christmas… Dread filled him. No. He couldn't have another now. This was the last place that he wanted another, in the Great Hall surrounded by so many other students. He didn't want the attention, didn't want others whispering things about him…

Another jolt of pain swept through his head, and this time his quill fell from his hand and landed on his parchment, splattering ink onto his essay about the Werewolf Code of Conduct. He could feel his body weakening, his hands beginning to shake. He should tell someone, he should get out of the Hall.

The pain increased in a third wave, and it was so crippling that suddenly he was no longer in the Great Hall. He was down in the Department of Mysteries again, moving down the onyx hallway. His scar burned, propelled him onward, and to his surprise, the hallway did not lengthen and stretch before him as it usually did. It remained unchanging. It did not stretch, tease him, or slow his progress.

Encouraged this time, Harry began to hurry towards the door, heart pounding. He didn't know what was behind it, but he was about to finally find out. When he had reached the doorknob for the first time, his hand reached out slowly to touch it. He was afraid that he might touch the knob and suddenly the dream would shatter. Yet when his fingers touched the cold metal of the knob, the world did not shatter. The door clicked open.

Scarcely breathing, Harry went into the following room and saw that he was in a circular room lined by more doors. He didn't know how he knew, but something drew him to the one on his right. He went to it, and twisted the knob. It opened easily.

The next room was unlike the previous two. Its ceiling was high as a cathedral's, and it was lined with rows upon rows of shelves that seemed to reach the vault above. Dusty orbs rested all over these shelves, with faint and dusty labels attached.

Then, suddenly, he was moving quickly towards another location, the rows whizzing by him. When he came to a stop, he drew to his full height, and looked down at the man before him.

"Fetch it for me…" he hissed at the kneeling man, who was trembling from his place at the floor.

"You'll have to kill me," the man whispered, and the man looked up. He had the blood-splattered face of Sirius.

A cruel laugh came from Harry mouth. "Oh, I will," he said. "But not until you have done what I ask. _Crucio_!"

Then Harry felt pain, blinding pain, and the Department of Mysteries began to shatter. Someone was shaking him. He could feel his shoulders moving, and someone slapping his face.

He jolted back to Great Hall with a gasp, and saw that the exam proctor was above him, looking flustered. His pince-nez glasses had slipped as he was trying to help Harry up.

"Please, Professor Tofty," he could hear Hermione saying. "Please, he just needs to see Madame Pomfrey-"

"Mr. Potter," Tofty said. "Mr. Potter, dear boy. Sit up for me. Here's a glass of water-"

"No," Harry was saying, his mind swirling. He needed to get to Sirius. He needed to get to the Department of Mysteries. He could feel a cool rim of a glass pressing against his lips, but he turned his head. He didn't want water. He wanted to make sure Sirius was okay. "No. I'm all right. I'm just…" He could sense that they weren't listening to what he was saying; his words were coming out jumbled anyway. He could feel Ron seizing him by the armpits and making to take him to the hospital wing, but he began to fight him.

"Ron," he panted. He felt incredibly nauseous. "Ron, it's Padfoot."

Ron didn't seem to be listening. Professor Tofty was trying to give him instructions, and Ron wasn't paying attention to Harry.

Harry's head was swirling, his scar aching. "Ron, no. Ron, listen." He could feel Hermione on his other side. "Hermione, it's Padfoot. He's got Padfoot."

By the time that they had led him out of the Great Hall, and he felt less claustrophobic, his head began to slow, and he soon began to replace his surroundings. By the time that they had reached the moving staircases, he was feeling clear-headed enough to support himself. Though he still felt a bit nauseous, he told them, "Okay, you can let go of me."

They only gave him a glance, but didn't pay him much attention. He realized he was going to have to be more convincing for them to believe him. He realized he had probably rambled his way out of the Great Hall.

"I'm serious. Ron, Hermione. I'm okay now. I'm…better."

They looked at him doubtfully, and he tried to extract himself from their grasp.

"I'm fine. I'm okay now. Please, I need to go find Sirius-"

"Harry, I don't think so," Hermione said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he told her, feeling a bit embarrassed that they had had to help him out of the Great Hall. "It's passed. I feel better now. Please, we can't lose time-"

"Harry," she said worriedly. "I don't think you're well. We're just taking you to Madame Pomfrey for a look-"

"No, Hermione, I'm fine," he said, taking his arm out of her grasp. "I was confused before but- please, I'm okay now. Please, I need you to listen. We need to find Sirius. Voldemort has him. I saw. I saw them. They're in the Department of Mysteries-"

"You're still confused, mate," Ron said. "Come on, we'll take care of it-"

"I'm not confused!" he exclaimed. "Listen. Listen to me! He's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. He's torturing him-"

"Harry, I think we should go to the hospital wing-"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" he said. "Ask my parents. I was lucid the last time too. I know what I'm saying. I know what I saw. I saw Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. He's there, with Voldemort. I was there, I saw. I was Voldemort-"

"Harry-"

"No, _listen_. I need you two to listen. You don't believe me, but we need to go now!" he insisted. "We don't have much time."

"Harry, mate, you're still a bit flustered," Ron said. "I don't know if-"

"I know! I know, you think I'm rambling! I'm not, I really saw him there," Harry said. "We need to go! Now!"

Hermione and Ron were staring at him blankly.

"Aren't you listening? We need to get there!" he exclaimed. "Sirius could be injured, dying. Voldemort's with him-"

"Harry-"

"You still think I'm rambling, I know. But I saw Voldemort there, with Sirius! I've never seen the inside of the Department of Mysteries before, but I did this time, and I saw him there!"

"Harry, listen-"

"No, you listen!" he retorted. "I'm going to the Department of Mysteries to find Sirius. I don't know if you believe me or not, but I'm telling the truth. He's there, and he's in trouble, and I'm going to get him!"

There was a long pause as Harry glared at them, breathing hard. He was just beginning to think that he might have to go by himself when Hermione finally spoke.

"Harry," she said hesitantly. "It's not that we don't believe you. We believe that that's what you saw. I just think that we should make sure that what you saw was true."

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I'm just saying that there's a possibility that it could have been Voldemort's doing. He could be trying to manipulate what you see, trying to lure you into the Department-"

"He's not in my mind!" Harry said. "Why can't you understand that?"

She looked a bit pale. "Then let's double check, Harry. Just to be safe. It's better to do that than to wander unprepared into a trap."

Harry knew she was speaking sense, so he was silent for a long moment, trying to get his frustration under control. "What do you suggest?"

"We first go to find Dumbledore or McGonagall. If we can't find them, we'll go check Umbridge's Floo and talk to your parents or Sirius," she said. "And if they aren't there, and if your parents don't have their mirror, then we'll go to the Department of Mysteries."

* * *

_Please excuse the canon-ness of this chapter! It was necessary for tomorrow's coming chaos!_


	38. Ruse in Hogsmeade

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Ruse in Hogsmeade

"And then he just went for it!" Lily could hear James telling Tonks and Sirius behind the door of the headquarters kitchen when she returned from a brief visit with Molly Weasley. She could hear all three chuckling uncontrollably inside as she pushed open the door. "We never actually told him the truth, and he just assumed that it was a coincidence!" Sirius and Tonks roared with laughter, and James looked up to see Lily. He was grinning wildly. "Lily!" he said. He sounded surprised, but pleased.

"What's going on here?" she asked him. Though the question was directed at all three, seeing as Tonks and Sirius were laughing too hard to reply, she looked to James for an answer.

"Oh, you know," James said, his grin widening. "Old time pranks and that fun stuff."

"I see," she said amusedly.

"Have I ever told you the Evan Rosier story?"

She shook her head. "Don't think so. Is that what they're laughing at?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning at the fact that Sirius and Tonks were still beside themselves. "How's Molly?"

"Good," she said. "Percy's still not responded to her, so she was a bit upset."

"Understandably," James said.

"It's a horrible thought, really," she said. "Imagine if Harry stopped talking to us."

"Don't want to think about it. I'm just glad he's not going through one of those anti-parent phases," James said.

"Like what you went through."

James chuckled. "You went through it too, as I recall. And mine didn't last long. My mum knocked sense into me pretty quickly… told me I wasn't too old to get kisses in public."

Lily laughed at that. She could very well imagine Dorea Potter, who had been a no-nonsense kind of lady, ignoring James' protests to bring him in for a smooch on the cheek.

Sirius and Tonks were finally slowing and gasping for air.

"Haven't… laughed… that hard… since Christmas," Tonks wheezed, grinning madly. "Whew. James, you should do… the first wizard sitcom. Or something."

"Sitcom?" he echoed, grinning though it was obvious that he was uncertain about what a sitcom was.

"It's a muggle thing. For the telly," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "The brown boxes with the rack inside."

"That's a toaster oven," Lily told him, stifling a smile. Tonks' chuckles began anew. "Remember that time we went to see Star Wars in the cinema?"

"Oh yeah."

"That's like a telly."

"Oh, okay. I thought it was called a cinema."

Lily laughed. "That's the location."

"I thought that was called a theatre."

"They're interchangeable."

James shook his head, looking exhausted. "I don't know how you keep it all straight. One world is enough confusion for me."

Lily laughed and was about to tease him about it, when suddenly the kitchen door opened and Remus came in, looking pale and worried.

"Moony?" Sirius said, the smile instantly dying on his lips.

"There's been an attack in Hogsmeade," Remus said. "Death Eaters are all over."

"What?" James said, turning abruptly to look at the werewolf.

"Minerva just sent her patronus. She is heading there right away, but she needs some help."

"We'll come," Lily said quickly, glancing at James, who looked pale at the idea of Death Eaters so close to Hogwarts.

"How many?" Tonks asked Remus.

"She didn't say. Kingsley's already there. I've already passed on the message to Mad-Eye, Arthur, Emmeline and the rest. I told them what's going on. Arthur's going to stay to watch the Ministry and Snape is staying at Hogwarts-"

"The Ministry?" Tonks asked him.

"They still haven't been alerted," Remus said. "I don't know how many Death Eaters are in Hogsmeade, but it sounds serious-"

"We'll leave right away," James said, and Lily took his hand as they and Tonks headed to the door. Sirius made a move to follow them, but James said firmly, "Sirius, no."

"I'm coming too," Sirius said, his face hard.

"We're not going through this again!" he said.

"You two are supposed to be dead!" Sirius said. "And if it's safe for you to be out in the open, then it should be okay for me too!"

"The Ministry officials aren't looking for us," James snapped, impatient at his friend's stubbornness. "They're looking for you."

"I've been pent up in here for months!" said Sirius. "I'm coming with."

"They could arrest you and chuck you back into Azkaban," James said. "Why do you think it's worth it? We don't have time to argue about this. We're not losing you just because you want to have a little thrill-"

"It's not a _little thrill_, James," snarled Sirius. "This means something. You can't change my mind."

They glared at each other for a long moment.

"Sirius…" began Remus eventually.

"Shut it, Moony. Don't even finish that sentence. I'm coming."

"Fine," said Remus. "James, come on."

With a growl of frustration, James followed Remus from the room.

They apparated into Hogsmeade a moment later, and were greeted with the sound of explosions. Though the sky was darkening, numerous fires licked the top of the buildings, lighting the area enough that the square looked as it did in the daytime. Blackened rubble covered the ground, and everything was in chaos. People were running for cover, and curses streaked all around the town.

Lily quickly pulled Tonks around a building corner as golden shards from an explosion whistled through the air towards them. From their spot behind the building, they could see a group of Death Eaters a little ways off, terrorizing villagers and setting fire to homes. Above them, the dark mark rested in the sky.

A second explosion caused Lily and Tonks to further shrink behind the cover of the building, but when it had passed and Lily had looked back in the direction of her husband, she saw that he, Remus, and Sirius were already gone.

"McGonagall's over there," Tonks shouted to Lily over the sound of another explosion. They could see the witch over in the center of the square, battling three Death Eaters at once with the ease of a dancer.

They took off towards her, shooting stunning spells at the Death Eaters on the outskirts. One of them crumpled to the ground, and the other two took off at the sight of Lily and Tonks.

McGonagall whirled around, her wand pointed at them. "Potter! Tonks!" she exclaimed when she saw it was them.

"What's going on?" Tonks said.

"We know as little as you," she said. "I received word that Death Eaters were in Hogsmeade about ten minutes ago. I don't know why they're here. I can't reach Albus. He's gone until the weekend."

"How many are there?"

"At least fifteen," Minerva said. "We had to split up to round them up. We thought they were looking for a fight, but they're not retaliating to our attacks, they're just fleeing and wrecking havoc elsewhere. It's becoming very difficult to incapacitate them."

"What are they trying to do?" Lily asked her. "Terrorize the village? I thought they were trying to keep Voldemort's return a secret."

"I thought so too," McGonagall said gravely. "But that doesn't explain their presence here, so close to Hogwarts."

"The school's okay?" Lily asked her, thinking immediately of Harry. "They won't be able to get up there?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No, it's well-guarded."

They ducked as another building exploded behind them. Lily shot stunning spells at the fleeing Death Eaters, but they were already too far away. The building burst into flames.

"Left!" Tonks shouted, and they ducked as a barrage of curses came their way. Lily felt one whiz past her cheek, and her skin felt hot as blood rose to its surface. She located the Death Eaters behind Honeydukes, and retaliated with her own set of stunning curses, but the Death Eaters ducked out of sight. Lily scanned the nearby buildings and quickly located two more weaving towards them.

"Watch out!" she said, and Tonks shot a quick succession of stunning spells towards them.

"Blast it!" Tonks cursed when none seemed to hit their mark. "We'll need to split up if we want to draw them out," she said, already heading around the corner of Honeydukes. "Stay in a close radius. I'll be on the other side of that building. Cover each other, okay?"

"Got it," Lily said, and headed off around the other side, dodging around rubble and debris as she went. Though it was a bit difficult moving through the rubble quickly, she appreciated the rubble for the protection it offered, especially since she didn't know when a Death Eater was going to strike.

She didn't have to wait long for Tonks to be proven right. Almost immediately after she had ventured off on her own, she heard the crackle of curses, and quickly rounded the building to come to Tonks' rescue. She soon located the Death Eater responsible crouched behind a cart of scorched puffapods.

Not waiting for the attacker to spot Lily and take off, she quickly fired stunning spells in his direction, and she was rewarded when, a moment later, he slumped over the cart, unconscious.

The feeling of victory didn't last long, however. Barely a heartbeat after she had dealt her targeted curse, the wall behind her was hit and she was forced to scramble away. Some of the curses scraped by so closely enough that she could feel their heat, but she managed to move to safety without being touched.

A moment later, the curses slowed, so Lily peeked above the wall. There were two Death Eaters running towards her, their wands raised. Knowing that they would see her in a moment if she stayed where she was, she stood abruptly as to catch them by surprise and fired a succession of quick stunning spells. Before they could retaliate, she ducked back behind the wall, waited an appropriate amount of time, and then risked rising. When she glanced over the wall again, she saw that one of the Death Eaters had collapsed, but the other had vanished out of sight.

She didn't have the opportunity to stay hidden for long. Soon, another explosion rocked the area, and the wall that she had been sheltered behind was hit. Large stones blew off of the wall, and rubble and dust rained down upon her.

She managed to roll out of the way, but two caught her anyway on her thigh, and she was forced to sit for a moment to regain her breath and wait until the pain had stopped. She gingerly touched where they had hit, and though she knew that her limbs were not broken, she knew there were going to be bruises tomorrow.

A sudden grunt of pain interrupted her examination, and Lily sprung up to see another Death Eater keel over, apparently having been hit by a curse. Tonks rushed towards her a moment later, a trickle of blood on her chin.

"You got him?" Lily asked her, massaging her leg. It was a bit painful to walk on.

"Yeah," she said, panting. There was some sweat on her forehead, and she had stripped off the sweater she had been wearing earlier in Grimmauld Place. "You okay? That explosion was close."

"Fine," Lily said. "Just bruised."

"I'm okay too." She massaged her ribs and tried to steady her breathing. "Dandy."

"Where's Minerva?"

"Heading towards Sirius and the others. It sounds like a good number of Death Eaters are fleeing, but the remainder is over on the other side of Hogsmeade."

"Is James over there?"

"I think so," Tonks said. "Haven't seen him. Wow, I'm out of shape."

"We should head over there," Lily said.

"Yeah, just a minute," Tonks said, leaning over to catch her breath. "I chased that last Death Eater down four alleyways."

Lily used the opportunity to try to relieve the pain in her leg, and after a moment of recovery, Tonks seemed to be ready. "Alright?" Lily asked her.

"Alright." And they took off in that direction.

The other side of town was even more rubble-strewn, and though Lily was expecting there to be a full battle in progress, she was surprised to find it mostly deserted. The only people in sight were Remus and Sirius, who were standing in the midst of the debris. The Death Eaters were nowhere in sight.

"They just fled," Remus told them when Lily and Tonks approached, apparently sensing Lily's thoughts before she vocalized them. He and Sirius looked mostly unharmed. "They spooked when they realized their numbers were dwindling and reinforcements was headed for them."

She scanned the area, but none of the others were in sight. "Where's James?" she asked him. "Were you with him?"

"He's fine. He was here a moment ago."

"McGonagall? Kingsley? Vance?"

"They're all okay too. Well, Kingsley was knocked out, and Vance took a pretty bad blow to the head, but they're okay. No casualties. McGonagall's with them. She called the Ministry to take care of the unconscious Death Eaters, and is taking them up to see Madame Pomfrey."

"The Death Eaters?" Tonks asked him.

"No, Kingsley and Vance," Remus said. "I think the Death Eaters are going to be imprisoned before they get treated. There were some dangerous ones. I spotted Rabastan Lestrange and Rookwood earlier…"

"Did Dumbledore say why Hogsmeade was attacked so suddenly?" Lily asked him. She was finding it difficult to believe that Voldemort would risk exposure just for a little bit of terrorizing. It was too convenient that the Ministry was already denying his return; why would Voldemort want to work against that?

"I don't know," Remus said, shaking his head. "Bit strange, isn't it all?"

"Here's James," Sirius said suddenly, and they followed his gaze to see James running towards them. James looked extremely pale and flustered, and had blood splattered on his collared shirt, though it didn't look like his. Very quickly, Lily realized something was wrong.

Sirius frowned. "Prongs, you alright?" he asked when James had reached them. "You look a bit pale-"

"It's a trap," James interrupted, and Lily felt her heart skip a beat.

"What?" Remus looked stunned. "What do you m-?"

"This was a trap to draw our attention here," James said. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Snape just contacted me. Harry had a vision. He tried to floo Grimmauld Place but no one was there. He headed for the Department of Mysteries an hour ago."

"No," Lily said, dread filling her. Merlin, it couldn't be true. "No. The mirror?"

"I left it at home," James said in a small voice. "Arthur, Molly, and Mad-Eye just left to go after him. The Death Eaters are already there."

* * *

_Aaand here's a nice cliffhanger! Please review!_


	39. Mayhem in the Department of Mysteries

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Mayhem in the Department of Mysteries

James was worried that the others would waste time, but to his relief, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks were instantly prepared. After Sirius left a message for McGonagall to request backup at the Ministry, the five immediately apparated into central London and Flooed into the Ministry Atrium.

The Atrium, though James had almost always seen it packed with wizards and witches, was empty when they leapt from the fireplaces and took off across its floor. The area was dark, lit only by blue flames that danced along the walls, but it did not stop them from racing into the darkness at top speed. As they rushed towards the lifts at the far end of the Atrium, James strained his ears to listen for any sounds of conflict, but the only sound other than haggard breathing and the slap of shoes on the ground was the gurgle of the Atrium fountain, sitting proud, tall, and golden in the middle of the Ministry floor. His worry mounting, James pushed on, and they wordlessly raced to the lifts. When they all climbed in, Lily slammed the gate shut and the lift plummeted downwards.

The ride seemed to take an eternity, and did nothing for James' mounting tension. Nearly the whole ride down, Sirius continually hammered the _level two_ button, as if it could make them go any faster. When the doors finally opened, they rushed down the dark hallway. Remus wrenched the door at the end of the hallway open, and they quickly entered into a circular room. Doors surrounded them, some marked with a fiery X.

"What?" Sirius was frowning impatiently at the markings.

"It's recent spellwork," Remus said.

"Why would someone-?"

But before he could finish his question, it was answered for him. Suddenly, the walls around them spun, and the doors whisked around so quickly that James had to close his eyes to keep from feeling nauseous. When he opened them, the doors were in a different order than before.

"Come on," Remus urged, and grabbed the handle of a door that had not been marked. They raced into the room and were greeted with a ceiling as high as a cathedral's and glass shards all over the ground.

"The Hall of Prophecy," Tonks said, her eyes wide. "It's smashed."

"They've been through here," Lily said, and she began to run down the length of the room. James and the others quickly followed.

The room following was a long hallway, which led to another room, this one filled with overturned desks and a giant tank with brains floating inside. James heard Tonks yell and rush towards the side of the tank, where James could see a pale arm reaching beyond.

"No," Lily gasped. The bodies of Hermione, Ron, a blonde girl James did not recognize, and Ginny were lying on the ground. Only Ginny seemed to be conscious, but she looked like she was in a lot of pain. A portion of a brain, with long, film-like tentacles, was splattered on the ground beside her. James could feel his stomach twisting inside of him.

"They're all okay," Ginny gasped, looking more than relieved to see them. "I checked. Hermione and Luna were cursed, and Ron got attacked by one of the brains."

"Ginny, what-?"

"Harry's with Neville in the next room," she said as Remus bent down to check the blonde girl's pulse and Tonks knelt to check Ginny's ankle. "There are Death Eaters all over. They want some kind of a prophecy…"

"I'll stay with them," Tonks told the others. "You go on. Find Harry and Neville, and make sure they don't get the prophecy."

"Take them somewhere safe," Remus told her, and without protest, they rushed out of the room.

The sound of explosions led them down a small hallway and into a sloped, arena-like room. Benches lined the sides, and in the center were a raised dais and a stone archway with a tattered black curtain. The battle was already raging inside. Arthur, Molly, and Mad-Eye were closely preoccupied in separate duels, and both Arthur and Molly were defending themselves against two at once. Other Death Eaters whisked around the room in streams of smoke, and James could spot two crumpled on the ground underneath two benches, apparently unconscious.

An explosion overhead caused them to duck, and when Arthur appeared to stumble, Remus leapt over to assist him. One of the Death Eaters fighting Arthur, Rowle, broke off to face Remus with a snarl.

"Go!" Lily shouted at James as a nearby Death Eater began shooting curses in their direction. "Go, I'll take care of him! Get to Harry."

Before he could protest, Lily had turned and was already firing curses at the Death Eater.

"James!" Sirius shouted, and James turned to see his best mate erecting a shield charm a little ways away. One of the Death Eaters whisked by overhead, causing Sirius to duck. "James, he's down there!"

James' head whirled in the direction that Sirius had indicated, and he saw four figures down beside the dais. He immediately identified the black-haired one as his son, and the one by his side, a blond boy, as the student Ginny had called Neville. They were standing across from two Death Eaters and exchanging curses at one another.

Feeling his protective instincts surge and a sudden rush of hate for the Death Eaters, he leapt over the benches towards his son.

"Sirius Black!" screeched a sudden voice, and James barely managed to duck as curses shot over his head. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing there, her lips pulled in a snarl and her black eyes locked upon where her cousin was dueling. She had lost some of her good looks – Azkaban seemed to have aged her as it had Sirius – but her hair was as black as ever and eyes just as crazed.

She raised her wand and more curses shot towards Sirius, but James blocked their path with a shield charm. He wasn't about to let Bellatrix go after Sirius.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as they latched onto him. "You!" Her hair was wild and knotted and her lips trembled with rage. "How dare you, half-blood!" She shot curse towards him, but James' shield charm absorbed it. "So Bawby Potter wants to play with the adults?"

"Not baby Potter," James growled, shooting a stunning curse at her. "Look again, Bella."

She blocked it with a flick of her wand and though she managed to retaliate, her eyes had grown wide with disbelief.

"You!" she snarled. "You're dead!"

"Your master seems to have a problem with killing people for good," James said, a look of fury spread across Bellatrix's face. She shot a killing curse at James, but James easily dodged it. Bellarix shrieked in anger. "I would suggest he retake some Dark Art classes. I hear Durmstrang is offering a summer session-"

"He's there!" a nearby Death Eater shouted, pointing his wand at James.

"It's not him!" James could hear Bellatrix screech as a stunning spell hurled in his direction. "It's not Potter!"

James ducked, but it turned out he didn't have too; Sirius had suddenly drawn to his side and erected a powerful shield charm that sent the curse in the opposite direction. Though it missed hitting the attacker, the Death Eater didn't seem fazed.

"It's Potter!" the Death Eater snarled.

"Potter's down there, Macnair!" Bellatrix snapped. She shot another killing curse at James, and James and Sirius were forced to leap out of the way.

"_Stun_ him!" spat Macnair at Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord said not to kill him!"

"It's _not_ Potter!" Bellatrix screamed in frustration, but Sirius and James gave them no time to bicker; they began tossing curses at them. The crackle of flying spells rang in James' ear.

As the duel became more fast-paced and Sirius began to draw away to duel with Bellatrix, James soon began to focus solely on Macnair, who, although not as talented as Bellatrix or Lily, was putting up a good fight.

The man did not seem to want to throw any killing curses in James' direction, which James quickly realized when he had unnecessarily dodged a quarter of the man's curses. He suspected that Macnair still thought he was Harry, and though a part of his mind vaguely wondered how Macnair usually pictured fifteen-year-old boys, James nonetheless began to take advantage of the man's fear of harming James to throw successive curses in his direction. The first ones Macnair managed to block, but James soon saw his defense beginning to crumple after the fifth. The last curse that he threw at the man sent him rocketing away, taking with him a Death Eater who had stood too close behind.

"Get him!" James heard Sirius shout at him. James turned to see Sirius and Bellatrix still dueling. "I'm okay!"

Reassured by that Sirius still looked energized enough to hold his own, James raced over the rest of the benches to the middle of the room, where he could still faintly see Harry's head behind the archway. Though another Death Eater crossed his path, looking to engage him in a duel, James felt a surge of impatience and did not stop. He slashed at him with his wand, and the man, startled by James' nerve, collapsed to the ground.

James rounded the dais just in time to see Harry's wand fly out of his hand and one of the Death Eaters seize his neck. Anger surged inside of James, but since Harry and the Death Eater were too close for James to risk sending a curse, he strode over to the man and punched him as hard as he could in the nose. The crack was the most rewarding thing he had heard in a while.

Harry gasped as Death Eater released his neck, and as the Death Eater stumbled back, clutching his nose as blood raced down his hands. James shot a curse at the man before he could recover, and the man crumpled to the ground.

James turned to the other Death Eater with a snarl and was met with the livid face of Lucius Malfoy. The man had his wand poised to strike James, but James was already prepared. He blocked the man's curse with an angry swipe of his wand, and the two began exchanging curses. He could see Malfoy's eyes on the boy Neville, knew that Malfoy was trying to get the glowing orb in Neville's arms… Neville was shaking terribly, it looked like his leg was injured and James didn't know how much longer they would survive if they were to stay.

"Harry," James shouted at his son. "Harry, take Neville and go! Find the others!"

James grunted in pain as one of Malfoy's curses scraped his arm, and sent his own off in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy blocked them angrily, and then suddenly pointed his wand at Neville.

"_Accio prophecy_!"

With a gasp from Neville, the glowing orb of light shot out from his arms and catapulted through the air. Though Malfoy had his hand outstretched, James had the reflexes of a chaser. He shoved Malfoy out of the way and snatched the prophecy out of the air.

"Harry," James snapped, sensing that the boy was still nearby. Harry was already with Neville, helping the boy up.

Malfoy snarled and leapt to his feet. He pointed his wand at Harry and Neville, but James stepped in front of him and blocked the curse.

"Not my son," James snarled. Malfoy's eyes widened briefly, but he had no time to respond as James stunned him straight to the chest. The man fell over, his blond hair splaying.

James whirled around to look for Harry and quickly spotted him over by the stone stairs, struggling to help Neville.

"Dad," gasped Harry. Neville's face was scrunched in pain and he was clutching his ankle.

"Okay," James said, moving towards Neville's leg. The leg was bloodied and the boy's trousers stuck to the skin. The bone was obviously broken.

"Dad, he can't walk on it." Harry's voice trembled a bit.

James didn't know how to heal bones, so he conjured a splint and used a sticking charm to bind the splint to Neville's ankle. At least, it would hold it stiffly enough until Madame Pomfrey could see Neville.

Neville's whimpering began to quiet when James had finished, and James said to him, "It's not fixed. It's just so you can move around without hurting it. You need to get back to where Hermione and Ron are and Tonks can help you there. You understand?"

The blond boy nodded, and for the first time James realized that this was Neville Longbottom, Alice and Frank's son and the other boy whom Voldemort had targeted. It was eerie to see the boy after so many years. He looked remarkably like Alice.

"Dad," Harry began. James half-expected Neville to start with surprise or stare at him at hearing Harry address him as such, but the boy seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "Dad, the prophecy-"

"I'll take care of it," James interrupted. "Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head. "What are you going to do with it? The Death Eaters want it."

"I'll take care of it," James repeated. He could see another Death Eater, Dolohov, running towards them. "Go now."

Harry seized Neville and the two laboriously headed up the stairs, though they were moving faster than before. James faced Dolohov, prophecy in his hand. He made sure that Dolohov had seen it, and then James let it drop to the ground. It shattered with a loud crash, and shards of glass skidded everywhere. When they had settled, a wisp of blue smoke rose from the fragments. James did not stay to listen. He had heard it already, and once was enough.

Dolohov stood there for a long while, staring dumbfounded at the fragments of the prophecy on the ground. James knew that he and the other Death Eaters would likely be punished for their failure, but it was the least of his concerns. They were already outnumbered, and if Voldemort managed to get ahold of the prophecy, the blow would be hard. James wasn't about to hand Voldemort advice on how to kill his son.

"No," gasped Dolohov. "You just-"

"Smashed it," James finished. He could see Harry disappearing with Neville from the room, and he felt a wave of satisfaction. "Tell your master that it's gone."

Someone screamed nearby, and James turned to see Bellatrix staring at the shards of glass. She had paused her and Sirius' duel, and looked utterly devastated at the sight of the prophecy shattered on the ground.

"No!" she screeched, and Sirius, who was standing a ways away to recover himself, began to laugh. "No!"

Her eyes turned wild, and she thrust a curse at Sirius, catching him mid-laugh. It struck him in the middle of the chest and sent him flying through the air.

"Sirius!" James said as he heard his friend hit one of the stone benches and grunt in pain. James felt the immediate urge to race after his best mate, but he was forced to take the defense as curses began to fly at him. Bellatrix's eyes were narrowed in wild fury, and both she and Dohohov began to advance towards James with murder in their eyes. He began to retreat under their attack. "Sirius!"

James felt some relief in hearing a groan of pain in response, but the feeling of relief did not last long as the assault from both Bellatrix and Dolohov quickly grew to be too much for him. He was forced to take the defense, and soon was only just managing to dodge or block the curses sent in his direction. "Sirius!" he called as he made a weak attempt to take the offensive. Dolohov slashed his stunning spell away with an angry swipe of his wand. James erected a shield to protect himself from Dolohov's counter. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius groaning and beginning to rise, but James needed help now. "Sirius, some help!"

Just then, James felt Dolohov's curse pass through his shield and hit him in his ribs, catching him by surprise. He stumbled and gasped for breath, and though a portion of him knew that he needed to form another shield if he was to remain unharmed, he was not able to draw enough breath to recover himself, and suddenly two other curses pelted towards him and struck him in the stomach at once.

James was knocked backwards, suddenly everything blacked out.

* * *

_Sorry (not sorry) another cliffhanger! The end's gonna be interesting, guys! Please review! _

_Oh, and a side note: next chapter may come a bit later tomorrow morning because I'm going away for the Fourth. Happy Fourth if you celebrate it!_


	40. Unraveling

_Hello all! Sorry for the wait and thanks so, so much for all of yesterday's reviews. I had a great mini vacation and am now as red as a lobster. Whoohoo. Okay, here's your next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Forty: Unraveling

"James!" Lily could hear a voice scream from near the dais, and she spun to see Sirius racing towards a fallen figure on the ground. "James!" Bellatrix was standing nearby, cackling madly, her eyes wild with glee. The figure was splayed sideways, blood in his messy black hair…

"No," Lily breathed. Memories of Hallowe'en all those years ago flashed through her mind: James telling her to save herself and Harry, Voldemort laughing, James falling upon the floor, eyes blank…

Lily raced down to the stone steps. She could see Sirius fall onto his knees beside James, and reach over to shake his shoulder, as if James would wake at the touch. Bellatrix was cackling madly at Sirius' pain, and though she showed no signs of rushing to finish the duel when there was so much anguish to take pleasure from, Remus raced forward anyway to resume the battle with her and Dolohov.

Lily reached James just as Sirius was rolling James onto his back. "He's alive, he's alive," he told her as she joined him at James' side and bent in to check his pulse. Sirius looked deathly pale. His hands were trembling violently and he was clutching James' shoulder and chest as if James was his lifeline. "He- he must have hit his head."

Lily moved her hand to James' neck, feeling the steady throbbing there. His glasses must have fallen off when he fell, because Lily didn't see them. "Did Bellatrix curse him?"

"They both did, at once," Sirius said, his voice wavering. "I don't know. I don't know what hit him. It was dark magic."

Lily made sure that James was breathing okay, and she ran her hands over his torso to make sure he was not seriously injured. Normally she would have expected Sirius to tease the way she moved her hands over him to examine him, but Sirius seemed too sick with worry to joke. He seemed to be trying to slow his breathing as Lily moved her hands down James' chest. James groaned as she applied pressure to his belly. "Where was he hit?"

"I- I don't know. I don't-"

"Sirius, it's okay," Lily told him as she pressed another spot on James' belly. He groaned again. "He'll be okay, he'll be okay. He's going to be fine."

An explosion rocked overhead as Lily finished her diagnosis of his body, and Lily could hear someone cackling nearby. Bellatrix was still dueling with Remus, but it looked like Molly Weasley had stepped in to face Dolohov. Both were locked in an exchange of surprising viciousness.

When Lily's gaze returned to her husband, she saw that his eyes were flickering open.

"James!" she said, a feeling of relief flooding her. "James!"

His eyelids blinked to show flashes of hazel. "Urmgh," was the first thing he said.

"How do you feel?" Lily asked him.

He looked extremely uncomfortable, wincing as he shifted. "Where're my glasses?"

Sirius seemed to conjure them from nowhere and give them to him. "How do you feel?" he asked James.

"Sick," James said. His hands were shaking a bit as he slid his glasses onto his face. "Like I've been hit by a bludger."

"What hurts?" Lily asked him. "Where were you hit?"

"I was hit by two curses-"

"Sirius told me," Lily interrupted. "Save your breath. What hurts?"

"I'm not dying, Lily," James said. "I don't know why… you always are so worried."

"James, what hurts?" Lily asked him again.

"My stomach," James said. "It aches."

"Here?" Lily gently pressed his stomach, and he grunted in pain. "Can I look?"

"'S where I was hit," James said, prying her fingers off of him. He made a move to rise. "Probably will just bruise. Lily, I'm fine."

"James, it was dark magic-"

"But two spells," James said. "Who knows what kind of reaction that would cause-"

"Exactly," Lily said. "James, I think-"

"M'm fine, Lily." He began to rise. "I feel fine. Just sore. I'll be alright. I'll take it slow, okay?"

"James-"

"Lily, I don't know why you worry so much." James rubbed his stomach a bit, but he was steady enough on his feet.

"…Okay, but James, I really-"

James' eyes were suddenly transfixed on a spot over Lily's shoulder. "Dumbledore!"

"What?" said Lily.

"Dumbledore!" James said, and Lily and Sirius turned to see the headmaster standing at the entrance of the room, looking whiter and more furious than Lily had ever seen him. His eyes were lit with fire. He looked dangerous.

"Thank Merlin!" she breathed. The Death Eaters in the room had noticed the arrival of Dumbledore, and all of the duels momentarily halted. They shifted back at the sight of the great wizard. One Death Eater made an attempt at bolting from the premise, but he was halted halfway up the far stone steps and pulled back into the room as if by an invisible line.

Dumbledore whisked into the room, blue robes swaying behind him, and the Death Eaters were rounded up under some type of wordless spell. They seemed to be frozen, though whether it was a spell or simple shock at the sight of the man himself, Lily did not know.

"We're saved," Sirius breathed in relief and exhaustion. "Thank Merlin."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and Lily watched as all of the Death Eater wands sailed out of their hands at once and Dumbledore gathered them together. Lily could see the other Order members in the room relax in relief, and Lily did the same. She knew that they would be okay now that Dumbledore had arrived. She didn't know where he had been or why he had taken so long to arrive, but she was grateful that he had finally made it. She didn't know how long the battle might have lasted otherwise. She didn't know if they could have won.

No one seemed seriously injured. Mad-Eye's limp was worse than ever, and Molly had a large purple bruise that extended from her eye to her lip, but the others seemed to have only suffered some cuts and scrapes.

"Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Sent him with Neville to Tonks," James told her. "She was getting the children to safety."

"Did you see Harry go?" Lily asked him.

"I watched him leave the room," James said. "I didn't follow him any further; I was a bit occupied with Dolohov. Lily! Where- where're you going?"

"Tonks still hasn't returned to fight?" Lily asked him, heading up the stone stairs and towards the Brain Room.

"No… no, she was helping the children-"

"How long ago was that?" Lily asked. A horrible thought had been planted in Lily's mind, and she couldn't get it out.

James looked confused. "I… I don't know. Why does that-?"

"She should have returned by now."

James paled. They hurried silently up the stone steps, down the hallway, and into the familiar room with the brain tank. Lily frantically scanned the room, and saw that Hermione was still on the floor where she had fallen. There were no other people in the room as far as Lily could see, but the tank was large and Lily couldn't see around it.

"Where's Tonks?" Sirius looked uneasy as he made his way around the tank.

"Maybe taking the others one at a time," James suggested. He leaned heavily against one of the desks in the room as Lily approached the girl.

Hermione seemed no different than she had before as Lily examined her; she was still unconscious, but her pulse was still steady. Lily knew that she would recover, but she needed medical attention sometime soon. Lily didn't know how Tonks was getting them to safety, but she hoped that she would be back soon for Hermione.

"Lily," Sirius said suddenly. His voice was sharp.

Lily turned and saw that Sirius was behind the brain tank. He was standing in a pool of foul-smelling liquid and looking somewhere beyond the scope of Lily's vision.

"Lily, she's here."

Lily felt her heart plummet, and she ran to the other side of the tank. Tonks was crumpled there, her face bloodied and a brain wrapped about her hand. There was a crack in the tank above her body; she had probably been blasted and hit the side of the tank. Sirius ripped the brain's arms from her hand, and put his fingers on her neck.

"She's okay," Sirius said. "Unconscious. Think she hit her head."

"Where're the others?" Lily said sharply.

"Lily," Sirius said suddenly. "Lily."

Lily followed his gaze, and saw a blond boy lying underneath one of the desks. He looked as if he was petrified, but his eyes were darting back and forth. His body seemed to have been bound together as if by a sticking charm. He was as stiff as plywood.

Lily and Sirius rushed toward him, and Sirius lifted the desk away from the boy. Lily muttered the countercurse, and the boy relaxed as the full body bind was raised from him. He was trembling horribly.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

The boy whimpered, though in pain or in fright Lily did not know, and Lily set a hand on Sirius' arm to soothe him.

"We're members of the Order," Lily told the boy. "We want to help you-"

The boy raised a trembling finger at Sirius. "S-Sirius Black!"

Sirius groaned in frustration, and got up to pace. He looked like he was going to tear his hair out in worry.

"Please, you must trust us," Lily said. "We're with the Order of the Phoenix and we need to find Harry." She had no time to explain, so she asked him, "What's your name?"

"N-Neville Longbottom," he said.

Lily felt a bit of a shock at the knowledge that this was the other boy who had been targeted by Voldemort. This was the son of the famous aurors and Lily's old friends, and he suddenly looked so much like his mum. "Neville, where's Harry? What happened to Tonks?"

Neville still didn't seem completely certain. "You're… you're not Death Eaters?"

"No, please tell us," Lily said. "Where is Harry?"

Neville bit his lip.

"Neville, please," Lily said, her voice bordering on pleading. "If something happened to him we need to get to him."

Neville's buckteeth were still clenching his lip, but he was slowly slipping. "A Death Eater took him," he blurted. "Some Death Eater cursed that girl and disarmed Harry. I don't know where he went."

Lily felt her heart leap up to her throat. "He was taken?"

"I- I didn't know the Death Eater," Neville said, looking extremely worried. He clutched at his ankle. "I couldn't stop him. He knocked her out and petrified me. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry!"

Lily felt extremely sick. She forced herself to relax her grip on Neville's shoulder, though she was feeling the urge to tear apart the Department of Mysteries piece by piece to look for Harry. "Where were they headed?"

"Towards the Atrium," Neville said. "I think so. I don't know… I'm not certain."

The Death Eater was probably taking him straight to Voldemort. "James," Lily said, whirling around.

James hadn't moved from where he had first entered the room, but he looked extremely sick. One arm was wrapped around his stomach, and the other was clutching at the desk. His knuckles were white, and his breathing shallow.

Lily felt her stomach twist, but before she could express concern for her husband, Dumbledore had swept into the room, his blue robes swirling around him. He looked dangerous, and for the first time Lily realized why Death Eaters were so scared at the sight of him. His brow was narrowed and his gaze sharp.

"A Death Eater took Harry," Lily told him, her heart leaping with the hope that Dumbledore would help them get him back. "A Death Eater took Harry- He wouldn't-"

"Come with me," he commanded, and headed immediately towards the door.

Lily turned to look at her husband, and saw that he was struggling to push himself from the desk. "James-"

"Lily," James said. His voice was faint as he pushed himself upwards. "Lily, go-" He choked. "Harry-"

"James?" Sirius said, alarmed by James' behavior. "James, what-?"

"Go…" James said. "Get Harry-" He lurched as if he was going to vomit and brought a hand to his mouth.

"James-"

A spew of thick red liquid trickled out from between James' fingers. They stared at it in shock as it trickled down the length of his hand and onto his wrist.

"Dammit," James mumbled, and just before his knees buckled, Lily and Sirius jumped forward to help lower him to the ground. He was heavy, and though they couldn't hold him up, they managed to keep him from hurting himself in his descent. Sirius guided James' head down to the ground.

James seemed to be sinking in some kind of pain-induced delirium, because almost as soon as he was laid on his back, his eyes began to sink as if he was tired, and he said something indistinct. James' hand was covered in blood, and there were traces along his mouth and chin.

"Lily…" Sirius began to slap James' cheek as his eyes began to close. This was something more serious than they had thought. James needed to get help right away. "Prongs, stay awake-"

Lily didn't know what to do with her hands. She didn't know what was wrong with James and she didn't know how she could help. She felt a wave of nausea as the metallic smell from the blood filled the air. "I'll- I'll get help." Harry needed help too. "Harry. Go after Harry…"

Sirius looked sick. His eyes were glued to James' face as James began to cough. Lily rolled James to his side, and more blood spewed from his mouth. It dribbled down his cheek and onto the floor, leaving a sticky pool there.

"Sirius, get Harry!" Lily's hands were shaking as she tried to keep James' head up so he wouldn't choke.

Sirius looked like he was in frozen, but when Lily turned to look at him, he rose. "Take care of him."

He ran in the direction where Dumbledore had disappeared.

* * *

_Oh gosh. I'm so mean. …Sorry guys, it's another cliffy!_


	41. Blood Spilling

_Warning: chapter contains heavy gore._

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Blood Spilling

Lily struggled to hold James on his side as more blood gushed from his mouth. She didn't know what curse he had been hit with, but she knew she needed to move him out to get a healer soon. He was only showing signs of aggravation, and she didn't think his condition would let up soon. It would most likely continue until he had bled out.

"He needs help," Neville said in a shaky voice as Lily continued to help James spit up blood.

"I'm going to move him," Lily told him, her voice wavering. The amount of blood was alarming her. It had soaked through her sleeves and she knew it was streaked on her cheeks. James' shirt and chin were covered.

"…He's Harry's dad?"

"Yes," Lily said. Blood once more filled James' mouth, and Lily's hands shook as she held his head sideways. James' gag reflexes kicked in and he retched. Blood spewed up once more, gushing over the sides of his mouth and dribbling to the floor. Each time it was growing in volume. James was beginning to fade into unconsciousness, and Lily knew he would no longer be able to clear his airway if he reached that state. He would suffocate.

Shaking terribly, Lily stood and cast a charm that would temporarily clear James' airway. She didn't know where she could take him. Her knowledge of healing was limited, and she didn't think St. Mungos or Madame Pomfrey had intimate knowledge of dark art countercurses. She didn't even know what spell James had been hit with. She didn't know if the combination of Bellatrix and Dolohov's spells might have created something utterly irreversible. If they had, James would probably die.

"_Portus_," Lily said as her wand tapped one of the books in the room. She offered it to Neville. "It'll take you back to Hogwarts," she told him. "Take Hermione with you."

"Ww- what about him?" Neville asked, his eyes fixed on James' limp body.

"I'm heading somewhere else to get help," she told him, voice shaking. "Take the book now."

Neville seemed uncertain, but he did as she asked, and a moment later he and Hermione had whisked away.

"Lily!" called a sudden voice just as Neville, Hermione, and the book had vanished. Remus was heading toward her quickly. "Ministry officials are arriving. You and James should-" He stopped short when he saw James lying in the pool of blood.

"I just sent Neville back to Hogwarts," Lily said. "Ja- James needs help."

Mouth agape, Remus quickly drew up to her and knelt by James. His hands searched for James' pulse. His expression darkened. "Get him back to Grimmauld Place," he said quickly.

"Grimmauld Place?"

Remus looked up at her, his green eyes filled with fear. "Molly has healing potions there. We should contact Severus."

Lily stared at him. "Severus?"

"He might know the countercurse," Remus said. "This is dark magic; he's bleeding from the inside. I suspect an organ has already ruptured." Remus put pressure on James' belly, and more blood tricked out of James' mouth. "It'll probably continue until he's dead."

Lily's throat felt dry. "_Accio book_," she said, and one of the books sailed into her hands. "_Portus._"

Remus moved the book into James' weak grasp. Red streaked the book's cover.

"Wait, take Tonks," Lily said.

Remus looked startled as he looked up and saw Tonks' unconscious body on the ground a little ways away. Lily levitated her body towards them and secured her beside James. Tonks groaned as Remus gently adjusted her hand to grasp the book.

"I thought Tonks had left with the children," Remus said. He seemed unsettled at the sight of her unconscious. "I thought she was safe."

Lily shook her head, feeling her nausea raise again. "One of the Death Eaters came in and… and knocked her out before she could take Harry, Neville, or Hermione." she said.

"Death Eater?" Remus echoed in alarm.

"Dumbledore's going after him," Lily said. "The Death Eater took Harry."

"Where are they?"

Lily shook her head. She could feel her throat closing up. "I- I don't know. I wanted to find him, but James collapsed and… Sirius went with Dumbledore."

Remus looked pale. "Let's hope he doesn't get in trouble with the Ministry," he said, and Lily soon felt the familiar tug at her navel. The book jerked, spun, and she made sure to hold onto James' and Tonks' hands tightly as they whisked away. A moment later, they landed hard in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Remus bent by James, turning him once more on his side so James could spew up another mouthful of blood. He retched twice this time, and two waves of red liquid spilled out of his lips.

Shaking horribly, Lily rose and brandished her wand. _Something happy, something happy._ The memory of her and James' wedding came to her head, and she tried her best to remember the joy she had felt. She had to try twice, but finally, a silver doe emerged from the end of her wand. "Get Severus Snape," she told her, struggling to keep her voice uneven. "James is injured and needs immediate help. We're at headquarters."

The doe did not give any indication that she had heard, but simply bounded up and over Lily's head, and vanished through the wall. Lily stared after it for a few moments, praying that it would find Snape quickly.

"Lily," Remus said suddenly, and Lily drew to his side. James' face was beginning to turn blue, and he was making spluttering noises. Lily's hands shook as she and Remus helped hold him as more blood filled his mouth and dribbled over the side.

"We need to clear the blood out of his system," Remus said. He too was shaking. "He's beginning to choke."

"We can't just vanish it," Lily said. He had already lost too much and they wouldn't be able to give him blood-replenishing potion when he couldn't hold anything down. "He needs it."

Remus paled as James spit up more blood.

"Loosen his clothing," Lily said. She knew it wouldn't do much, but hopefully it would help him breathe better until Snape got there. She undid the top buttons of his shirt. They were sticky, and her hands kept on sliding over the fabric.

Remus took off James' belt, and swept his wand over James' body, as if it was a kind of muggle metal detector. "Internal bleeding and a ruptured stomach," he said, his hands fumbling over the lower buttons on James' shirt. "That's how the blood is getting into his throat."

Lily drew back. "Ruptured stomach?"

Remus did not reply. Instead, he pulled back James' shirt fabric to reveal purple-tinged skin on James' torso.

Lily felt a jolt of nausea, and had to turn away.

Remus swallowed. Lily knew he was used to dealing with blood and gore from his own experiences with lycanthropy, but she also knew it was often more unsettling seeing it on another person, especially someone close. "Let's hope the countercurse can repair this." Remus placed the folds of James' shirt back together. "If these were caused directly by the curse, and Snape knows the countercurse, then James should be okay. If not…" Remus trailed off.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

A gurgling sound came from James, and Lily held him firmly as more blood spewed out of his mouth. She tried to shift herself to better grip him, and the floor was sticky underneath her as she moved closer to him.

"It's no use," Remus said. "Dark magic cannot be repaired by simple healing spells. Arthur had to wait for the snakebite antidote for days. We don't have that time. We need the countercurse."

Lily felt her stomach twist as the smell of copper rose up. "No one besides Snape would know…?"

He shook his head. "Unless you know any friendly Death Eaters."

The image of Peter Pettigrew flashed through her mind, but she quickly dispelled it. Peter was not their friend. He had betrayed them. And he most likely knew nothing about healing or countercurses.

"I don't know anything about healing organs," Remus said. "Dumbledore might be able to…"

"Dumbledore's going after Harry," Lily said. "I- I don't know when he'll be back. Sirius will tell him; he'll probably arrive as soon as he can."

The next few minutes passed in relative silence as Lily and Remus continued to help James spit up blood. Lily continued to use a charm to help him clear his airway, but the charm was meant for mucus and did not fight well against the continual rise of blood in James' throat. With every retch, James seemed to grow weaker, and soon his lips and skin turned blue as he struggled to clear his throat. His breathing began to come in raspy gasps, and flecks of red splattered Lily's shirt whenever he opened his lips to exhale. Lily's hand rested on his pulse, and she clung to the throbbing there as if it was her lifeline.

When the sound of Walburga's portrait screeching reached them in the living room, it was the most relieving sound Lily had ever heard. By the time that Snape swept into the room, Lily was trembling horribly. James' breathing had been slowing, and Lily knew it was a matter of minutes before it would stop.

"Severus," Remus said when Snape drew up to them. Remus' hand shook as he steadied James' shoulder. "Severus, he was hit by some type of dark magic. Please-"

"Go bring me Molly's potion stores," Snape snapped. "Go."

Remus immediately stood and left.

"Severus," Lily pleaded. "Please, you have to help him."

Snape met her eyes for a moment, and Lily knew what he was thinking. Here she was asking him for help, calling him by his first name, after they had not spoken since their fifth year at Hogwarts. She was begging for his help for a man that he hated.

"There's no one else who can," Lily pleaded. "Dumbledore's still at the Ministry, and we don't know anyone else who'd be able to perform the countercurse."

Snape said nothing, just bent over James to check his pulse. Lily moved her hands out of the way. They were coated with dried blood and her skin felt stiff.

"How long ago was he cursed?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know… fifteen minutes ago? We thought he was okay, and then he… he just started-"

Snape waved his wand over James' body.

"He – he said his stomach hurt but that he was fine," Lily said. "And then he just started throwing up blood… I – I don't know what happened."

Snape pressed on an area of James' stomach, and James gasped.

"Remus says his stomach is ruptured," Lily said. "You can mend it, right? You can fix him?"

Snape did not answer her, instead finishing his examination of James' body. "Roll him to his back," he instructed.

"What?" Lily said, stopping Snape's hands from moving James. "What do you mean? He'll suffocate! He can barely spit it up as it is. Listen to his breathing!"

"He'll suffocate if I don't do this now," snapped Snape, pushing her hands away. "Help me roll him over."

Lily felt her throat close up, but she grasped James' shoulder and helped Snape roll him to his back. James' breathing grew shallower. Lily cast another throat-clearing charm, but there was no change in his breathing.

"What spell was he hit with?" Snape asked her. He opened James' shirt, and scanned the skin there.

Lily shook her head, feeling sick as James began to choke again. "It was a combination of two curses. I don't know."

"Do you know the color of the spell?" Snape abruptly closed the flaps of the shirt.

Lily shook her head. "I- I don't know. I didn't see."

Snape looked at her for a long while.

"Well?" Lily said. Panic was starting to emerge in her voice as she struggled to catch the blood dribbling down James' cheeks. His hair was soaked in blood, and the red had stained his shirt beyond recognition.

"I can't help him if I don't know what he was hit with," Snape told her.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"I can't help him," Snape repeated.

"You- you have to know how to help somehow!" Lily said. She didn't know how Snape could remain so emotionless when a man was dying before him. James was dying, why couldn't he understand?

"I don't know what he was hit with," Snape told her. "I can't help him."

"You have to help him!" she said, choking on her tears. She could see Remus standing frozen in the doorway, holding the potion vial in his hand. She didn't know how long he had been standing there. "You have to! You have to know some way!"

Snape suddenly could not meet her eye. He stared at James and the halo of red around him.

"He can't die," she said. James' breathing was becoming shorter, and she didn't know when it would stop. "You can't let him die."

Snape stared at James' body. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know the countercurse-"

"You have to try something!" Lily said. "I don't care. He has to live!"

"Lily-"

"You still have a life debt!" Lily said. "You still owe James your life! Don't you dare let him go this easily!"

He looked at her for a long while. "There's only one more thing I can try," he said. "It's not a countercurse for this spell, but perhaps for one similar."

"Do it," Lily said, clasping James' hand. "Just do it."

Snape hesitated for a moment, and then bent over James body and began murmuring the incantation.

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks so much for your support and please continue to let me know what you think!_


	42. Blood Binding

_Shorter chapter today, sorry guys! It was difficult bridging things. But on another note, thanks so much for all of yesterday's reviews! Your questions will be answered in this chapter, and hopefully you will be pleased by how things turn out._

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Blood Binding

The incantation sounded almost song-like, and Snape slowly moved his wand over James' body, from his stomach up to his throat. Lily tightened her grip on James' hand as James' attempts at breathing grew more labored. Snape did not seem alarmed by James' distress. His gaze was steady and black eyes were locked on James' face as he repeated the incantation again, retracing his wand movements. When his wand reached James' mouth this time, James let out a wheeze, and his chest rose.

Lily gasped in relief and reached forward to touch his face, to make sure that his breathing was returning. She moved her hands over his lips and soon felt small, even puffs tingling her fingertips. Lily's hands trembled as she leaned forward to touch James' pulse. It was steady. His heart had not stopped beating, though his breathing nearly had.

Snape was not finished. He moved his wand over James' stomach, opening the shirt fabric, and murmured the incantation a third time. Lily watched as the purple color there began to fade little by little.

Snape held his wand there for a while even after he had finished. When he moved his wand away, he put the fabric back and turned to Remus.

"Bring the blood replenishing potion," he instructed.

Remus jolted, and then quickly came forward to give it to them.

"Sit him up," Snape commanded.

Lily could not lift James' torso by herself, so Remus joined her. They lifted James' shoulders and held him upright so Snape could uncork the vial and pour the liquid into James' mouth. James spluttered a bit as it touched his throat, but for the most part the potion went down easily.

"He'll need to drink this every half hour," Snape said as he replaced the vial's cork. "Until it's all finished."

"He's- he's okay, then?" Lily said. She checked James' breathing again, and was relieved to find that it was steady and deepening.

"If the spell continues to work, he'll experience some side effects," Snape said. "I was able to clear out some of the excess blood, but not all. He may experience fever-like symptoms for a few days as his body dispels it."

Lily let out a shaky breath. Never had she been so comforted by the steady rise and fall of James' chest.

Remus knelt by her side and pointed his wand at the pool of blood around them. "_Scorgify_," he said, and the blood vanished. Only their clothing and skin remained stained.

Lily watched as Snape stood, brushing his robes off. Though his clothing was black, Lily could see that his knees were dark with bloodstains. "What spell was that?" she asked him.

Snape looked at her for a long moment. "I invented it," he said finally.

She wasn't expecting that. "You…?"

"It was a counterspell for a curse I invented," Snape said, his face emotionless.

Lily didn't know what to say. Snape had been even deeper in the Dark Arts than she had realized, but she had never thought she might be thankful for that. When Remus passed her a cloth, Lily took the opportunity to busy herself elsewhere. She didn't know how to reply, so she just wet the cloth with a spell and began wiping James' face. The blood came off thickly, and when it soon soaked the cloth, Lily cleaned it, and started over.

"It was just lucky you knew one," Remus said finally.

Snape did not say anything in reply, just watched Lily continue to tend to her husband.

Their silence did not last very long, as soon the sound of Walburga shrieking heralded another arrival, and the living room door was pushed aside as Sirius hurried into the room.

"He's okay?" Sirius said, looking pale and sick all at once. He rushed to where James was lying on the ground.

"He's fine, he's fine," Remus told him, pulling at Sirius' shoulder to give James some space.

"Harry, where's Harry?" Lily asked him.

As soon as Sirius had confirmed that James was breathing, he let out a long breath and sunk to the ground beside James. "He's fine. He…he was right behind me. I rushed in ahead."

Lily looked up to see her son standing in the doorway, looking a bit overwhelmed and a bit scraped up, but otherwise unharmed. With a breath of relief, Lily hurried over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Mum," he murmured in her ear. He was trembling, and sagged wearily in her arms.

"Harry," she breathed in relief, clutching his head in her hands and kissing his hair over and over. "Harry, are you hurt? What happened?"

He shook his head. "No, mmf fine-"

She checked the scrape on his chin, the cut on his forehead, and when he seemed to be okay, she just embraced him again with a sigh. He squirmed a bit in her arms, and she saw he was staring past Snape at the fallen figure of his father, covered in blood. Harry looked pale.

"What's wrong with Dad?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"He's okay," she told him quickly. "He's okay now. We had a bit of a scare."

His eyes not leaving his father, Harry broke away from Lily and approached James. James did not stir as Harry knelt by his side.

"He's okay now, Harry," Sirius murmured softly. "He's okay, thank Merlin."

Harry stared at the unmoving face of his father for a long time. "What- what's wrong with him?"

Sirius let out a long sigh. "Cursed by Bellatrix and Dolohov," he said.

"Nasty one, it was," Remus said.

They watched James for a moment, relieved by the color that was returning to his features. His breathing seemed to be fairly regular now, though he didn't look like he would stir anytime soon.

After watching James in silence for a long minute, Sirius let out a long, weary sigh and looked at Harry. "You should go to visit Madame Pomfrey," he told him.

Harry shook his head. "I want to stay here."

"I really think that you should lay down."

"Sirius, I'm fine. I'm not hurt, I don't want to leave-"

"You've been through enough today, you should really lie down-"

"That won't be necessary," said a sudden voice at the doorway. They all looked up to see Dumbledore standing there, his eyes glittering and fixed on Harry. "Harry, please wait for me in the kitchen. We have much to discuss. I will be with you in a moment."

Harry looked from Lily to Dumbledore and back, but when Dumbledore's gaze did not falter, he obediently rose and exited the room. When he had left, Dumbledore pointed his wand at the living room door, and it closed and locked with a _click_.

"Headmaster…" Remus looked wary. "What's this about?"

"I expect you will hear it shortly," Dumbledore began, "But Voldemort was in the Atrium tonight. He's been seen by Ministry officials, and I expect the papers tomorrow will herald his return."

Lily stared at him. "He… he was at the Ministry?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said. His expression was solemn. "Rodolphus Lestrange summoned him, with the hope that he would be rewarded for disarming Harry."

Lily felt her heart drop, and she glanced towards Sirius, who confirmed Dumbledore's words with a grave nod.

"You saw him?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded.

"I can't believe it," Lily said, looking to Dumbledore for an explanation. "I can't believe he would risk coming into the Ministry… Harry…"

"I think he did not expect our arrival," Dumbledore said. "He expected that the Order would be rather occupied with the scene in Hogsmeade."

"And what about Harry?" Remus asked him.

"Sirius and I were able to recover him before Voldemort could get to him. Though I'm afraid that the duel that ensued did its own damage." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Voldemort attempted to possess him, in the hope that I would destroy him."

Lily's chest suddenly felt tight. Remus and Snape looked shocked as well, and both stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"He was not able to stay inside of him for long," Dumbledore continued. "The blood charm that shielded Harry was too strong, it became too painful for him. I do not believe he will attempt it again."

"I thought he wouldn't be able to access him like that," Lily said, willing her voice to stay even. "I thought their bond was too unstable."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid the fluctuations in their connections are unpredictable. Harry's attacks this year have demonstrated that."

"He's been dreaming of the Department of Mysteries every night…" Lily shook her head. "What if Voldemort's just been playing with him this whole time…?"

"Though your son's initial dreams of the Department undoubtedly came solely from Voldemort's obsession with the prophecy, I believe now that Voldemort rediscovered their connection shortly after Arthur's attack on Christmas, and has been planting visions of the Department of Mysteries inside of his mind ever since. The catalyst tonight was his vision of Sirius, who Harry believed was being held and tortured inside the Hall of Prophecy itself." Dumbledore paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in. "Voldemort's plan was well orchestrated. He ordered the attack on Hogsmeade to draw the Order members out of Hogwarts, therefore giving Harry no adults to turn to. Harry was left to fear the worst, and headed off after Sirius."

Lily forced herself to take a shaky breath, reminding herself that it was all over now, and that her family was safe.

"Voldemort hoped Harry would retrieve the prophecy," Dumbledore said. "Which he did, out of curiosity." Dumbledore was silent for a long while. "I'm afraid that I am to blame. I'm afraid I have a great many things to explain to him, including the prophecy that started it all.

"If I may, I will explain what he deserves to know." His eyes found Lily's. "Lily?" he prompted her solemnly.

After a long moment, Lily nodded. As much as she had wanted to shield her son from his fate, she knew that there were things he needed to know. He needed to have answers, and she couldn't protect him forever.

"I will speak with him," Dumbledore said. "I promised him answers, and I think it is time they are given to him."

"What became of the prophecy?" Remus asked Dumbledore suddenly. "The Death Eaters did not retrieve it after all this time…?"

"James smashed it," Sirius said suddenly, and they all looked at him in shock.

Snape looked at him with a severe, calculating look. "On purpose?"

"It was what made Dolohov and Bellatrix so angry," Sirius said.

Though the others were frowning at Sirius, unsure what to make of Sirius' words, Dumbledore did not seem concerned.

"Perhaps it was time," he said softly, and as the others looked at him in surprise, they caught a glimmer of something sad in his eye. A moment later, it had vanished, and Dumbledore's gaze returned to Lily.

"I will go speak with him," he told her, and she nodded. He began to make his way to the door, but halfway there he turned back around. "I expect he will need to lie down after this, and perhaps some mothering; it's been a stressful night, and I doubt the prophecy will sit well." Then, as an afterthought, he said, "And Lily, you need not worry about your sister's family. I will bring them to a safe house tonight."

Lily nodded again, feeling another rush of gratitude that the day had ended and that no lives had been lost. When Dumbledore was content with her nod, he inclined his head as thanks and continued his way to the exit, his long blue robes swishing at his ankles. A moment later, the door clicked behind him.

* * *

_You guys are truly fantastic. Thanks so much for your support. Your reviews are so loved! _


	43. The Prophecy and The Chosen One

_Wow, guys! I can't believe it's come to the end! Thanks so, so much for all your continued support and enjoy this super long last chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: The Prophecy and the Chosen One

Harry looked up as Dumbledore swept in the room. He was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting anxiously for Dumbledore to speak with him. He knew very little of what Dumbledore would tell him, only that it had to do with the orb that the Death Eaters so desperately wanted. Was only a glowing orb what they had been searching for, for so long? Was this the reason for the skirmish in the Department of Mysteries before Christmas? The reason that Mr. Weasley had been attacked? The reason that he had been dreaming of the Department of Mysteries for months? Harry knew it all connected, knew that it was important, but he didn't know why the Death Eaters were so occupied with such a fragile piece of glass, even if they called it a prophecy. It must have been important, or perhaps his parents would not have discouraged him from seeking answers. But why had it been so important that he had been left in the dark?

"I think you will be pleased to know that your friends are well," Dumbledore said as he seated himself in the chair at the head of the table. His wrinkled hands folded themselves in front of him. "Madam Pomfrey tells me they will make full recoveries. As will your father, I believe."

Harry was silent, still feeling guilty that the entire affair had been almost entirely his fault. If he had not rushed off to save Sirius so quickly, maybe they would not have fallen into the trap that the Death Eaters had laid out for them. It ashamed him to realize that Snape had been right all along, and that perhaps if he had had control of his mind, the whole fiasco would have prevented. Perhaps his father would not be lying bloodied on the floor.

"There is much I need to explain to you, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "First, perhaps we should straighten our accounts of the day."

Harry looked at him, feeling another surge of guilt. He didn't know how Dumbledore could look so amiable when Harry had been the cause of the day's disaster. Order members had nearly died. That was something that could not be reversed.

Dumbledore's eyes smiled at him. "Perhaps you can start after you received your vision of Sirius."

"You know what happened," Harry mumbled. "I went after him. Sirius said Voldemort planted the image in my mind."

"Do you understand why he did so?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a long while. "No," he admitted quietly. "I know the Department of Mysteries is important. I just don't know why. My parents didn't tell me."

"As I expected they mightn't," Dumbledore said. "They wanted to protect you, to protect your innocence. But I'm afraid some explanations are due."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I tried contacting you," he blurted. "I tried contacting you, McGonagall, my parents and Sirius…"

"We were all rather unavailable," Dumbledore responded. "I was tied up in other duties outside the castle, and most of the other Order members were fighting against an attack in Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" echoed Harry. There had been an attack in Hogsmeade? So close to Hogwarts?

"A distraction, it appears," Dumbledore said. "To isolate you and trick you into going to the Ministry anyway."

"It worked," Harry said bitterly.

Dumbledore's eyes crinkled slightly at him, but his expression was tinged with sadness. Harry looked at his hands, suddenly too ashamed to meet the Headmaster's eye. "I'm afraid he outwitted us tonight, Harry," Dumbledore said. "He's been trying to manipulate your mind for many months before now."

Harry looked up suddenly.

"Yes, that's right," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid Professor Snape discovered it during your Occlumency lessons. Voldemort has been planting dreams in your mind ever since Mr. Weasley's attack last Christmas. I believe he made the connection then… realized its potential. By now I think you've realized you have a mental connection to Voldemort. He's been becoming more aware of it this year. Knowledge of this connection is how he managed to possess you."

Harry's throat felt dry, and he suddenly felt nauseous. The feeling of Voldemort in his mind was not something he wanted to experience again. He could not help but feel he was losing all control over himself and his environment. Voldemort had steadily been invading his world, until he had no space left to hide.

"I do not believe he will try it again," Dumbledore said, interrupting Harry's worried thoughts. Harry looked at him, and finally he felt the slightest glimmer of hope that maybe things wouldn't always be this bad. "It was painful for him, Harry, even more than it was painful for you. It turns out that what Voldemort considers your greatest weakness is what saved you tonight."

"I don't understand."

"Your love, Harry. Voldemort considers it to be your greatest flaw, that you would sacrifice your safety to save another individual. It's how he lured you there this evening. It's why you went after Ginny to the Chamber of Secrets. But yet, your vast capacity of love made it unbearable for him to reside within you. That sort of pain is not something Voldemort wishes to experience again."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Though he found relief in Dumbledore's words, he could not help but worry about the fact that Voldemort had been exploring their connection. He didn't know what Voldemort would attempt next.

"So… so Voldemort's been the one putting the dreams in my head," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes," he answered. "Though the first few glimpses you caught of the Department of Mysteries were undoubtedly merely results of mental leak of Voldemort's growing obsession, I do believe that he began to formulate a new plan after he realized your potential."

"My potential?" echoed Harry.

"Yes, Harry. I must now explain to you the reason why Voldemort came to your parents' home all those years ago on Hallowe'en." Dumbledore was watching Harry very closely, and Harry found himself frowning with worry. "Before you were born, a prophecy was made about a boy born at the end of July, born to parents who thrice defied the Dark Lord. It, of course, could refer to one of two boys: you, or Neville Longbottom, who also fit the criteria. It was stated in the prophecy that the boy who would be born would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord."

"Power to vanquish Voldemort?" Harry echoed. Never did his voice seem so quiet.

"I would not dwell on it, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Potions of the prophecy remain unclear. Dwelling on them would cause unnecessary worry, the last thing you need at the moment." His blue eyes pierced Harry, and Harry, realizing that Dumbledore was looking for a sign of assent, nodded his head. "When the prophecy was first delivered to me," Dumbledore continued, "It was eavesdropped upon by one of Voldemort's followers. The man, however, only heard half of the prophecy, the part that I have just conveyed to you. The rest of the story you know. Voldemort came to Godric's Hallow to kill you."

"He didn't go after Neville," Harry said.

"I'm certain you're wondering why," Dumbledore said, and Harry nodded. "The odd part of the prophecy is that it didn't have to be you, Harry. Voldemort chose you, the half-blood, the one most like him, and selected you as his equal."

"I'm not like Voldemort," Harry said firmly.

"No," Dumbledore said. His eyes smiled sadly. "You're not. You have much too great a heart for that. But Voldemort does not think in matters of heart. He is focused on matters of blood. You, the half-blood, posed the most threat." Dumbledore watched him for a moment, and then said, "That's what Voldemort has been after this year. He's been wanting to hear the full measure of the prophecy, to make sure that he doesn't make the same mistakes as last time."

"But you knew the prophecy," Harry said. "It was that orb-thing, right? Couldn't you have destroyed it?"

"Only those about whom the prophecy refers can touch it," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort was not keen to walk into the Ministry himself. He tried other means, none of which were successful to him. One of them led to the first skirmish in the Department of Mysteries, which I believe you are acquainted with."

"My parents didn't tell me why."

"Nor did I expect them to. They were keen to protect you. They thought, as I, that the less you knew about it, the safer you would be. They were afraid that Voldemort would try to make you go and get it, as he did. Their fear only grew when they realized you were already dreaming about it."

Harry looked into his lap.

"You do understand, don't you?" Dumbledore asked him softly. "They wanted to protect you. They wanted to shield your innocence for as long as possible. Knowledge can be a heavy burden to bear."

Harry's mind was swimming with thoughts, and he was having a difficult time sorting them all out. "You said that Voldemort only heard half of the prophecy," Harry said slowly. He was dreading Dumbledore's answer. What could have been so terrible that his parents would have kept it from him? "What… what was the other half?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at him for a long time. "Each cannot live while the other survives."

The words fell heavily upon Harry. "So… so one of us has to die? In the end, I mean?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he said softly.

Harry was silent for a long while. He didn't want to die, and now that he knew, he didn't know if he regretted asking. For a long while, he could not meet Dumbledore's eye. He could not bear to look at the sadness inside of them. "Voldemort… doesn't know this," he said eventually.

"You prevented that this evening," Dumbledore told him. "And as much as the evening was a disaster, with no casualties and numerous Death Eater captures, I would go as far to say it wasn't quite as bad as we expected."

"My dad almost died."

Dumbledore's gaze softened. "It must have been unsettling for you, Harry."

Harry looked at him abruptly. "I could have caused his death. It's my fault nearly every one of my friends is injured."

Dumbledore looked at him for a long time, sensing his anger. He remained quiet, looking sadly at Harry. Harry felt his guilt surge, and when his nausea grew, he just broke their gaze.

"Will those Death Eaters be sent to Azkaban?" he asked Dumbledore eventually, after cooling a bit.

"They will not stay there long," Dumbledore said. "Now that Voldemort has officially returned, he will waste no time in staging another break from Azkaban."

Harry looked down again. It all just seemed a bit worthless to him if the Death Eaters that they had captured would only be back in the open.

"I will shortly go to speak with the Minister," Dumbledore said. "I believe he will be more willing to listen to what has to be said. If all goes well, Sirius' case will be investigated, as will your parents' return."

Harry looked up. "You think so?"

"I do," Dumbledore said. "Cornelius is too unsettled at the moment to question much else. He will be forced to admit his errors, and by tomorrow, papers bearing the news will be calling for his resignation."

Harry didn't know what he thought of that. He found he was worrying again about whether Sirius would be safe if he began meeting with the Ministry. What if they didn't believe him and arrested him on the spot? He would be given the dementor's kiss, not taken to Azkaban. "You think Sirius will be cleared?"

"I do," said Dumbledore. "I believe Cornelius hasty to rectify his mistakes. I also believe now is the best time for your parents to come forward. Voldemort has made himself known, and it is now time we do the same."

* * *

After Dumbledore had left the room to speak with Fudge, it was like all of Harry's energy drained at once, and suddenly all he wanted was to be with his family. He found himself wandering back into the living room, where his mother, Sirius, and Remus were besides James, who was now on one of the couches. Snape appeared to have left, because only his potion vials remained on the table in the far corner. Across from James, Tonks was propped up on the other couch. Her eyes were open now, but she looked really tired. She smiled weakly at Harry when he came in.

"Wotcher, Harry," she said.

Lily turned around to look at him, and her eyes softened when she saw just how weary he was. Slowly, she stood and moved stepped forward to embrace him. Harry felt himself sag in her arms, and he finally realized just how on edge he had been. It felt good to just let all his worries go for the moment. "How's Dad?" he asked her softly.

Lily pressed a kiss to his head, and, with her arm about his shoulders, she led silently him to the couch where James was lying. Sirius and Remus both gave Harry small smiles as he bent down beside him.

It was not until he had knelt by his father's side that he realized that James' eyes were actually open. Harry had not even realized James was conscious; he was lying so still.

"Hi, Dad," he said softly, and the corners of James' lips lifted. His hazel eyes seemed to smile at Harry, even if he was too weak to open his mouth. It looked like Lily had cleared away most of the blood, because only James' clothes remained stained. But James didn't seem bothered. His eyes were fixed only on Harry, gazing on him as if he was his whole world.

Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Remus.

"He's got a bit of a fever, but he's going to be okay," Remus told him softly as he joined Harry.

"He'll be taking potions for the next few days," Lily said. "Blood Replenisher."

Harry nodded, and looked towards Sirius. The man looked just as relieved as Harry felt, and smiled at Harry. "Dumbledore tell you the good news?" he asked him.

Harry had to think for a moment. When he remembered what Dumbledore had said about Sirius, he managed a smile. "Yeah."

Sirius' lips turned upwards. "It's great, isn't it?"

"We don't know if you'll get off or not yet," Lily reminded him gently.

Her words didn't dampen Sirius' smile. "I will."

* * *

A week later, dressed in his finest suit and wearing a large smile, Harry exited the Minister of Magic's office with his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore. They were all beaming, but Sirius had the widest grin of all.

"Congrats, Padfoot," James said, leaning on Lily as they began down the hallway towards where the press was waiting. He was walking now, but still moving slowly. "It's official."

Sirius laughed and swung an arm over James' shoulder, "I don't think I've ever seen Fudge so flustered."

"That's because he's about to admit yet another slip," James said. "The press will go wild. How many mistakes can one man make in a few years?"

"A few _large_ mistakes, no less," Sirius said. "He'll be sacked for sure."

"I'm just worried the press won't buy all of this," James said, grinning. "You're innocent, we're back from the dead, and Voldemort has returned. All three events in one week."

Sirius laughed. "I guess we're going to have to answer a whole lot of questions."

"You'll soon be the richest man in the country, you know that?" James said. "Fourteen years' worth of compensation."

"Do I have enough to pay rent at your place?" Sirius said, and Lily snorted. "Nah. I think I'll buy myself another motorbike." He looked at Harry. "Want to come for a ride?"

"No," said Lily firmly.

"Oh, come on, Lily," Sirius said. "I won't fly with him on this one. Just on the ground."

Lily whirled on him. "The last one flew?!"

"Er," said Sirius.

"No?" said James.

"James!"

"Wha…? Why is this my fault?"

"I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"Reckless behavior!"

"It was _Sirius'_-"

"All those times? You told me you were out getting a drink and you were on _Sirius'_ _motorbike_?"

"You can't get mad at me now!"

Lily glared at him.

James winced. "Um, plead of injury?"

Lily just shook her head. "We're not going to argue right now. Imagine if the first impression the press had of us was that of an arguing couple?"

"They'd take Harry away to social services."

Lily whacked James on the chest.

"Spousal abuse!"

Lily just shook her head in disbelief, though a faint smile tickled her lips. Chuckling, James leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head. James gave her a pitiful look.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, aren't I?"

"Damn right."

Harry and Sirius exchanged wide grins, and though neither James nor Lily was actually upset, the group faded into silence as Dumbledore led them along the final stretch. Waiting just around the corner was the press, and Harry knew they needed time to straighten out their thoughts before they were bombarded with questions and photographs. Though Harry knew the exposure was ultimately good, it was going to be a stressful and strenuous process. It wasn't every day that wizards came back from the dead and mass murderers were declared innocent.

They could hear the crowd before they rounded the final corner, and when they made their appearance, the noise rose to a roar. Cameras flashed every which way and they could only catch snippets of questions because the crowd began pushing on one another. Reporters shoved cameras towards them.

"-How is it that you've returned?"

"-Get a picture of the Chosen One-!"

"-Returned from Azkaban?"

"Harry! Harry! What are your thoughts on the inferi theory-?"

Though Harry had known there would be a crowd, this was not what he had been expecting. People stretched all into the back corners of the room, shifting against each other and fighting to get a glimpse of any of the five. Fudge had promised a small conference, and this was nothing of the sort. Harry shifted uncomfortably. It was a bit overwhelming staring into the face of the wizarding world and knowing that the reporters were capturing every moment, every movement. Reading about himself in the paper was one thing, but standing in front of bustling crowds calling him the Chosen One was another matter entirely. He almost preferred the slander. At least then he didn't have to feel like he had to measure up to their expectations. He was still trying to wrap his head around the prophecy.

Suddenly, Harry felt his mother's arm wrap around his shoulder, giving him a small squeeze of comfort. It was way too loud for them to exchange words, but Harry knew what she was trying to say anyway. He flashed her a grateful look. Even if he was still uncomfortable in the sight of the crowds, the knowledge that she was there with him was comforting. She knew how he felt, she knew what he was being subjected to, the pressure that was placed on him. Though it seemed to be growing every day, he felt it a little less keenly when they were beside him.

He looked past his mother, where his dad and Sirius were standing together, and saw James watching him closely. When they made eye contact, James shot Harry a large smile of encouragement. They would be out of here soon, once the press had had their fill. It wasn't so bad. Harry knew that tomorrow, when they opened the newspapers, there would be dozens upon dozens of conspiracy theories. But a part of him didn't mind. He knew that his dad would laugh them off, Sirius would make jokes about them, his mum would toss aside the newspapers with a roll of her eyes. The papers didn't matter that much, after all.

So the next morning, the newspapers heralded the news, and wizards all over the country opened their morning copies. They scoured the article inside and the headline above proclaimed: _The Potters Who Lived_.

* * *

_Oh wow. When I first started posting this I had no idea that it would get this generous a reception. I just wanted to say thank you so, so much for all of your continued support. You all have no idea how much it means to me. You all are brilliant. If I could, I would give each of you hugs and free Harry Potter t-shirts. But alas, I'm not skilled in Transfiguration and don't have any money to purchase them. So accept this thank you instead. A big shout-out to all of my regular reviewers! You guys are…amazing. I love reading your thoughts day after day. You've been here the whole journey and I don't know how to thank you. I appreciate you all so much._

_I'm pretty proud of how this story turned out. It's the longest one I've done, the first in this fandom. I'll be the first to admit that it's certainly not perfect. If I could go back a redo it, I would probably change a number of things, including the plot and a few details, just to make it more of my own. But at this point, I'm just proud that I've finished it and that so many of you took so much enjoyment from it. I consider this a learning process. Now that I've finished this, I'm moving on to other stories. So review this last chapter to let me know what you think, and follow me for future fics. Up next is a humorous story featuring James, Sirius, and a disastrous situation they worm themselves into. I'm loving writing it so far. And since I know this will be a question, I'll answer it now: no, I'm not planning a sequel, but if my muse leads me there sometime in the future, then I won't refuse. Check my profile for all story progress updates. _

_But anyway, __I love you all so much! Thanks a trillion! Best wishes, SphinxScribe._


End file.
